


Se non c'è uno specchio non vuol dire che non hai un volto

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cocaine, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 70,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fu il turno dell’ex soldato di ridere “Il gioco non è finito.” mutò poi espressione, tornando serio. Fin troppo serio per quello che aveva definito un gioco “Catene.”<br/>Sherlock registrò il cambio di espressione dell’uomo, ma non seppe attribuirvi la motivazione. L’uomo del mistero lo aveva stupito ancora “Catene?”<br/>L’ex medico militare non attese la spiegazione dell’indizio, fornendo subito il successivo in un crescendo di impazienza e aspettativa “Sbarre.”<br/>Sherlock era decisamente confuso “Ora stai dicendo parole a caso.”<br/>“Specchi.” fu la risposta sempre più atona dell’uomo."<br/>AU in cui John torna dalla guerra e, semplicemente, non è più lo stesso<br/>Hurt/Comfort a palate e leggermente Noir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'apparenza inganna e lo specchio mente

Erano due giorni che Sherlock inseguiva il, come lo avevano soprannominato i giornalisti, _Sarto di Jermyn Street_ , un serial killer tristemente noto per la sua abilità nel ricamare i corpi delle proprie vittime con pittoresche ma agghiaccianti suture intessute con materiali di vario genere. All'alba del terzo omicidio seriale, Lestrade, nonostante la reticenza dei grandi capi di Scotland Yard, si era visto costretto a contattare l'unico Consulente Investigativo al mondo, il quale, reputando tutti gli indizi raccolti fino a quel momento completamente inutili, aveva deciso di lavorare per conto proprio nonostante l'alto livello di rischio concernente il caso.  
Era da poco scoccata la mezzanotte e Sherlock stava correndo da una buona mezzora lungo la zona delle Docklands, nella parte più interna, lontana dalle sponde del Tamigi che avevano come sfondo i grattacieli di Canary Wharf. Si stava spingendo sempre più nella zona periferica, in mezzo ai container di una ditta appaltatrice attorno ai quali il serial killer stava provando a far perdere le proprie tracce.  
“È furbo.” mormorò Sherlock, nascondendosi dietro una pila di sacchi di sabbia.  
 _'Non puoi lavorare da solo, Sherlock.'_ le parole di Mycroft gli rimbalzarono improvvisamente nella mente _'Finirai col farti ammazzare.'_  
Arricciò il naso di fronte al pensiero di Mycroft e, incurante di quel monito, uscì allo scoperto, diretto verso il piccolo complesso di container entro i quali iniziò ad aggirarsi. Era in svantaggio: oltre al buio, infatti, anche il suo udito fine era compromesso dalla presenza dei numerosi rumori che in una zona portuale non vengono mai a mancare. Inoltre, dettaglio ancor più importante, il suo avversario al contrario di lui conosceva la sua posizione ed era sicuro che avrebbe approfittato di quel momento non per fuggire bensì per fare di lui la sua ennesima vittima.  
 _'Personalità narcisistica. Sa che non sono un avversario da sottovalutare ma sa anche che sono solo: vorrà approfittarne.'_ pensò mentre continuava la sua silenziosa camminata attorno ai lati dei container.  
Lo sbaglio di Sherlock fu sottovalutare la determinazione del serial killer a portare avanti la propria compulsione che era gigantesca a confronto alla scarsa considerazione della propria vita che provava inconsapevolmente a livello inconscio. Non valutò, dunque, l'ipotesi che il serial killer potesse aspettarlo dietro l'angolo.  
Cosa che, effettivamente, accadde.  
L'ultima cosa che ricordò Sherlock, fu una spranga di ferro che si avvicinava inesorabile e velocissima verso il proprio viso.  
Sherlock si risvegliò col dolore acuto e tagliente di una lama che gli fendeva il torace: era una mano leggera ma decisa che seguiva la falsa riga tracciata dall'intercostato asciutto e pallido.  
“Sei così bello...” la voce del serial killer vibrava di eccitazione mentre eseguiva i suoi tagli “...non sapevo neanche da dove cominciare...” continuò poi “...una pelle così perfetta, così bianca... priva di impurità...”  
Sherlock non stava dando ascolto ai deliri del serial killer, occupandosi invece di analizzare la situazione: i polsi erano legati con un laccio di plastica alla catena che chiudeva uno dei container della zona, i piedi erano altrettanto intrappolati ed il peso del _Sarto_ lo opprimeva all'altezza del bacino. Aveva molto probabilmente subito un trauma cranico che gli offuscava in parte il prezioso dono della vista e le ancor più determinanti facoltà intellettive. Abbassò poi lo sguardo ad osservare l'operato del suo aguzzino: stava eseguendo dei tagli precisi e non troppo profondi seguendo le curve suggerite dalle costole e ad ogni taglio puliva la ferita dal sangue che la imbrattava. Accanto al ginocchio destro del _Sarto_ , un kit di sutura comprendente aghi di diverse misure e fili di diversi tipi e materiali. Stava diventando la nuova vittima del _Sarto di Jermyn Street_ : sarebbe stato tagliuzzato fino a che non fosse sopraggiunta morte per dissanguamento, poi sarebbe stato ricucito in maniera artistica ed eccentricamente raccapricciante, infine sarebbe stato esposto in bella vista in uno dei luoghi di rilievo londinesi.  
 _'Magari sarà il Big Ben.'_ pensò Sherlock, indebolito dalle fuoriuscite ematiche e ancora stordito dal colpo ricevuto _'O Regent's Park, vicino a Baker Street.'_ alzò stancamente gli occhi sul viso del serial killer _'Come vorrei fosse sotto casa di Mycroft.'_ inspirò a lungo, egoisticamente dilettato da quel macabro pensiero.  
 _'Non è una morte poi così brutta.'_ aggiunse poi, al silente coinquilino con cui condivideva le ampie stanze del suo Palazzo Mentale _'Morte per dissanguamento: le membra si intorpidiscono fino alla perdita totale dei sensi.'_ socchiuse gli occhi lentamente _'Avrei detto che sarebbe stata un'overdose di cocaina a togliermi da questo mondo.'_  
Prima di chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi al torpore, Sherlock fece in tempo a scorgere indistintamente una figura giungere alle spalle del _Sarto_. Poi più nulla.

 _“Stai tranquillo.”_  
Sherlock continuava a svenire saltuariamente, in preda ad un dormiveglia causato dalla copiosa perdita di sangue.  
 _“Sei salvo.”_  
Sherlock provò a ruotare il capo, cercando la fonte della voce che si premurava di tranquillizzarlo.  
 _“Dormi pure, ora.”_  
Provò a mettere a fuoco, ma nel ruotare il capo fu accecato dalla luce della lampadina che illuminava il luogo in cui era stato portato.  
 _“Sei al sicuro.”_  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si chiusero quando una mano calda e gentile si posò sulla sua fronte.

Quando Sherlock si ridestò, si accorse di essere uscito dal torpore che continuava a farlo svenire l'ultima volta che si ricordò di essere stato sveglio. Mugolò per il dolore alla testa e per i molteplici tagli sul torace, quindi attese prima di tirarsi su a sedere. Per prima cosa immagazzinò l'informazione di avere mani e piedi liberi, mentre in secondo luogo percepì delle bende fasciargli il torace. Ancora supino, lasciò spaziare lo sguardo attorno a sé: pensava di essere stato salvato da Lestrade, di aver fatto un viaggio in ambulanza e di essere dunque in una stanza d'ospedale, invece si ritrovò sdraiato su una branda, in un posto che non era sporco, ma era ben lungi dall'essere antisettico e... era forse in uno di quei maledetti container? No. Era un garage.  
Poi si ricordò della figura giunta alle spalle del _Sarto_.  
E della voce che lo rassicurava.  
E del tocco delicato sulla sua fronte.  
Si sforzò di alzare il capo il tanto che bastava per osservare la propria mano destra nel momento in cui provò un leggero sfrigolio solleticargli le dita. Un gatto rosso, di neanche un anno a giudicare dalle dimensioni, gli stava annusando i polpastrelli in un punto in cui il suo stesso sangue non era stato ripulito del tutto.  
“Douglas, lascia stare il nostro ospite.”  
La voce rassicurante e gentile aveva nuovamente parlato.  
Mentre il gatto rispose vibrando un vivace miagolio, Sherlock spostò lo sguardo verso destra osservando l’ombra sul pavimento prendere via via la forma di un uomo che si avvicinò fino a fermarsi davanti alla branda, all’altezza del suo torace.  
L’uomo prese il gatto sotto le ascelle per poi posarlo con cura sul pavimento. Simulò un miagolio di fronte alla protesta del felino, prendendolo affettuosamente in giro fino a che non vide l’animale girare i tacchi e ignorare entrambi gli umani “Chiacchierone di un gatto.” commentò in tralice prima di voltarsi verso Sherlock. Rimase in silenzio qualche istante, sincerandosi che fosse effettivamente lucido prima di iniziare a parlare.  
Sherlock lo osservò di rimando: era un uomo sui trentacinque anni, sul metro e settanta, coi capelli dello stesso colore del grano intinti con qualche spennellata di cenere, labbra sottili, occhi di un colore così particolare che dovette ragionarci sopra per capire che si avvicinavano al blu. Si accorse che portava un bastone, ma non gli sembrava che faticasse o provasse dolore a stare fermo sul posto. Patologia psicosomatica? Perché?  
L’uomo interruppe i suoi ragionamenti “Ciao, straniero.” sorrise gentilmente, quindi alzò la mancina verso la fronte di Sherlock accarezzando le bende con cui l’aveva fasciato col polpastrello del pollice “Temo proprio che tu abbia subito un trauma cranico.” gli fece scorrere la mano sul viso, sfiorando con delicatezza uno zigomo leggermente escoriato fino a scendere sul torace completamente fasciato “Per queste puoi stare tranquillo, non erano profonde, probabilmente non rimarranno cicatrici bruttissime.” continuava a parlare con quel tono di voce che Sherlock trovò particolarmente rilassante. Per quel che ne sapeva poteva benissimo trovarsi nelle mani di un altro maniaco seriale, ma non sembrava importargli molto. L’uomo continuò a parlare “Certo, se non fossi intervenuto saresti morto dissanguato.”  
Quando Sherlock aprì la bocca impastata dal sonno e dal dolore come se volesse parlare, l’uomo gli chiese di aspettare qualche istante: si allontanò dalla branda per poi ritornarvi qualche secondo dopo portando con sé un cuscino ed una coperta. L’uomo alzò le braccia di Sherlock e le chiuse attorno al proprio collo, quindi gli infilò il braccio sinistro sotto la schiena e lo aiutò a sollevarsi il tanto che bastava per sistemare coperta e cuscino in modo che, una volta mollata la presa, trovasse conforto in quella postura semi sdraiata.  
 _‘Esperienza ospedaliera.’_ si disse Sherlock _‘Un medico. O forse ex medico? Radiato dall’Albo per qualche strano motivo?’_ gli mancavano ancora dei dati.  
“Hai sete?” l’uomo gli porse una bottiglietta di plastica e Sherlock accettò di buon grado quell’offerta iniziando a bere piccoli ma numerosi sorsi d’acqua. Nel mentre l’uomo avvicinò alla branda una sedia pieghevole che aprì con un unico scatto: vi si sedette subito dopo, ospitando sulle gambe il gatto rosso che nel frattempo aveva fatto la sua ricomparsa “Se ti dà fastidio che io mi segga qui con te dillo pure.”  
Sherlock richiuse la bottiglietta e la appoggiò sul proprio grembo, pur senza mollare la presa su di essa. Studiò il viso dell’uomo, l’espressione sorridente che gli donava, il palese desiderio di ricevere una risposta, di avere uno scambio verbale con chi aveva appena salvato. Era a sua volta incuriosito e smanioso di dedurre tutti i suoi segreti, ma l’abitudine a rivolgersi alle persone con spocchia e sufficienza fecero sì che le prime parole che gli rivolse furono acide e prive di riconoscenza “E se dicessi che mi stai proprio dando fastidio?”  
Ma se Sherlock si aspettava di ricevere un atteggiamento quantomeno stizzito, si stupì di fronte alla reazione dell’uomo, il quale rise prima di alzare le spalle in un gesto rassegnato “Mi alzerei e me ne andrei fuori con Douglas.” indicò istintivamente la serranda che chiudeva il garage, quindi il felino che teneva in braccio “Aspetterei il tempo che ti serve per poter camminare da solo e poi tornerei nel mio piccolo angolo di paradiso.” fece una piccola pausa per poi aprire la bocca, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa. Qualcosa che, invero, non uscì dalle labbra sottili che chiuse nuovamente nell’ennesimo sorriso neutro. Un sorriso buono, ma poco coinvolto, quasi di circostanza.  
Neanche a dirlo, Sherlock colse quell’esitazione “Ma?” provò dunque a chiedere.  
L’uomo inarcò le labbra e le spinse verso l’esterno, accompagnando quel vezzo reclinando il collo in un leggero scatto verso destra “Non c’è nessun ‘ _ma_ ’.”  
Sherlock la reputò una menzogna. O meglio, il tono di voce e la mimica facciale dell’uomo, in quel momento, suggerivano che non stesse mentendo. Eppure il resto del corpo sembrava essere a disagio con quella affermazione. Tuttavia, era anche vero che era notte fonda, quindi quella rigidità fisica poteva essere attribuita a stanchezza e mancanza di sonno. _I normali esseri umani sono così fragili_. Spostò lo sguardo dal viso dell’uomo fino a posarlo sul gatto felicemente appollaiato sulle gambe del suo salvatore “E così... Douglas.” gli fuggì dalle labbra. Non gli importava del gatto, ma la voglia di decifrare il suo padrone giustificava l’argomento futile e per nulla interessante.  
L’uomo annuì prontamente, facendo perno sulla sedia per voltarsi completamente verso il viso di Sherlock “In onore di Douglas Adams.”  
“Non so chi sia.” sbuffò Sherlock.  
“Oh, cielo.” soffiò l’altro a sua volta “Va bene, è uno scrittore un po’ di nicchia, ma tutti conoscono _‘La Guida Galattica per Autostoppisti’_.”  
“Il mio Palazzo Mentale immagazzina solo le informazioni importanti.” sbuffò nuovamente, poiché costretto a ripetere una delle frasi che più sovente uscivano dalle sue labbra “E tra queste non si annovera nessun Douglas Adams.”  
L’uomo allargò il sorriso, divertito dal modo di porsi di Sherlock: a quanto pareva, trovava divertente il suo carattere pungente “E quali informazioni hanno l’onore di poter essere ospitate nel tuo...” prese una pausa, recuperando con precisione le parole utilizzate dal consulente investigativo “...Palazzo Mentale?” si bloccò solo un istante dopo aver pronunciato quei particolari vocaboli, spostando lo sguardo altrove prima di tornare sul proprio ospite.  
Sherlock colse quell’attimo di turbamento e concluse che molto probabilmente quell’uomo aveva frainteso ciò che intendeva quando parlava di Palazzo Mentale e che quasi sicuramente l’aveva paragonato al suo mondo interiore. Un mondo interiore, un _Garage Mentale_ i cui armadi dovevano sicuramente nascondere qualche scheletro “Tutto ciò che mi serve per portare avanti il mio lavoro di Consulente Investigativo.”  
Questa volta l’uomo sembrò davvero confuso “Consulente Investigativo?”  
Sherlock fece spallucce, ma in verità la curiosità che quell’uomo mostrava nei suoi confronti lo lusingava. Non poté fare a meno di notare che quell’uomo non sembrava spaventato o quanto meno turbato da quanto accaduto poche ore prima, dall’aver ricucito le sue ferite e, in generale, dall’aver a che fare con una persona indisponente come lui. Anzi, gli unici attimi di incertezza e perturbamento dimostrati dal suo salvatore sembravano ricondursi solo a se stesso. E Sherlock voleva scoprirne il motivo. Gli rispose dunque “Ho inventato io il mestiere.”  
L’uomo simulò un’espressione stupefatta e al tempo stesso impressionata “E significa _‘colui che si fa a prendere a calci nel culo dagli psicopatici’_ , mh?” si liberò poi in una piccola risata, smontando anche la mimica innaturale imposta al proprio viso.  
Sherlock scoprì che la risata di quell’uomo era contagiosa “Di solito non va a finire così.” ammise ridendo piano, per non provare dolore al torace ricucito “A proposito, mi toccherà ricominciare i pedinamenti da capo.”  
“Direi di no.” fece spallucce l’altro “L’ho messo KO, l’ho legato e ho fatto una soffiata anonima a Scotland Yard.” disse in fretta, come se volesse archiviare l’argomento “A quest’ora saranno già passati a prendere quello squilibrato.”  
Sherlock era stupito, tanto che si ritrovò a fare una delle cose che più detestava quando erano gli altri a compierla: ripetere un’ovvietà “L’hai messo KO?” ripeté, per poi aprire la bocca, colto da una deduzione: medico, sangue freddo, buona forma fisica. Ecco l’elemento mancante “Oh ma certo. Sei un soldato. Un medico militare ad essere precisi.”  
“ _Ex_ medico militare.” ancora una volta, l’uomo si espresse molto velocemente, senza tanti giri di parole “Ad essere precisi.” gli fece il verso, ma non per schernirlo.  
Di nuovo. Ecco che corpo e viso si esprimevano in maniera contrastante. Sherlock lo notò, quindi incalzò “Ferito in missione.” continuò, concentrando la propria percezione sul viso e sulle spalle dell’uomo “Ma non alla gamba.”  
L’uomo divenne serio, chiaramente impressionato dalle abilità deduttive di Sherlock, così come sembrava apparentemente restio a parlare di quanto accaduto durante il servizio militare. L’espressione seria sul viso dell’uomo via via scemò, lasciando posto ad un leggero sorriso, diverso dai precedenti. Era un sorriso di sfida che si discostava considerevolmente dalle mimiche assunte dall’ex medico militare fino a quel momento “Sei bravo.”  
Anche Sherlock mutò espressione, palesandone a sua volta una nuova: aveva indossato la maschera impassibile, il senza-volto che era solito usare di fronte ai casi più difficili, il viso che non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione, zero dubbi, nessuna emozione “Sono _molto_ bravo.” replicò senza vanto alcuno e sicuramente non per modestia. Il nuovo sguardo improvvisato dal suo salvatore gli piaceva molto, lo stimolava a livello cerebrale, ma lo mise anche in difficoltà. Chi diavolo era la persona che aveva davanti? Lasciò spaziare lo sguardo all’interno del garage alla ricerca di qualche dettaglio che lo potesse aiutare: era tutto minimale, in verità. Quell’uomo portava con sé l’ordine che impone la vita militare, quindi tutta la sua vita era rigorosamente ordinata dentro alcuni scatoloni impilati uno sopra l’altro e i pochi effetti personali che erano sparsi per il garage venivano impiegati quotidianamente. Un rasoio, un asciugamano, un libro. Sherlock scosse il capo e digrignò i denti “Ma nonostante tutto non capisco questo.”  
“Questo?” chiese l’uomo, guardandosi attorno a sua volta.  
“Cosa ci fai tu in questo garage?” domandò al limite tra rabbia e sconcerto “Sei un eroe di guerra eppure vivi appena un gradino al di sopra di tutti i senzatetto che occupano abusivamente i marciapiedi di Londra.” Sherlock non era arrabbiato _per_ lo stile di vita del suo salvatore. Era furioso perché non riusciva a dedurre i _motivi_ del suo stile di vita.  
“Ti fa arrabbiare questo?” chiese l’uomo con calma, cogliendo quello che interpretò come una sorta di disagio, per Sherlock “Il non capire.”  
Sherlock inspirò ed espirò molto lentamente. Quand’è che si erano invertiti i ruoli? Prima era lui a studiare quell’uomo che sì, l’aveva salvato, ma sembrava l’ultimo dei tonti visto in circolazione. Invece, da quando aveva accennato alla guerra e alla sua ferita, aveva cambiato sguardo ed era diventato lui il dominante. Quello che fa le domande. Quello che capisce. A discapito di Sherlock, annichilito da quello sguardo fermo, quasi severo, eppure tristemente apatico. Al consulente investigativo non restò che annuire “Sì.”  
L’uomo sorrise soddisfatto e divertito “Ti darò io gli indizi.” propose poi “Collegali tu.”  
Sherlock si sentiva incuriosito ma anche oltraggiato: non aveva mai avuto bisogno di aiuto per arrivare ad una delle sue deduzioni “Vorresti darmi dei suggerimenti?”  
L’uomo pensò di aver ferito l’orgoglio di Sherlock, perché offrì subito un rimedio che pensava potesse funzionare “Considerato il trauma cranico, pareggeresti comunque i conti.”  
“Chi ti dice che io abbia interesse a dedurre la tua vita?” domandò Sherlock prima di alzare lo sguardo verso la luce che iniziò a lampeggiare.  
“L’hai detto tu che ti fa rabbia non capire.” replicò l’uomo per poi posare il gatto acciambellato tra i piedi di Sherlock: una volta avute le mani libere, salì con un po’ di impiccio sulla stessa sedia su cui era seduto ed avvitò la lampadina finché non smise di lampeggiare.  
“Avanti.” concesse Sherlock, osservando i movimenti dell’altro “Ma ad una condizione: gli indizi saranno composti solo da una, massimo due parole.” in fondo, pensò, avrebbe comunque ottenuto ciò che voleva: capire i molti perché che aleggiavano attorno a quell’uomo semplice eppur misterioso.  
“La cosa si fa interessante.” commentò l’uomo, smontando dalla sedia e zoppicando finché non fu nuovamente seduto “Vediamo, devo farti capire perché abito in questo garage.” finse di pensare, ma in realtà fu molto chiaro che aveva già in mente i propri indizi “Sorella.”  
Sherlock sospirò per la banalità dell’indizio “Hai una sorella con cui non vai d’accordo. Ovvio.” sorrise per la coincidenza e mentre formulava il resto della frase, controllò il proprio cellulare che riposava ancora all’interno della tasca sinistra dei pantaloni: era acceso, un po’ rovinato, ma non rotto. Era strano che quella piaga di Mycroft non si fosse ancora fatto vedere “Infatti piuttosto che farti aiutare da lei, ti riduci a vivere qui.”  
All’ex medico militare non servì annuire: passò subito al secondo indizio per confermargli che la risposta era esatta “Soldi.”  
Sherlock annuì “La pensione d’invalidità che ti fornisce l’esercito non è sufficiente per un appartamento a Londra.” assottigliò lo sguardo sull’altro, iniziando ad alta voce un processo d’astrazione che era solito operare all’interno del suo Palazzo Mentale “Davvero? Voglio dire, so che gli affitti londinesi sono cari, ma accompagnando la pensione ad un lavoro...”  
Quella parola accese lo sguardo dell’uomo, tanto che la usò come indizio successivo “Lavoro.”  
“Non puoi esercitare la professione.” intuì Sherlock, seppur preso in contropiede dalla rapidità dell’altro sul quale posò uno sguardo indagatore “La ferita che hai subito in guerra ti ha forse reciso qualche legamento o nervo che ti ha compromesso l’utilizzo delle mani?”  
“No.” fu la laconica risposta dell’ex soldato il cui sguardo si bloccò, fisso nelle iridi di Sherlock..  
“No.” confermò Sherlock: osservò lo sguardo impassibile dell’uomo, riscoprendolo acceso e ai limiti dell’impazienza. Dedusse che stavano via via sfociando in un argomento delicato, un argomento che solo pochi minuti prima l’ex medico militare non sembrava molto intenzionato ad affrontare. Gli ingranaggi del cervello di Sherlock elaborarono da soli il nuovo input “Il prossimo indizio me lo do da solo: perizia psichiatrica.”  
L’uomo rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi rilassò la postura delle spalle, lasciando cadere morbidamente le braccia verso il basso. Sorrise in un espressione entro la quale potevano leggersi una moltitudine di sfaccettature: sembrava soddisfatto, incuriosito, stupito. Sembrava addirittura attratto dall’intelligenza di Sherlock al quale elargì lo stesso complimento di prima “Sei bravo.”  
Sherlock sorrise per la prima volta, profondamente soddisfatto delle reazioni suscitate in quell’uomo “Non ti hanno ancora riabilitato alla professione. La perizia psichiatrica ha evidenziato un disordine psichico da stress post traumatico.” improvvisamente il quadro gli apparve completo, quindi non si risparmiò nell’illustrarlo “E in attesa di essere riabilitato, risparmi i pochi soldi che ti sono rimasti vivendo qui, lesinando il più possibile per soddisfare i bisogni primari come cibo, acqua, igiene, lavanderia.”  
Sul volto dell’uomo persisteva lo stesso sorriso soddisfatto di prima “Sei molto bravo.” confermò schioccando la lingua sul palato.  
Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore e dovette resistere all’impulso di sorridere ancora per non mostrare gli effetti lusinghieri causati dai suoi complimenti “Non ho impiegato molto tempo a dedurti, come vedi. Neanche con addosso il fardello di un trauma cranico.”  
Fu il turno dell’ex soldato di ridere “Il gioco non è finito.” mutò poi espressione, tornando serio. Fin troppo serio per quello che aveva definito un gioco “ _Catene_.”  
Sherlock registrò il cambio di espressione dell’uomo, ma non seppe attribuirvi la motivazione. L’uomo del mistero lo aveva stupito ancora “Catene?”  
L’ex medico militare non attese la spiegazione dell’indizio, fornendo subito il successivo in un crescendo di impazienza e aspettativa “ _Sbarre_.”  
Sherlock era decisamente confuso “Ora stai dicendo parole a caso.”  
“ _Specchi_.” fu la risposta sempre più atona dell’uomo.  
Sherlock si accorse che l’atteggiamento dell’altro stava cambiando ancora: la voce stava perdendo colore e gli occhi sbarrati non stavano veramente mettendo a fuoco “Cosa...” fece per tirarsi su a sedere, ma il movimento improvviso unito al trauma cranico e alla perdita di sangue gli provocarono un capogiro che lo fecero appoggiare nuovamente sul cuscino.  
L’uomo sembrò come risvegliarsi di fronte alla smorfia di dolore disegnatasi sul viso di Sherlock “Oh, scusami, ti ho fatto sforzare. Stai buono, giù.” si alzò aiutandosi con il bastone e si avvicinò al proprio paziente posandogli sulla fronte una carezza delicata con fare premuroso “Non ho antidolorifici, mi dispiace. Nella borsa mi era rimasto un po’ di anestetico e l’ho ovviamente utilizzato mentre ti ricucivo.”  
A Sherlock non importava del dolore, troppo impegnato a provare a capire qualcosa dell’enigma che si trovava di fronte. L’uomo era tornato quello di prima, il suo salvatore, quello premuroso e gentile dal carattere ambiguo e il temperamento pacifico “Non preoccuparti, è sopportabile.” sussurrò di fronte al sorriso gentile che gli si parò di fronte, socchiudendo gli occhi sotto il tocco delicato che lo fece tremare solo per pochi istanti. Tremare di insicurezza, tremare di imbarazzo.  
L’uomo tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando udì la risposta di Sherlock. Sorrise pacato e lasciò la mano al suo posto, carezzevole e gentile “Senti, c’è qualcuno che io possa chiamare? Per aiutarti, per farti venire a prendere... amici, parenti, fidanzate, fidanzati.”  
“No, nessuno.” rispose Sherlock istintivamente e in fondo era vero. Dell’unico parente in vita che gli rimaneva non voleva saperne, amici non ne aveva, tanto meno fidanzati o amanti. Preferiva di gran lunga rimanere lì, invero.  
“Non puoi non avere nessuno.” replicò l’uomo il cui tono suggeriva che quanto appena detto non voleva comunque essere una critica.  
“Tu hai solo un gatto, quindi non biasimarmi.” fu la risposta spinosa di Sherlock, sul cui viso si disegnò un’inconsapevole smorfia contrariata.  
“Hai ragione.” l’uomo rise piano, divertito dalla smorfia infantile a cui aveva assistito “Allora potrai stare qui finché non ti sentirai meglio.”  
Sherlock ruotò il capo verso sinistra, nascondendo un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto. Ritornò poi ad osservare l’uomo che in quel momento era occupato a controllargli la leggera escoriazione sulla mano destra che in precedenza aveva attirato le attenzioni di Douglas. Continuava ad osservarlo in viso mentre gli disinfettava quei graffi “Dovrei pagarti per il disturbo.”  
“Non accetto l’elemosina.” rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio operato.  
“Non volevo offenderti.” rispose Sherlock con una leggera alzata di spalle “Potrei offrirti una cena, allora. Se mangiamo assieme allo stesso tavolo non è farti l’elemosina, è cenare assieme ad una persona con la quale si prova piacere a parlare.”  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo verso il proprio paziente e dopo essersi sincerato di non scorgere alcuna malizia nel suo sguardo, annuì con un sorriso “Concesso.”  
“Douglas non lo faranno entrare, però.” Sherlock trovava incredibile la quantità di chiacchiere futili che stava portando avanti con quell’uomo eclettico, ma il desiderio di conoscerlo meglio andava oltre il suo usuale sistema di credenze.  
L’uomo alzò il capo con un’espressione stupita e quasi offesa disegnata in volto “Non è uno stupido cane, saprà stare a casa da solo per qualche ora senza disperarsi.”  
“Mpf. ‘ _Casa_ ’.” Sherlock non riuscì proprio a trattenere quel commento sarcastico unito ad un’ampia occhiata al garage entro cui l’altro viveva.  
“Cosa è ‘casa’, dopo tutto?” l’uomo non se la prese per quell’ironia che dopotutto poteva considerarsi fondata “Se non un posto dove sentirsi al sicuro?”  
“Forse io non ho una casa, allora.” la risposta del consulente investigativo era priva di ironia questa volta.  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo dalla mano di Sherlock per posarlo sul suo viso “Non ti senti al sicuro quando sei a casa tua?”  
“Io mi sento al sicuro ovunque o in nessun dove. Sempre oppure mai.” bisbigliò Sherlock perché quello che stava rivelando era un suo piccolo segreto. Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno e si stupì quanto fosse stato facile confidarlo a quell’uomo “Dipende dalla mia condizione mentale del momento.”  
“Adrenalina?” chiese l’uomo.  
“Cocaina.” confessò Sherlock.  
La mano dell’uomo si fermò qualche istante prima di riprendere la piccola fasciatura attorno al palmo destro di Sherlock “Brutta cosa.”  
Al consulente investigativo fuggì una risatina “Dipende dai punti di vista.”  
L’uomo concluse il proprio lavoro, ma non liberò ancora la mano di Sherlock “Quindi con una dose che ti corre nelle vene ti sentiresti al sicuro anche alle pendici di un vulcano.”  
“O mi sentirei profondamente spaventato nel salotto di casa mia, in crisi di astinenza.” Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani: il freddo della propria unita al calore di quella del suo salvatore e in mezzo un sottilissimo strato di garza a imporre i confini di qualcosa che non dovrebbe avere ragione di essere.  
L’uomo sembrò dispiacersi per la risposta di Sherlock: gli lasciò la mano e si alzò per sbarazzarsi del cotone con cui l’aveva disinfettato “Vedi? Lo dicevo io: brutta cosa.”  
Sherlock chiuse subito la mano a pugno, riscaldando le ultime falangi col calore del proprio palmo. Continuò poi ad osservare l’uomo muoversi all’interno del garage, apparentemente in pace col mondo. Ma Sherlock sapeva che non era così. C’era qualcosa, _c’è sempre qualcosa_. “Cosa mi nascondi?” chiese dunque, nella speranza di riprendere il gioco di prima “C’è qualcosa di te che ancora non capisco.”  
L’altro si riavvicinò alla branda in fondo alla quale si fermò, accarezzando il capo di Douglas che stava ancora dormendo tra i piedi di Sherlock “Non puoi pretendere di conoscere una persona nel giro di mezzora.”  
“Io sì. Io ne sono in grado.” la replica di Sherlock trasudava un’infinita dose di sicurezza.  
L’uomo fece spallucce “Allora suppongo di essere una persona molto complicata.”  
Sherlock rise prima di far spaziare lo sguardo all’interno del garage, quindi se ne accorse. Non c’erano specchi, neanche uno piccolo vicino al rasoio. Quell’uomo era stato un soldato quindi avrà certamente imparato a sbarbarsi in tutte le situazioni possibile, anche a testa in giù, pensò. Eppure ora non era in guerra, non c’era bisogno di farsi la barba a testa in giù. La comodità di uno specchio non era certamente un vizio deplorevole. Tornò dunque sulla figura dell’uomo, alzando lo sguardo fino ad ancorarlo a quello dell’altro, ripetendo l’ultimo indizio pronunciato durante il gioco “Specchio?”  
L’uomo sembrò in difficoltà: si guardò attorno iniziando a coccolare Douglas con fin troppa forza, tanto che il gatto si svegliò e scese dalla branda con un miagolio scocciato. Sentiva lo sguardo del proprio paziente su di sé e sapeva che aspettava una risposta, ma non riusciva a trovarne neanche una. L’unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu tornare ad osservare il consulente investigativo e dopo qualche istante di indugio rispose con una sola parola “Specchio.”  
Sherlock rilassò le spalle e sospirò: iniziò finalmente a vedere qualcosa, un alone avvolgere l’uomo che aveva di fronte e per la prima volta si sentì in colpa. In colpa per averlo disorientato con una sola parola quando lui era solito ubriacare le persone con infiniti discorsi concernenti il loro livello di stupidità. Alzò la mano destra, quella fasciata, verso l’uomo, in un gesto del tutto nuovo che però scoprì quanto mai facile da compiere. Gli offrì qualcosa, anche se non sapeva ancora cosa nello specifico. Aiuto? Collaborazione? Compagnia? Lo vide titubare per pochi istanti, ma sorrise quando lo vide farsi avanti e allungare la mancina verso la sua mano: gli sfiorò timidamente le punte delle dita, quindi gli offrì il proprio nome “Mi chiamo Sherlock.”  
L’uomo esitò di fronte a Sherlock: lo lasciò giocare con le proprie dita, acclimatandosi alla piacevole sensazione di un tocco che non fosse puramente professionale “Io sono...” iniziò con calma, parlando adagio e respirando ancor più lentamente. Sembrava smarrito, ma finché continuava ad osservare le proprie dita ancorate a quelle di Sherlock, sapeva di esserci, di esistere ancora. Era perso, ma c’era ancora. Quando poi anche le dita di Sherlock si strinsero attorno alle sue, ritrovò la bussola. Annuì a se stesso, confermando la propria presenza nel mondo “Io sono John.”  
Sherlock aveva osservato tutto. Aveva osservato tutto e ne voleva ancora. Ma non era solo sete di conoscenza, non era solo voglia di comprendere un grande mistero. Sherlock vedeva in quell’uomo, in John, il suo stesso senso di disagio che gli imponeva di cercare una dose, di fuggire da quel mondo solo per potervi appartenere nuovamente. Gli sorrise e gli strinse forte le dita con le proprie, intrecciandole tra loro “John.” confermò. Ma non a se stesso. Lui non ne aveva bisogno.  
L’uomo, John, invece sembrò trovare sollievo da quella conferma. Tirò un lungo sospiro, quindi ripeté la propria identità all’uomo che gliela aveva semplicemente chiesta, offrendogli in cambio la propria “John.” annuì nuovamente, beandosi del sorriso dell’altro.  
Seguirono minuti silenziosi, attimi fatti di sguardi e respiri, momenti di consolidamento e abituazione che entrambi usarono per adattarsi al nuovo clima imposto da nient’altro che loro.  
Non attribuirono invece alcun peso ai rumori provenienti dall’esterno del garage, rumori che si trasformarono in mani che aprirono di scatto la serranda e che si fiondarono su John. Non bastò lo voce di Sherlock a fermare le stesse mani che neutralizzarono un impotente ex soldato colto alla sprovvista e affidato alle cure di Morfeo.

**°oOo°**

John fu portato in una stanza bianca, spoglia, arredata esclusivamente con un tavolino al quale era ammanettato ed una sedia sulla quale era seduto. Era una tipica stanza degli interrogatori: di fronte a lui si innalzava una porta chiusa, mentre alla parete alla sua sinistra era montato uno specchio unidirezionale che l'ex soldato si guardò bene dall'osservare. Era seduto di sbieco, infatti, dando almeno parte delle spalle alla superficie riflettente oltre la quale, al di fuori della stanza, era l'oggetto dello studio di Mycroft.  
“Ehi, voi.” provò a chiamare, rivolto verso la porta “Non sono lo psicopatico che ha ferito Sherlock.” sbuffò svogliato: il tono apatico e la poca convinzione che permeava dalla sua voce avrebbero potuto suggerire il contrario di quanto lui stesso aveva appena asserito.  
Tuttavia, dall'altro lato dello specchio, Mycroft era sicuro che la persona che aveva di fronte era ben lungi dall'essere un maniaco e tanto meno il _Sarto di Jermyn Street_ che Scotland Yard aveva inseguito per giorni e che era attualmente sotto custodia. Ma quell'uomo aveva il merito, o la colpa, di aver attirato l'attenzione di Sherlock, quindi gli premeva saperne di più. Continuava a rigirarsi per le mani un taccuino nero col cui contenuto concordava e dissentiva al contempo: avrebbe dunque osservato lui stesso, di persona. E avrebbe capito molto di più.  
Sherlock, tuttavia, non sembrò apprezzare le attenzioni che Mycroft riservava a John. Uscì infatti da una delle stanze adiacenti trascinando con sé il deflussore di una flebo che andava via via smontandosi dal braccio: quando affiancò suo fratello, stava ormai estraendo l'ago dalla vena. “I tuoi uomini sono i soliti incompetenti, Mycroft.” ringhiò premendo il pollice all'altezza del foro per non far rompere la vena utilizzata per la trasfusione di sangue.  
“E tu stavi per essere ucciso, Sherlock.” replicò Mycroft, pur senza distogliere lo sguardo da John.  
“Non da lui.” sottolineò la ridondanza del concetto: i suoi uomini erano non solo incompetenti, ma anche degli idioti. Tuttavia quel pensiero lo abbandonò rapidamente quando si accorse che Mycroft teneva lo sguardo puntato su John: lo stava osservando, lo stava deducendo, lo stava denudando dei suoi infiniti misteri e tutto ciò gli diede fastidio. John era il _suo_ mistero “E lo stai trattando come un criminale.” sibilò sbattendo il pugno destro sullo specchio: dall'altra parte della stanza quel rumore, quella vibrazione, fece trasalire John che mosse appena la propria postura. Sherlock poté così notare lo zigomo ferito durante lo scontro con gli uomini di Mycroft: chiuse gli occhi per un istante e si morse il labbro in preda ad un piccolissimo moto di rabbia che in quel momento non si preoccupò di giustificare.  
Mycroft inarcò uno scettico sopracciglio di fronte all'incredibile reazione emotiva di Sherlock “Perché ti importa così tanto di lui? Perché ti importa così tanto di un essere umano in generale?” il suo completo e totale controllo delle emozioni gli permise di nascose il fastidio provato di fronte all'interesse che il suo sociopatico fratellino stava dimostrando nei confronti di quello sconosciuto. Aveva passato anni a cercare di stimolare Sherlock, a cercare di convincerlo in tutti i modi possibili di non buttare via la propria vita, a salvarlo quando finiva sull'orlo del baratro o quando era già dentro di esso. E ora mostrava interesse per un uomo con evidenti problemi psichici che rischiava di peggiorare ulteriormente la sua già precaria situazione? No, Mycroft non lo sopportava. C'era stato un tempo in cui Sherlock, l'unico componente degli Holmes rimasto in vita oltre a lui, gli era affezionato e accettava i suoi consigli. C'era stato un tempo in cui erano due veri fratelli. Non era gelosia quella che Mycroft stava provando, bensì il desiderio di ritrovare in Sherlock il fratello minore che ancora lo guardava negli occhi senza provare il disprezzo ingiustificato con cui lo rimirava da anni e che sembrava volesse portarsi fino alla tomba.  
Sherlock d'altro canto travisava sempre i veri intenti di Mycroft: era paranoico nei suoi confronti, pensava che tutto ciò che il fratello facesse aveva il fine di controllarlo e di renderlo schiavo del suo volere. Nello specifico, stava pensando che Mycroft volesse portargli via il suo nuovo enigma per poterlo districare di persona e poi, una volta raggiunto il suo scopo, gettarlo via come un oggetto senza importanza. Ma John non meritava quel trattamento “Interesse scientifico.” spiegò dunque ed era in parte vero: la verità era che oltre al desiderio di capire a fondo ed in toto quell'essere umano tutt'altro che comune, era anche affascinato dallo sguardo con cui l'aveva trafitto durante il gioco. _Catene, sbarre, specchio_. Continuava a guardarlo mentre rispondeva a Mycroft “È un individuo singolare.”  
“Lo so.” per quanto detestasse l'idea che potesse essere attratto da quell'individuo, Mycroft dovette ammettere che Sherlock aveva ragione “Ho letto gli appunti della sua analista.” sventolò il taccuino nero, ma l'espressione che accompagnò quel gesto era riconducibile ad una smorfia tutt'altro che convinta “Anche se non c'è scritto neanche la metà di ciò che è quest'uomo. Questo _ex medico militare_.” sottolineò anche se sapeva che Sherlock era già a conoscenza di quel dettaglio.  
Sherlock seguì con lo sguardo lo sventolio del taccuino, ma neanche per un istante fu tentato di leggere anche solo una riga del suo contenuto. Inspirò a lungo, quindi allungò il palmo aperto verso Mycroft, esprimendo la sua reale volontà “Dammi le chiavi delle manette.” sospirò teatralmente quando vide suo fratello negargli quella richiesta “Sai che potrei aprirle anche da solo, quindi risparmiamo tempo.”  
Mycroft tuttavia attese prima di accontentarlo “Cosa vuoi farne di lui?”  
Gli angoli della bocca di Sherlock si inarcarono in un sorrisetto fetente “Portarmelo a casa.”  
La voglia di scherzare di Mycroft, d'altro canto, rasentava lo zero “Non credo che tu sappia gestirlo. Non sai gestire neanche te stesso.”  
Il ghigno sparì dalle labbra di Sherlock che per l'ennesima volta interpretò le parole di Mycroft come una svalutazione della sua persona “Non sono affari tuoi.”  
“Sì, invece.” Mycroft pronunciò a denti stretti quella risposta, nascondendo una ferita interiore che sanguinava da anni.  
Sherlock sospirò per poi portarsi il palmo destro davanti al viso e nascondere il proprio sguardo a Mycroft: era stanco di combattere una lotta che non aveva neanche senso che esistesse. Una crociata cieca e senza senso contro un nemico che dovrebbe essere un tuo alleato “Fatti da parte.” insistette dunque, il palmo aperto verso l'alto in attesa.  
Anche Mycroft era stanco di quella guerra. Stanco dell'odio di Sherlock. Stanco di dover temere per la sua incolumità ogni maledettissimo giorno. Alternò lo sguardo tra Sherlock e John, quindi ragionò sulla determinazione dimostrata dal fratello nei riguardi di quell'ex medico militare dal passato chiarissimo e dal presente altrettanto oscuro. Uno yin yang emotivo che aveva coinvolto l'interesse di Sherlock: una nuova droga, una nuova indagine. A Mycroft rimaneva solo sperare che questa nuova dipendenza non fosse nociva come le altre e nel dare a Sherlock la chiave delle manette, promise a se stesso che li avrebbe controllati, spiati, che avrebbe violato la loro privacy pur di assicurarsi che non fossero uno la fine dell'altro “Lo fai solo per farmi un dispetto o perché ti importa veramente di lui?”  
“Oh, Mycroft, mi conosci.” sorrise Sherlock prima di recuperare le chiavi dalle mani del fratello “E poi l'hai detto tu stesso, sai bene quanto mi importi delle persone.” un'altra mezza bugia che formava una verità: gli importava di John, anche se non poteva ancora immaginare quanto gli sarebbe importato in futuro. Non era capace di un'astrazione emotiva di quel tipo e probabilmente era per quel motivo che non era spaventato dal potenziale che quel sentimento sarebbe stato in grado di raggiungere.  
Mycroft non rispose. Rimase ad osservare la scena che si svolgeva all’interno della stanza degli interrogatori attraverso lo specchio unidirezionale, incurante di violare qualsivoglia privacy, curioso di vedere i due uomini interagire tra loro.  
Quando Sherlock entrò nella stanza, vide John tirare un sospiro di sollievo: gli si avvicinò svelto, sul lato sinistro, ponendosi tra l’ex medico militare e lo specchio in modo da evitargli qualsiasi disagio. Prima ancora che John potesse parlare, Sherlock gli prese il viso tra le mani per analizzare la ferita sul suo zigomo “Mi dispiace per questo. Ti spiegherò più tardi.”  
John si rilassò maggiormente quando sentì i propri polsi liberi dalle manette “Non ce n’è bisogno. È comprensibile che abbiano pensato male. D’altronde eravamo chiusi in un garage.” rise leggermente, ma la verità era che era ancora un po’ scosso: la mano sinistra gli tremava appena e quando Sherlock lo invitò ad alzarsi, trovò faticoso camminare senza l’aiuto del proprio bastone.  
Sherlock gli passò il braccio destro attorno alla vita e lo aiutò a camminare “Ti aiuto io.” poi aggiunse “Mi hanno fatto una trasfusione, mi sento molto meglio ora.” si giustificò perché sapeva che il medico che viveva in John avrebbe obiettato di fronte a quel gesto “Vieni, ti porto a casa.”  
“Oh, non c’è bisogno che ti disturbi.” John passò a sua volta il braccio sinistro attorno alla vita di Sherlock reggendosi meglio che poteva: l’enorme specchio che lo guardava a lato non faceva che aumentare il suo stress e lo stress contribuiva di rimando ad aumentare il dolore alla gamba “Aspetterò la metro, o magari il traghetto.”  
Sherlock non si preoccupò di richiudere la porta dietro di sé. Fu solo felice di aver tolto lo specchio nel raggio visivo di John: sentì infatti la postura rigida dell’ex medico militare rilassarsi una volta che si furono immessi nel corridoio “Non hai capito. Non ti riporterò al garage.” vide l’uomo che stava sorreggendo alzare uno sguardo interrogativo verso di lui, quindi gli spiegò il suo semplice piano “Tu vieni a casa mia. Con me.”  
John dapprima rimase in silenzio, stupito da quell’offerta, poi iniziò una protesta portata avanti con tono mesto e svogliato a cui Sherlock non diede retta neanche minimamente. L’unico particolare che attirò l’attenzione di John a discapito di Sherlock, fu l’algida presenza di Mycroft che li osservava senza compiere il minimo movimento di ciglia: gli sembrò finto da quanto era immobile, ma la potenza della freddezza del suo sguardo gli fecero subito pensare il contrario.  
Quando lasciarono quel corridoio e furono fuori dal campo visivo di Mycroft, a Sherlock per un motivo e a John per un altro, parve di poter percepire lo sguardo dell’Uomo di Ghiaccio come un marchio a fuoco impresso sulle loro nuche: si strinsero l’un l’altro, all’unisono, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai saputo che lo fecero entrambi per fuggire dalla stessa spiacevole sensazione.

**°oOo°**

Sherlock non avrebbe rinunciato a portarsi John a casa neanche se la forza delle sue proteste fosse stata quanto meno accettabile: lo sentì mugugnare giustificazioni e scuse campate in aria per tutta la durata del viaggio, ma non lo degnò di alcuna risposta. Neanche per sbaglio.  
Lo aiutò a salire i diciassette scalini continuando ad ignorare i continui ma sommessi borbottii che cessarono solo quando accese la luce del soggiorno: John si staccò da lui e zoppicò qualche passo all'interno del salotto per lasciar spaziare lo sguardo attorno a sé.  
“Che bell'appartamento...” commentò in un sussurro, osservando quanti più dettagli la sua percezione riusciva a cogliere: al di là del disordine, infatti, riuscì a scorgere il teschio umano e quello animale adornato con delle improbabili cuffie, poi la libreria piena di volumi più o meno antichi, il microscopio sul tavolo, il caminetto. Ma ciò che più lo colpì fu l'atmosfera: la luce soffusa e gialla contribuivano a dare all'appartamento un'aria vintage, romantica “Come fai a non sentirti a casa qui dentro?” domandò poi, evitando accuratamente d'osservare lo specchio posto al di sopra del caminetto.  
Sherlock colse quel particolare, quindi si avvicinò al caminetto e, dopo aver recuperato una stoffa di fattura mediorientale, coprì lo specchio alla bene e meglio incastrando due frange del tessuto attorno ai cardini sui quali era appesa la lastra riflettente. Sarebbe stato più semplice toglierlo, ma decise di coprirlo solamente, oscurando la fonte del disagio ma tenendola a portata di mano per eventuali prove future. Si voltò dunque verso John, togliendosi il cappotto di dosso “Con un coinquilino potrei trovare l'elemento mancante per considerare questo appartamento una casa.”  
John zoppicò finché riuscì a far capolino all'interno della cucina: fu distratto dal caos che vi regnava solo dalle sconcertanti parole di Sherlock “Un coinquilino? Io?” scoprì che la propria domanda si rivelò retorica di fronte al cenno d'assenso del consulente investigativo “No, no. Ho accettato per questa notte, ma te l'ho già detto: non voglio l'elemosina e non ho di certo il denaro per permettermi la metà di un affitto di un appartamento in una zona così centrale di Londra.”  
“Non farti pregare, John.” rispose Sherlock così innaturalmente affabile nel tono di voce “Non ti chiedo la metà dell'affitto, posso permettermelo anche da solo questo appartamento.” gli si avvicinò e senza chiedere alcun permesso lo prese sotto braccio e lo trascinò di fronte alle due poltrone presenti in salotto, prendendo per sé quella nera ed elegante e lasciando a John quella meno formale, più casalinga. Voleva farlo sentire a casa, voleva dargli quella sensazione di calore e sicurezza che andava inconsciamente cercando.  
John si sedette con un tonfo sulla poltrona sgualcendo il cuscino dell'amata Union Flag sotto il peso del proprio corpo “Non è giusto comunque.” borbottò, palesando una delle sue caratteristiche per eccellenza: l'assoluta correttezza in ogni campo d'azione, sia esso morale, etico o sociale “Si dovrebbe dividere anche se puoi permettertelo da solo.”  
Sherlock ascoltava e osservava, ma volle dare a John l'impressione di averlo totalmente ignorato “E poi sta per arrivare l'inverno, morirai di freddo in quel garage con quella misera stufetta.”  
John sospirò e si guardò attorno: un'occhiata al teschio, una allo smile _-ehi, c'era davvero uno smile giallo bersagliato da fori di proiettile disegnato sul muro?-_ una al caminetto, un rapidissimo e quasi impercettibile sguardo alla parete dove sorgeva lo specchio nascosto dalla kefia bianca e nera “Ho patito un freddo ben peggiore.”  
Sherlock dissimulò il leggero stupore provato durante quella rivelazione: John stava davvero parlando delle gelide notti trascorse nel deserto afghano. Non si aspettava un commento a riguardo, non così presto. La curiosità lo invase “Non avevi scelta.”  
John, d'altro canto, si chiuse sulla difensiva, distogliendo lo sguardo da tutto, anche da Sherlock. Se fosse esistito un non-luogo dove poter osservare il nulla impossibile, in quel momento sarebbe stato l'oggetto della sua contemplazione “Non voglio parlarne.”  
Sherlock annuì paziente: non voleva forzare la mano e d'altronde non poteva pretendere di riuscire a scalfire la solida armatura della psiche di John in così poco tempo. Cambiò dunque registro, nonché perno su cui far ruotare le proprie motivazioni “Ti piace molto questo appartamento. E poi si vede che hai bisogno di compagnia.”  
John spalancò gli occhi, riflettendo su quanto appena asserito dal consulente investigativo e scoprì che era vero. Si era rifugiato in quel garage anche per fuggire dai rumori, dalle luci, da qualsiasi potenziale minaccia per la sua tranquillità, ma era altrettanto vero che non appena gli si era presentata davanti l'occasione per uno scambio dialogico con una persona interessante dal punto di vista intellettuale, l'aveva colta al volo. Seppur nella tranquillità e nella protezione che il suo garage offriva “Sherlock, io...”  
Seduto di fronte a John, Sherlock si slacciò qualche bottone della camicia che essendo cucita perfettamente su misura, risultava stretta sopra alle numerose fasciature sul torace “C'è un'altra camera al piano di sopra.”  
“Senti, io...” provò ancora ad obiettare John che, dopo aver mal celato uno sbadiglio, si rassegnò all'idea di trascorrere la notte a Baker Street “...questa notte resterò, va bene. Ma mi sistemerò sul divano, sono molto stanco.” si alzò con un grugnito, senza sforzarsi di nascondere una smorfia di dolore “Discorso chiuso.”  
A Sherlock scappò un risolino: era il suo tanto agognato mistero, John, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di avere l'ultima parola “Ne riparleremo domani.” seguì i passi claudicanti dell'ex medico militare e solo quando lo vide sdraiarsi sul divano e coprirsi con un plaid trovato sopra ad esso pronunciò quelle che pensava sarebbero state le sue ultime parole della giornata “Buona notte, John.”  
D'altro canto, anche il saluto che John biascicò in risposta sarebbe dovuto essere l'ultimo vocabolo pronunciato dalla sua persona in quella giornata.

Sherlock non dedicava mai molte ore al sonno: il suo cervello lo rendeva schiavo dei suoi numerosi ragionamenti a tal punto da tenerlo sveglio anche quando il suo fisico necessitava un reale riposo. Era rimasto sulla poltrona alzando gambe e piedi su quella di fronte a sé per far ristorare almeno le gambe: stava sfregando i dorsi della mano destra sulle bende fasciate attorno al torace quando la sua attenzione fu attirata da alcuni rumori provenienti dal divano. Ruotò il capo ed assistette a qualcosa di cui aveva letto molti articoli e pubblicazioni mediche, ma a cui non aveva mai assistito di persona: un episodio di sonnambulismo.  
Non erano passate neanche due ore e mezza da quando John si era addormentato quindi era nella terza fase non-rem del sonno e, come da manuale, fu in quel momento che si verificò quell'episodio: si era semplicemente tirato su a sedere ed aveva iniziato a mimare un movimento del suo quotidiano. Aveva iniziato a radersi, o a fingere di farlo, quanto meno.(1)  
Sherlock scese sul pavimento e si avvicinò a carponi al divano, aggirando poi il tavolino da the per poter osservare meglio il viso di John: aveva gli occhi aperti, ma come amava dire lo stesso consulente investigativo, non stava osservando veramente davanti a sé. L'episodio durò tre minuti e cinquantaquattro secondi durante i quali John non fece altro che sbarbarsi: Sherlock non poté fare a meno di notare che, nel farlo, l'uomo guardava dritto di fronte a sé, come se si stesse specchiando. Trovò quel dettaglio particolarmente interessante, curiosamente inconsapevole del fatto che il meglio doveva ancora arrivare.  
John, infatti, una volta concluso l'episodio, non tornò a dormire come nulla fosse, bensì si svegliò e, ancora seduto, iniziò a guardarsi attorno con l'espressione tipica di una persona che non aveva la benché minima idea di dove si trovasse. Poi posò lo sguardo su Sherlock e sembrò capire: aprì la bocca in un'espressione piacevolmente stupita, quindi sorrise “Oh, capisco.”  
Sherlock, invece, non capì nulla. Avrebbe provato un profondo fastidio a riguardo se non fosse stato che, perdendosi a sua volta negli occhi di John, riconobbe lo sguardo che lo incantò durante il gioco deduttivo intrapreso poche ore prima. Rimase in ginocchio davanti a John, pieno di domande che gli affollavano la testa, incapace di ipotizzare ad alta voce una diagnosi che si avvicinasse alla realtà.  
“Sei stato ferito oggi, non dovresti startene in ginocchio sul pavimento freddo.” parlò ancora John sorridendogli con un calore e una vivacità che stupirono ancora Sherlock. L’uomo sbuffò divertito, quindi, con movimenti attenti ma allo stesso tempo con ben poca grazia, prese Sherlock per le braccia e lo fece sedere sul tavolino da the posto di fronte al divano “Sherlock, giusto?” domandò per poi guardarsi attorno all'evidente ricerca di qualcosa “Douglas non c'è?”  
Sherlock trasalì quasi di fronte al vigore di John, impressionato dalla forza, dall'intraprendenza e dalla dimestichezza dimostrate dallo stesso uomo che fino a tre ore prima sembrava aver paura anche della propria ombra “John?” fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a domandare: necessitava di altre informazioni prima di sbilanciarsi ed inoltre trovava oltremodo interessante il modo di fare di quell'individuo.  
“E chi, altrimenti?” domandò con una leggera alzata di spalle “John Watson, capitano dei fucilieri del quinto reggimento di Northurmberland.” si impettì in un mezzo saluto militare che, si accorse, stupì ulteriormente l'uomo che aveva di fronte. Rise leggermente, quindi smontò almeno parte della vena sarcastica a favore di uno sguardo acceso, intrigante, ma pur sempre umile “Dai, dimmi quello che pensi e ti dirò se ci sei andato almeno vicino.”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock non riuscivano ad abbandonare quelli di John neanche per un secondo: si accorse che il blu che gli colorava le iridi era ancora più intenso nonostante la stanza fosse immersa nel buio quasi totale. Sherlock aveva mille e una teorie in testa, ma per la prima volta nella vita si astenne dall'enunciarle a favore di domande, molti quesiti che aveva tutta l'intenzione di voler pronunciare “Chi è quello vero di voi due?” quindi aggiunse “Siete in qualche modo presenti quando vive l'altro?” poi ancora “Prima, durante il gioco, eri tu?”  
John rise nuovamente, ma non di scherno, infatti tenne a precisarlo “Scusami, non sto ridendo di te. È che è che da così tanto che non parlo con qualcuno che sono felice di poterlo finalmente fare.” sospirò a lungo, di apparente gioia, quindi fece mente locale per ricordare le domande di Sherlock “Hai fatto domande complicate, sai?”  
“Complicate le mie domande?” sbottò Sherlock puntandogli contro l'indice della mano destra “ _Tu_ sei complicato.”  
John afferrò nella mancina l'indice di Sherlock, facendolo sporgere un poco in avanti, verso di sé “E tu odi non capire le cose.” sussurrò approssimandosi a sua volta con la metà superiore del busto “Sei così affascinante.” confessò poi, senza imbarazzo alcuno, avvicinando la mano di Sherlock al proprio viso: la guardò in silenzio dapprima, per poi iniziare a carpirne il profumo alla ricerca dell'odore tipico dell'uomo che aveva di fronte. Chiuse gli occhi per strofinarli assieme al proprio naso sul palmo aperto di Sherlock in un gesto istintivo, naturale, atto alla ricerca di un simile che, nella vita del John notturno, mancava ormai da mesi.  
Non era vero che Sherlock odiava il contatto fisico in assoluto. Semplicemente non amava interagire con le persone in generale, mentre tendeva ad aprirsi e a lasciarsi esplorare da chi attirava la sua attenzione. Che poi al mondo non esistessero molti individui abbastanza interessanti da ricevere tale onore, non era certo colpa sua. John, tuttavia, sembrava far parte di quella misera percentuale di persone interessanti, quindi non gli dette fastidio l'esplorazione olfattiva e tattile che l'ex medico militare aveva iniziato nei suoi confronti. Non si ritrasse, ma non la alimentò oltremodo: si sentiva attratto da John, ma in quel momento il desiderio di conoscenza andava oltre il coinvolgimento fisico che provava per lui “Quindi è vero, siete presenti comunque quando l'altro vive.”  
John inarcò gli angoli delle labbra in un piccolo sorriso, unendo poi anche le labbra all'esplorazione della mano e del polso di Sherlock “Io a volte riesco a farmi strada in lui.” spiegò paziente: aggiunse anche la mano destra alla cattura del polso del consulente investigativo in una presa morbida ma sicura. Poté così sfiorargli l'interno del polso in una carezza che non era un bacio, ma una lenta esplorazione a livello sensoriale che simulava quella dei neonati “Ma lui non riesce mai a farsi strada in me.” mormorò staccandosi dalla pelle di Sherlock il minimo indispensabile per riuscire a parlare, riattaccandosi subito dopo in una lenta risalita verso il dorso della mano che esplorò con altrettanta dedizione.  
Sherlock catalogò nei propri registri mnemonici tutta la scena a cui aveva assistito e di cui era uno dei due fortunati protagonisti: fece fatica a non farsi coinvolgere da quella che, se per John poteva essere solamente un'esplorazione, per lui stava diventando la causa del calore che sentì affiorargli sul viso. Un calore languido che gli inumidì leggermente gli occhi. Frenò la mano sinistra che avrebbe voluto unirsi a quella comunione di pelle e respiri, riprendendo subito dopo il filo del discorso “Perché?”  
John si staccò dalla mano di Sherlock e sorrise trasudando tutta la sicurezza che era caratteristica di quella scissione della sua psiche “Perché io sono quello forte.”  
“Tuttavia è lui a vivere la maggior parte del tempo.” replicò Sherlock le cui parole non volevano essere tuttavia una critica, ma una maggiore delucidazione della reale condizione di John che lo stesso soldato avrebbe potuto smentire o confermare.  
L'esplorazione della mano di Sherlock si interruppe per qualche istante, giusto il tempo di confermare la tesi dell'altro “ _Touche_.”  
La conferma di John fece arricciare le labbra di Sherlock: era l'ipotesi più plausibile nonché quella che gli piaceva di meno. Con ancora la propria mano in ostaggio di quelle di John, chiese ulteriori spiegazioni “Illuminami.”  
John sospirò: non che non avesse voglia di chiarire la propria situazione, ma le cure che stava donando alla mano di Sherlock lo interessavano di più. Erano mesi che non toccava un essere umano e, in più, erano anni che non aveva a che fare con una personalità così interessante. Allontanò la mano di Sherlock dal proprio viso per non celare neanche per un istante le proprie espressioni facciali, ma non la liberò dalla propria presa possessiva, accompagnandola in grembo assieme alle proprie “Non siamo due personalità diverse, siamo entrambi John Watson. La nostra psiche si è solo scissa in due parti.”  
Sherlock annuì: questo era il quesito più grande che lo attanagliava. Sherlock era a conoscenza di molte psicopatologie ricollegabili ai disturbi di dissociazione della personalità e anche all'interno delle diverse categorie ogni caso era diverso da tutti gli altri. Un collegamento più semplice da esperire era invece riconducibile alla causa scatenante della scissione “È successo in guerra?”  
John annuì a sua volta e, più o meno inconsciamente, strinse la mano di Sherlock tra le proprie. Quella parte di psiche non aveva problemi a parlare della guerra, non rifiutava gli eventi e tanto meno ne ostacolava il ricordo, ma questo non significava che non provasse dolore alla loro rievocazione “L'ultima missione, la battaglia di Mainwand. Ho visto degli orrori che...” si interruppe, prendendo un lungo respiro “Un uomo spera sempre che l'umanità non raggiunga mai il fondo, ma lì, _bello mio_ , il fondo l'hanno bello che raschiato.” scosse il capo di fronte alle immagini affiorate durante che quel ricordo “Ed è successo che la paura, il dolore ed il rifiuto mi shockarono al punto da non accettare ciò che avevo di fronte. Non potevo accettarlo.” inspirò, quindi aggiunse “Ma fidati: non l'ho dimenticato.”  
Sherlock provò ad immaginare uno scenario che potesse avvicinarsi al racconto di John, ma la verità era che per quanto riuscisse ad intuire almeno parte degli orrori citati dal medico militare, in realtà non poteva comunque sentire neanche la benché minima parte di disagio, rabbia e disperazione provati da un soldato in una circostanza come quella “Questo ha creato la dissociazione.” (2)  
“Non la chiamerei propriamente dissociazione.” John fece spallucce, quindi iniziò a sistemare il piccolo bendaggio sulla mano di Sherlock che, a forza di toccarla e stringerla, si era via via allentata “Quanto più… una vacanza, sai?”  
“Una fuga psicogena.” lo corresse Sherlock, usando un termine psichiatrico che prevede una inaspettata confusione riguardo alla propria identità ed una parziale o completa assunzione di una nuova personalità. Ma, come aveva già pensato in precedenza, sapeva altrettanto bene che ogni caso psichico è differente, che ogni persona soggetta a questa sindrome portava con sé un livello di dissociazione diverso a seconda di molteplici fattori riguardanti l’esperienza dell’individuo sia prima che dopo nonché durante il trauma. Sentì lo sguardo di John non abbandonarlo neanche per un secondo, così come percepì la costante presenza delle mani ruvide da soldato e al tempo stesso delicate da medico sulla propria “Ma non sei stato in grado di gestirla. I meccanismi di difesa sono stati più potenti dei ricordi e ora vive la parte di te che è assoggettata alla paura e che preferisce rinnegare se stessa pur di non ricordare.”  
John mugolò compiaciuto “Sei bravo.” sussurrò prima di tirare Sherlock per la mano: gli andò incontro di rimando, ritrovandosi seduto di fronte a lui, le gambe alternate una ad una, le fronti che si sfioravano.  
Sherlock trasalì un poco per l’improvvisa vicinanza che elaborò con molta calma, respirando lentamente: non fuggì infatti, bensì strofinò la fronte su quella di John verso il basso, in un gesto apparentemente casuale “Me l'hai già detto oggi.” sussurrò sforzandosi di mantenere la voce atona, senza particolari vibrazioni a colorarla.  
“E lo ripeto, sei molto bravo.” mormorò ancora per poi reclinare il viso, giocando coi profili dei loro nasi ad occhi chiusi, inalando il profumo proveniente dall’altro, rilassandosi sotto il delicato tocco dei loro respiri che donavano carezze effimere sull’altrui pelle. Si ritrasse infine, dandogli un po’ di tregua: gli lasciò andare anche la mano, sfumando via via quel contatto.  
Sherlock riaprì gli occhi nel momento in cui si sentì privato del respiro di John sul proprio viso: lo osservò allontanarsi e sentì il palmo denudato di ogni protezione quando non fu più avvolto dalle mani di John “Mentre di notte vive la parte più spavalda.” mormorò, riprendendo il discorso da dove lo aveva interrotto, come se nell’intermezzo non fosse successo qualcosa che lo aveva inaspettatamente deliziato “Fammi indovinare, il vero John Watson è la perfetta miscela di voi due.” mugolò e si corresse da solo “Anzi no. L'ottanta per cento di te e il rimanente di lui.”  
John si appoggiò stancamente sullo schienale del divano “Questa stima da cosa deriva?”  
“Una speranza.” Sherlock non riuscì proprio a trattenere quell’esternazione, così come quella successiva “Tu sei più interessante.”  
“E hai perfettamente ragione.” replicò John, oggettivamente convinto di ciò “Non bistrattarmelo però.” aggiunse poi e per la prima volta il suo viso si colorò di un’espressione dolce. Fu solo un istante, poi tornò il soldato spavaldo che portò con sé l’eco di quella dolcezza “È parte di me.”  
Sherlock ringraziò se stesso per l’eccellente percezione dei dettagli di cui era dotato e che gli permise di vedere anche quella piccola sfumatura “Come posso convincerlo a rimanere qui?”  
“Porta qui Douglas e tutte le sue, anzi le _mie_ , cose.” John alzò le gambe sul divano ed iniziò a sdraiarsi portando con sé il plaid con cui si era coperto precedentemente “Digli che avrai bisogno di un medico, coinvolgilo nelle tue indagini e affezionati al gatto.”  
Sherlock raccolse da terra un lembo del plaid e lo tirò verso di sé: non voleva che quel John sparisse così presto “Compari ogni notte?”  
“No, non sempre.” sospirò John, frustrato da quella stessa rivelazione “Se _lui_ ha degli incubi, si sveglierà e faticherà a riaddormentarsi, scombussolando così tutte le fasi del sonno. Se invece ha un episodio di sonnambulismo allora comparirò.” si sdraiò del tutto e si coprì finché la porzione di plaid che era riuscito a recuperare glielo consentì.  
Il consulente investigativo si inginocchiò, posando la mano destra sul torace di John per scuoterlo un poco “Ehi, non ti addormentare già.”  
“Sherlock.” mugugnò John, palesemente stanco ed in procinto di addormentarsi “Se vuoi vedermi, se vuoi farlo di giorno, dovrai _liberarmi_.”  
A Sherlock quella parola suonò come un campanello d’allarme “Liberarti?”  
“Adrenalina.” suggerì John, per poi sovrapporre la mano destra di Sherlock con la propria “Butta via quel maledettissimo bastone, portalo con te, fallo vivere.”  
“E se lui non volesse?” chiese Sherlock sottovoce, lasciando cullare la mano destra da quella di John e portando la mancina sulla fronte dell’ex medico militare: esitò un poco, ma poi lo fece. Posò delle piccole carezze sul capo dell’altro, cercando di imitare quelle ricevute poche ore prime dal John diurno.  
John rise leggermente prima di socchiudere gli occhi “Non mi sembri il tipo da concedere l'ultima parola.”  
“Dammi qualche altro indizio.” provò ancora Sherlock.  
“ _Liberami_.” ripeté John che a quel punto riaprì completamente gli occhi. Abbandonò la mano di Sherlock per posare la propria sul viso dell’altro, poi sul collo, quindi dietro la nuca: lo spinse un poco verso di sé mimando la stessa vicinanza di pochi minuti prima, fronte contro fronte “Perché anche io voglio rivederti.”  
La mano destra di Sherlock si chiuse nervosamente attorno al tessuto del maglione indossato da John, il respiro si fece leggermente più pesante, gli occhi nuovamente languidi di rossore. Ma ancora non voleva dargliela vinta “Chi ti dice che anche io voglia rivederti?”  
“Mpf.” ridacchiò John prima di lasciarlo andare. Posò entrambe le mani lungo i fianchi e reclinò il capo di lato “Il nostro signor Ultima Parola è timido.”  
Sherlock scosse il capo “Io non sono...” non concluse tuttavia la propria frase, accorgendosi della totale immobilità dell’altro “John?” provò a chiamare sottovoce, ma capì ben presto che l’ex medico militare si era addormentato. Sospirò, quindi lo coprì interamente col plaid e tornò a sedersi sul tavolino da the, osservandolo dormire per i primi minuti che il sonno gli stava concedendo.  
Estrasse velocemente il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e, digitando veloci messaggi di testo, mobilitò i componenti della rete di senzatetto, promettendo laute mance se fossero riusciti a portare al 221B di Baker Street tutto ciò che si trovava nel garage di John entro l’alba. Gatto rosso rispondente al nome ‘ _Douglas_ ’ compreso.  
Sherlock era a dir poco eccitato dalla doppia fortuna che il caso aveva deciso di donargli: un mistero, un caso molto difficile da risolvere il cui cliente era forse la persona più interessante che gli fosse capitato di conoscere. Interessante e affascinante. Si voltò ad osservare John nuovamente: oltre all’evidente interesse scientifico che provava per il suo caso, infatti, si riscoprì irrimediabilmente attratto dalla sua persona. Il suo viso, il suo fisico, la sua voce, il suo tocco. Fu facile capire anche che il John notturno lo stimolava molto più a livello fisico ed epidermico rispetto a quello diurno che, tuttavia, era ciò che aveva dato vita a quella versione così smaliziata e ricca di fascino che viveva di notte. Ripensandoci, Sherlock scoprì che entrambi lo avevano colpito seppur in due modi completamente diversi e per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato a perdere l’occasione di interagire nuovamente con loro.  
Ebbene, Sherlock aveva il suo obiettivo. Avrebbe dovuto convincere il John diurno a rimanere con lui a tutti i costi così da poter incontrare nuovamente il John notturno e ricevere gli indizi necessari per procurarsi ciò che più al mondo bramava ottenere: il vero John.

John si svegliò mugolando una lunga nota nasale che si interruppe quando aprì gli occhi puntandoli verso il soffitto: un divano non era comodo come un letto, ma era certamente meglio della branda che utilizzava da mesi. Si crogiolò tra i cuscini ancora per qualche istante, poi si voltò verso il salotto e quasi trasalì: vide Sherlock seduto sulla poltrona nera, gambe accavallate, ma ciò che trovò incredibile fu la presenza di Douglas tra le sue braccia impegnato in nulla se non a farsi accarezzare, comprato come la peggiore delle prostitute per un pugno di croccantini e incessanti grattini.  
“Buongiorno, John.” esordì Sherlock quando vide John sveglio e voltato verso di lui.  
John si tirò su a sedere e dovette trattenere una risata di fronte all’immagine che aveva di fronte “Signor Blofeld.” salutò dunque, lasciando che una punta di ironia gli colorasse il tono di voce.  
Sherlock assottigliò lo sguardo su John arricciando le labbra all’infuori, palesemente confuso “Mi chiamo Sherlock, te lo sei scordato?”  
A quel punto, John non aveva più alcun motivo per trattenere la piccola risata che gli fece alzare ed abbassare il diaframma “Era una battuta.” spiegò, fornendogli poi altri indizi “Ernst Blofeld, sai? Quello di James Bond, iI cattivo che aveva sempre in braccio un gatto e lo accarezzava mentre parlava?” mimò il gesto, coccolando un ipotetico gatto appoggiato sulle proprie gambe. Nessuna intuizione sembrò tuttavia attraversare la geniale mente del consulente investigativo “Sai almeno chi è James Bond?” vide l’altro negare con un cenno del capo “Ian Fleming, no? Niente?”  
Pur continuando ad accarezzare Douglas, Sherlock sbuffò a bocca aperta e scrollò le spalle “John, te l’ho già detto ieri: nel mio Palazzo Mentale entrano solo le informazioni più importanti.”  
“Certo.” annuì John per poi lasciare spaziare lo sguardo lungo tutto il salotto, notando inevitabilmente gli scatoloni pieni della sua roba. Il suo bastone, infine, era appoggiato vicino alla rampa di scale che portava al piano di sopra. Sospirò, quindi riportò l’attenzione su Sherlock “Ad ogni modo, non posso fare a meno di notare che tutti i miei averi sono stati portati qui.”  
“Ottimo spirito di osservazione.” lo schernì Sherlock in tono sarcastico, ma non offensivo.  
John sospirò nuovamente, questa volta più a lungo “Sherlock...” iniziò, ma si sentì interrompere dall’altro.  
“Douglas vuole stare qui con me.” annunciò perentorio per poi alzare il felino all’altezza del proprio viso che nascose in parte tra il pelo rossiccio della pancia del gatto “Guarda.”  
John fu colpito da quell’immagine: non conosceva Sherlock Holmes, ma certamente non gli sembrava il tipo da concedersi effusioni con qualsivoglia tipo di essere vivente. Poté dunque intuire, _ma non capire_ , che la sua determinazione ad averlo come coinquilino doveva andare ben oltre un semplice capriccio. Si ritrovò dunque a valutare cosa avesse da perdere ad assecondare quel desiderio, ricordando che, in fondo, Sherlock aveva ragione anche su un’altra questione: aveva bisogno di compagnia e dopotutto si trovava bene con lui. Era una sensazione più che altro istintiva e John si rese conto che era difficile mettere a tacere quella voce ancestrale che gli suggeriva di assecondare il desiderio di Sherlock Holmes. Sorrise, dunque, fingendosi oltraggiato “Quindi contano più le volontà di Douglas rispetto alle mie?”  
Sherlock nascose un sorriso soddisfatto: sapeva di aver vinto quella piccola battaglia, o John non avrebbe mai risposto in quel modo. Mantenne tuttavia l’argomento della conversazione, annuendo solenne “Tu sai fare le fusa?”  
A John, invece, scappò un risolino “No.”  
“Allora sì.” annuì Sherlock, riportando fieramente il gatto sulle proprie gambe in una posa elegante, dandogli così l’importanza che il discorso suggeriva “Douglas ha la precedenza.”  
John non poté fare altro che arrendersi “Se lo dice Douglas...”  
Sherlock scattò in piedi facendo inevitabilmente scendere il gatto dalle proprie gambe “Perfetto, John! Sapevo che avresti preso la decisione giusta.” esultò iniziando ad avvicinarsi al divano.  
“Del tutto spontanea e per nulla forzata.” garantì John con sarcasmo.  
A Sherlock, d’altro canto, non importava dell’ironia percepita nel tono di John: aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva e, nonostante le piccole forzature, era sicuro che la decisione dell’altro fosse sincera e volontaria “Vieni, ti aiuto a portare le tue cose nella tua nuova camera da letto.” lo prese energicamente per le spalle e lo fece alzare dal divano con non molta grazia “Al piano di sopra.”  
Una volta in piedi, John alternò lo sguardo tra le scale che avrebbe dovuto salire e il volto del suo nuovo coinquilino “Ma Sherlock, la mia gamba...”  
“La faremo guarire.” assicurò Sherlock che dopo avergli passato il braccio sinistro attorno alle spalle, lo spinse verso la rampa di scale.  
John, tuttavia, tentò di deviare verso il bastone: ad ogni passo che zoppicava corrispondeva un monosillabo “Ma... ok... va bene, ma...” quando capì che sarebbe stato inutile cercare di raggiungere la propria stampella, provò a fermarsi illudendosi di riuscire ad attaccarsi al muro “Sherlock, fammi prima andare in bagno!”  
Sherlock sbuffò teatralmente, impedendogli di deviare altrove “Urinare è noioso.”  
“Non se ti scappa!” protestò John che nonostante i suoi sforzi si vide spingere verso l’ormai prossima rampa di scale.  
“Dopo, John!” ridacchiò Sherlock soddisfatto. Soddisfatto perché, al contrario del suo nuovo coinquilino che era troppo impegnato a protestare per accorgersene, vide John muovere i suoi primi passi senza zoppicare neanche una volta.


	2. L'anima è lo specchio di un universo indistruttibile

Con grande disappunto da parte di Sherlock, al John diurno capitava spesso di avere degli incubi di cui poi, stranamente, non ricordava nulla: la conseguenza evidente del suo sonno scombussolato era che, dopo un incubo, non riusciva mai a riaddormentarsi correttamente, bensì continuava a rotolarsi nel letto in uno scomodo dormiveglia che finiva col farlo alzare all'alba. Questo, ovviamente, implicava non incontrare il John notturno che tanto avevo affascinato Sherlock.  
Sherlock stilò dunque uno schema mentale delle abitudini di John, riscontrando che quando lo coinvolgeva nei suoi casi, l'altro si stancava fisicamente al punto da dormire un sonno così tranquillo da scatenare l'episodio di sonnambulismo a cui conseguiva l'apparizione del John notturno.  
La verità era che Sherlock, a prescindere da quella motivazione, aveva comunque deciso di coinvolgerlo nei suoi casi e ci era in parte riuscito: John era una persona molto curiosa ed intelligente, quindi, nonostante un'iniziale titubanza, si ritrovò a seguire il consulente investigativo con molto entusiasmo. Adorava in particolare i casi più machiavellici che comprendevano il furto di opere d'arte, truffe, investigazioni private del genere più disparato; tendeva invece ad evitare crimini violenti come omicidi, rapimenti e aggressioni di vario genere. A Sherlock spiaceva questo particolare perché era convinto che più alto era il rischio che correvano e maggiore sarebbe stata l'adrenalina. E una maggiore adrenalina avrebbe contribuito a risvegliare la porzione di psiche sepolta, incatenata e imprigionata di John. Inoltre, quando Sherlock si occupava da solo dei casi, John rimaneva a casa a rimuginare sul pericolo che il suo coinquilino avrebbe potuto correre, pensieri che si sommavano alle sue già numerose paranoie che causavano un piccolo passo indietro per la sua guarigione.  
Poté tuttavia riscontrare un discreto successo nella realizzazione del suo piano: da quando convivevano, infatti, il John diurno aveva abbandonato la sua stampella in un angolino buio del suo armadio e il suo carattere stava acquisendo piccole sfumature che suggerivano una lenta ma progressiva rinascita. Sfumature come una maggiore imposizione delle proprie idee, rinvigorire la forza delle proprie proteste, contestare le decisioni altrui. Il John notturno, invece, possedendo una personalità decisamente più forte, non presentò molti cambiamenti evidenti, tuttavia Sherlock notò che addolciva a tratti i propri modi di fare rudi e sfumava i comportamenti possessivi nei suoi confronti.  
Sherlock non se ne rese conto, ma la presenza di John, in tutto il suo essere, aveva un effetto terapeutico anche su di lui: ricorreva sempre meno all'uso della cocaina poiché grazie al suo _mistero fatto a persona_ non si annoiava quasi mai. Paradossalmente, tuttavia, la frequenza con cui allietava il suo frenetico cervello con la soluzione al sette percento, era inversamente proporzionale alla cadenza con cui il John notturno si presentava. Inoltre, quando Sherlock non era abbastanza attento da nascondere i segni della propria dipendenza a John, riceveva due tipi di reazione diversa: mentre il diurno lo colpiva psicologicamente negandogli il dialogo e la propria presenza, quello notturno lo feriva fisicamente, assestandogli dei sonori schiaffi e dei sermoni degni di un capitano dell'esercito.  
Erano diventati interdipendenti in un modo che entrambi, per un motivo o per l'altro, non erano minimamente in grado di immaginare.

  
°oOo°

  
“ _Che cosa siamo noi?_ ” chiese una volta il John notturno a Sherlock, mentre osservava il soffitto della propria camera da letto.  
“Mh?” mugolò Sherlock che, dopo la schiaffo subito da John, era steso sul letto dandogli le spalle.  
John ruotò su un fianco e insinuò la mano tra il braccio e il fianco di Sherlock, quindi gli appoggiò le labbra sulla nuca, tra i riccioli neri: si pentiva sempre subito dopo averlo colpito perché pur sapendo che l'altro si meritava una sgridata per aver ceduto nuovamente al richiamo della cocaina, sapeva che una punizione fisica non era il modo giusto per affrontare la questione. O, almeno, sapeva che lui non era solito comportarsi così. Lo strinse poi, in cerca di attenzioni, ripetendo il proprio quesito “Che cosa siamo noi?”  
Sherlock si mosse per tentare di scrollarselo di dosso, ma non ci riuscì “Che domanda stupida.”  
“Oh, insomma.” sbottò John, stringendosi ulteriormente a lui per fargli dispetto “Era solo uno schiaffetto. Se ti avessi colpito sul serio a quest'ora staresti ancora girando come una trottola.” e quando sentì l'altro iniziare la propria protesta verbale, si affrettò ad aggiungere “Ti fa molto più male la robaccia che ti inietti nelle vene che il mio schiaffo di prima.”  
Sherlock sapeva che John aveva ragione, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Inoltre la guancia non gli faceva veramente male: era semplicemente offeso. Per l'affronto di John: neanche Mycroft aveva mai osato alzare le mani su di lui a causa della cocaina. Per la verità neanche tanto nascosta dietro la motivazione di quel gesto: sapeva di offendere il proprio corpo con l'utilizzo di quella sostanza, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. La sua dipendenza era al tempo stesso gioia e dolore, l'ossimoro per eccellenza. Non rispose dunque alle affermazioni di John, ma non provò più a divincolarsi dalla sua presa.  
“Che cosa siamo noi?” ripeté John la cui domanda, evidentemente, necessitava assolutamente una risposta.  
“ _Coinquilini_.” fu la risposta breve e apparentemente disinteressata di Sherlock.  
John nascose la delusione con un tono sorpreso “Soltanto questo?”  
Sherlock, infantile nel suo capriccio, non voleva dargli soddisfazione e sebbene la conferma che stava per fornirgli gli creava un accenno di nausea, non rinunciò a smentirsi “Sì.”  
“ _A volte sei cattivo_.” John liberò Sherlock dalla presa delle sue braccia, quindi si voltò e dopo pochi minuti si addormentò senza emettere un fiato.  
Sherlock se ne andò dalla stanza subito dopo.

  
°oOo°

  
Una sera, quando tornarono a casa, Sherlock era particolarmente di cattivo umore: il caso che gli aveva sottoposto il suo ultimo cliente era il peggiore che avesse accettato fino a quel momento. Tuttavia erano due settimane che non vedeva l'ombra di un caso interessante e pur di uscire dalla noia aveva accettato anche un banale caso di frode in un concorso di bellezza in cui non solo la soluzione era ovvia e scontata, ma aveva finito anche col ritrovarsi una limetta per unghie infilzata nel fianco destro.  
John, che lo aveva accompagnato, si era fatto da parte non appena la situazione si era surriscaldata, fuggendo anche dallo sguardo malizioso di alcune aspiranti miss i cui sfioramenti erano divenuti tutt'altro che casuali e le occhiate ricche di malizia.  
Sherlock non aveva spiccicato una parola in taxi, ma il continuo tamburellare delle dita sul proprio ginocchio suggerivano l'entità del suo malumore. John, d'altro canto, si limitava a guardarlo di tanto in tanto senza neanche provare a giustificare la propria improvvisa sparizione.  
Una volta a Baker Street, nella tranquillità della casa, John trovò il coraggio per esprimere le proprie scuse.  
“Sherlock, scusami.” iniziò John seguendo Sherlock con lo sguardo “È che lì... iniziavano ad esserci troppe persone... e urlavano tutte.” rabbrividì al ricordo di quella confusione e dovette appoggiarsi al muro poiché la gamba gli doleva “Mi sentivo a disagio.”  
Sherlock, d'altro canto, non aveva voglia di sentirlo, né di vederlo. Prese in mano il teschio dentro cui c'era nascosto un pacchetto di sigarette dal quale ne estrasse una “Smettila di ammorbarmi con queste scuse, John.”  
John avrebbe voluto protestare quando vide Sherlock accendersi una sigaretta, ma non ne trovò la forza “Ma è vero.” si giustificò dunque, muovendo qualche passo fino ad appoggiarsi alla propria poltrona.  
“Inutile.” mormorò Sherlock, tirando le prime boccate di fumo con voracità “Completamente inutile.”  
L'altro sospirò colpevole “Sherlock io... ti ho chiesto scusa.”  
“Non me ne faccio nulla delle tue scuse!” sbottò Sherlock, alzando il tono di voce. Era la prima volta che discuteva con qualcuno arrivando persino ad urlare: di solito rimaneva calmo e distaccato, ma l'astinenza dalla cocaina unita alle scarse apparizioni del John notturno rendevano quello screzio, che sarebbe dovuto essere insignificante, un'enorme scusa per sfogare tutti gli umori negativi repressi da giorni.  
A John parve strano tutta quella rabbia: Sherlock non era il tipo da prendersela così tanto per un motivo del genere “Va bene, sei arrabbiato, potrei dirti qualsiasi cosa che non andrebbe bene.” sospirò impotente e dall'alto della sua infinita pazienza offrì comunque il suo aiuto “Fammi almeno vedere quella ferita. Almeno ora potrei fare qualcosa per aiutarti.”  
“Non è niente.” replicò Sherlock che, di fatti, si ricordò della ferita solo quando John l'aveva menzionata. Tirò altre boccate dalla sigaretta usando il caminetto come portacenere.  
“Potrebbe fare infezione.” protestò John.  
“Non ne ho voglia!” urlò Sherlock buttando il mozzicone tra le braci spente che poi smosse in malo modo con gli alari.  
John osservò la scena e si sentì profondamente a disagio. Di nuovo. Lasciò passare qualche istante, quindi cambiò approccio “Ok, senti. Non ti sei mai arrabbiato per minuzie del genere.” il tono di voce era comprensivo “Cosa c'è veramente?”  
“Eri un soldato!” Sherlock alzò nuovamente il tono di voce, buttando a terra il ferro con cui stava torturando la cenere nel caminetto “Eri in mezzo ai bombardamenti, in mezzo alle pallottole, in mezzo al finimondo e ora hai paura di un branco di galline urlanti!”  
John spalancò gli occhi e deglutì pesantemente: non si aspettava che Sherlock avrebbe tirato fuori quella questione. Non l'aveva mai fatto, aveva sempre avuto la delicatezza di non parlarne o, quanto meno, di introdurre l'argomento con circospezione, quindi trasalì di fronte al suo impeto “Era...” esitò, abbassando lo sguardo “È stato tanto tempo fa.”  
Sherlock si rese conto di cosa aveva detto solo quando lesse l'impaccio negli occhi di John. Si calmò un poco, ma ormai l'argomento era stato tirato in ballo, quindi tanto valeva affrontarlo “Esatto, tanto tempo fa. È ora che tu reagisca.”  
John scosse il capo a metà tra lo sconcertato e l'ansioso “Non puoi capire.” pronunciò quella risposta vaga nella speranza di chiudere il discorso.  
Sherlock allargò le braccia verso l'esterno “Spiegamelo.”  
John non ne aveva la minima intenzione: rievocare gli orrori della guerra era fuori discussione. Non ne aveva la forza, non ancora. Alzò un indice accusatore verso Sherlock, provando a deviare il discorso “Parli proprio tu poi.”  
Sherlock si espresse con una risata breve e secca “Cosa?”  
“Parli tu.” ripeté John, gesticolando anche più del dovuto “Che quando c’è qualcosa che non va ti rifugi in quella maledetta camera da letto a drogarti.”  
Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo: sapeva dove John sarebbe andato a parare. Era fin troppo facile intuirlo. Non fu altrettanto facile evitare di scendere al livello di John, di quel John impaurito ed insicuro, così facile da leggere e manovrare “Io almeno vivo, John.” non riuscì a frenare la lingua che in quel momento fu più rapida del suo cervello “Tutti i giorni e tutte le notti.”  
John si bloccò, smettendo anche di gesticolare: osservò Sherlock reclinando il capo verso la spalla sinistra nell'espressione più basita e al tempo stesso ignara che avesse mai assunto in vita propria “E questo cosa significa?”  
“Nulla.” replicò Sherlock, mordendosi la lingua per la rivelazione che si era lasciato sfuggire. Non era saggio che il John diurno sapesse del John notturno, non ancora. Il John diurno non avrebbe capito, ne era certo “Non significa nulla.” distolse lo sguardo sospirando per l'incredibile piega che quella assurda discussione aveva preso.  
John interpretò in modo tutto suo la mimica di Sherlock. Distolse a sua volta lo sguardo prima di posarlo nuovamente sull'altro: i suoi occhi erano accesi di un barlume di coraggio. Perché aveva bisogno di tutta la forza che possedeva per palesare quel pensiero che gli opprimeva la mente ogni volta che discutevano seriamente e che mai era riuscito a pronunciare “Sarebbe stato meglio se mi avessi lasciato in quel garage.” disse a voce alta, dando forma ad una delle sue paure “Lo pensi a volte. Vero?”  
Se da una parte Sherlock era felice di poter vedere negli occhi di John quella luce di forza e coraggio, dall'altra fu spaventato dal significato delle parole appena pronunciate. Non era vero, non aveva mai pensato a quell'eventualità, non lucidamente quantomeno. Gli era capitato di pensarlo dopo due settimane di incubi in cui il John notturno non si era palesato e che aveva portato all'assunzione di una dose al limite dell'eccesso. John gli aveva fatto una paternale infinita e Sherlock dovette mordersi la lingua per non spiattellargli la verità in faccia e farlo crogiolare nelle sue paranoie infinite. Era in quella situazione che lo aveva pensato, ma ringraziò il proprio autocontrollo che gli impedì di pronunciare le parole di cui ora John lo stava incolpando. Inspirò a lungo concentrandosi sullo sguardo di John, chiedendosi se fosse il John notturno a parlare, se fosse riuscito ad infiltrarsi nella psiche del John diurno per poterlo così sfidare apertamente: sarebbe stato da lui. Ma la verità era che non aveva mai visto quello sguardo in John e, rimanendone sia affascinato che annichilito, rispose in malo modo ponendosi sulla difensiva “Non provare a leggermi, John, non ne sei capace.”  
La reazione di Sherlock contribuì a rammaricare John: il suo sguardo precedentemente acceso di forza, assunse anche una colorazione amareggiata “Non hai negato.”  
“John.” Sherlock avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa, ma John lo interruppe.  
“Sai, tu puoi essere molte cose. Sei geniale, brillante e incredibilmente intelligente.” drizzò le spalle e il tono era saldo pur nella sua nota intristita “Poi ci sono le volte che sei insopportabile, borioso e vanitoso. E questo posso sopportarlo.” si staccò dalla poltrona e fece qualche passo indietro “Poi ci sono quelle volte che fai male, Sherlock. _A volte sei cattivo_.” concluse incamminandosi verso l'uscita dell'appartamento. Aveva avuto la forza di esprimere il proprio rammarico, ma non aveva il coraggio di sentire una nuova risposta sprezzante da parte di Sherlock.  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e ripeté quelle parole nella sua mente. _'A volte sei cattivo'_ : non era la prima volta che sentiva pronunciare quelle parole da John e non dovette sforzarsi per ricordare l'episodio a cui era collegato quel ricordo “John...” si ritrovò senza voce quando provò a chiamarlo, fiato che gli tornò quando sentì i passi dell'altro scendere le scale di corsa “John!” urlò, ma il portone del 221B era già stato sbattuto con forza.

  
Sarebbe stato così facile per Sherlock cedere al fascino della cocaina in quel momento. Ripensò a ritroso agli avvenimenti mentre cercava il proprio astuccio nero nel cassetto dei calzini.  
 _John che se ne andava sbattendo la porta_ : sarebbe tornato? Doveva farlo, non aveva un posto dove andare. Londra può diventare un posto molto pericoloso di notte e il John diurno aveva paura praticamente di tutto.  
 _Lo sguardo di John che non apparteneva né al diurno, né al notturno_. Che appartenesse al vero John? Quando lo aveva aiutato a sistemarsi nella stanza al piano di sopra aveva notato un vecchio libro da cui spuntavano delle foto, ma dato che John passava la maggior parte del proprio tempo a casa, non aveva ancora avuto modo di cercare quel libro. Si ripromise di farlo e nel mentre prese l'astuccio tra le mani.  
 _La stupida discussione, le scuse di John, il disagio provato durante le indagini. E poi la consapevolezza che per la prima volta in vita sua stava mettendo in discussione il proprio carattere a causa di un'altra persona_. Provò ad analizzare il resto, ma la verità era che la sensazione che continuava ad affiorare era il timore che John non tornasse. Non solo per la curiosità che provava nei confronti del John notturno, ma anche per il sincero sentimento che si accorse di provare anche per il diurno. Un sentimento che era affetto misto a senso di protezione nei confronti di quell'uomo spaventato che, conoscendo il corrispettivo notturno, sapeva che nascondeva il cuore di un leone. E un senso di appartenenza. Quando alzava lo sguardo verso John, sapeva che lui avrebbe ricambiato con un sorriso che seppur debole nascondeva una dolcezza che nessuno aveva mai usato nei suoi confronti.  
Urlò di frustrazione e lanciò l'astuccio contro il muro, odiando se stesso e la propria dipendenza, madre dell'astinenza che aveva causato il suo malumore che aveva a sua volta condotto a quella lite. Mentre si buttò esausto sul letto, privo di stupefacenti nelle proprie vene, gli parve molto chiara la situazione: John non era solo un esperimento, un mistero, un caso da risolvere. John, in tutte le sue sfaccettature, era ciò che lo faceva sentire al sicuro in quell'appartamento, così come _ovunque o in nessun dove, sempre oppure mai_. E ora che la sorgente della sua sicurezza era lontana, si sentiva pericolosamente e ineluttabilmente perduto.

  
Sherlock si risvegliò dopo un lasso di tempo che non riuscì a calcolare: sapeva solo che era notte, poiché le uniche luci che filtravano dalle persiane chiuse erano quelle gialle e artificiali dei lampioni presenti a Baker Street. Sdraiato su un fianco, si sollevò e ruotò fino a ritrovarsi seduto con i piedi appoggiati per terra: controllò l’ora e si stupì di sentirsi ancora stanco nonostante avesse dormito quasi quattro ore. Era un’altra novità: non gli era mai successo di addormentarsi per la stanchezza provocata da quel tipo di stress emotivo.  
Inspirò a lungo e si alzò muovendosi lentamente, a piedi nudi, incamminandosi verso l’uscita della propria stanza: era il momento di verificare se John fosse tornato a casa o se avesse preferito passare la notte in qualche posto buio ed umido pur di affrontarlo nuovamente.  
Camminò adagio il corridoio che collegava la camera da letto al soggiorno: una volta giunto nell’ampio spazio aperto che comprendeva salotto e ingresso, iniziò a cercare i segni dell’eventuale passaggio di John. Scoprì con rammarico che non vi era la sua giacca appoggiata allo schienale della poltrona, così come non c’erano le scarpe poste ordinatamente in un angolino dell’ingresso. Entrò in cucina: il bollitore era freddo e non c’erano tazze utilizzate nel lavello. John era solito farsi una tisana rilassante prima di andare a dormire per cercare di sfuggire agli incubi.  
Sherlock si riscoprì a mugolare di autentico dolore: mentre con la mano sinistra si avvolgeva il ventre in un piccolo massaggio, con la destra si coprì naso e bocca impedendo ad una dose eccessiva d’aria di soffocarlo. Gemette frustrato, finché non si accorse che Douglas non era presente nel soggiorno. Trovando il costante appoggio del muro contro il proprio profilo destro, si incamminò verso il salotto, quindi verso le scale che salì lentamente eppure con insofferenza. La porta della camera di John era socchiusa quindi poteva scorgere la luce dei lampioni che rischiarava appena la stanza a causa delle persiane lasciate aperte, ma non proveniva nessun rumore dall’interno. Né il miagolio di Douglas, né tanto meno il respiro pesante tipico di una persona dormiente.  
Sherlock scosse il capo ripetendosi che non poteva averlo perso, non per una stupida discussione, non per colpa del suo brutto carattere peggiorato dall’astinenza, non per colpa della droga. Un’altra fitta di dolore lo colpì allo stomaco, mentre il diaframma si alzava ed abbassava in due piccoli singhiozzi. Trovò il coraggio di alzare il braccio sinistro col quale spinse leggermente la porta per avere la conferma o la smentita di ciò che gli stava provocando un dolore che, in tutta la sua vita e fino a quel momento, era secondo solo alla morte dei suoi genitori.  
Poi lo vide. Non avrebbe potuto udire i miagolii di Douglas, né il respiro pesante di un John dormiente, no di certo. Non avrebbe potuto farlo perché Douglas stava dormendo sul lato destro del letto e John era seduto, impegnato a sbarbarsi nel bel mezzo di un episodio di sonnambulismo. Sul comodino affianco al lato sinistro del letto, un flaconcino contenente compresse a base di melatonina per conciliare il sonno e, buttate disordinatamente ai piedi del letto, le scarpe e la giacca di John.  
Il sollievo provato da Sherlock, lenì almeno in parte il dolore allo stomaco che si trasformò in un pesante groppone che sembrava volergli impedire di respirare. Si trascinò sul letto di John, di fronte al quale si inginocchiò: lo sguardo vuoto del coinquilino fu la molla che fece scattare definitivamente il suo sfogo. Alzò nuovamente la mano destra sul volto, provando a fermare le piccole lacrime che insistevano a volergli rigare le guance: sentì il diaframma traballare e dovette usare anche la mancina per cercare di nascondere i singhiozzi che lo stavano animando.  
Quando l’episodio di sonnambulismo finì, il John notturno impiegò pochissimi istanti prima di realizzare cosa stesse succedendo “Sherlock.” sussurrò con una dolcezza che quella porzione di psiche così esageratamente spavalda e maliziosa non era abituata ad usare. Il soldato capì subito: era la parte dominante della psiche spaccata di John, quindi era quasi sempre presente mentre l’altra metà era sveglia. Non interveniva quasi mai, ma aveva abbastanza forza per assistere alla vita della metà diurna, quindi aveva assistito alla lite con Sherlock. Aveva assistito e aveva capito. Aveva da subito capito come ragionava Sherlock e quali erano i suoi diversi interessi nei confronti di entrambe le parti del suo essere. Così ora aveva di fronte a sé un giovane uomo in piena crisi emotiva che temeva di aver perso l’unica persona per la quale pensava valesse la pena vivere, mettersi in gioco, rischiare tutto. Lo chiamò nuovamente per nome, ma Sherlock in quel momento era come un bambino che non sapeva come affrontare qualcosa di più grande di lui: era fermo, seduto sui suoi stessi talloni, con le mani che gli celavano in parte il viso e gli occhi umidi e spaventati puntati sulla fonte della propria salvezza.  
John si sporse in avanti e dopo aver alzato le braccia che poi chiuse attorno all’esile corpo di Sherlock, tornò seduto sul letto, appoggiato allo schienale, stringendo l’altro in una posizione che forse non era completamente comoda, ma che ispirava un senso di protezione tale da far smettere di tremare il coinquilino per qualche istante “Sherlock, va tutto bene. Sono qui.” sussurrò John con le labbra appoggiate sulla fronte dell’altro. Essendo il John notturno la chiara rappresentazione di una porzione di psiche portata all’eccesso, solitamente non trovava strano il piacere dell’egoistica idea di essere l’unica persona importante per Sherlock, anche a discapito dell’altra metà di sé, il John diurno, colui che trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo con il consulente investigativo. Ma anche il John notturno, seppur di nascosto, si stava evolvendo e percependo il disagio ed il dolore di Sherlock, non poté fare a meno di modificare la propria ultima asserzione “Siamo qui, Sherlock. Non ce ne andremo da nessuna parte.”  
Le ultime parole di John ebbero un effetto salvifico per l’intatta ma affranta psiche di Sherlock che gli buttò a sua volta le braccia attorno al collo e strinse convulsamente, più forte che poté, liberando nuovi ma piccoli singhiozzi che ebbero il piacevole effetto di scatenare l’empatia di John il quale gli strinse le braccia attorno alla vita, muovendo le mani sulla schiena a mo’ di massaggio.  
“Shush...” lo consolò John che molto lentamente riuscì a farlo girare: lo fece sdraiare pur senza spezzare la stretta entro la quale continuava a tenerlo. Gli fece appoggiare il capo sul proprio bicipite e coprì entrambi col piumone: sapeva che Sherlock se ne sarebbe comunque andato via una volta che avesse ceduto al sonno per non rischiare di destare sospetti nel John diurno, ma almeno finché riusciva a rimanere sveglio voleva tenerlo accanto a sé. Per consolarlo, per fargli capire che era importante e che non si sarebbe mai allontanato da lui. Nuovamente gli posò le labbra sulla fronte e aspettò che Sherlock si fosse calmato un poco per parlare “Stai meglio?”  
Sherlock si lasciò guidare e riuscì a calmarsi un poco di fronte alle premure di John sul cui braccio appoggiò la tempia destra e sul cui torace fermò le proprie mani che apriva e chiudeva a pugno, mimando inconsciamente le carezze che Douglas era solito fargli quando lo teneva in braccio. Si sentiva nuovamente al sicuro occupando assieme a John solo la metà di quel letto a due piazze, avvolto dal morbido piumone, ma soprattutto dalle calde braccia di quel John notturno che sembrava così diverso dal solito. Alzò lo sguardo ancora umido di acqua e sale sul suo per sincerarsi che quel John fosse veramente il soldato notturno che era solito sfiorarlo maliziosamente o schiaffeggiarlo dopo l’assunzione di una dose di cocaina. Era lui, era il soldato: i suoi occhi blu erano forti, privi di paure ed esitazioni. Ma notò anche che l’espressione entro cui orbitavano era addolcita, non più rigida o sfacciata. Dunque anche il John notturno mostrava segni di cedimento. Sherlock pensò che fosse logico, in fondo: era come se il diurno e il notturno fossero due immagini opache che, andando via via sovrapponendosi, avrebbero finito col formare il vero John. Entrambe avrebbero dovuto cedere, dunque. Non solo il John diurno.  
Non sentendo alcuna risposta verbale, John abbassò il capo quando vide Sherlock soffermarsi sul suo sguardo. Sorrise leggermente, quindi gli sfiorò il viso con le labbra partendo dalla guancia destra che iniziò ad asciugare, seguendo a ritroso il percorso delle lacrime che erano state piante, fino a baciargli l’occhio e la palpebra. Fece lo stesso con la parte sinistra del viso, terminando le proprie cure con l’ennesimo bacio sulla fronte di Sherlock che rimase ancora in silenzio. Bloccato nella presa possessiva di John, allietato dalla delicatezza delle sue carezze, in un paradosso tra due differenti gestualità di cui lo stesso soldato non sembrava accorgersi.  
Sherlock invece riuscì a notare quella antinomia nonostante l’agitazione che lo aveva colto solo pochi minuti prima. Era impossibile non notare quelle contraddizioni sottili eppur sempre presenti sia nel John diurno che in quello notturno. Quelle piccole cose ma che a Sherlock sembravano così evidenti. Come se quei due differenti John fossero in realtà delle bambole le cui teste erano state attaccate a dei corpi sbagliati, con i corpi che non riuscivano ad interpretare i messaggi del cervello semplicemente perché non riconoscevano quel cervello come il comandante di quella complicata macchina che è l’uomo. Tuttavia, a Sherlock quella presa salda e possessiva piaceva. Si sentiva al sicuro, si sentiva _voluto_. “John.” ruppe poi il silenzio all’improvviso, la voce ancora impastata dal leggero pianto.  
“Sherlock.” ricambiò John che, dopo aver posato la propria fronte su quella dell’altro, si ritrovò a sospirare pesantemente sulle labbra di Sherlock. Era capitato molte volte, durante i loro incontri, che fosse tentato di baciargli gli labbra, così come era altrettanto palese il fatto che non gli importasse nascondere quel desiderio. Era tuttavia altrettanto vero che non avesse ancora osato farlo: succedeva che si perdeva a fissargli le labbra, quindi guardava Sherlock negli occhi, lo guardava molto intensamente e dopo qualche istante di titubanza si tirava indietro. Proprio come in quel preciso momento: provò a dissimulare l’accaduto voltandosi il tanto che bastava per accendere la luce dell’ _abat jour_ presente sul comodino “Fatti vedere un pochino, impiastro.”  
Sherlock mugolò frustrato quando sentì il respiro di John allontanarsi: ci aveva sperato. Questa volta ci aveva veramente sperato. Il momento sembrava propizio, l’atmosfera quella adatta e invece nulla. Non riusciva a comprendere il motivo dell’esitazione di John: era già capitato che lo avesse toccato con malizia, che si fosse strusciato in maniera equivoca, ma mai e poi mai aveva osato baciarlo. Si bloccava sempre quando lo guardava negli occhi. Sospirò e strizzò le palpebre di fronte all’improvvisa luce dell’ _abat jour_ “Non sono un impiastro.” protestò leggermente e alzando lo sguardo, assistette proprio al momento in cui John si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, la luce del paralume come alone, come aura perfettamente adatta a circondargli il viso. Sherlock perse il respiro per qualche istante perché John non gli era mai parso così bello come in quel momento.  
“Sì che lo sei.” ridacchiò John per poi riportare anche il braccio destro su Sherlock, posandoglielo sul torace. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio sussurrando in tono possessivo “Il _mio_ impiastro.”  
Sherlock rabbrividì quando percepì le labbra di John sfiorargli prima il lobo, poi il collo. E non poté fare a meno di notare un cambiamento nel carattere del John notturno che, mentre quando lo consolava sembrava aver abbandonato la malizia e la superbia che lo contraddistinguevano, ora le stava via via recuperando. Non che gli desse fastidio, ma la dolcezza con cui l'aveva tranquillizzato pochi istanti prima l'aveva fatto sentire bene in un modo in cui non lo era mai stato. Reclinò appena il collo, tuttavia, permettendogli di adoperare quelle particolari attenzioni “Dove sei stato prima?”  
“Dove è stato _lui_ , vorrai dire.” tenne a specificare John “In giro, a schiarirsi le idee.” spiegò dunque, mentre lasciava scendere la mano destra fino al ventre di Sherlock “Eri sempre nei suoi pensieri.” aggiunse poi, mimando il modo di parlare del John diurno, rendendolo esageratamente più insulso, sottolineando quanto, a suo parere, fosse molto patetico “Sono geloso, sai?” se ne uscì, poi, fermando la mano all'altezza dell'ombelico di Sherlock che era ancora coperto dalla maglietta di cotone.  
Sherlock, ancora appoggiato con la nuca sul bicipite di John, seguì i movimenti della mano del soldato “Geloso di te stesso?”  
John piegò il gomito sinistro, in modo da poter raggiungere il mento di Sherlock che alzò, osservandolo così in volto “ _Lui_ non è _me_.”  
Il consulente investigativo inarcò un sopracciglio “Sì che lo è.” lo corresse, ma nell'ala del suo Palazzo Mentale dedicata a John, non poté fare a meno di annotare quanto il notturno insistesse nel voler prevalere sul diurno.  
John chiuse gli occhi e scontrò la propria fronte con quella di Sherlock in un gesto che, probabilmente, avrebbe voluto essere più delicato “Detesto quando hai ragione.”  
“Quindi mi detesti sempre.” osò Sherlock armato a sua volta delle proprie munizioni: presunzione che affrontava altrettanta sicumera.  
“Tu avresti sempre ragione?” John rise “Anche prima, quindi? In salotto?” domandò strafottente, dimostrando quanto effettivamente fosse cambiato nel giro di pochi minuti. Non temeva di offendere o dispiacere il proprio interlocutore, soprattutto se voleva impartire una lezione.  
Ma a Sherlock non piaceva ricevere lezioni da alcuno. Soprattutto se la lezione riguardava un argomento così delicato “Questo è un colpo basso.” ruotò sul fianco sinistro, tutto intenzionato ad allontanarsi.  
John, d'altro canto, non era d'accordo “Fermo dove sei.” lo bloccò prima che potesse allontanarsi legandogli entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita in una presa totalmente costrittiva e possessiva. Affondò il viso nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo di Sherlock posando le labbra ovunque riusciva ad arrivare, mentre con le mani continuava a stringerlo e ad esplorare il suo corpo come mai era ancora giunto a fare “Mi sei mancato.”  
Sherlock trasalì per la sorpresa perché non solo sentì le mani di John farsi strada sotto la sua maglietta, ma, data la posizione, poté percepire l'evidente eccitazione del soldato premergli contro il fondo della schiena. Sentì anche il proprio corpo reagire a quella vicinanza, a quel tocco, a quelle labbra. Cercò tuttavia di dissimulare il tutto mantenendo un tono di voce neutro e un atteggiamento apparentemente distaccato “Comunque è colpa tua se ero così nervoso.” nel trovare una scusa per giustificare il proprio operato, si rese conto troppo tardi che le proprie parole finirono col donare al John notturno un'importanza che avrebbe preferito non palesare. Ma ormai era inutile ritrattare, quindi continuò “Non ti facevi vedere da una settimana.”  
John, infatti, mugolò lusingato “Ora riconosco il mio Sherlock Holmes che dà agli altri la colpa dei propri errori.” mosse i palmi sotto la maglietta di Sherlock, tastando a piene mani il torace asciutto che continuava ad esplorare con un interesse che non aveva la minima intenzione di celare. Lasciando la destra a giocare con i capezzoli inturgiditi, fece scendere la sinistra sull'addome, quindi sull'ombelico e solo quando iniziò a giocare con l'elastico dei pantaloni si sentì fermare da Sherlock.  
Il consulente investigativo gli fermò la mancina perché non voleva smascherare la propria eccitazione in quel momento. Non era certo del motivo del proprio indugio: forse temeva, semplicemente, che una volta che avesse permesso a quella nave di salpare non sarebbe più tornato indietro. O, più probabilmente, avrebbe preferito risolvere prima il proprio litigio col John diurno “Ora riconosco il mio John Watson che infila impunemente le mani ovunque.”  
John rise “Te l’ho detto, mi sei mancato anche tu.” sussurrò poi e, pur fermando le proprie mani, strusciò il proprio bacino sul fondoschiena di Sherlock in un gesto tutt'altro che casuale. Smontò poi la propria presa coercitiva a favore di una più morbida “Hai già pensato a come risolvere la situazione con _l’altro_?”  
Quando Sherlock sentì il proprio corpo libero di muoversi, ruotò di centottanta gradi, sdraiandosi su un fianco in modo da poterlo osservare “Accetto suggerimenti.”  
John lo lasciò fare, ma tenne la propria mano destra sul fianco di Sherlock per non farlo allontanare troppo “Basterebbe che gli chiedessi scusa.” rise, poi, per le proprie stesse parole “Ma tu sei Sherlock Holmes, tu non chiedi scusa.”  
Sherlock ruotò gli occhi verso l'alto di fronte al sarcasmo di John “Visto che lo sai, non sprecare fiato.”  
Il soldato, d'altro canto, fece spallucce “Beh, questa volta dovrai farlo.”  
“Vuole andarsene?” fu la domanda repentina di Sherlock il cui tono di voce si fece evidentemente allarmato.  
John annuì gravemente “Portandomi via con sé”  
Sherlock scosse il capo, iniziando a dubitare delle parole dell'altro che in quel momento gli pareva fin troppo tranquillo: in fondo, se il John diurno se ne fosse andato, ci avrebbe perso anche lui “Non è vero.”  
“Te la senti di rischiare?” lo sfidò John accentuando la propria presa sul fianco di Sherlock.  
“John.” sussurrò Sherlock: lo vedeva diverso rispetto al solito, come se quel lato della sua personalità già esclusivamente smaliziato, fosse stato portato ulteriormente all'eccesso “Perché ti comporti così? Fino a pochi minuti fa eri...” faticò a trovare la parola giusta “...diverso.”  
John si esibì in un sorriso che era un misto tra compiacimento e allusività “Oh, Sherlock. Diverso rispetto a _chi_ , a _quando_ e _quanto_?” rise nuovamente e nel tirarlo un poco verso di sé, fece sfumare l'ambiguità della propria espressione rendendola leggermente più comprensiva “Povero piccolo, sono troppo complicato persino per l’uomo più geniale e brillante di tutta Londra.”  
“Com’è possibile?” mugugnò Sherlock che dovette riconoscere la realtà di quel fatto: aveva compreso ben poco di John e anzi, continuare a conoscerlo non lo aiutava a capirlo meglio.  
“Sei troppo coinvolto ormai.” spiegò John che, tra i due, sembrava incredibilmente quello più intuitivo “Non sono più solo il tuo caso, una rarità da studiare.” sussurrò svelando la conferma di ciò che Sherlock sospettava già da tempo: lo scienziato era stato scavalcato dal suo stesso esperimento e ora era a lui a dettare le regole del gioco “Sono molto di più, ora.”  
Sherlock non riuscì a smentire. D'altronde sarebbe stato inutile, era evidente. A quanto pareva il John notturno assisteva alla vita del John diurno molto più di quanto Sherlock avesse creduto, ritrovandosi così con molti più dati per poterlo capire e al tempo stesso con molte più possibilità di poter celare i lati della propria psiche che voleva tenere nascosti. Mentre Sherlock ringraziava se stesso per non essere una persona per nulla trasparente, si preoccupò di cercare di tener testa a John. Quelle continue sfide, d'altro canto, lo stimolavano parecchio “Così come io sono per te molto più che una semplice dama di compagnia per il tempo in cui rimani sveglio.”  
“Vero.” John annuì, quindi socchiuse gli occhi ed avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Sherlock “Ma a me non dà fastidio ammetterlo.” scese ancora con il viso, iniziando a baciargli languidamente il collo. Mosse nuovamente anche la mano, tirando il fianco di Sherlock verso il proprio.  
A Sherlock sarebbe piaciuto così tanto cedere, sfogare tutte le sue frustrazioni facendosi assalire dal corpo di quell'uomo dalla psiche così prepotentemente scissa a metà da poter eventualmente e tranquillamente evitare qualsiasi ripercussione con il John diurno, ma fu proprio il pensiero della metà mancante che lo fece desistere. Lo sguardo che il John diurno gli aveva riservato durante la loro lite lo aveva marchiato a fuoco facendo in modo che il suo pensiero andasse costantemente a lui “Dimmi come posso farmi perdonare da lui.” chiese dunque, posando la destra sul capo di John e la sinistra sui propri pantaloni per impedire che scendessero sotto il tocco insistente dell'altro “Affinché rimaniate qui.”  
John si staccò dal collo di Sherlock e si allontanò abbastanza per riuscire a guardarlo in viso “Inizia a piacerti anche _lui_.”  
“ _Lui_ è _te_.” Sherlock si accorse solo dopo aver pronunciato quella risposta di non aver smentito l'affermazione di John.  
“In parte.” ribadì John che sembrava essere sempre più insofferente all'idea di dover dividere Sherlock con quella che sì, era una parte di sé, ma che in quel momento non conviveva appieno con lui.  
Sherlock fu tentato di ingraziarselo con qualche moina, ma preferì non rischiare quella mossa azzardata “Dimmelo.”  
John sbuffò: se voleva continuare a vedere Sherlock, era necessario che la sua metà diurna continuasse a vivere in quella casa, con lui “Chiedigli scusa. Va bene anche a modo tuo.” ritrasse le mani dal corpo di Sherlock, sdraiandosi supino e tenendo solo il capo voltato verso di lui “Non è testardo come me, accetterà anche un gesto gentile che non necessiterà tassativamente la pronuncia della parola ‘ _scusa_ ’.” rise appena “Non vorremmo mai che il signor Holmes si abbassasse a tanto.”  
Sherlock annuì, quindi seguì il corpo di John sul cui fianco si appoggiò appena. Sapeva che il soldato stava per addormentarsi, quindi desiderava semplicemente rimanere a guardarlo da vicino, cosa che il John diurno raramente non gli permetteva “John.”  
John mugolò appena, alzando il braccio verso il viso di Sherlock in una carezza che, in quel momento, sembrava essere molto gentile “Sto per addormentarmi, Sherlock.”  
“Per prima, sai...” sussurrò il consulente investigativo, accogliendo con un sorriso il dolce tocco di John: arrivò pure a posare la mano sopra a quella dell'altro per continuare a tenerla sulla propria guancia “Sei stato di aiuto.”  
John sorrise con gli occhi socchiusi “La parola che cerchi è ‘ _grazie_ ’.”  
Anche Sherlock allargò le labbra che poi andò a posargli sulla fronte: aveva notato che quando il John notturno stava per addormentarsi diventava incredibilmente più dolce, quindi decise di ripagare quell'attitudine rara e gradita “John.” sussurrò ancora, come se sperasse di evocarlo solo grazie al potere del richiamo verbale.  
“ _Che cosa siamo noi?_ ” chiese John, come spesso gli capitava di fare nel dormiveglia.  
Sherlock si aspettava quella domanda, ma, come sempre, gli riusciva difficile trovare una risposta “ _Coinquilini_.” iniziò, per poi posargli le labbra sulla guancia sinistra, quella più vicina a sé “ _Amici_.” lo premiò poi, perché voleva ricompensare la dolcezza con cui l'aveva consolato all'inizio del loro incontro.  
John sorrise ad occhi chiusi, soddisfatto “Notte, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock attese qualche istante soffermandosi sul sorriso disegnato sulle labbra di John. Le labbra di John. Le avrebbe volute davvero “Perché non mi baci?” domandò, sicuro di non poter essere ascoltato.  
“Perché...” esalò John, spaventando quasi Sherlock che si ritrasse subito, pur non essendo così vicino alle sue labbra. Ma la mente di John era già lontana, fluttuante in un ipotetico ponte di cristallo in cui attendeva che dall'altra parte della sponda facesse capolino la sua metà, il John diurno. “...perché...” Sulle sue labbra, le stesse labbra che Sherlock avrebbe voluto baciare, rimaneva solo l'eco dell'ultima parola da lui pronunciata e che era priva della motivazione essenziale che il suo coinquilino ed amico andava cercando.

  
°oOo°

  
John si svegliò relativamente presto la mattina successiva: dalla finestra le cui persiane si era dimenticato di chiudere filtrò un raggio di sole lo colpì in pieno volto, facendolo mugugnare e voltare dall'altra parte. Provò a riprendere sonno, ma i rumori provenienti dal piano di sotto gli impedirono di farlo.  
Cosa stava combinando Sherlock, _questa volta_?  
Il pensiero della lite col consulente investigativo lo investì come un'onda. Un'onda che, indietreggiando per tornare ad abbracciare il proprio mare, lasciò uno strascico dietro di sé.  
 _Perché Sherlock lo aveva preso così a cuore?_  
A John piaceva praticamente tutto di Sherlock, persino i suoi difetti e le sue stranezze. Persino quando gli faceva male, quando era cattivo. Perché sapeva che in verità Sherlock non lo era, non con lui quanto meno. A volte si esprimeva con parole infelici, non poteva negarlo, ma era anche vero che così come eccedeva in negativo, lo faceva anche in positivo, dimostrandogli una premura che John non pensava di meritare. Considerando anche tutta la situazione.  
 _Perché, in fondo, cosa faceva lui per Sherlock?_  
Gli riordinava la casa, cucinava, faceva la spesa. A volte provava a convincerlo di non drogarsi, ma con scarsi risultati. Gli faceva compagnia? Davvero a Sherlock serviva compagnia? Sapeva che gli facevano piacere i suoi sinceri complimenti, ma davvero lo teneva in casa solo per quel motivo?  
 _Che Sherlock gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa?_  
Il suono del violino di Sherlock lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri: si alzò e recuperò un maglione dalla sedia vicina al letto, quindi si apprestò a scendere al piano di sotto.  
Quando John entrò nel soggiorno, Sherlock stava ancora suonando il violino, dando le spalle all'ampio ambiente domestico. John evitò di salutarlo, apprezzando come sempre le note delicate suonate dal consulente investigativo che preferì non interrompere. Entrò in cucina e si fermò di fronte alla vista della tavola apparecchiata: l'aroma del caffè lo raggiunse per primo sfiorandogli l'olfatto, per poi lasciar spazio al gusto che previde il dolce sapore della marmellata presente nel piattino vicino alle fette biscottate. L'udito era già ampiamente soddisfatto dalla musica che continuava a fare da sfondo a quella mattina pacifica e quasi surreale. Mancava il tatto, pensò John. Poi vide un foglietto ripiegato a metà fermato dalla tazza girata a testa in giù: lo prese in mano e lo lesse.  
 _Ho spazzolato Douglas. Sembrava felice. SH_  
John sorrise perché scoprì che in un certo senso era stato soddisfatto anche il tatto: fu letteralmente toccato da quel gesto che, in modo del tutto timido e forse imbarazzato, era il modo di Sherlock di chiedere scusa. Sherlock usava sempre Douglas come tramite per le richieste che non riusciva a palesare a voce. Richieste come l'implicita domanda sottintesa tra quelle parole.  
 _Douglas è felice di stare qui, tu ami Douglas, tu devi rimanere qui perché io rendo Douglas felice._  
John alzò lo sguardo quando si accorse che la musica aveva lasciato posto al silenzio: notò anche un'ombra dietro di sé, quindi non si stupì quando, voltandosi, si ritrovò Sherlock a pochi passi di distanza. Lo osservò e non poté fare a meno di notare che sembrava in attesa di qualcosa, di una risposta, dell'esito che le proprie personalissime scuse avevano portato.  
John scoprì l'innaturale desiderio di tenerlo un poco sulle spine: indietreggiò e dopo essersi seduto iniziò a fare colazione, controllando il consulente investigativo di sottecchi. Lo vide fremere e sederglisi accanto ad una distanza che non poté definire socialmente accettabile. John continuò ad ignorarlo e finse sia di leggere il biglietto più volte, che di soppesare una decisione che non necessitava neanche di essere presa. Non aveva mai voluto andarsene da quella casa, neanche la sera precedente, neppure quando aveva sbattuto il portone dietro di sé. Ma vedere Sherlock ribollire di impazienza lo divertiva ad un livello sottile, seppur innocente.  
Sherlock continuava ad avvicinarsi millimetro su millimetro finché non arrivò ad appoggiare il mento sul braccio destro di John, impedendogli di usarlo: ruotò il volto poi, in modo da poterlo osservare. Era convinto che John lo avesse perdonato: nulla nel suo linguaggio corporeo suggeriva rabbia. Tuttavia ne voleva la conferma.  
A John fuggì un piccolo risolino “Sì? Vuoi qualcosa?” gli sembrava di aver a che fare con Douglas e la cosa lo divertiva a dismisura.  
Sherlock, che sembrava avesse davvero acquisito parte del carattere di un felino, non rispose a parole, bensì si limitò a mugolare e ad osservarlo in modo eloquente. Lo sai bene cosa voglio, diceva il suo sguardo. Trovò tuttavia interessante il modo scherzoso in cui John aveva impostato quella innocente disputa: sembrava meno apatico e molto più vivo. E ancora una volta, lo trovò molto bello.  
John posò la tazza ed alzò la mancina fino a posarla tra i capelli di Sherlock: non sapeva il perché, ma provava anche l'irrefrenabile istinto di avvicinare anche le labbra a quella foresta nera e selvaggia, ma si limitò a sfogare quel bisogno con alcune carezze. Erano carezze strane, che partivano pesantemente e che si concludevano in maniera più leggera e delicata, che si soffermavano pochissimi istanti sulla cute prima di ripartire e tornare sostanziose. Era come se stesse accarezzando Douglas. Era come se non volesse accarezzarlo, ma non potesse al contempo farne a meno.  
Sherlock liberò il viso in un sorriso liberatorio sospirando di autentico sollievo quando sentì il tangibile perdono di John accarezzarlo. Si stupì, inoltre, del modo in cui aveva scelto di farlo: il John diurno non lo toccava spesso e certamente non in modo così sentito. Il John diurno era quello che ripeteva di non essere gay quando qualcuno insinuava che loro due fossero una coppia e che faceva di tutto per non guardarlo quando gironzolava per casa con addosso solo un lenzuolo finendo così col rendere le proprie occhiate ancora più evidenti. Il John notturno che si faceva più dolce e quello diurno che s'azzardava ad accarezzarlo ed imponeva le proprie opinioni: le due immagini iniziavano a sovrapporsi in maniera più consistente.  
Conclusero quella riappacificazione così come era iniziata: in silenzio. Sherlock si staccò da John ed entrambi fecero colazione con un'espressione rilassata disegnata sul volto.  
La quiete, tuttavia, sembrava non voler durare troppo a lungo.  
Improvvisamente, quando John stava lavando i piatti del giorno precedente, Sherlock si scostò dalla finestra che si affacciava su Baker Street e si diresse rapidamente in cucina “John. Vai in camera tua, per favore.”  
John si sentì tirare per un braccio e non fece in tempo ad asciugarsi le mani dalle quali caddero alcune gocce di acqua insaponata “Cosa? Perché?”  
Sherlock non aveva tempo di spiegare: continuava a tirare John tendendo sempre un orecchio al piano di sotto “Vai in camera tua e ascolta della musica. Possibilmente con degli auricolari.”  
“Sherl...” John si impose quando colse l'incredibile foga con cui il coinquilino cercava di mandarlo via dalla stanza. Fece forza e riuscì a fermare entrambi di fronte alla rampa di scale che portava al piano di sopra “Lo faccio solo se mi dici perché.”  
Sherlock mugolò frustrato: tra tutti i momenti in cui John poteva tirare fuori un po' di carattere, doveva farlo proprio in quel momento? “Sta arrivando mio fratello.” spiegò, dunque: era già successo che Mycroft fosse passato a trovarli e Sherlock era sempre riuscito a fare in modo che John non fosse presente alle conversazioni. Non voleva che Mycroft rovinasse il suo prezioso lavoro. Ma mentre le altre volte l'apatico John non si era mai posto troppe domande, ora Sherlock aveva a che fare con un uomo che pretendeva spiegazioni molto difficili da elargire nel giro di pochissimi minuti “Non voglio che ascolti quello che avrà da dire.”  
John sembrò confuso: reclinò il capo di lato e provò a studiare il volto di Sherlock “Perché?”  
“John, ti prego.” Sherlock abbassò la voce e provò nuovamente a spingere John verso la rampa di scale “È già al portone.”  
Ma John si impose “Questa amicizia può andare avanti solo se ci fidiamo l'uno dell'altro.” era serio in volto e sembrava avere tutta l'intenzione di muoversi fino a che non avesse avuto una spiegazione che era sicuro di meritare “Dimmi perché.”  
Sherlock sentì il portone aprirsi, quindi riprese a spingere, seppur invano. Era quella la vera forza di John? “Sarebbe lunga da spiegare.”  
John era combattuto: da un lato leggeva la reale preoccupazione sul volto di Sherlock e gli spiaceva alimentarla. Dall'altra, visto che il motivo di tale preoccupazione lo riguardava, sentiva di avere il diritto di conoscerne il motivo “Allora sii breve ed efficace.”  
Sherlock ringraziò mentalmente la buona signora Hudson che al piano di sotto stava intrattenendo Mycroft ancora per qualche istante. Osservò John e fu quasi rapito da quella determinazione: pensò che forse era arrivato il momento di introdurre lentamente il grande tabù di John. In modo da convincerlo a salire da una parte e per cercare di farlo guarire dall'altra “Non approva la nostra amicizia e farebbe di tutto per metterti in difficoltà arrivando anche ad usare ciò che è successo a Mainwand.” una mezza verità sembrò un buon compromesso a Sherlock. Che Mycroft non approvasse la loro amicizia e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per metterlo in difficoltà erano due motivazioni vere. Ma la verità era che non solo Mycroft avrebbe potuto usare la battaglia di Mainwand per metterlo in difficoltà, ma che avrebbe anche usato la carta del disturbo dissociativo per distruggerlo definitivamente. Già se lo immaginava: lo vedeva giocherellare con l'ombrello e sproloquiare parole del tipo _'Dottor Watson, mi dica, come sta la sua seconda personalità? Ci va d'accordo? Pensa che sia più o meno interessante di lei?'_. No, Sherlock non lo avrebbe mai permesso. La sola idea lo faceva infuriare.  
John spalancò gli occhi a quel nome e tutta la sicurezza atteggiata in quel momento andò vacillando “ _Come_ fai a sapere di Mainwand?” sussurrò mentre, spinto da Sherlock, iniziava a salire qualche gradino, seppur con difficoltà “ _Cosa_ sai di Mainwand?” continuò poi, inciampando quasi sulle proprie stesse gambe “Te l'ha detto lui?” John conosceva a grandi linee il lavoro di Mycroft, sapeva che era un uomo di potere in grado di ottenere praticamente tutto ciò che voleva. Quindi non gli sembrò strano che avesse ottenuto anche un'informazione del genere, soprattutto se gli importava conoscere il passato dello sconosciuto che il fratello minore si era portato a casa.  
A Sherlock spiacque destabilizzare John in quel modo: dovette quasi reggerlo sulle scale man mano che saliva “E chi altrimenti?” mentì ancora e si biasimò anche per quella bugia, ma in quel momento non avrebbe potuto fare altro “Dai, vai.” lo incoraggiò poi, con un tono più dolce. Lo spinse leggermente dentro alla camera da letto e gli sorrise appena, nella speranza di vedere quel gesto ricambiato. Ma John non fece altro che sedersi sul letto e prendere tra le mani l'ipod poggiato sul comodino in un gesto meccanico: il suo sguardo era di nuovo vuoto.  
Sherlock non lo sopportò. Sapeva che Mycroft era probabilmente già entrato nel loro appartamento, ma non gli importava che aspettasse. Si avvicinò di corsa al letto e prese il volto di John tra le mani “John.” lo chiamò e lo vide alzare stancamente il volto “Scusami.” deglutì e scoprì che non era poi così difficile pronunciare quella parola se si provava realmente quel sentimento “Per ogni volta che soffri per colpa mia.” aggiunse per poi piegarsi e baciargli la fronte, premendo le labbra forte e con insistenza, senza mai staccarle, sperando in una reazione da parte di John.  
La reazione si fece attendere, ma fortunatamente arrivò: John alzò la mano libera sulla testa di Sherlock e la accarezzò piano, senza troppa apparente convinzione, ma con costanza “Hai spazzolato Douglas due volte oggi, Sherlock.” sussurrò e vide il proprio amico staccarsi dalla sua fronte ed osservarlo con un misto di incredulità e commozione “ _Oggi sei proprio bravo_.”  
Sherlock deglutì e non poté fare a meno di riscontrare la vicinanza fisica col John diurno: era così vicino al suo viso che sentì nascere nel proprio petto un'emozione a cui non sapeva dare un nome “Oggi sono bravo.” ripeté e trovò che quello fosse il regalo più bello che John avrebbe potuto fargli dopo gli ultimi eventi. Dopo la lite del giorno prima, dopo il recente colpo di scena dell'arrivo di Mycroft e la conseguente confessione riguardante Mainwand.  
“Sì, lo sei.” confermò John che, data la vicinanza così prossima al viso di Sherlock, socchiuse gli occhi e li abbassò un poco.  
Sherlock colse quello che identificò come imbarazzo, quindi si staccò dal volto di John che però non abbandonò con le mani “Grazie, John.” gli accarezzò le guance e notò i suoi occhi erano nuovamente aperti e illuminati da una luce piccola, ma vivace.  
“Grazie a te.” disse John in un modo che potrebbe definirsi istintivo. Difatti poi aggiunse “Non so ancora per cosa, ma grazie.”  
Sherlock avrebbe passato delle ore ad osservare John, come spesso faceva d'altronde, perché quel nuovo sguardo era sintomo che qualcosa si era leggermente sbloccato in lui. Non lo avrebbe mai detto fino a poche settimane prima, ma si ritrovò ad essere più felice dei progressi del John diurno piuttosto che di quelli del notturno. Si staccò, poi, quando udì i ticchettii dell'ombrello di Mycroft battere sul pavimento del piano di sotto “Lo mando via in fretta.” vide John accendere l'ipod e portarsi gli auricolare alle orecchie, quindi si affrettò ad aggiungere “A tra poco.” ci teneva a specificarlo, così come gli premeva concludere in fretta quell'episodio per poter tornare ad interagire con John. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e scese le scale che lo avrebbero portato in salotto.

  
L'umore e l'espressione di Sherlock ebbero il tempo di una piccola rampa di scale per cambiare radicalmente: da pacifico e sorridente, divennero battagliero e corrucciato, pronto a mordere e a combattere per la difesa di ciò che reputava suo.  
Mycroft accolse il suo ingresso nel soggiorno con un sorrisetto supponente che ebbe il potere di infastidirlo ulteriormente. Sherlock lo studiò a fondo e con rapide occhiate cercando qualcosa che non andasse su cui battere una propria eventuale offesa, ma, come sempre, l'apparenza del fratello era impeccabile. Nulla che potesse suggerire un punto debole e la cosa gli dava sui nervi.  
Notò poi che portava con sé, oltre all'immancabile ombrello, un fascicolo “Hai un caso per me?”  
“Buongiorno anche a te.” replicò Mycroft non senza una punta di sarcasmo a colorargli il tono di voce.  
Sherlock, d'altro canto, non aveva voglia di giocare ai bravi fratelli ben educati “Saltiamo i finti convenevoli e arriva al punto.” si sedette sulla sua poltrona resistendo all'impulso di prendere tra le mani il proprio violino: Mycroft aveva capito che quando lo faceva era per mascherare il proprio nervosismo e non voleva decisamente fargli intuire il proprio stato d'animo tumultuoso.  
Mycroft tuttavia sembrava non aver veramente bisogno di quel piccolo particolare per capire quando Sherlock era agitato: poteva tranquillamente leggerglielo in faccia “Sì, arriviamo pure al punto.” si sedette di fronte a lui e lasciò spaziare lo sguardo fino a fermarlo nella direzione in cui era posizionata la camera da letto di John “Tanto ora John Watson è nascosto al sicuro. Possiamo anche parlare.” emise un mezzo risolino, quindi riportò la propria attenzione su Sherlock.  
Sherlock fece roteare gli occhi all'indietro in un gesto teatrale in cui cercava di dissimulare la reale importanza del discorso introdotto dal fratello “Dimmi di cosa si tratta e vattene.”  
Ma Mycroft non poté fare a meno di notare lo sguardo di Sherlock che lo aveva gelosamente seguito nel momento in cui si soffermò nella direzione in cui era plausibile si trovasse John. Così come si era accorto del tamburellare delle dita sul bracciolo della poltrona interrotto all'improvviso quando il suo sguardo si era nuovamente posato su di lui “Il mio fratellino che trabocca di emozioni.” lo provocò con l'intimo intento di farlo scoprire: aveva bisogno della sua completa attenzione e della sua totale percezione per affrontare quel particolare discorso “Non ti vedevo così coinvolto in qualcosa da quando hai ricevuto il tuo primo microscopio.” prese una pausa teatrale “A cinque anni.”  
Sherlock resistette, facendo orecchie da mercante sull'ultimo intervento di Mycroft “Che cosa ha smarrito questa volta il nostro sbadatissimo governo?” mugolò una sillaba nasale prolungata, atteggiandosi come si stesse impegnando a pensare “Progetti missilistici, foto compromettenti della famiglia reale o criminali di fama internazionale?” ipotizzò quelli che, in un universo alternativo, sarebbero potuti essere i reali problemi di Mycroft.  
Anche Mycroft finse di non udire le parole di Sherlock, riallacciandosi direttamente al discorso precedente “Ti dice qualcosa il nome _Mainwand_?” sorrise nel vedere Sherlock reagire a quel nome: lo aveva evidentemente colto di sorpresa. Vide il pomo d'adamo alzarsi ed abbassarsi freneticamente e le mani stringersi a pugno e si chiese se davvero Sherlock pensava che non avrebbe indagato sul passato dell'uomo con cui conviveva “Sì, evidentemente conosci questo nome.”  
Sherlock cercò di imporsi la calma “Mycroft.”  
“E vediamo se sai anche tutto il resto.” aprì il fascicolo che aveva in mano e che conosceva già a memoria, fingendo di leggerlo per la prima volta “Un certo tenente McKnight?” alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock e vide che quel nome era evidentemente nuovo alle orecchie del fratello “ _Douglas_ Osbourne McKnight.” specificò poi.(1)  
Sherlock sbattè più volte le sopracciglia intuendo finalmente l'entità del fascicolo che Mycroft teneva in mano: doveva aspettarsi un colpo basso del genere. Anzi, ci aveva messo anche troppo tempo considerando che ormai conviveva con John da tre mesi. Quando udì il nome del tenente McKnight, poi, sentì la bocca seccarsi “Douglas?” ripetè iniziando a fantasticare sull'importanza che quel soldato doveva avere per John, sentendosi infastidito da quell'eventualità. Non si accorse neanche che l'omonimo felino, sentendosi chiamare, stava iniziando a strusciarsi sui suoi polpacci.  
Se solo non fosse stato suo fratello, Mycroft avrebbe provato una profonda soddisfazione di fronte allo shock arrecato al proprio interlocutore “Irlandese. Rossiccio.” a quanto pareva, stava guardando una foto: risollevò lo sguardo dal fascicolo solo quando si accorse della presenza del felino di cui era già a conoscenza “Come il gatto che sta reclamando le tue attenzioni.”  
Sherlock si chinò e spostò Douglas dalle proprie gambe, indirizzandolo non proprio delicatamente verso la cucina “Arriva al punto.” ringhiò poi, quando rialzò lo sguardo su Mycroft.  
Mycroft osservò con sufficienza il felino che sfilava a lato della poltrona sulla quale era seduto “Questo è il fascicolo della battaglia di Mainwand. Una vera tragedia, non c'è che dire.” sospirò fingendosi affranto, continuando a girare pagine su pagine, foto su foto. C'era persino un DVD col quale si sventolò un po' d'aria in volto: non ne sentiva veramente il bisogno, volevo solo far vedere tutti i reperti di cui disponeva “Orrori tali da giustificare un disturbo dissociativo da stress post traumatico.”  
Le dita di Sherlock ripresero a tamburellare sul bracciolo della poltrona: intravide solo il retro delle foto che Mycroft stava osservando. Mycroft aveva visto il volto del vero John e lui no. Quando vide il DVD, poi, sentì l'irrefrenabile voglia di strapparglielo dalle mani per impossessarsene, ma riuscì a trattenersi. Nonostante tutto, provò ancora a fingere noncuranza “E il punto è?”  
Mycroft rialzò lo sguardo su Sherlock con l'espressione del viso mutata: non era più attraversato da un ghigno strafottente, bensì da un'impassibile lastra di ghiaccio il cui gelo era quasi percepibile a livello sensoriale “Il punto è che John Watson è un uomo molto disturbato e tu non hai bisogno di ulteriori problemi nella tua vita. Non ti aiuta neanche durante i casi più pericolosi. E dire che potrebbe.” studiò le reazioni di Sherlock e valutò che mancavano ben poche gocce per far traboccare il traballante vaso delle sue emozioni “Qui c'è scritto che è un eccellente tiratore e che ha ancora il porto d'armi per la sua _Sig Sauer P226R_ dell'esercito inglese. Lo sapevi?” (2)  
No, Sherlock non lo sapeva e Mycroft lo intuì facilmente. Il consulente investigativo non rispose e si mosse appena, iniziando a trovare scomoda la seduta della sua poltrona preferita. Osservò Mycroft con odio, chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare.  
Mycroft infierì “Lo sapevi che è l'unico sopravvissuto di Mainwand?” richiuse il fascicolo e lo tenne in mano: la pantomima era finita “E che è stato ferito alla spalla e non alla gamba?” ancora nessuna risposta da parte di Sherlock. Decise di infliggere il colpo finale “No? Nessuna delle sue personalità te lo ha detto?”  
Sherlock scattò in avanti ed afferrò Mycroft all'altezza del nodo della sua cravatta “Basta, Mycroft!” urlò senza lasciare la presa attorno al suo collo. Si sentiva offeso dalla quantità delle notizie che ancora non conosceva su John, ma ancor di più lo infastidiva il fatto che fosse Mycroft quello più informato. Si sentiva oltraggiato, sia per se stesso che nei riguardi di John, per quell'intrusione nella sua sfera personale che neanche con lui aveva ancora deciso di condividere. Tenne lo sguardo fisso su Mycroft, inviperito anche per l'assoluta calma con cui il fratello maggiore stava affrontando quella situazione “Hai detto troppo.”  
Mycroft si soffermò ad osservare Sherlock da vicino come non accadeva ormai da molto tempo “Non dirmelo.” scosse il capo per l'evidenza di ciò che lesse nel suo sguardo. Ciò che aveva sempre temuto si stava dunque concretizzando “Sei innamorato di lui.”  
Sherlock indietreggiò, mollando inevitabilmente la presa sul collo del fratello “Non dire sciocchezze.”  
“Di quale personalità?” chiese Mycroft per confermare la propria tesi e per distruggere lo scudo entro il quale il fratello aveva da tempo nascosto la propria capacità di provare sentimenti ed emozioni.  
“Non è questione di personalità.” mugolò Sherlock, abbassando sensibilmente il tono di voce.  
Mycroft trovò l'amara conferma che cercava nella risposta di Sherlock “Allora è vero.”  
Sherlock ringhiò frustrato quando si rese conto di essere stato l'oggetto della deduzione di Mycroft. Deduzione che non lo colse totalmente di sorpresa, in quanto erano giorni che si domandava a sua volta l'entità del proprio legame con John. Sapeva di provare qualcosa, ma cosa? E per _chi_? Chi preferiva tra il John diurno e quello notturno? Un'altra idea gli balenò per la mente e sopraffatto da tutte quelle nuove ipotesi, l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento sarebbe stata riflettere. E non con suo fratello presente “Vattene, Mycroft.”  
Mycroft si sistemò il nodo della cravatta e si alzò in piedi, abbandonando il fascicolo sulla poltrona dalla quale si appena alzato. Si avvicinò al fratello, unendo pollice ed indice della mano destra a supporto delle proprie parole “Manca tanto così affinchè io decida di allontanarti da lui, Sherlock.” la reale natura apprensiva di quella frase era nascosta dalla vena minacciosa assunta dal suo tono di voce “E sai che ho i mezzi per farlo.”  
Sherlock scansò la vicinanza col fratello a favore del caminetto: alzò lo sguardo sul teschio, ammaliato dalla tentazione della nicotina “Non sono un maledetto bambino, non puoi dirmi chi io possa o meno frequentare.”  
Poi Mycroft disse qualcosa di inaspettato, qualcosa contro cui aveva combattuto a lungo ma che non poté più frenare. Amava suo fratello senza alcuna riserva e conservava gelosamente i ricordi di quando ancora si comportavano normalmente tra di loro. E se c'era anche una sola speranza di poterlo vedere sorridere nuovamente, allora era giusto alimentarla. Fece dunque quello che non avrebbe mai pensato di fare: lo spronò “Allora fai qualcosa di concreto.” sibilò, in evidente contrasto con la propria volontà di salvaguardarlo e con la speranza di vederlo vivere una vita per quanto più possibile normale “Pensi di aiutarlo nascondendogli la verità?” insistette dunque, non fermandosi neanche di fronte allo sguardo stupito di Sherlock “Scopri chi è veramente John Watson e solo dopo potrai decidere se investire te stesso in lui. Non ora che la sua personalità è instabile.”  
Sherlock si sentì schiacciare da quelli che poteva chiamare consigli. Mycroft gli stava consigliando come procedere con John. Ancora una volta fu infastidito dalla profonda verità sottostante le parole del fratello che, dovette ammetterlo, aveva ragione. Sapeva anche lui che nascondere la verità a John non era la mossa giusta da fare se voleva sperare in una sua guarigione, ma era sempre stato fermato dalla paura che l'ex medico militare potesse rifiutare la realtà al punto da negargli la propria presenza nella sua vita. La voglia di conoscere il vero John, la bellissima ed ipotetica idea che si era fatto di lui, era più debole del rischio di perdere due metà in netto contrasto tra loro ma fisicamente presenti nella sua vita.  
Mycroft alzò la mano destra fino a posarla sulla spalla di Sherlock “Non sono un tuo nemico, Sherlock.” strinse la propria presa in cui istillò tutto il suo affetto mai espresso a parole, un sentimento dolceamaro che non sembrava avere il destino di realizzarsi “Vorrei che lo capissi. Lo vorrei davvero tanto.”  
Quando Mycroft lasciò l'appartamento, era andata via anche la voglia di fumare di Sherlock. Si avvicinò invece al fascicolo abbandonato sulla poltrona: lo prese in mano ed iniziò a chiedersi se avesse voluto apprendere quelle notizie attraverso un rapporto ufficiale o se avesse preferito aspettare che gliele raccontasse John. Concluse che lo sterile racconto scritto su un pezzo di carta non avrebbe neanche lontanamente eguagliato le violente emozioni scaturite dalla narrazione in prima persona dell'unico superstite di quella che doveva essere stato un conflitto terribile e atrocemente indimenticabile.  
Tuttavia rimase un grande dubbio riguardante due questioni: reperti audiovisivi e il tenente McKnight. Foto, DVD e Douglas. Non resistette: estrasse dal fascicolo chiuso solo il DVD e accese il proprio laptop. Mentre il lettore caricava il contenuto del DVD, si sedette sul tavolo del salotto in modo da non dare le spalle alla rampa di scala che portava alla camera di John, in modo da non essere stupidamente colto in flagrante dall'ex medico militare.  
Il contenuto del DVD altro non era che una serie di file video denominati con numeri progressivi: il contenuto, dunque, non poteva essere intuito. Neanche dall'anteprima che era, in tutti i filmati, misteriosamente nera. Ipotizzò che potessero essere filmati riguardanti lo scontro di Mainwand registrati grazie a qualche satellite, ma la speranza di Sherlock era decisamente un'altra. Inserì gli auricolari nelle orecchie e dopo aver dato un'ultima occhiata alle scale, avviò il primo filmato.

  
_“Devo seriamente fare questa cosa? Un confessionale? Come nel 'Grande Fratello'? Ridicolo.”_  
John è lì sullo schermo e ride. Un John più giovane, il taglio di capelli fresco, spalle dritte, bicipiti più sviluppati, le piastrine militari portate fieramente al collo. E ride, John. _Ride_.  
 _“Dunque, ci hanno detto che dobbiamo fare questi video-log a frequenza regolare per riscontrare eventuali cambiamenti psicologici nei soldati, perchè, beh, la guerra cambia un uomo. Io ancora non lo posso dire per esperienza personale, ma è quasi certo che succederà.”_  
John prende una piccola pausa durante la quale sembra cercare un argomento di cui parlare.  
 _“Ci hanno detto di parlare di tutto ciò che ci passa per la mente, dalle banalità alle questioni riguardanti la guerra stessa, dalle nostre famiglie in patria alle amicizie nate qui. Io ho voglia di parlare del perchè sono qui, così quando mi congederanno e mi riconsegneranno questi filmati potrò vedere se è cambiato qualcosa. Come quando leggi una pagina di diario scritto tempo addietro e ti domandi 'Ma come? Le ho veramente scritte io queste cazzate?'”_  
John ride di nuovo e si accarezza i capelli corti perchè gli piace la sensazione di solletico che gli crea, come se stesse passando la mano sopra ad una spazzola.  
 _“Mi sono arruolato per terminare gli studi, ovviamente. Dovendo scegliere una specializzazione ho voluto unire la mia predisposizione all'ordine e all'azione all'idea di aiutare gli altri. Quindi medicina d'emergenza. In guerra. Afghanistan.”_  
John fa spallucce, come se la motivazione fosse ovvia. Poi l'espressione sul suo viso diventa più seria.  
 _“Il clima qui è diverso rispetto al campo d'addestramento. Tutti cercano di ridere il più possibile, ma si vede che i sorrisi sono spesso tirati. O sono risate nervose che sfogano la tensione accumulata sul campo. Sia chiaro, non pensavo che arruolarsi fosse uno scherzo. Però...”_  
John fa un'altra pausa: si accarezza il bicipite destro con la mancina.  
 _“Sono contento di essere in squadra con Douglas. Eravamo nello stesso campo d'addestramento e siamo diventati amici. È davvero spiritoso e divertente! Un irlandese DOC! L'altra sera mi fa 'Johnny, meno male che siamo in squadra insieme, così so dietro chi coprirmi in caso di attacco imminente, che sei piccolo ma spesso. Poi non preoccuparti, ti vendicherò a pugni, eh!'. Scemo che è, riesce sempre a farmi ridere! Fa tanto il gradasso, ma quando ha nostalgia di casa è da me che viene. Allora poi alza il gomito e dice che lui non vede i draghi quando è sbronzo, no. Vede i leprocauni e gli arcobaleni!”_  
John ride di nuovo, questa volta più forte: si tiene lo stomaco con le mani e quando ha finito controlla l'ora.  
 _“Beh, dieci minuti sono belli che passati. Il mio primo video-log finirà così...”_  
John nasconde un sorrisetto dietro ad una maschera di finta serietà, quindi alza la mano destra sul cuore e parla solennemente.  
 _“Come direbbe Douglas, Dio salvi la Regina, ma soprattutto i nostri culi!”_  
John ride mentre allunga il braccio per spegnere la telecamera.

  
Sherlock era rimasto immobile per tutta la durata del filmato: nel momento in cui aveva cliccato sull'icona del primo file video e aveva visto John sullo schermo, si era semplicemente bloccato di fronte all'immagine del vero John. Il vero John.  
Mano a mano che scorrevano i secondi, l'unica cosa che fece fu mutare espressione: sorrideva di rimando alle risate di John, sentendo il cuore pompare più forte di fronte alla dolcezza che traspariva e che si avvicinava a quella del diurno, mentre la forza e quel pizzico di arroganza gli ricordavano quelle del notturno. Ma il carattere, il temperamento e soprattutto lo sguardo erano totalmente diversi da entrambi. Deglutì di fronte all'energia di quel John che era così potente da uscire dallo schermo e avvolgerlo in un brioso calore che lo faceva sentire al contempo felice e triste. Felice perché aveva conosciuto il vero John, triste perché di quel John non ne aveva ancora visto l'ombra nonostante convivesse con lui da almeno tre mesi.  
E poi c'era _Douglas_. Che ruolo aveva avuto nella vita di John? Erano solo amici? Se John era l'unico sopravvissuto delle atrocità successe a Mainwand e se Douglas fosse stato più di un amico per lui, allora si sarebbe mai ripreso? Potrebbe mai riprendersi completamente una persona dalla morte di un _compagno_?  
La tentazione di vedere gli altri filmati fu molto forte, ma la verità era che non ne aveva la forza: sentì un groppo in gola che quasi gli impediva di respirare all'idea di vedere nuovamente il vero John. Il vero John ridere. Il vero John ridere per merito di un altro uomo. Il vero John così distante da quello attuale.  
Estrasse il DVD dal computer portatile e dopo averlo infilato nel fascicolo, nascose tutto nella libreria, in un punto molto alto fuori dalla portata di John. Si fermò poi al centro della stanza, alzando le mani sul volto per strofinarlo forte: gli risuonavano ancora nella testa le risate di John e il pensiero più intenso che gli attraversò la mente fu un desiderio tanto futile ed incessante.  
 _'Perchè non ti ho incontrato sei anni fa? Perchè non è successo? Ti avrei fermato, non ti saresti mai arruolato e non avresti mai sofferto così tanto.'_  
Era quello il pensiero fisso di Sherlock: la non quantificabile dose di dolore che aveva dovuto passare quel John così energico, sorridente e positivo, da giustificare una scissione così netta della psiche.  
Sherlock era sempre stato accusato di non provare emozioni, sentimenti ed empatia, ma se qualcuno lo avesse visto in quel momento, avrebbe saputo che non solo era in grado di comprendere lo stato d'animo altrui, ma che era anche in grado di amare.  
Sherlock se ne rese conto e ne uscì profondamente provato: era stancante provare emozioni così intense, soprattutto se non si poteva sfogarle in nessun modo.  
Fu tentato di rinchiudersi in camera ed abbandonarsi all'oblio della soluzione al sette per cento, ma gli venne in mente che John era ancora al piano di sopra. Un John che non era quello vero, ma che era vivo, in carne ed ossa. Ed era ancora chiuso nel suo mondo momentaneamente condito dalla musica del suo ipod.  
Si avviò dunque al piano di sopra, stancamente, con le gambe che sembravano pesare come dei macigni: aprì la porta della camera e fece capolino alla ricerca del suo coinquilino che trovò sdraiato sul lato sinistro del letto, supino, gli occhi chiusi rivolti verso il soffitto e la bocca che mugolava al ritmo di musica. Sembrava tutto sommato molto tranquillo.  
Al contrario, a Sherlock quella visione attorcigliò lo stomaco in una morsa che portava con sé un duplice significato: vedere John così tranquillo lo fece sperare per il meglio, ma anche arrabbiare per il palesarsi continuo delle proprie emozioni in maniera così evidente. Tuttavia, con John si sentiva al sicuro: con lui poteva mostrare la propria anima, anzi, pensò che, facendolo, fosse più probabile che anche John decidesse di fidarsi di lui al punto di aprirsi e iniziare la propria guarigione.  
Si arrampicò sul letto e prima che John potesse obiettare, gli si accoccolò sul fianco destro stringendogli il braccio contro il quale nascose il viso: tirò su col naso e strofinò il volto, preoccupandosi in particolar modo di celare il proprio sguardo colpevole alla vista dell'altro.  
Quando John si accorse del calore materializzatosi sul suo fianco destro era già troppo tardi: si tolse le cuffie con la mancina e quando aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide fu il cespuglio di riccioli neri che si strusciava sul suo avambraccio. La voce dentro la propria testa che difendeva a spada tratta la propria eterosessualità, crollò definitivamente quando udì i continui mugolii che Sherlock stava cercando con tutte le forze di nascondere.  
“Sherlock...” bisbigliò intenerito, quindi ruotò sul fianco e, rispettando sempre la volontà del coinquilino di celare il proprio viso in quel frangente, gli fece appoggiare il volto sul proprio petto e lo avvolse col braccio sinistro “Cosa c'è? Mycroft ha fatto lo stronzo?” sussurrò con voce calma e comprensiva.  
Sherlock si adattò di buon grado alla situazione, nascondendo il viso nel soffice nascondiglio che offrivano il petto e il maglione di John: godette per quell'intimità mai vissuta col John diurno ed inspirò a lungo il suo profumo che era di gran lunga più dolce rispetto a quello del notturno che era più pungente, più caratteristico, profondamente contaminato dall'eccitazione che accompagnava sempre i loro incontri. Annuì con un lievissimo cenno del capo alla domanda di John, perché in fondo non era una bugia e perché intimamente era ancora indeciso se iniziare ad affrontare il discorso riguardante Mainwand, Douglas e la dissociazione.  
“Ahhh, lo sapevo.” sbottò John bonariamente, continuando a strofinargli la schiena. Pensò ad un modo per tirargli su il morale, quindi impostò un tono di voce scherzosamente serio “La prossima volta voglio assistere alla conversazione, così se c'è da menare le mani...”  
“Picchieresti Mycroft?” lo interruppe Sherlock, la voce ovattata dalla stoffa del maglione di John. Sorrise, poi, perché la prospettiva di John che picchiava Mycroft lo allettava parecchio ed il fatto che lo facesse per proteggerlo gli donò una sensazione di calore che partiva dal centro del petto e si irradiava lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
John adorava l'idea di riuscire a donare un senso di protezione a Sherlock: finora era sempre stato il consulente a prendersi cura di lui e sebbene gli fosse grato per tutto ciò, sentiva che non era il suo ruolo quello di farsi difendere da qualcun altro. In una piccola parte di se stesso sentiva che doveva essere lui quello che proteggeva, quello con le spalle larghe, quello che doveva fare di tutto pur di difendere la persona a cui teneva maggiormente. Si accorse anche che non gli dava fastidio ammettere che Sherlock fosse la persona a cui teneva maggiormente, né tanto meno si vergognò di accentuare la presa attorno al suo esile corpo, perché nascosti nell'intimità e nel senso di sicurezza che infondeva l'appartamento, lontano dai pericoli del mondo, tutto sembrava legittimo “Nessuno può permettersi di farti soffrire.”  
Dopo aver superato uno stupore iniziale, Sherlock ricambiò la stretta, deliziato dal calore proveniente dal petto di John. Si ritrovò inevitabilmente a pensare ancora alle diversità tra il John diurno e quello notturno: le strette del soldato erano forti, eccitanti in ogni più piccola fibra, addirittura costrittive. Mentre l'abbraccio in cui era avvolto in quel momento era dolce, ma al tempo stesso saldo, simile a quelli con cui una madre è solita coccolare i propri figli. Si rilassò in quell'abbraccio, Sherlock, che trovò finalmente il coraggio per uscire dal proprio nascondiglio ed alzare lo sguardo verso il volto dell'altro “John.” lo chiamò e dopo che i loro occhi si incontrarono per un breve istante, vide John osservare altrove, pur continuando a stringerlo. Sherlock non si abituava mai a ricevere da John segnali contrastanti come quelli: aveva accettato la vicinanza fisica, ma evidentemente, pensò, uno sguardo diretto lo imbarazzava ancora. Non forzò la mano da quel punto di vista perché non lo trovava giusto e tanto meno indispensabile, ma era sicuro che c'era ancora una questione in sospeso: poteva sentire gli ingranaggi del cervello di John incepparsi nonostante la sua calma apparente. Inspirò a lungo, quindi osò “Riguardo a Mainwand...” iniziò, ma l'altro lo interruppe prontamente.  
“Non sono pronto a parlarne, Sherlock.” disse velocemente, senza quasi lasciare una pausa tra una parola e l'altra, come se si aspettasse quella domanda e avesse la risposta pronta già da tempo. Apprezzò l'attitudine di Sherlock di rispettare quella sua volontà e lo espresse riportando lo sguardo sul suo viso, pur senza concentrarsi sul suo sguardo “Ma voglio aiutarti con i casi.” bisbigliò: il tono partito con una stonatura incerta si fece via via più sicuro “Anche quelli più pericolosi.”  
Se Sherlock pensava che John avesse finito di stupirlo, si sbagliava di grosso: si aspettava tutto, tranne che l'ex medico militare potesse proporre un'idea del genere, soprattutto dopo aver rifiutato di parlare di Mainwand. Altre contraddizioni che si sommavano alla già grande complessità che rappresentava la figura di John. D'altro canto era anche felice della decisione dell’ex medico militare, profondamente convinto che una maggiore adrenalina avrebbe fatto emergere il suo lato battagliero. L'aggressività del notturno che si univa alla dolcezza del diurno: Sherlock pregustava già quell'unione che avrebbe dato vita all'alba della guarigione e al crepuscolo della dissociazione. Eppure voleva essere sicuro che a John fossero chiari i rischi a cui andava incontro “Ci saranno morti violente, cadaveri in pessimo stato e criminali da affrontare. Ti senti pronto?”  
“Non lo sapremo mai se non provo.” sospirò John che no, non era entusiasta all'idea di determinare le cause della morte di qualche povero morto ammazzato, ma aveva ormai scoperto una motivazione che aveva contribuito a quella decisione, una motivazione che era più grande della paura “Inoltre non voglio che affronti quei pericoli da solo. Non posso permettere che ti accada qualcosa di brutto.” aprì la bocca come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma lasciò cadere il discorso, dissimulando quella defiance con una stretta fintamente distratta attorno alla vita di Sherlock.  
Sherlock non avrebbe saputo dove iniziare se avesse dovuto analizzare ad alta voce le parole dette, ma soprattutto quelle non pronunciate da John. In primo luogo rimase meravigliato perché percepì la forza della motivazione che aveva mosso John: lo stava facendo per lui, per proteggerlo. E poi intervenivano le parole non dette: voleva difenderlo, non poteva permettere che gli accadesse qualcosa di brutto come era già successo con qualcun altro. Come era successo con Douglas e tutto il resto della sua squadra. Al che si domandò se John non ricordasse nulla o se fingesse di farlo: un meccanismo di difesa o una bugia? Mentre si appuntava mentalmente di porre quelle domande al John notturno, tirò un lungo sospiro e appoggiò la fronte sul mento dell'altro: lo strinse maggiormente, poi, nel caso in cui avesse voluto fuggire da quel contatto “Posso stare ancora un po' qui con te?”  
John arrossì e dopo aver scostato il volto per qualche istante a causa della sorpresa, riportò il mento a contatto con la fronte di Sherlock. Avendolo così vicino al proprio viso, non resistette oltre: infilò una mano tra i ricci di Sherlock e gli massaggiò la nuca, soddisfacendo così anche il proprio desiderio di inspirarne il profumo e di tastare con mano la soffice consistenza “Sei più viziato di Douglas.” mormorò poi, mascherando il proprio desiderio che attribuì ad un capriccio di Sherlock.  
Sherlock non fece in tempo a crogiolarsi nel piacere che il massaggio di John gli stava arrecando, che si risentì per le sue parole “Io sono più importante di Douglas.” ringhiò quasi, rendendo possessiva la presa attorno al suo corpo. Sembrò non notare quanto i ruoli fossero clamorosamente invertiti tra giorno e notte: mentre il John notturno vedeva come rivale nessun altro che la propria metà diurna, di giorno era Sherlock ad essere geloso per colpa di un'ombra, di una persona che non esisteva più e il cui rapporto con John non era ancora stato definito.  
John rise a cuor leggero “Non puoi seriamente metterti in competizione con un gatto.”  
Sherlock non registrò nessun cambiamento nella voce di John: che l'ex medico militare non ricordasse nulla sul serio? Sbuffò, cambiando radicalmente discorso: non voleva interrompere quella atmosfera “Se dovesse salire la signora Hudson in questo momento...”  
“Ti scalcerei via dal letto e giurerei fino alla morte che mi stavi aggredendo.” replicò John con un'inaspettata naturalezza e senza smettere di massaggiare la testa di Sherlock neanche per un istante.  
“Mpf.” borbottò Sherlock “Qui qualcuno è un pochino sulla difensiva.” mugolò di languido piacere sotto a quel massaggio e senza rendersene conto infilò il volto tra il cuscino e la guancia di John.  
“Mpf.” John gli fece il verso “Qui qualcuno è inaspettatamente più affettuoso di quanto voglia far credere.” si adeguò di buon grado alla nuova postura assunta da Sherlock, spostando il capo in modo da star comodo e da mantenere il contatto della propria guancia col suo profilo. Non gli importava sul serio se la signora Hudson fosse salita e li avesse scoperti: si sentiva al sicuro come non accadeva da moltissimo tempo e nulla avrebbe rovinato quel momento.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Il titolo del capitolo è una citazione di Leibniz.  
> (1)Omaggio ad una delle mie scrittrici preferite Julienne Osbourne McKnight. Se vi piacciono i racconti sui druidi e le leggende celtiche, vi consiglio i suoi “Il cavaliere irlandese” e “La figlia d’Irlanda”  
> (2)Non mi ricordo dove ma ho letto che la pistola di John è quella. Se per caso avessi sbagliato, segnalatemelo pure e cambierò il modello ^^


	3. Siamo specchi l'uno per l'altro

Da quando John aveva deciso di partecipare anche ai casi di omicidio e rapimento, Sherlock poté registrare dei cambiamenti non trascurabili nella psiche dell'ex medico militare che viveva di giorno e del soldato che viveva di notte. E dati i lenti progressi verso la guarigione del diurno, il notturno sembrava contrariato dall'affiatamento che la sua metà e Sherlock continuavano a consolidare.  
Il John diurno stava via via acquisendo maggiore sicurezza, ma se Sherlock pensava che più il pericolo fosse estremo e più la sua reazione potesse rivelarsi potentemente dettata dall'adrenalina e dall'istinto del soldato, scoprì invece che ad un maggiore rischio corrispondeva una crescente paura ed una chiusura all'azione. Avevano rischiato molte volte a causa dell'insicurezza di John, ma Sherlock si sforzava di non redarguirlo per non alimentare la già notevole frustrazione dell'ex medico militare.  
Il John notturno invece, contagiato a sua volta dalla lenta guarigione, alternava momenti di aggressività a sprazzi di dolcezza, seppur indirizzati unicamente alla ricerca di un consolidamento morboso del suo rapporto con Sherlock. Pativa sempre più le sue apparizioni esclusivamente notturne che, inoltre, stavano proporzionalmente diminuendo.  
Sherlock reagiva a sua volta in maniera contrastante: se da un lato riservava tutta la sua pazienza al John diurno, subissava il corrispettivo notturno con le domande che ancora non si azzardava a porre alla sua metà. Domande che non sempre trovavano una risposta e che mortificavano Sherlock al punto da cercare la presenza del vero John nei filmati del DVD di cui era entrato in possesso.  
  
°oOo°  
  
 _“Ieri è stata dura. Sono intervenuto sul campo a poche centinaia di metri dal centro nevralgico degli scontri, ma alla fine sono riuscito a salvare Pete. Gli ho effettuato una tracheotomia lì, in mezzo alla polvere, coi colpi di mortaio che ancora mi rimbombano nel cervello. Il suono del respiro di Pete è stata la cosa più bella che ha interrotto la confusione di quella sequenza di spari. Poco igienico, ma efficace, per fortuna.” (1)_  
John è di nuovo sullo schermo del laptop di Sherlock: è il filmato numero diciassette che risale ad un anno e mezzo dopo il suo arrivo a Kandahar. Il suo volto è ancora pieno di energia nonostante le molte missioni già concluse, la carnagione più scura, i capelli mantenuti sui due centimetri di lunghezza sono biondi e pieni della luce del sole che illumina il deserto.  
 _“È stata un'esperienza incredibile, davvero. E Pete non fa altro che ringraziarmi e io a dirgli 'Amico, non preoccuparti, sono qui apposta per evitare che concimiate il deserto afghano. Sai che brutti cactus poi?' ma lui insiste. E poi ha detto una cosa.”_  
John fa una pausa: si gratta una cicatrice piuttosto recente all'altezza del bicipite destro. Fa saltare una crosticina che, ancora fresca, spurga un piccolo rivolo di sangue. John raccoglie quella goccia rossa e ne saggia la consistenza schiacciandola tra i polpastrelli di pollice ed indice. Ma non sta veramente osservando, John, sta guardando oltre la propria mano ed è in quel modo che ricomincia a parlare.  
 _“Ha detto 'Grazie, Johnny. Senza di te non sarei più potuto tornare da Myka'. Myka è la sua fidanzata ovviamente. E non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che la maggior parte dei ragazzi che vengono feriti in modo grave, si rende conto di quanto ami chi ha lasciato a casa. E sente il bisogno di tornare. Come se venire feriti fosse un avvertimento del tipo 'Vai, ciccio, non fare l'idiota, a casa hai qualcuno che ti aspetta'. E...”_  
John si ferma nuovamente osservando, finalmente sul serio, le proprie mani: apre i palmi e li guarda finché non porta quello sporco del proprio stesso sangue al viso. Succhia via il sangue da pollice e indice, quindi riprende a parlare.  
 _“E niente. Quindi io, boh, come dire... Non mi congederò mai, credo. A meno che non mi feriscano in modo tale da non essere più utile qui. Perché è ovvio, io non ho nessuno che mi aspetti. Neanche Harry vuole più vedermi dopo l'ultima volta che ho provato a portarla agli Alcolisti Anonimi. E naturalmente non ho una fidanzata che reclama la mia presenza.”_  
John sbuffa sonoramente e con una smorfia esagerata per nascondere il reale dispiacere che quella confessione gli infligge.  
 _“Qui hanno tutti con sé delle foto. Chi dei genitori o dei figli. Fidanzate o fidanzati. Per l'amor del cielo, c'è chi ha anche una foto del proprio cane!”_  
John si ferma nuovamente, il tono di voce scende.  
 _“Io non ho neanche un cane. O un gatto. Canarino, criceto, porcellino d'india, iguana. Sul mio balcone non ci venivano neanche i piccioni.”_  
John porta la mano sinistra sotto in mento e si gratta un piccola escoriazione.  
 _“Forse è anche per questo che sono partito: non sopportavo l'idea di essere da solo e sai, venendo qui almeno ero giustificato. Del tipo che, beh, se non trovo qualcuno qui non è mica colpa mia.”_  
John scuote il capo e sorride.  
 _“C'è sicuramente qualcosa che non va in me. Non ho neanche voglia di vederla, una donna, se ci penso bene. Nel senso, qui hanno tutti almeno una rivista porno sotto il materasso. Io invece se sento la mancanza di casa vado a trastullarmi con Douglas.”_  
John si ferma e ripete nella propria mente quanto ha appena detto ed arrossisce violentemente, scuotendo vigorosamente il capo ed agitando le mani.  
 _“Non trastullarmi in quel senso! Doug ed io siamo solo amici! Non che ci sarebbe nulla di male in caso, sia chiaro. Ma non sarebbe comunque il posto adatto e poi... oh, su, insomma, ci siamo capiti. Non sono neanche gay! O almeno, finché mi capitavano delle donne per le mani non lo ero per certo!”_  
John sbuffa e si blocca qualche istante: sta pensando a qualcosa, ma non si può intuire l'entità dei suoi pensieri. Poi riprende a parlare.  
 _“Doug mi piace, ma non in quel senso, curiosone di uno psicoanalista che andrai ad valutare questi video. E comunque, anche se fosse, non verrei certo a dirlo a te. Bye bye.”_  
John interrompe il video-log.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Una notte Sherlock si ritrovò sotto il corpo di John, immobilizzato dal suo peso e dalla mano sinistra che gli bloccava entrambi i polsi poco sopra la testa “John.” lo chiamò per l'ennesima volta, ma il soldato sembrava non voler ascoltare i suoi appelli. Appena si era ripreso dall'episodio di sonnambulismo, infatti, il soldato gli si era subito sdraiato addosso impedendogli qualsiasi movimento “Smettila per favore.” chiese quando lo sentì intrufolare il viso tra i due lati della camicia viola ormai completamente slacciata.  
“No.” fu la perentoria e inderogabile risposta di John che iniziò ad esplorare il torace di Sherlock con labbra, lingua e denti “Sono diciassette giorni che non ti vedo.” sottolineò col tono di voce il lasso temporale che li aveva divisi, affibbiandovi anche una connotazione accusatoria.  
Sherlock sospirò e roteò gli occhi verso l'alto: provò invano a liberare i polsi, ma la presa del soldato era quanto mai salda “Non è un buon motivo per saltarmi addosso.”  
“Sì che lo è.” lo contraddisse John, marchiando il pallido torace di Sherlock con i segni dei propri morsi e rinvigorendo la propria presa attorno ai suoi polsi ogni volta che lo sentiva opporre resistenza. Insinuò la mano libera tra il materasso e la schiena di Sherlock, spingendo il suo corpo verso di sé alla ricerca di un contatto sempre maggiore.  
Sherlock inarcò la schiena lasciandosi fuggire un inevitabile mugolio di fronte alle premure di John. Percepì la lingua dell'altro accarezzargli il torace seguendo le stesse linee ipotetiche tracciate con la lama dal Sarto di Jermyn Street la stessa sera in cui si conobbero: si morse la lingua, trovando quel tocco eccitante in un modo quasi inquietante. Sentì la mano di John scendere dalla sua schiena seguendo il percorso suggerito dalla colonna vertebrale fino a fermarsi sopra ai suoi glutei con un leggero tocco in punta di dita. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e smise di provare a liberare i propri polsi, tentando un approccio diverso, più accondiscendente “Perché invece non parliamo?”  
“Perché tu parli con _l'altro_.” fu la risposta rapida e piccata del soldato “Con me invece fai queste cose.” strofinò il bacino su quello di Sherlock, ruotando i fianchi fino a trovarsi completamente a cavalcioni sul bacino dell'altro in una posizione di totale e deliberato dominio.  
Sherlock represse una smorfia quando i bacini di entrambi entrarono in contatto: sbuffò un po' d'aria poi, tentando di riacquistare il proprio naturale _aplomb_ e cercando di esprimerlo con la tipica aria di sufficienza “Quando dimostri di essere geloso di te stesso, sei veramente stupido.”  
“È colpa tua.” ringhiò John, puntandogli contro l'indice della mano destra “All'inizio preferivi me a lui. Com'è che dicevi? Com'erano le percentuali? Ottanta io, venti lui?” con la mancina strinse ulteriormente la propria presa possessiva attorno ai polsi di Sherlock “Scommetto che i ruoli si sono invertiti.”  
Sherlock provò l'impulso di schiaffeggiare il dito che il soldato gli stava puntando contro, estremamente sensibile a quel tipo di affronto. Ma non riuscì ancora a liberarsi, quindi inspirò ed analizzò la situazione: aveva notato che il John notturno era diventato più insofferente e frustrato a causa delle sue scarse apparizioni, ma mai aveva palesato la propria rabbia in un modo così evidente. Poi si concentrò sulle sue parole: le percentuali. Ricordava, ovviamente, la situazione a cui John si stava riferendo: era il loro primo incontro notturno e Sherlock, non conoscendo ancora approfonditamente la personalità del diurno, si era azzardato ad esprimere quella che, in quel momento, era una verità. Lui preferiva il notturno: era più interessante, intrigante, accattivante; tuttavia, più conosceva il diurno, più scoprì che gli riusciva più spontaneo affezionarsi a lui. Da quando aveva visto i DVD e da quando John aveva iniziato a mostrare segni di miglioramento, scoprì che era l'ex medico militare a somigliare maggiormente a colui che aveva visto in video. Al _vero_ John. Dunque era vero: la percentuale era cambiata, ma questo non significava che non tenesse più al John notturno e, soprattutto, non credeva che il soldato se ne sarebbe reso conto così facilmente “John.” provò a chiamarlo, liberando la propria voce da qualsiasi stilla di spocchia. Percepiva il disagio ed il senso di abbandono che colmavano la figura del soldato e ne soffrì, perché anche se le percentuali erano cambiate, lui era sempre e comunque John “Ho bisogno che entrambi guariate.”  
Tuttavia il soldato non riuscì a percepire l'empatia di Sherlock “Pensi sempre a quello di cui hai bisogno tu.” avvicinò la mano destra al viso di Sherlock, iniziando ad accarezzargli le guance con una mano pesante e priva di delicatezza “Chi ti dice che io voglia guarire?”  
Sherlock non provò neanche a fuggire da quel tocco, poiché sapeva che se si fosse scostato, la mano del soldato l'avrebbe comunque seguito “Sei stato tu a chiedermi di liberarti.”  
“Ora non lo voglio più.” il soldato gli sfiorò il viso con lo sguardo prima di tornare ad osservargli il torace marchiato dai segni del suo passaggio. Sussurrò due parole in una lingua straniera e quando stava per chinarsi a giocare nuovamente con la pelle candida dell'uomo sotto di sé, fu interrotto dalle parole di Sherlock.  
“Mi stai dicendo che preferiresti vivere così sporadicamente, di notte, legato alla debolezza fisica della sonnolenza?” gli chiese prima di far mente locale alla ricerca del significato delle parole pronunciate dal soldato: non le conosceva, ma l'asprezza della pronuncia gli suggerì la provenienza di un qualche dialetto medio orientale.  
“Pur di averti tutto per me.” si giustificò il soldato che abbandonò il pensiero precedente a favore del viso di Sherlock che continuò a studiare e a toccare con l'unica mano libera: la mancina non voleva accennare a liberare i polsi dell'altro.  
Sherlock sospirò: decisamente, rimanere in una posizione forzatamente passiva non faceva per lui ed inoltre i polsi iniziavano a dolergli per la circolazione in parte bloccata. Ma resistette ancora, per John, per quella porzione di psiche che sembrava essere regredita ad un livello che per molti versi poteva definirsi più infantile “Quando guarirete entrambi, non ci sarete più _tu_ e _lui_ , sarete una sola persona.”  
D'altro canto il soldato insisteva con il proprio punto di vista falsato da quello sporadico ma persistente episodio di paranoia e dalla insoddisfazione riguardante la propria condizione “Appunto, io non ci sarò più.”  
A quel punto Sherlock perse la pazienza: non era abituato ad assecondare le persone quando avevano, raramente, ragione, figurarsi quando insistevano a mantenere un atteggiamento infantile. Ruotò dunque gli occhi verso l'alto e sbuffò “Non fare la vittima ascoltando solo le parole che ti fanno comodo. Ho detto che...”  
Lo sguardo di John mutò: l'orgoglio del soldato si risentì per una specifica parola “La vittima, io?” ringhiò e liberò i polsi di Sherlock solo per poter portare entrambe le mani attorno al collo dell'altro “Sono un soldato, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock non fece in tempo ad aprire e chiudere le mani per riattivare la circolazione, che si stupì nel ritrovarsi il collo ingabbiato dalla presa di John: il battito accelerò, ma non temette per la propria vita “Lo stai facendo di nuovo, stai ascoltando solo quello che vuoi tu.” le sue certezze iniziarono a vacillare quando sentì il soldato rinvigorire la stretta: faticò a deglutire ed iniziò a respirare più forte alla ricerca di maggiore aria “John... mi stai facendo male.” quando portò le mani sui polsi di John nel tentativo di sfuggire alla sua presa, si accorse di qualcosa che lo disorientò. Vide John avvicinarsi al suo volto, rapito da chissà quale visione: lo vide bloccarsi a due centimetri dal proprio viso, i nasi che si sfioravano, la già poca aria presente era condivisa da entrambi, le pupille di ambedue dilatate seppur per motivi diversi. La presa non dava segno di cedimento e Sherlock non era colpito tanto dal dolore fisico, quanto dal fatto che fossero le mani di John ad infliggerglielo “John...” chiamò ancora e invece che provare a sciogliere la presa sul proprio collo, alzò le mani sul viso del soldato, sul volto che apparteneva a colui che desiderava di più al mondo.  
Quando percepì le mani di Sherlock sul proprio viso, John riuscì a distaccare il proprio sguardo il tanto che bastava per ridestarsi da quella sorta di intontimento in cui era caduto: balzò prima all'indietro, quindi di lato, scendendo dal corpo di Sherlock. Lo osservò tossire per recuperare fiato e ogni suo istinto fu annullato: non c'era il medico pronto a rimediare alla situazione e non c'era nemmeno la tempra del soldato per fargli superare quello shock. Si guardò le mani: la sinistra iniziò a tremare.  
Quando Sherlock ritornò a respirare correttamente, si tirò su a sedere ed osservò John: il soldato non aveva mai mostrato segni di debolezza, non aveva mai palesato segni di paura e, soprattutto, non aveva mai dato segni di cedimento a favore dell'altra metà della propria psiche. Sapeva che John non avrebbe mai voluto fargli del male: erano capitati gli schiaffi, i morsi e le prese costrittive, ma non erano mai finalizzate ad arrecare un reale dolore fisico. Lo sapeva, così come ora vedeva i chiari segnali dei sensi di colpa verso ciò che aveva fatto e nei riguardi di quel qualcosa che doveva aver visto e che lo aveva bloccato al punto da irrigidirlo in quel modo. Fu dunque senza alcuna paura che si avvicinò a John e, in ginocchio davanti a lui, gli prese le mani tra le proprie ed si abbassò il tanto che bastava per insinuare il proprio viso tra il collo e la spalla destra del soldato.  
Quando John percepì le mani di Sherlock sulle proprie, smise di tremare, per poi ricominciare quando sentì il suo viso riempirgli il collo di un calore che andava oltre la mera percezione fisica: sentì il suo perdono, che non era neanche stato necessario chiedere, scaldarlo. Sentì l'affetto sincero, di cui aveva stupidamente dubitato, avvolgerlo. E sentì qualcosa che Sherlock gli aveva donato già molto tempo addietro: gli aveva restituito il suo posto nel mondo che aveva smarrito mesi prima e che aveva riacquisto la notte stessa in cui si erano conosciuti. La trascendentale certezza di esistere perché qualcun altro ti percepisce, ti vede, ti vive. Certezza smarrita più volte nelle notti in cui si risvegliava sulla branda di un garage buio e freddo con la sola compagnia di un gatto a tenerlo sveglio. Liberò le proprie mani e le strinse attorno a Sherlock: era una presa salda, imprescindibile, ma non costrittiva. Un abbraccio che urlava il concreto bisogno della presenza di Sherlock nella sua effimera vita “Giura che non sparirai anche tu.” implorò l'uomo che mascherava con la forza la sua infinita debolezza “Non voglio più stare solo.”  
Sherlock sapeva come John dovesse sentirsi: aveva ricorso molte volte alla cocaina mascherando il reale bisogno con la motivazione della noia. In realtà anche Sherlock, prima di incontrare John, si sentiva molto solo, straniero nella sua stessa casa, schiavo del proprio cervello che gli imponeva sempre la ragione a discapito del sentimento. Sapeva come dovesse sentirsi il John notturno ed era per questo che, nonostante i loro ultimi incontri si fossero fatti sempre più problematici culminando con l'aggressione di quella sera, si era sempre fatto trovare accanto a lui sul letto, dopo il suo risveglio. Aveva capito di amare il vero John, ma sapeva di provare dei fortissimi sentimenti anche per il diurno e per il notturno, perché tutti e tre avevano delle questioni irrisolte che li faceva soffrire e mai e poi mai nella vita avrebbe voluto che provassero dolore. Perché se amare significa desiderare di compiere l'impossibile per fare in modo che la tua metà non soffra alcun tipo di dolore, allora Sherlock provava quel sentimento per tutti e tre. Sherlock appoggiò dunque la mano destra sulla nuca di John e lentamente lo fece sdraiare, ma non ruppe il loro abbraccio, non lo avrebbe mai permesso. Quando poi appoggiò la fronte su quella di John, lo vide chiudere dolorosamente gli occhi: accettò quel gesto, così come accettava tutto quello che il diurno e il notturno gli donavano “Se riuscirò a liberarti...” iniziò, la voce ancora arrochita dalla precedente aggressione del soldato “Se mi aiuterai a farlo, staremo insieme per sempre.”  
John annuì, ma non volle aprire gli occhi: seguì a tastoni la linea del collo di Sherlock, sfiorandolo appena, come se la sua pelle stesse bruciando. Non sentì alcuna esitazione in Sherlock, quando gli sfiorò quella parte del corpo che aveva deliberatamente ferito fino a pochi minuti prima e ciò gli creò un accenno di malinconia che gli inumidì le ciglia: il senso di colpa lo opprimeva come un macigno. Si sentì stringere di rimando e quando Sherlock gli sfiorò gli occhi chiusi con le labbra, riuscì nuovamente a parlare “Non volevo farti male.”  
Sherlock annuì percettibilmente e si apprestò a consolarlo proprio come lui fece due mesi prima, dopo il grande litigio in salotto. Lo strinse forte e gli costellò il viso con leggerissimi baci: non si curò di oltrepassare il loro limite immaginario, sfiorandogli anche le labbra durante il suo passaggio. Non era un vero e proprio bacio, bensì una carezza, una coccola, un altro dolce perdono non richiesto, ma dato con amore “Lo so.”  
“Scusami.” chiese John in un sussurro, perché anche se Sherlock lo aveva perdonato, il peso della sua colpa era ancora troppo grande per non essere sfogato con quella piccola, grande parola. Rimase abbracciato a lui anche quando capì che la stanchezza lo stava cogliendo: gli baciò il collo ferito una, due, tre volte, quindi lasciò che il velo del sonno iniziasse a posarsi su di lui.  
“Sì.” lo rassicurò Sherlock che continuò ad accarezzargli il viso anche dopo che si fu addormentato. D'altronde, di tempo per sgattaiolare via ed impedire al John diurno di accorgersi della sua presenza nel proprio letto ne aveva a iosa: aveva tutta la notte.  
  
°oOo°  
  
La mattina seguente, subito dopo aver fatto colazione, John si ritrovò a gironzolare attorno alla poltrona del coinquilino, la cui ennesima occhiataccia interrogativa, lo spinse a parlare “Sherlock?”  
Sherlock sbuffò teatralmente, così come finse palesemente di esser sorpreso da quel richiamo “Sì?”  
John continuava a gironzolargli attorno senza smettere di puntargli addosso il proprio sguardo “Sei uscito ieri sera?” domandò dunque, gesticolando più del dovuto come faceva sempre quando doveva chiedere qualcosa di imbarazzante o bizzarro “Dopo che sono andato a dormire?”  
“No.” replicò Sherlock con naturalezza riuscendo a dissimulare la sorpresa suscitata da quella domanda, ma il suo sopracciglio destro si inarcò “Perché?”  
John emise un un piccolo sbuffo dal naso che arricciò per un istante “Allora cosa hai fatto al collo?” finalmente arrestò i propri passi e lo fece proprio di fronte a Sherlock verso il quale alzò l'indice della mano destra “Ieri non avevi questi segni.”  
Sherlock sbuffò e dopo aver archiviato l'idea di aggiungere l'indice destro di John alla sua collezione di dita surgelate, scosse il capo “Non ho nulla.” si rimproverò mentalmente: non aveva minimamente pensato all'eventualità di nascondere i lividi che il notturno gli aveva lasciato. E dire che di trucchi ne aveva, li usava spesso per i suoi travestimenti durante i casi.  
John insistette: intrecciò le braccia al petto e perorò la propria causa “Ti assicuro che hai dei lividi e...”  
“Shush!” intimò Sherlock che assunse la sua posa ideale: mani congiunte sotto il mento, gambe allungate, caviglie accavallate, occhi chiusi “Palazzo Mentale.” usava spesso quell'espediente quando voleva evitare le chiacchiere di John e il suo coinquilino si era ormai abituato a quel suo atteggiamento, quindi sperò di esser riuscito ad evitare quella conversazione.  
John, infatti, smise di indicare i lividi di Sherlock, girò i tacchi e sparì in bagno. Tornò dopo un minuto nascondendo qualcosa in mano “Sai, è strano.” borbottò poi, non sicuro che Sherlock lo stesse realmente ascoltando. Gli si sedette di fronte e riprese il discorso “Per pura coincidenza mi sembra di aver fatto un sogno in cui strozzavo qualcuno.”  
Sherlock dovette trattenersi dall'aprire gli occhi di scatto: inspirò lentamente e posò lo sguardo su John con studiata lentezza “Strana coincidenza.” concordò per non destare sospetti “Non ti ricordi nient'altro a riguardo?”  
John scrollò capo e spalle “No. Siccome era un sogno piuttosto fastidioso non mi sono sforzato di ricordarlo ed è semplicemente svanito.”  
Sherlock annuì e tirò mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo “Capisco.”  
John stette in silenzio per qualche istante, poi parlò nuovamente “Non sono stato io, vero?”  
Sherlock dovette ringraziare i molti anni passati ad ignorare i bisogni delle persone, grazie ai quali riuscì a nascondere il turbamento che la specifica domanda di John gli creò “Come avresti potuto?” si sforzò di mantenere il proprio atteggiamento neutro e distaccato, senza esagerare alcuna esternazione in positivo o in negativo.  
“Non lo so.” sospirò John che, tuttavia, era sollevato all'idea di non essere stato il fautore di quei lividi ai danni di Sherlock “Non ne ho idea.”  
“Perché non esiste un'idea plausibile, John.” rispose Sherlock atono, pronto a chiudersi, realmente, nel proprio Palazzo Mentale.  
Ma John non sembrava soddisfatto delle risposte ricevute. D'altronde quei lividi non potevano significare altro che qualcuno aveva osato fare del male a Sherlock e l'idea non lo aggradava per nulla “Non vuoi proprio dirmi chi ti ha fatto quei segni?”  
“Potrei dirtelo, ma poi dovrei ucciderti.” lo stupì Sherlock, sperando che una citazione presa da quella scatola infernale che John amava tanto potesse distrarlo a sufficienza.  
John, infatti, si stupì per quella particolare esternazione “Hai guardato la televisione senza di me?”  
Sherlock alzò le spalle e chiuse gli occhi: era sazio di parole “Palazzo Mentale.”  
John sbuffò di nuovo, ritrovandosi a fantasticare sull'idea di poter possedere le ipotetiche chiavi del Palazzo Mentale di Sherlock per poterlo così chiudere per restauro ed avere il coinquilino presente e comunicativo almeno cinque ore al giorno. Si alzò poi e dopo essersi messo davanti a Sherlock, gli scostò delicatamente le mani da sotto il mento “Posso almeno metterti un po' di pomata su quei lividi?”  
Sherlock si ritrovò a mugolare, dando così il consenso alla richiesta di John “Mmh.” piegò la nuca all'indietro e si ritrovò a pensare a quanto paradossale fosse quella situazione: le mani che in quel momento si stavano prendendo cura di lui, erano le stesse che solo poche ore prima lo avevano ferito. Ma John era anche questo, era il suo paradosso vivente. Chiuse gli occhi e non fece in tempo a rilassarsi che la voce dell'altro lo colpì.  
“Sherlock, è un succhiotto questo?” domandò John, senza neanche accorgersi di aver alzato la voce di un'ottava e averle dato una cadenza aspra e inacidita: scostò un poco il colletto della maglia di Sherlock dal quale aveva visto spuntare un segno rosso e circolare.  
In questo caso, Sherlock non riuscì proprio a mantenere il suo classico _aplomb_ “Un succh... no!” smentì subito coprendo il segno col colletto della maglia.  
“Esci con qualcuno?” incalzò John, rendendosi conto solo dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole quanto dovesse sembrare sciocco e, sicuramente, più invadente del dovuto.  
“No!” Sherlock negò scuotendo il capo con vigore, ma vedendo l'espressione poco convinta di John, decise di cambiare tattica e di pungerlo su un nervo scoperto “Non potrei mai deludere tutte le persone che ci vedono come una coppia.” ridacchiò, pregustando la reazione che si aspettava da John.  
Reazione che, di fatti, arrivò: John si ritrovò a spremere il tubetto della pomata con fin troppo vigore per l'imbarazzo che quelle parole gli avevano arrecato “Noi non siamo una coppia!” balbettò imbarazzato recuperando alla buona la crema che gli era finita sul dorso della mano.  
“Ma tu sei geloso, ora.” lo stuzzicò Sherlock, divertito dall'imbarazzo di John, crogiolandosi nella sensazione che anche il diurno potesse provare gelosia nei suoi confronti. Gelosia non giustificata, ma che gli solleticava le sinapsi in messaggi di dolce piacere.  
“Non dire sciocchezze.” borbottò John che dopo avergli posato la mano sotto il mento, gli alzò il volto e tornò ad osservare i segni sul collo candido di Sherlock “E non cambiare discorso. Quello è un succhiotto? Te lo ha fatto la stessa persona che ti ha fatto quei segni sul collo?”  
Sherlock, il cui cervello aveva elaborato una possibile scappatoia per quella situazione, afferrò il polso di John e lo guardò con aria greve “Ebbene sì.” annuì, per poi ammiccare scherzosamente “Vuoi sapere chi è?”  
John arrossì nuovamente, provando invano a divincolarsi dalla presa di Sherlock “Non che siano affari miei...” borbottò fintamente disinteressato.  
“Douglas.” Sherlock trattenne a stento una risata.  
John si calmò, ma finì con l'arricciare le labbra in avanti, incredulo “Douglas?” non sembrava molto convinto “I gatti non fanno i succhiotti, Sherlock.”  
“Infatti non è un succhiotto: mi ha dato un morso, mi sono grattato ed è venuta fuori questa macchia.” sospirò teatralmente immedesimandosi in una delle sue migliori espressioni facciali alla _'Possibile che tu non capisca queste banalità?'_. Sbuffò ancora, poi, ingigantendo la propria bugia “Questa notte ho provato a fare un esperimento che lo riguardava e... mi si è ritorto contro.”  
John lo osservò a fondo, come se stesse valutando la veridicità di quanto appena raccontato da Sherlock. Quando poi udì la sua ulteriore spiegazione, sul suo volto si calò un velo di rimprovero “Cosa volevi fare al mio gatto?”  
“Nostro.” lo corresse Sherlock che, dopo aver reclinato il capo all'indietro, avvicinò la mano di John al proprio collo.  
John non capì la risposta di Sherlock “Cosa?”  
“Il nostro gatto.” specificò, disegnando un ghigno malizioso sul viso.  
“Va bene, cosa volevi fare al...?” John si interruppe, rassegnandosi alle neanche tanto velate implicazioni di Sherlock e rassegnandosi all'idea che il suo amico e coinquilino avesse provato a fare il _dottor Frankenstein_ con Douglas: d'altronde, aveva già visto e coccolato il felino quella mattina e non gli sembrava di aver riscontrato qualche strana ferita sul suo corpo. Sospirò rumorosamente e riprese a spalmare la pomata sul collo di Sherlock “Ahhh, non lo voglio neanche sapere. Ma sappi che ha fatto bene a darti una lezione.”  
“Mmh.” mugugnò Sherlock che, una volta percepita la mano di John nuovamente su di sé, liberò la propria presa sul suo polso “Preferisci sempre Douglas a me.” borbottò al limite tra lo scherzo e un reale capriccio, poiché nella sua mente l'immagine del gatto e quella del soldato irlandese continuavano a sovrapporsi.  
John sorrise divertito e lusingato “Chi è quello geloso ora?”  
Sherlock circondò le gambe di John con le braccia: sapeva che più lo provocava e più l'amico si imbarazzava. Ma d'altro canto, più John si imbarazza e più Sherlock si divertiva, quindi portò avanti quello scherzo “Quindi ammetti che prima eri geloso?”  
John si esibì in una lunga nota nasale data sia dall'imbarazzo per il gesto di Sherlock che per la verità delle sue parole “Non dovevi andare nel tuo Palazzo Mentale?” chiese poi, cercando una via di fuga che interrompesse quella conversazione.  
“Questo discorso è più interessante.” Sherlock gongolò soddisfatto come non gli succedeva quasi mai e sicuramente non per merito di una singola persona che, semplicemente, si rapportava con lui con chiacchiere senza importanza. Gongolò e non era per merito di un triplice omicidio, un intrigo internazionale o un enigma senza fine, bensì per il puro piacere di condividere la propria vita con qualcuno così speciale da renderlo umano.  
John non disse più nulla perché sapeva che intimamente concordava con Sherlock e perché con loro funzionava spesso così: non avevano bisogno di troppe parole per poter stare bene l'uno con l'altro, per allontanare le paure e per sentirsi al sicuro. Continuò a spalmare la pomata anche quando la superficie livida della pelle era già stata coperta interamente, chiuso in quel bizzarro abbraccio che li vide uniti per buona parte della mattinata.  
  
°oOo°  
  
La popolarità di Sherlock Holmes e John Watson aumentava di pari passo con il numero di crimini risolti e la fama portava con sé sfide sempre più numerose e particolari. Dalle più bizzarre competizioni di intelligenza che variavano dalle frodi finanziare e informatiche, alle più pericolose sfide lanciate da geni del crimine o corrispettivi emulatori.  
Capitò infatti che a sfidare l'intelligenza del consulente investigativo fu un ammiratore del Sarto di Jermyn Street. Tutto era nato da un intensivo scambio epistolare tra il Sarto ed un giovane sostenitore del suo favoloso lavoro, il quale, una volta conosciute le dinamiche dell'arresto del suo idolo, aveva deciso di vendicarlo prendendo di mira niente meno che John.  
Così nacque la figura del Riparatore, soprannome scelto dall'emulatore stesso e che la stampa adottò di buon grado, nomea che gli calzava a pennello dato il suo modus operandi. Studiava in precedenza le proprie vittime in modo da sapere per certo che sui loro corpi fossero presenti delle cicatrici, quindi non solo emulava il Sarto ricucendo la pelle dei malcapitati in modo artistico, ma sceglieva di concentrare le proprie attenzioni proprio nei punti in cui i corpi erano segnati da sfregi chirurgici, tagli, macchie, o qualunque altra cosa stonasse in quella specifica carnagione. Infine, firmava i cadaveri con una cucitura che riportava il suo nome: _The Repairer._  
Lo scopo del Riparatore con le sue prime vittime era niente meno che acquisire la pratica necessaria per poter regalare la sua opera d'arte al Sarto che, anche se in prigione, sarebbe venuto a conoscenza della notizia dai quotidiani. Qual piacere dunque fu per il Riparatore apprendere che il responsabile dell'incarcerazione del Sarto era stato un soldato: chissà quante cicatrici avrebbe potuto correggere, chissà quanto sarebbe stato gradito il suo regalo? Non gli restava che scoprirlo.  
E lo scoprì una sera, dopo aver passato un intero pomeriggio a pedinarlo conclusosi con John che si domandava perché si sentisse improvvisamente così stanco e perché gli prudesse inspiegabilmente la parte posteriore del collo.  
  
Dopo aver preso John alle spalle e avergli iniettato un sonnifero con un iniettore a penna, il Riparatore lo aveva spinto in un sudicio vicolo: attese che l'ex medico militare finisse di lottare contro il sonno trascinandosi tra i bidoni della spazzatura, quindi lo caricò su un'auto e partì verso il proprio nascondiglio.  
Il Riparatore legò le caviglie e i polsi di John ai quattro angoli di un letto singolo, quindi iniziò a preparare i propri ferri del mestiere: sistemò su un vicino tavolino alcune lame di diverso taglio e spessore e, accanto, un kit di sutura maniacalmente simile a quello usato dal Sarto. Poi, quando vide che John iniziava a svegliarsi, seguì il modus operandi del Sarto, sedendoglisi a cavalcioni sul bacino per potersi muovere con maggior destrezza durante il compimento della propria opera d'arte.  
Il Riparatore, infine, parlò “John Watson, il cane da compagnia di Sherlock Holmes.” lo chiamò mentre iniziava a slacciargli la camicia, ansioso di conoscere la tela sulla quale avrebbe cucito il proprio personalissimo omaggio al Sarto.  
John stava via via riprendendo conoscenza, ma la verità era che si sentiva ancora molto confuso: ricordava cosa fosse successo, rammentava la puntura, il vicolo, il sudiciume dei bidoni della spazzatura, la pistola che gli cadeva dai jeans e l'ombra di un'auto, ma non riusciva ancora a dar voce ai propri pensieri.  
Nel mentre, il Riparatore continuava il proprio monologo “Per colpa tua il magnifico lavoro del maestro è stato interrotto prematuramente. E dire che si stava dedicando proprio alla sua opera di spicco.” sbottonò lentamente la camicia, stando attento a non scoprire ancora la pelle di John, preferendo tenersi il dolce alla fine del proprio metaforico pasto “Sherlock Holmes, con la sua pelle perfetta.”  
La pelle perfetta di Sherlock. Quel ricordo lo riportò definitivamente alla realtà, alla memoria della prima notte in cui si incontrarono, durante la quale fu lui stesso a ricucire i tagli del Sarto sulla pelle diafana di Sherlock. Provò a muovere polsi e caviglie, ignorando ancora le parole del Riparatore.  
“Ma ora rimedierò al tuo errore offrendo in dono al maestro il tuo corpo.” disse il Riparatore con voce adorante e quando ebbe finito di slacciarla, allargò i lembi della camicia ed iniziò ad esaminare la pelle di John. Fu con soddisfazione che passò i polpastrelli di pollice e medio sui tagli più o meno profondi cosparsi sul busto di John “Suppongo che essendo stato in guerra tu sia pieno di cica...” si bloccò letteralmente quando arrivò a scoprire la spalla sinistra, provando un brivido di reale piacere di fronte alla cicatrice che più di tutte macchiava la pelle di John di un rosa chiaro.  
John rabbrividì al tocco del Riparatore, provando istintivamente a divincolarsi quando scoprì la cicatrice della spalla che da mesi ormai cercava di ignorare pur avendola sotto il proprio sguardo. Non disse nulla, non ancora, ma percepì un accenno di rabbia crescere dentro di sé. Paura che si mischiava a collera, passato che si intrufolava senza permesso nel presente, ricordi repressi che sfidavano il muro delle sue difese.  
Il Riparatore disegnò dei cerchi col polpastrello dell'indice sulla cicatrice di John, tracciando la bozza del disegno che aveva intenzione di ricamarvi addosso “Oh, buon dio.” commentò più che altro a se stesso, incurante del fatto che John gli rispondesse o meno “È anche meglio di quanto sperassi.”  
John si ritrovò a combattere una lotta interiore nella quale l'istinto di ribellarsi combatteva contro la paura e la rassegnazione in cui si era crogiolato in quegli ultimi mesi. Mugolò frustrato e distolse lo sguardo dal volto del Riparatore a favore della propria cicatrice sulla quale si soffermò a sua volta.  
“Questa... questa è... troppo...” balbettò il Riparatore mentre allungava una mano alla ricerca di una delle lame che aveva preparato in precedenza “Questa deve aver fatto male, vero? Ma non inizierò da lei, stai tranquillo.” avvicinò la punta del bisturi alla clavicola destra, iniziando ad incidere vicino ad una cicatrice lunga tre centimetri.  
Il dolore distolse John dai propri pensieri e lo fece ringhiare un lamento sommesso. Spostò lo sguardo sulla propria clavicola e venne colpito da alcune immagini in rapida sequenza: due uomini, un corpo a corpo violento, un colpo così potente da permettere all'osso di ferire la carne dall'interno.  
La voce del Riparatore riportò John alla realtà “Hai avuto l'opportunità di spararmi, prima, nel vicolo.” commentò, rivolgendosi ora direttamente alla propria vittima: con la lama, intanto, tracciava una linea parallela alla precedente sul lato opposto della cicatrice “Perché non l'hai fatto?”  
John contrasse i pettorali al nuovo taglio, trattenendo il respiro anche quando un nuovo ricordò lo investì: una tenda da campo, mani inesperte su un corpo ferito, mani amiche, un abbraccio.  
“Non ti salverà nessuno, John Watson.” il Riparatore lo ridestò nuovamente dai suoi pensieri mentre spostava il bisturi cinque centimetri sopra l'ombelico, su una cicatrice circolare sulla quale incise una croce “Questo posto non esiste neanche nelle mappe catastali.”  
John chiuse gli occhi e dopo un'altra rapida sequenza di immagini accompagnate da un lungo fischio, li riaprì e li puntò sul Riparatore “A Sherlock non serve un quadratino disegnato su un pezzo di carta per incastrarti.” il tono si fece via via calmo e atono, lo sguardo acceso di determinazione, l'espressione spaventata stava lasciando il posto ad una corrucciata.  
Il Riparatore si fermò “Ah sì?” domandò retorico, approfittando di quella pausa per pulire i tagli dal sangue che vi fuoriusciva “E come riuscirebbe a farlo, sentiamo.”  
John sorrise, alimentato da una sicurezza che non pensava di avere “Seguirebbe la scia lasciata dal mio sangue.”  
Il Riparatore rise di rimando, divertito dall'ingiustificata convinzione della propria vittima “Ma io non ti ho inferto alcuna ferita che sanguinasse.”  
“Tu no.” l'alzata di spalle che gli venne istintivo fare, si trasformò in un leggero movimento delle braccia che mosse un poco “Io invece sono molto sbadato e ho finito col tagliarmi con un pezzo di vetro trovato per terra, nel vicolo. Sai, prima che il tuo sedativo facesse effetto.”  
Il Riparatore studiò il volto di John alla ricerca di una eventuale caratteristica menzognera, ma quando non la trovò si allungò sul corpo della propria vittima e cercò sulle sue mani la ferita di cui stava parlando: quando la vide, ricordò il momento in cui, nel vicolo, lo vide armeggiare tra i sacchetti della spazzatura. Concluse che probabilmente aveva finito col tagliarsi con i vetri di una bottiglia, ma non si allarmò data l'entità della ferita “Quanto credi che abbia sanguinato questo taglio?” tornò a sedersi sul bacino di John, affrontandolo con un ghigno presuntuoso “Saranno gocce così piccole che neanche se ne accorgerà.”  
“ _Mpf_.” lo schernì John “Si vede che non conosci Sherlock.” lo disse con orgoglio, perché per lui era un vero onore avere a che fare con il grande detective e un reale piacere conoscere l'uomo che vi stava dietro.  
L'espressione del Riparatore mutò, divenendo notevolmente più impaziente e adirata “E comunque, tu non lo ricorderai sicuramente, ma ti ho infilato dentro la mia macchina. Addio tracce ematiche.”  
“Sai qual è il bello di Londra? È piena di telecamere.”(2) più John combatteva e dimostrava di aver ragione, più si sentiva soddisfatto, nonostante la situazione non fosse delle più favorevoli “Risalirà all'auto uscita da quel vicolo e tramite le registrazioni seguirà il tragitto fino a trovare questo posto.”  
Se lo scopo di John era quello di metterlo in difficoltà, c'era riuscito in pieno: il Riparatore ringhiò frustrato ed avvicinò la lama alla cicatrice sulla spalla sinistra “Non arriverà mai in tempo.” sibilò mentre iniziava a tracciare i contorni di quel pezzo di pelle.  
La sicurezza di John vacillò un poco quando le azioni del Riparatore lo costrinsero ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla cicatrice “Te l'ho detto.” sentì il dolore, ma scoprì che non era neanche lontanamente più forte della fiducia che riponeva in Sherlock e che lo aiutava a sperare per il meglio “Non lo conosci proprio per niente.” sussurrò prima di essere investito da un ricordo tanto potente quanto ferocemente incatenato dalla propria psiche. Erano solo lampi rapidissimi, così veloci da non riuscire a discriminare l'entità delle immagini: c'erano solo macchie verde scure, sangue e sabbia. E se da una parte la paura voleva spingerlo a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle immagini, il coraggio che stava via via nascendo in lui voleva approfondire quel ricordo. Tuttavia, non fece in tempo a decidere se abbandonarsi a quelle immagini o fuggirvene.  
Mentre il Riparatore era impegnato ad incidere con più rabbia e meno precisione la cicatrice sulla spalla di John, poterono udire dei tonfi che, col senno di poi, entrambi i presenti in quella stanza poterono ricondurre a porte che venivano aperte con ben poca grazia.  
Quando fu il turno della porta di quella stanza, ciò che John e il Riparatore videro fu l'espressione furente di Sherlock che, seguito da alcuni Yarder, non fece altro che dimostrare la tesi dell'ex medico militare: il detective era arrivato in tempo, ma il suo sguardo non era soddisfatto bensì carico di collera e di desiderio di vendetta. Ignorò John, infatti, quando con una rapida occhiata si sincerò dell'entità delle sue ferite e si buttò, letteralmente, sul Riparatore.  
Per prima cosa, Sherlock spinse il Riparatore oltre il letto, lontano da John e ignorando i richiami di Lestrade e degli altri Yarder iniziò a picchiarlo con calci e pugni: nel suo sguardo non c'era più solo ira, bensì disperazione, senso di colpa e molto altro ancora. C'era biasimo,ma non nei confronti del Riparatore, quanto verso se stesso, poiché nella sua geniale mente non facevano che risuonare le parole di Mycroft. Il suo maledetto fratello aveva avuto ragione anche quella volta. Ci vollero tre Yarder per allontanarlo dal Riparatore, ma nessuno di loro riuscì ad impedirgli di scalciare e provare ad inveire contro il serial killer già privo di sensi. Ci volle la voce di John per bloccarlo.  
“Sherlock!” urlò l'ex medico militare mentre Lestrade si apprestava a liberargli polsi e caviglie e solo quando vide il consulente investigativo immobile e ricettivo riprese a parlare, abbassando anche il tono di voce “Non mi aiuterai uccidendolo.”  
Sherlock si bloccò, ma sfortunatamente se le parole scelte da John contribuirono a fermarlo, dall'altra parte non fecero che alimentare il proprio senso di colpa. Si scrollò di dosso i tre agenti e attese in silenzio che i paramedici si occupassero di John.  
“Preferirei fare da solo, grazie.” li stupì John che accettò solo delle bende per fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue: l'idea che altri sconosciuti gli mettessero le mani addosso non lo esaltava e comunque quei tagli era superficiali, quindi potevano attendere. Alzò poi lo sguardo su Sherlock e capì: intuì il suo senso di colpa, ma in quel momento era a sua volta preda dei propri pensieri per potersi occupare anche dei suoi. Quelle immagini, quelle diapositive proiettate dalla sua memoria censurata gli davano molto su cui pensare, quindi si limitò ad invitarlo a prendere un taxi quando fu pronto a muoversi.  
  
Il viaggio in taxi fu silenzioso: entrambi erano rivolti a pensieri di diversa natura, ma in egual modo impegnativi.  
John non poteva fare a meno di rievocare le immagini scatenate dalla propria psiche mentre il Riparatore gli infliggeva quei tagli. La familiare sensazione provata durante quello che doveva un flashback, mentre quelle mani amiche si prendevano cura di quel taglio sulla clavicola e la più spiacevole impressione percepita quando il Riparatore si occupava della cicatrice sulla spalla. Alzò istintivamente la mano sulla fasciatura e premette il tanto che bastava per provare dolore, ma non sovvenne più alcun ricordo. Alzò dunque lo sguardo su Sherlock, ma l'altro non lo ricambiò.  
Solo quando furono quasi giunti a Baker Street, il consulente investigativo diede forma ai propri pensieri “Aveva ragione Mycroft.” il labbro inferiore si inarcò all'ingiù e tremò appena “Non riesco a prendermi cura di me stesso, figuriamoci di te.”  
John non fece in tempo a rispondere che il taxi si fermò: Sherlock scese dalla vettura e si precipitò dal portone, quindi su per i diciassette gradini.  
  
Dopo che John ebbe pagato il tassista, salì le scale e chiuse la porta dell'appartamento dietro di sé: si guardò attorno e vide che non c'era traccia di Sherlock negli spazi comuni. Non era in cucina, non nel salotto, non nel soggiorno o in bagno: in compenso la porta della sua stanza era chiusa, presumibilmente a chiave.  
Sospirò. Non aveva voglia stare in compagnia in quel momento, avrebbe solo voluto chiudersi in stanza e cercare di rievocare i ricordi e le sensazioni ispirate dal suo precedente scontro col Riparatore: sapeva che erano memorie riguardanti la guerra e non era del tutto entusiasta all'idea di rivivere quegli episodi. Episodi che non ricordava, ma che sapeva per certo dovessero essere spaventosi al punto da essere relegati in un angolo buio del proprio cervello. Cosa sarebbe successo se fossero riaffiorati del tutto? La paura sarebbe sparita o, al contrario, aumentata?  
Non ricordava nulla del servizio militare, nulla. Era come se il suo cervello fosse un computer e fossero stati estratti tutti i dati concernenti la leva. Ricordava che era come se si fosse risvegliato nell'infermeria del campo dopo un lunghissimo periodo di sonno, ma a quel punto aveva rifiutato di tentare di rievocare qualsivoglia memoria riguardante Mainwand. Poi, un giorno, una volta tornato a Londra, quando aveva provato a ricordare qualcosa, si era accorto che non conservava alcuna memoria riguardante l'intero servizio di leva. Aveva in mente solo un nome: Mainwand. Per il resto, conservava solo sensazioni negative, percezioni spaventose, istinti che gli facevano venire la pelle d'oca. Molti militi provarono a parlargli di quella famosa ultima missione, ma lui aveva sempre glissato evitando istintivamente l'argomento. Aveva anche mentito a Sherlock a riguardo: gli aveva detto che non era pronto a parlarne, ma la verità era che non ricordava nulla e, semplicemente, non voleva ammetterlo di fronte al suo coinquilino e amico. Il suo coinquilino e amico.  
John sospirò nuovamente: era vero, non aveva particolarmente voglia di interagire con qualsivoglia persona in quel momento, ma sapeva che Sherlock era rimasto molto scosso dall'accaduto. Sapeva anche che si sentiva in colpa e che, probabilmente, era già alla ricerca di una dose di cocaina nei propri cassetti per cercare di dimenticare le sensazioni spiacevoli provenienti da quella che considerava come un errore, un qualcosa di cui sentiva di essere responsabile. E John non poteva permetterlo: Sherlock aveva già fatto molto per lui, quindi era giunto il momento di ricambiare.  
Dopo aver preso un asciugamano pulito e il kit di sutura, bussò alla porta della camera di Sherlock sperando vivamente che non avesse già trovato sollievo nella soluzione al sette per cento. Non ricevette risposta, quindi provò a chiamarlo a voce “Sherlock?”  
Sherlock era rannicchiato nel letto con il volto schiacciato contro il cuscino: non se la sentiva di affrontare John, non dopo quello che aveva rischiato di subire a causa di quella che reputava una sua mancanza. Non gli avrebbe mai dovuto permettere di uscire di casa da solo con l'emulatore del Sarto in circolazione, non con l'istinto del soldato ancora sepolto in lui.  
“Sherlock, per favore.” tentò nuovamente John: gli tornarono in mente le parole che l'amico aveva pronunciato in taxi e scosse il capo prima di posarlo sull'uscio al posto del proprio pugno “Non è vero che non sai prenderti cura di me.” lo pensava veramente, non c'era alcun bisogno di fingere di provare veramente quei sentimenti “Senza di te sarei ancora in quel garage, Sherlock. E no, non ero al sicuro lì dentro. Credevo di esserlo, ma la verità è che ero in balia di me stesso e tu lo sai bene.”  
Il volto di Sherlock emerse dal cuscino sul quale strofinò la guancia mentre ascoltava le parole di John: era così tipico del diurno sacrificare le proprie necessità a favore delle sue. Sherlock sapeva che John avrebbe preferito somatizzare l'accaduto da solo come accadeva sempre dopo un caso, quindi, se proprio in quella circostanza si offriva di condividere con lui i propri pensieri, era sicuramente per consolarlo. Perché il John diurno poteva essere molte cose, ma certamente non era stupido. Non era stupido, insensibile ed egoista. Era tutto il contrario. E ora si offriva per donare conforto proprio a lui.  
“Sherlock...” chiamò ancora John che pensò attentamente alle parole giuste che avrebbero potuto smuovere il consulente investigativo “Non riesco a ricucirmi da solo, sai?” mentì in quel frangente, ma non gli importava che Sherlock potesse accorgersene o meno “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
Sherlock si alzò da letto e, avvicinandosi alla porta, mostrò inevitabilmente i movimenti della propria ombra a John: si appoggiò con la fronte alla superficie lignea dell'uscio e rifletté. John sarebbe certamente riuscito a ricucirsi da solo. Forse non sarebbe stato semplice, ma era sicuro che ce l'avrebbe fatta. Quindi lo stava facendo per consolarlo, era ovvio. E gli era grato per questo, ma gli premeva sapere se il suo adorato John diurno avesse veramente bisogno di lui in quel frangente. Non voleva una magra consolazione, bensì una certezza. Non disse nulla, dunque, attendendo egoisticamente l'ennesimo primo passo da parte di John.  
“Sherlock.” John lo chiamò quando vide l'ombra dell'amico muoversi dall'altra parte della porta: si appoggiò a sua volta, cercando invano il calore di Sherlock “Potrei ricucirmi da solo, è vero. Ma farei un brutto lavoro senza di te.” ammise dunque, per poi posare le labbra sulla porta in un gesto che riuscì a compiere solo perché nascosto alla vista dell'altro. Inoltre, più invocava l'aiuto e il bisogno di Sherlock, più quello stesso pensiero prendeva forma “Ho bisogno di te come di nient'altro e nessun altro al mondo. Non solo ora, ma da quando hai pronunciato il mio nome per la prima volta, quella lontana notte nel garage.”  
Le parole di John ebbero il potere di convincere Sherlock ad aprire la porta: quando non vi fu più il legno dell'uscio a dividerli, il consulente lo guardò a lungo ed in silenzio prima di proferire verbo “Ho giurato che ti avrei protetto e invece guarda cosa ti è successo.”  
Non vi era più una porta fisica a dividerli, ma John poté ancora percepire un muro invisibile ma tangibile separarli “Affinché non mi accada niente, non dovrei neanche fare niente.” sorrise e porse asciugamano e kit di sutura a Sherlock “Sai che noia? Povero _Johnny_.”(3) ridacchiò, sperando di riuscire a contagiare anche l'altro con quel motto di spirito.  
Sherlock assottigliò lo sguardo “ _Johnny_? Non ti sei mai rivolto a te stesso chiamandoti così.” osservò, ricordando invece molto bene chi era solito chiamarlo così. Douglas lo chiamava in quel modo, almeno stando a quanto il vero John raccontava nei suoi video-log.  
John colse quel dettaglio solo perché glielo fece notare Sherlock: annuì, dunque, con una alzata di spalle “Mi è venuto fuori così.” si giustificò, continuando a porgere quanto aveva in mano all'amico “Mi aiuti?” chiese, riuscendo infine ad inoltrare quella richiesta guardandolo negli occhi.  
Sherlock riuscì finalmente a sorridere, quindi annuì ed invitò John nella propria camera da letto.  
  
“Devo aver paura a chiederti come mai sei così bravo a suturare?” John ruppe il silenzio dopo i primi punti cuciti da Sherlock che, dopo averlo fatto appoggiare allo schienale del letto con la parte superiore del busto, aveva iniziato ad occuparsi dell'incisione a forma di croce che il Riparatore gli aveva impresso sulla vecchia cicatrice circolare al centro dell'addome.  
Sherlock sorrise appena “Ho fatto pratica sui cadaveri al Bart's.” cercò di non mostrare il proprio interesse verso il torace di John che per la prima volta vedeva interamente scoperto: col notturno era sempre lui quello che finiva irrimediabilmente senza maglia, quindi nutriva una profonda curiosità verso il corpo di John “E su me stesso, prima che avessi un assistente che, guarda caso, è anche un medico.” continuò sospirando di sollievo: a giudicare dalla quantità di cicatrici che John aveva dalla cintola al collo, era stato un vero miracolo che fosse arrivato in tempo affinché il Riparatore intaccasse solo tre di esse.  
John annuì leggermente, quindi, in attesa che l'altro si spostasse sulla cicatrice all'altezza della clavicola destra, si concentrò sulla sensazione tanto piacevole quanto inaspettata di avere le mani di Sherlock sul proprio corpo. Era un tocco che non era per nulla malizioso, bensì riverente, quasi distaccato, ma che lo imbarazzava leggermente: non poté proprio fermare la propria pelle che, stimolata a livello sensoriale, si increspò appena “Scusa.” arrossì e distolse rapidamente lo sguardo.  
“Non ti preoccupare.” lo tranquillizzò Sherlock che, d'altro canto, faceva molta fatica a mantenere professionale il proprio tocco. Deglutì e dopo aver inclinato entrambi i polsi sopra la clavicola di John, mugolò frustrato “Penso che... sai...” indugiò appena, quindi scavalcò i fianchi di John in modo da trovarsi di fronte ai tagli che avrebbe dovuto suturare “Non è mia intenzione imbarazzarti e non vorrei in alcun modo ricordarti ciò che il Riparatore ti ha fatto e ciò che il Sarto fece con me prima di lui, ma da qui riesco a ricucirti meglio.”  
“Tranquillo.” sussurrò John “Lo capisco.” evitò il viso di Sherlock, ma non poté fare a meno di posare lo sguardo sui fianchi di entrambi così vicini tra loro, sulla curva della schiena del consulente piegata in avanti verso di lui, i riccioli selvaggi così vicino al proprio viso. La tentazione di alzare le mani sui fianchi di Sherlock cessò nel momento in cui lo sentì tastare i due tagli: indirizzò rapidamente lo sguardo sulla cicatrice e chiuse gli occhi alla ricerca dei ricordi che sperava di sbloccare. Ma non gli sovvenne nulla, così mugolò frustrato voltandosi verso il comodino.  
Sherlock alzò rapidamente le mani verso l'alto “Ti ho fatto male? Non ti ho anestetizzato abbastanza?”  
“Cosa?” domandò John, distratto dalla reazione dell'altro “No, no. Tranquillo, Sherlock.” gli sorrise tranquillo prendendogli delicatamente i polsi e avvicinando nuovamente le sue mani al proprio corpo “Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro.”  
Sherlock inarcò il sopracciglio destro “Allora cosa è stato?”  
John scosse il capo mentre suggeriva a Sherlock di riprendere la sutura appoggiando le sue mani sulla propria clavicola “Nulla.”  
“John.” mugugnò Sherlock, per poi riprendere il proprio lavoro con calma e precisione “Non farmelo dedurre, so che ti dà fastidio quando lo faccio.”  
John aggiunse la mancina alle mani di Sherlock, aiutandolo a tenere chiusi i due lembi di pelle del taglio inferiore “Non potrei semplicemente conservare per me questo segreto?”  
Sherlock schioccò la lingua sul palato “Se fosse l'unico segreto che conservi per te potrei anche chiudere un occhio, ma sappiamo entrambi che mi nascondi molte cose.” non se l'era lasciato fuggire, era pienamente cosciente di ciò che aveva detto: era da qualche giorno ormai che provava ad introdurre quel discorso con discrezione e John non aveva mai protestato, quindi non provò alcuna remora nel proporlo all'amico.  
“Non dipende da me.” a John, invece, quella confessione fuggì con forza dalle sue labbra: per troppo tempo aveva mantenuto quel segreto e l'evidenza di quella gaffe era disegnata sul suo volto stranito e biasimevole nei riguardi di nessuno se non di se stesso.  
Sherlock bloccò i propri movimenti ed alzò solo lo sguardo dalla ferita al volto di John “Tu non ricordi nulla.” non era una domanda, bensì la risposta ad uno dei suoi maggiori quesiti riguardanti John. Dunque era vero: John non stava fingendo. Non era veramente in possesso dei propri ricordi riguardanti la leva. Dunque Mainwand era solo un nome per lui? E Douglas? Un nome così importante da affiorare inconsciamente nella sua memoria? A volte era frustrante per Sherlock constatare quanto poco sapesse di John dopo tutti quei mesi di convivenza.  
John, d'altro canto, usò la risposta più gettonata usata in quel contesto “Non voglio parlarne.” mugugnò istintivamente per poi avvicinare le mani a quelle di Sherlock, provando a togliergli dalle mani l'ago che stava usando per suturarlo.  
“Ma è successo qualcosa, oggi.” protestò Sherlock che si lasciò derubare del proprio strumento, in quanto totalmente coinvolto dalla nuova rivelazione “Cosa è successo, John?” domandò dunque. Sentì nascere nel centro del petto un senso di inquietudine che lo agitò non poco: si rese improvvisamente conto di una eventualità a cui non aveva pensato. Il John diurno, il suo John, quello che sentiva più vicino a sé, era sulla via della guarigione. Stava dunque per sparire. Quella parte di lui che amava così tanto, quella dolcezza che gli donava così incondizionatamente sarebbe sparita, ma sarebbe sopravvissuta con l'apparizione del vero John? Dai video-log che aveva visto, d'altronde, la personalità del vero John sembrava molto più simile a quella del notturno, eccessi di malizia a parte. Ma era anche vero che in quel tipo di confessionali non era plausibile che apparisse il lato tenero di quel soldato così giovane e forte. Dolcezza che, plausibilmente, avrebbe riservato nell'intimità del privato. Ma se il vero John non fosse stato così affabile? O, peggio, se lo fosse stato, ma non avesse voluto più avere niente a che fare con lui? Sherlock sapeva di essere molto difficile da sopportare e il John diurno era un autentico miracolo di pazienza e sopportazione, ma se fosse solo uno dei lati del suo carattere portato all'estremo tanto quanto lo era la malizia per il notturno? Sherlock si ritrovò improvvisamente in difficoltà di fronte a ciò che desiderava e a ciò che sarebbe stato giusto fare per John. Il suo lato prepotentemente egoista stava lottando con quello timidamente e scomodamente innamorato “Dimmelo, dimmelo ti prego.” mugolò mordendosi l'interno delle guance in un gesto frustrato.  
Dopo aver concluso col primo dei due tagli inferti all'altezza della clavicola, John iniziò ad occuparsi del secondo, dimostrando empiricamente che era perfettamente in grado di suturarsi da solo. Ma la preoccupazione che percepì nel tono di voce di Sherlock, gli confermò quanto la sua presenza accanto a Sherlock in quel particolare frangente fosse necessaria “Perché vuoi saperlo con tutta questa smania?” domandò poi, interrompendo i propri gesti. Alzò lo sguardo su un affranto Sherlock e non capì tutta quella apprensione.  
“Voglio sapere se è cambiato qualcosa.” sussurrò Sherlock, palesando il proprio malessere anche fisicamente, rannicchiandosi nelle spalle e facendosi piccolo piccolo: come spesso succedeva quando provava una sensazione di inquietudine, emergevano una radicata attitudine alla paranoia e al disagio, gli stessi sentimenti che provava quasi sempre in presenza di Mycroft. Ma, a differenza di quando interagiva col fratello, con John si sentiva libero di mostrare le proprie debolezze non in modo aggressivo, ma con una disperata ricerca di attenzioni che sfioravano i capricci più disparati “Qualcosa che possa influire sul nostro rapporto.” quando John ebbe finito di suturare anche la seconda ferita sulla clavicola, cercò le sue mani con le proprie, impedendogli di dare attenzioni ai tagli sulla spalla.  
John era abituato alle fisime di Sherlock che aumentavano in maniera esponenziale in concomitanza con determinati fattori: l'astinenza dalla cocaina era la componente principale della paranoia, prima soltanto alle occasioni in cui incontrava Mycroft, per poi passare ad una prolungata assenza dai casi, fino ad arrivare a sporadici momenti di malinconia collegati a giornate passate a distanza l'uno dall'altro per qualsivoglia motivo. E mano a mano che il tempo era passato, John aveva imparato ad assecondare Sherlock che, ultimamente, cercava sempre un approccio affettuoso per dipanare il proprio malessere e, in fondo, non gli dispiaceva affatto. Mentre all'inizio della loro convivenza lo imbarazzava qualsiasi forma di contatto fisico, via via che il tempo era scorso si era abituato ad affettuosità che, pur restando del tutto caste e platoniche, si erano fatte sempre più accentuate, frequenti, ma soprattutto spontanee. Non si imbarazzò, dunque, quando sentì le proprie mani catturate dalla presa di Sherlock: si preoccupò solo di stare attento che l'amico non si pungesse con l'ago. Sospirò, tuttavia, non riuscendo a intuire totalmente l'entità della preoccupazione di Sherlock “Non penserai mica che una volta scoperto cosa è successo a Mainwand, io... boh...” non sapeva neanche lui cosa potesse pensare quella buffa testolina, come amava chiamarlo la Signora Hudson “Che sparirò?”  
Le pupille di Sherlock divennero piccole come due spilli: il timore che fosse il paradossalmente consapevole inconscio di John a parlare lo atterrì improvvisamente “Sparirai...” strinse possessivamente le mani di John, legandolo all'universo a cui apparteneva che non era quello fisico, ma quello intimo della sua stessa persona.  
“Non sparirò, Sherlock.” John scosse il capo e, ignorando il dolore, lo tirò a sé tramite il legame saldo delle loro mani: gli allacciò le braccia attorno alla vita e gli permise di fare lo stesso all'altezza del proprio collo “Sarò solo un uomo con tutti i suoi ricordi. Anche quelli spiacevoli.”  
Sherlock chinò il capo fino a toccare la fronte di John con la propria. Sentiva un morboso bisogno di contatto fisico: era frustrato, Sherlock, profondamente inappagato dal punto di vista fisico. Avrebbe voluto amare John in modo così forte, prepotente, senza fiato. Avrebbe voluto possedere il diurno e farsi prendere dal notturno, ma sarebbe stato così ingiusto, così sbagliato nei riguardi del vero John. Ma il pensiero che, una volta risolta la dissociazione, il vero John potesse rifiutarlo e negargli l'amore che sperava ardentemente, si era ormai radicato nelle profonde fondamenta del suo Palazzo Mentale. Chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò ad accarezzargli la nuca con le dita che erano delicate come quelle di un violinista, ma avide come quelle di un uomo che anelava la sua metà mancante “E se tu dovessi sparire?”  
“Non me ne andrò solo perché tu hai mi hai guarito, Sherlock.” bisbigliò John chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi: Sherlock non era mai stato così vicino al suo viso, non in quel modo. Il leggero panico si unì all'imbarazzo e non avere più uno sguardo sul mondo lo aiutò a tollerare quella vicinanza. Sentì il cuore pompare più forte e con lui udì anche il tamburellare del sangue che gli rimbombava da un orecchio all'altro. Deglutì e si sforzò di dare forma al pensiero che occupava la sua mente “Anzi, proprio perché sei stato tu ad aiutarmi, io...”  
Sherlock era piuttosto divertito dal ribaltamento dei ruoli tra giorno e notte: mentre col notturno era lui a dover fuggire dall'eccessiva malizia dell'altro, col diurno era tutto l'opposto. Era lui a condurre i giochi, seppur in maniera molto più delicata “Cosa?” domandò riaprendo gli occhi di fronte a quelli chiusi di John sui quali premette le labbra, non troppo forte da dargli fastidio, ma abbastanza da fargli sentire il proprio attaccamento.  
John sobbalzò appena a quel contatto “Non... non...” stentò qualche momento durante il quale la propria presa attorno ai fianchi di Sherlock si rinvigorì più per una tensione muscolare che per un reale bisogno, ma alla fine riuscì a confessare “Non vorrei andarmene mai via da te.”  
Sherlock adorò, letteralmente, le parole di John: si allontanò dal suo viso qualche istante per poterlo osservare e studiare al meglio, ma scoprì che i suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi. Aveva notato che quando erano così vicini John evitava sempre il suo sguardo e un po' ne era dispiaciuto: avrebbe voluto così tanto annegare in quella laguna, in quei lapislazzuli che erano pieni di sentimenti. Di paure, di titubanze, ma anche di gioia e dolcezza. Dolcezza che riservava solo a lui e che contribuì ad allontanare la malizia che lo stava governando “Io...” sussurrò alla ricerca di quelle parole affettuose che non era mai stato avvezzo a trovare e a usare “Ormai sono abituato a te.” esordì infatti il consulente che, nonostante lo provasse, non riusciva proprio a parlare d'amore “Per la colazione, la casa, i casi, le cure mediche...”  
John aprì lentamente gli occhi dopo il lungo tergiversare di Sherlock che elencava in maniera pragmatica e apparentemente disinteressata la lunga lista dei motivi per cui l'ex medico militare era importante per lui. Sorrise intenerito, perché sapeva che quello era il modo più sincero con cui Sherlock avrebbe mai dimostrato il suo affetto per lui “Ho capito, Sherlock.” lo fermò dunque tra un _'Lavi i miei vetrini'_ e un _'Solo tu sai fare il the come piace a me'_. Lo osservò, perché era abbastanza lontano dal suo viso per riuscire a farlo e sorrise “Grazie.”  
A Sherlock sembrava che ogni volta che John gli sorrideva, ogni mese di tristezza e solitudine della sua esistenza scivolasse via dai suoi ricordi. Mugolò sottovoce, quindi prese tra le mani un ago pulito e si accinse a suturargli i tagli sulla spalla. Solo dopo qualche minuto di pace in cui anche John sembrava essere tornato completamente tranquillo, riprese il discorso interrotto in precedenza “Dunque... Hai ricordato qualcosa oggi?”  
“Solo immagini rapide, indistinguibili. Collegate a queste due cicatrici.” mormorò e, nello specifico, quando Sherlock ricominciò a prendersi cura dei tagli, non poté fare a meno di confrontare le sensazioni provate con lui con quelle rievocate durante lo scontro con il Riparatore. Le immagini erano state molto rapide, ma le percezioni provate erano rimaste impresse nella sua memoria. Le mani di quel soldato sulla propria clavicola, inesperte ma forti; quelle di Sherlock decisamente più abili e più delicate. L’atmosfera nella tenda afghana tesa ma amichevole; quella in camera di Sherlock decisamente più rilassata e sicuramente più intima. Gli occhi del soldato, languidi e sinceri; gli occhi di Sherlock, innamorati ma pieni di segreti. Ed era proprio quel velo di mistero che turbava almeno in parte la mente di John.  
La voce di Sherlock lo riscosse dai propri pensieri “Ti aspettavi di ricordare qualcosa nel momento in cui ti avessi toccato queste cicatrici?” domandò il consulente investigativo che poi appoggiò l'ago a favore di garze e scotch.  
John annuì ed aiutò l'amico a tenere ferme le garze mentre gli copriva i tagli suturati “Col Riparatore è successo.”  
“Sarà stata l'adrenalina, John.” spiegò Sherlock con innaturale pazienza. Non riscontrando alcuna protesta da parte di John, non scese dai suoi fianchi una volta concluse le fasciature “Ho sempre pensato che l'adrenalina potesse guarirti ed ora sta effettivamente funzionando.”  
“E adrenalina sia!” proruppe John, battendogli la mancina sul sedere in un gesto che non riconobbe totalmente come proprio. Mugolò imbarazzato, infatti, distogliendo lo sguardo per qualche istante “Senza tagli e psicopatici che mi mettono le mani addosso, possibilmente.” aggiunse in tralice, giusto per non perdere completamente il filo del discorso.  
Sherlock rise di gusto per quel gesto che, gli parve, nacque totalmente spontaneo. Dunque il vero John era così? Un ripieno di dolcezza con alcuni exploit di improvvisa malizia? Nonostante la paura di perderlo, Sherlock era impaziente di conoscere il vero John, non vi erano dubbi a riguardo. Avrebbe voluto ricambiare quel gesto, ma vide l'uomo sotto di sé rimuginare su chissà quale pensiero: non era più l'imbarazzo per quella pacca, era qualcosa di più profondo e radicato “John, che c'è?”  
John negò una qualsivoglia risposta scrollando il capo, ma di fronte all'insistenza dell'amico cedette: si voltò e nonostante la vicinanza del suo viso riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo “Sherlock, mi nascondi qualcosa?”  
Sherlock indietreggiò un poco con capo e spalle, ma si sforzò di mantenere le sue solite apparenze “No.” negò con finta noncuranza, ma come accadeva ogni volta che il John diurno trovava il coraggio per esprimere le proprie opinioni o rimostranze, rimase almeno in parte abbagliato dalla luce che illuminava fieramente i suoi occhi blu.  
John reclinò appena il capo e regalò a Sherlock un sorrisetto consapevole “Bugiardo.”  
Sherlock piegò il capo di rimando, studiando il sorriso di John, cercando l'ombra del notturno in quell'espressione consapevolmente caparbia. Ombra che non trovò: il suo John diurno stava guarendo molto rapidamente negli ultimi tempi e Sherlock doveva accettarlo nel bene e nel male. Si stupì, tuttavia, di fronte alla certezza di John: se era veramente e giustamente sicuro che gli stesse mentendo, conosceva anche l'entità delle sue bugie? Sherlock non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se il diurno fosse venuto a conoscenza del notturno. Sarebbe stato così terribile? Sherlock era persuaso che sì, probabilmente il suo adorato e integerrimo diurno non l'avrebbe presa bene. Quali sarebbero state le conseguenze? La conferma della supposizione di John si disegnò inevitabilmente sul viso di Sherlock che avrebbe voluto chiedere, domandare, subissarlo di domande, ma dalle sue labbra uscì solo il nome di colui che, da sette mesi a quella parte, era ormai diventato il suo pensiero fisso “John?”  
John sospirò di fronte a quella conferma “Io lo so che mi nascondi qualcosa.” allungò le mani su quelle di Sherlock e le strinse appena, rassegnato di fronte a quella condizione che riguardava entrambi, consapevole delle motivazioni dell'amico, impotente di fronte alla forza del proprio inconscio e ai fantasmi delle proprie paure “E so anche che non lo fai per cattiveria, ma per timore che io possa andarmene.”  
Sherlock si sentì colpevole e confuso: si domandò da quanto tempo John fosse a conoscenza di quello che credeva fosse un segreto. Ma la verità era troppo grande per poter essere spifferata in quel frangente ed era lui ora, dei due, ad aver paura. Una paura che gli congelò la capacità decisionale “John.”  
La presa di John sulle mani dell'altro si rinvigorì “Sherlock. Stai attento.” lo avvertì: il tono era fermo e serio, ma la costanza del contatto fisico che andava cercando rimarcò una certa dose di comprensione che, sentiva, non gli mancava mai. Alzò lo sguardo e per la prima volta affrontò gli occhi di Sherlock senza timore “Una bugia è come una palla di neve, più rotola e più s'ingrossa. Posso sopportare una grossa palla di neve, ma non una valanga.”  
Sherlock indietreggiò un poco di fronte allo sguardo diretto di John: aprì la bocca sorpreso e impiegò qualche istante per riprendersi da quella visione. Impiegò altrettanti secondi per ripescare dal proprio registro mnemonico le parole pronunciate da John e quando le ebbe riascoltate sentì un morso alla bocca dello stomaco che manifestava i propri rimorsi. E lo giurò a se stesso, nuovamente: promise che avrebbe pensato ad un modo per confessare tutto a John. Erano ormai settimane che procrastinava quell'impegno, da quella mattina in cui John dimostrò chiaramente di avere dei ricordi, seppur sfocati, dei loro incontri notturni. Lo giurò e spergiurò, ma rinviò ancora quel momento. D'altronde, come avrebbe potuto farlo in quel momento? Con lo sguardo di John finalmente ancorato al suo, con le loro mani allacciate, con i loro corpi così a stretto contatto? No, non era il momento. Fu egoisticamente, quindi, che Sherlock eluse le parole di John giustificandosi a sua volta con una frase fatta, ma quanto mai efficace “È meglio una bugia detta al momento giusto che una verità al momento sbagliato.”  
John scrollò il capo con un sorriso, ma rispettò la volontà di Sherlock proprio come lui aveva sempre sopportato la sua di non parlare del servizio militare e delle sue paure. E, a sua volta, non poté fare a meno di rispondergli con un altro proverbio “È meglio una verità che uccide che una bugia che illude.”  
Sherlock apprezzò sia la decisione di John che la sua prontezza di spirito “La gente direbbe meno bugie se la realtà rendesse di più.” osò a parole, così come nei fatti: slacciò la presa delle loro mani solo riportargli le proprie attorno al collo.  
“Mpf. L'abbiamo fatto diventare un gioco, dunque?” John si concesse quella domanda retorica per somatizzare la vicinanza di Sherlock che era sempre più prossima. Ma trovò il coraggio per osare a sua volta, aiutato dal clima ludico che quella conservazione aveva preso: lo spinse un poco verso di sé aiutandosi con le mani che erano libere di muoversi sulla schiena di Sherlock in una carezza delicata, ma che non era mai stata così audace da parte sua “Una bugia ne rende necessarie molte altre.”  
Sherlock non si preoccupò di nascondere un mugolio che mormorò direttamente sul viso di John, a pochi centimetri da quegli occhi che lo stavano ancora guardando e trovò belli e consapevoli come mai fino a quel momento. Scese ulteriormente fino a raggiungere l'orecchio di John al quale bisbigliò “Ci sono bugie tanto commoventi da meritare di essere credute.” ed era vero, Sherlock lo pensava sul serio. Perché il John diurno poteva anche essere una bugia, poteva non esistere veramente e sarebbe potuto sparire da un momento all'altro, ma era la _sua_ bugia. Ed era così bella la sua esistenza, che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di grave a credere che fosse vera. E a sperare che, una volta riunite le due metà di quell'anima immensamente buona, quella parte sopravvivesse.  
John non poté capire il vero significato delle parole di Sherlock, ma sapeva che il consulente investigativo non parlava mai a caso. Lo sentì percorrere con le labbra la lenta strada che dal suo lobo si immetteva sulla mandibola fino ad arrivare sul mento sul quale si fermò qualche istante prima di risalire ancor più lentamente. Non trovò la forza, la voglia, né tanto meno un motivo per fermarlo, soprattutto quando lo sentì scontrargli le labbra in quello voleva sembrare un gesto fortuito, ma che ebbe l'intenzionale potere di seccargli la gola in un istante. Deglutì con difficoltà e ritrovò la capacità di parola solo quando riconobbe nello sguardo di Sherlock quella luce caratteristica che contraddistingueva il suo lato giocoso. Mugolò in cerca di una risposta sagace che portasse avanti il gioco che aveva dato il via a quell'episodio tanto particolare quanto piacevole, ma il suo cervello non lo aiutò “Mmh... non ne so più.”  
Sherlock sorrise per molti motivi. Perché non sentì John ritrarsi neanche un attimo di fronte alle sue particolari cure, neanche in quel momento, quando gli spettinava i capelli corti e tendenzialmente ordinati. Perché era riuscito a cancellare la tensione dalle menti di entrambi, nonostante non si fossero mai avventurati in un contatto così intimo. Perché gli occhi di John erano ancora ancorati ai suoi, anche se Sherlock poteva leggere una costante e fin troppo accentuata attenzione a ciò che stavano osservando. E perché aveva vinto quel gioco, soddisfacendo così anche il proprio lato più infantile “Quindi ho vinto io?”  
Il costante rammarico di John di non sentirsi un uomo completo in quanto privato di buona parte dei propri ricordi, era distante in quel momento, lontano, spinto via con prepotenza dalle sensazioni che provava e che, in quel momento, erano più forti di qualsiasi paranoia, di ogni paura, di tutti i fotogrammi che la sua memoria menomata gli avrebbe potuto proporre. Alzò il viso e lasciò che le labbra di entrambi si scontrassero in un nuovo contatto fintamente casuale, come pretesto di una rivalsa per quel gioco che, in fondo, nessuno dei due aveva perso “Come sempre, Sherlock.” e solo quando vide l'altro pronto a ribattere, decise di pretendere per sé l'ultima parola, almeno in quella occasione. Non c'era più casualità in quell'incontro, non più un movimento fintamente fortuito: la pressione che le labbra di John esercitarono su quelle di Sherlock era qualcosa di propriamente voluto, che non lasciasse scanso a qualsivoglia equivoco. Non fu nulla di eclatante, niente di esagerato, ma non per questo fu meno significativo.  
Quando John si staccò dalle sue labbra, Sherlock non poté fare a meno di analizzare anche quanto appena accaduto: era stato un bacio semplice, dato con una pressione leggera che nascondeva un velo di insicurezza. Era stato così dolce ed etereo che Sherlock stentava a credere che fosse realmente successo. I suoi lontani e sporadici esperimenti nel campo sentimentale non annoveravano neanche lontanamente un'esperienza del genere e non poteva che essere felice per quella novità e per la persona con la quale era avvenuta.  
Nessuno dei due disse più nulla, non era necessario. Sherlock smontò dal bacino di John solo per sdraiarglisi accanto, alzando le braccia per accompagnarlo affianco a sé: lo chiuse nel proprio abbraccio protettivo e lo cullò quando l'effetto dell'anestesia sparì lasciando spazio al dolore che i tagli gli provocavano. Si addormentarono insieme per la prima volta, Sherlock e il John diurno, col consulente investigativo che non dovette temere di addormentarsi, ma soprattutto di risvegliarsi, nello stesso letto assieme al suo coinquilino e amico.  
  
La notte fu tranquilla per entrambi. John attraversò tutte le fasi del sonno senza alcun intoppo, ma non vi fu alcun episodio di sonnambulismo: il notturno non si sarebbe presentato neanche quella volta. Tuttavia Sherlock, pacifico dormiente tra le braccia di John, non sembrò accusarne la mancanza.  
  
°oOo°  
  
John è sullo schermo del portatile di Sherlock, ma nonostante il video-log sia partito da due minuti e ventisette secondi, il soldato non ha ancora spiccicato parola. La camicia mimetica che indossa e sulla quale spiccano una croce rossa ed un caduceo, è aperta e lascia intravedere una canottiera bianca sotto la quale spicca la pelle bronzea fasciata all'altezza della clavicola. Il volto è visibilmente stanco e i movimenti secchi di arti e postura suggeriscono una vena di nervosismo animare la persona del medico militare. È uno degli ultimi filmati, il numero cinquantanove: la data è molto vicina a quella del massacro di Mainwand.  
 _“Oggi c'è stato un litigio al campo base. Tra Doug e quell'idiota di McPhearson.”_ (1)  
John sbuffa e beve un sorso d'acqua da una bottiglietta di plastica.  
 _“E... tutto è iniziato da quella testa calda di Douglas. O meglio, Doug ha ceduto alle provocazioni di McPhearson. Non ci posso ancora credere, se ci ripenso. È così infantile a volte! Per un motivo così stupido... Capiamoci, anche io mi sarei arrabbiato, ma non avrei affrontato la situazione in modo così irruente.”_  
John si prende una piccola pausa. Sembra essere una giornata molto calda, infatti, prima di riprendere a parlare, John si leva la giacca con non poca fatica e rimane in canottiera.  
 _“Praticamente McPhearson ha iniziato a dire cose del tipo che siamo dei codardi perché stiamo valutando l'idea di congedarci. E figuriamoci, Doug è scattato come una molla.”_  
John sbuffa ancor più sonoramente e l'espressione seria e contratta si scioglie via via in un sorriso, seppur tirato.  
 _“E Doug che, diciamocelo, ce l'aveva con McPhearson dal campo di addestramento, ha subito risposto alla provocazione giustificandosi poi con me dicendomi 'Johnny, lo sai come siamo fatti noi Irlandesi'. E quindi se le sono date di santa ragione.”_  
John scrolla il capo, ma il sorriso non è ancora sparito dal suo viso. Poi muta nuovamente espressione, tornando serio.  
 _“Siamo qui da più di cinque anni e abbiamo visto orrori indescrivibili. Sia sul campo che fuori dalle trincee, nelle carovane e nei villaggi. Siamo stanchi e feriti sia nel corpo che nello spirito. Quindi perché dovremmo giustificarci con quell'idiota di McPhearson se vogliamo tornare alla civiltà? Ho ucciso molti uomini nelle file nemiche e ne ho visti altrettanti morire. Amici, gente che mi stava simpatica o semplicemente che indossava la mia stessa uniforme. Ho il sonno leggero e dormo con la pistola sotto il cuscino...”_  
John ha la bocca ancora aperta, ma sono così tante le motivazioni che si ferma. Rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, poi riprende a parlare.  
 _“Ero partito per completare degli studi che ormai ho concluso. Ero partito perché mi sentivo solo e ho trovato degli amici, dei fratelli con cui condividere dei momenti che non siano di paura e di tensione... quindi perché, McPhearson dei miei stivali, dovrei giustificarmi con te? Tu rimani pure qui finché non tornerai a casa avvolto dalla Union Flag e...”_  
John si morde il labbro e si accinge a correggere le proprie stesse parole.  
 _“No, non volevo dire questo. Ma oggi sono un po'... nervoso. E stanco. E... quindi niente, Doug gli ha detto più o meno le stesse identiche cose che pensavo anche io. Compresa la cosa del tornare a casa... sì, insomma, in quel modo. Stupido Doug! E figuriamoci, l'altro ha reagito e c'è stata una rissa tremenda scaturita da tutta la tensione accumulata in questi tempi. E poi, quando è uscito il Colonnello...”_  
John si mette le mani nei capelli al ricordo.  
 _“Quando è uscito il Colonnello... cosa non ha detto a tutti quanti! Doug e McPhearson sono in punizione, ora. Sono andato a trovare Doug prima di venire qui ed era ancora furibondo. È in isolamento, quindi siamo riusciti a parlare con calma solo con la scusa delle medicazioni. A volte è come un bambino, per i primi cinque minuti non voleva parlare neanche con me. Poi si è sciolto, allora gli ho pulito la faccia che era piena di sangue e sabbia: ha due tagli, uno sul labbro e uno sullo zigomo destro, ma nulla di grave.”_  
John fa spallucce ed il sorriso nasce nuovamente sul suo volto.  
 _“Allora gli ho detto che era stato un imbecille a cedere alle provocazioni di quell'altro scemo e lui ha mugugnato qualcosa sotto voce e poi ha svelato che oltre alle cose sopra citate aveva anche, citandolo parola per parola, 'osato offendere la nostra amicizia dicendo che due soldati non devono fare i froci e allora l'ho preso così tanto a calci nelle palle da fargli venire le tonsille gonfie' e allora...”_  
John scoppia a ridere ripetendo la battuta di Douglas circa testicoli e tonsille. Poi si calma e scuote leggermente il capo.  
 _“A fare i froci. Che classe, quel McPhearson. A parte la parola in sé che è offensiva e a parte che anche se fosse non ci sarebbe nulla di male e a parte che non sarebbero comunque affari suoi...”_  
John inspira a lungo, cercando nuovamente la calma.  
 _“Sono un sacco di 'a parte', questi. Ma a parte questo, per l'appunto... forse ai soldati non è permesso avere dei sentimenti? Li rende forse meno forti? O forse sono proprio questi sentimenti a renderli umani? Se io, essere umano, soldato, non avessi dei sentimenti mentre tolgo la vita ad un nemico, allora cosa ne sarebbe di me? Cosa sarei, io? Una macchina? Io, che non sono un semplice soldato, inoltre, sono medico militare...”_  
John si ferma e abbassa lo sguardo sulla propria divisa: accarezza la croce rossa e il caduceo coi polpastrelli di pollice e indice.  
 _“Sono un medico. Voglio tornare a casa e curare le persone, fare ciò per cui ho studiato. Non voglio più uccidere. Non è bello. Non è bello per niente. Neanche se è un nemico, neanche se è stato lui per primo a tentare di uccidere te.”_  
John tira un lungo sospiro e si stropiccia gli occhi tra pollice e indice prima di tornare ad accarezzare il bastone alato, simbolo della sua professione.  
 _“Doug mi ha raccontato la storia del caduceo, di questo bastone alato sul quale sono attorcigliati due serpenti. Me l'ha raccontata tempo fa, una delle prime volte che l'ho ricucito. A lui piacciono i simboli, quindi sa molto a riguardo. E niente, mi ha raccontato che può essere visto come il bastone del dio greco Hermes, usato come simbolo per dirimere le liti e come funzione mediatrice. Gli ambasciatori degli antichi greci e romani usavano un bastone del genere per proclamare la propria volontà al dialogo e il proprio diritto all'inviolabilità. Come si suol dire, no? Ambasciator non porta pena. Così acquisì una valenza morale, poiché rappresentava la condotta onesta e al tempo stesso la salute fisica della persona. Suppongo sia per questo che è stato adottato in molte culture come simbolo per i medici, i farmacisti e, insomma, la gente di questo campo di appartenenza. E Doug me l'ha raccontato perché dice che mi calza a pennello: un medico moralmente retto. Poi mi ha preso in giro tre ore ridendo del suo stesso 'moralmente retto', ma questo è Doug e dobbiamo accettarlo per quello che è.”_  
John inspira e rialza lo sguardo verso la telecamera.  
 _“Tra me e Doug non c'è nulla, ma mi infastidisce il fatto che anche il solo pensiero di una nostra eventuale relazione possa essere motivo di scherno. Io voglio veramente bene a Doug e non mi vergogno a passare la maggior parte del mio tempo con lui. Non mi vergogno a cercare un abbraccio in lui e, caro McPhearson dei miei stivali, non mi vergogno a dire che quando ci congederemo andremo a vivere insieme, a Londra. Perché vogliamo, perché possiamo e perché... beh sarebbe l'occasione ideale per confermare o smentire questa storia, no?”_  
John fa istintivamente spallucce, ma solo quando inizia a provare dolore si ricorda della propria ferita alla clavicola. Fa una smorfia e si accarezza la spalla.  
 _“Doug non mi piace fisicamente. Che Dio me ne scampi e liberi, è troppo peloso! Tutto peloso e rosso: sembra un gatto! E a me piacciono le donne, ne sono sicuro. Ma mi piace così tanto a livello caratteriale che non me la sento di escludere a priori un nostro coinvolgimento futuro. E credo che anche per lui sia lo stesso. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato esplicitamente, ma so che lo pensa. Gesù, meno male che qui sono tutti uno più brutto dell'altro, non sarebbe il momento ideale per farsi venire una crisi di identità sessuale. Ma di una cosa sono sicuro: non ho mai desiderato baciare Doug!”_  
John scoppia a ridere e i suoi occhi blu brillano per la prima volta dall'inizio di quel video-log. Torna poi ad accarezzarsi la clavicola.  
 _“Mi ha ricucito Doug: eravamo troppo lontani dal campo base e dovevamo assolutamente fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue. Tremava, poverino. Era preoccupato: la ferita mi faceva un male cane. Voi, psicologi e psichiatri da strapazzo, che non siete neanche dei veri medici, vi rendete conto della forza che quel bastardo afghano ha esercitato per riuscire a ferirmi in questo modo? Avete idea del colpo che ho subito? Stavo soffrendo come un cane e a Doug tremavano le mani perché aveva paura di farmi male a sua volta e io a cercare di tranquillizzarlo, ma non ci riuscivo! Era in preda al panico! E allora l'ho abbracciato, il mio Doug, finché non ha messo di tremare. E poi ce l'ha fatta. Mi ha ricucito e siamo riusciti a tornare al campo.”_  
John guarda per caso l'ora sull'orologio e sussulta.  
 _“Miseria, quanto diamine ho parlato questa volta? Vi ho dato troppo materiale, psichiatri miei, non ci capirete più niente. Quindi vi faccio lo schemino.”_  
John alza ironicamente la mancina e inizia a enumerare i punti aiutandosi con le dita.  
 _“Uno: Doug ha litigato con quel coglione di McPhearson quindi ora è in isolamento, ma io cercherò di andare a trovarlo lo stesso perché... Due: il coglione sopra citato dice che siamo due frocetti e... Tre: in fondo potrebbe esserlo, ma sapete quanto me ne può fregare di meno in questo momento? Infatti... Quattro: ci congederemo molto presto e andremo a vivere insieme a Londra e magari... Cinque: scoprirò che le storie con le mie precedenti fidanzate non funzionavano perché in realtà avevo bisogno di un fidanzato, quindi... Sei: ancora tre missioni e addio Afghanistan! Oh... Sette: Doug dice sempre che non bisogna contare le ultime missioni perché porta sfiga, ma... Otto: notizia dell'ultima ora... io non credo alla sfortuna e... Nove: basta, la finisco qui, che non lo so mica se voi psichiatri sapete contare fino a... Dieci.”_  
John sorride, ammicca e spegne la telecamera.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Quella sera John si era addormentato sul divano: lui e Sherlock avevano corso tutto il giorno dietro a due rapinatori di gioiellerie ed il risultato, oltre alla cattura dei due criminali, era un'incommensurabile dose di stanchezza fisica.  
Avevano cenato assieme verso le nove e, mentre John credeva di poter resistere per almeno due puntate delle repliche del Doctor Who, si era addormentato a metà della prima abbracciato al cuscino patriottico che usava come poggiatesta.  
Sherlock registrò mentalmente le ore di sonno di John, quindi, dopo due ore trascorse dietro ad un esperimento che coinvolgeva diversi tipi di muffe, tornò nel salotto e attese. Erano trascorse due settimane dall'ultima volta in cui aveva incontrato il notturno. Era stato un incontro piuttosto tranquillo durante il quale non aveva parlato molto: si era limitato a qualche debole approccio fisico accompagnato da ancor meno parole, nessuna delle quali utile alle molteplici domande alle quali Sherlock non aveva ancora trovato risposta. Non aveva insistito, tuttavia, percependo il velo di tristezza che soggiogava l'animo del notturno come una patina indelebile. Non era certamente nella natura di Sherlock, il non insistere, ma che John fosse un'eccezione l'aveva capito ormai da tempo.  
Per quanto si fosse affezionato al diurno, a Sherlock mancava comunque quella parte del notturno che lo aveva tanto affascinato: quella sfrontatezza, quello spirito, quel suo modo spavaldo e a volte persino oltraggioso di affrontarlo, erano le caratteristiche del suo carattere che più adorava e che desiderava veder riaffiorare al più presto.  
Fu con un sorriso, dunque, quando vide John sedersi sul divano ed iniziare a sbarbarsi: si alzò dalla poltrona e si appollaiò sul tavolino di fronte al divano ed attese che l'episodio di sonnambulismo terminasse. Quando accadde, John si guardò attorno spaesato e solo quando si accorse della presenza di Sherlock accanto al divano riuscì a calmarsi: si sdraiò nuovamente, ma evitò lo sguardo diretto col consulente investigativo, preferendo tenere il viso rivolto verso lo schienale del divano.  
Sherlock inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, quindi scese dal tavolino e si arrampicò sul divano con la grazia di un felino: insinuò il braccio destro sotto quello di John e gli si appoggiò alla schiena fino a posargli la guancia sinistra sulla tempia. John accettò quella nuova posizione, ma non accennò a ricambiare quelle attenzioni. Fu allora che Sherlock aprì bocca “Che cos'hai?”  
Un lungo sospiro anticipò la risposta di John “Sto sparendo.”  
Sherlock mugolò una lunga nota nasale che concluse strofinando le labbra sul collo di John “Ma ora sei qui.” cercò a tastoni la mano dell'altro che, quando trovò, strinse nella propria intrecciando tra loro le dita “Il John che conosco io non si arrende di fronte a nulla.”  
John scrollò il capo “ _Mpf_ , il John che conosci tu.” rispose alla stretta di Sherlock nonostante il malumore: quindici giorni di lontananza erano decisamente tanti “Quale dei _tanti_?”  
Sherlock sbuffò, ma intimamente era contento di ritrovare nel notturno un po' della spavalderia che lo contraddistingueva “Sai cosa intendo.” decise di provare a stuzzicarlo mordendogli la stessa porzione di collo baciata in precedenza “Parlami.”  
John mugolò per la sorpresa, quindi assecondò il volere di Sherlock voltandosi fino a ritrovarsi supino sul divano: gli cinse le spalle con il braccio destro e gli permise di appoggiarglisi addosso con una buona parte del corpo. Rimase tuttavia in silenzio e con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto per diversi minuti: stava accarezzando stancamente la schiena di Sherlock quando finalmente si decise a parlare “ _Lui_ sa.”  
A Sherlock non risultò difficile capire a chi John si stesse riferendo: fu invece decisamente più arduo somatizzare la notizia. Il diurno era veramente a conoscenza del notturno o era l'ennesimo scherzo del soldato? Si impose la calma, aiutandosi con il costante contatto fisico con il corpo di John, sua nuova dipendenza “Lui sa, _cosa_?”  
Via via che il contatto fisico con Sherlock si faceva più costante e approfondito, più il soldato ne cercava ancora, corrotto appieno dalla profonda malizia che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto “Di _me_.” ringhiò, ma quell'accenno di rabbia non era rivolto a Sherlock “Di _noi_.” aggiunse poi, mostrando in un debole abbraccio anche un moto di possessività che tuttavia era solo una pallida ombra della propria originaria e morbosa gelosia.  
Nonostante la preoccupazione, il raziocinio di Sherlock non poté fare a meno di catalogare gli atteggiamenti del notturno che erano sempre più sfumati. Ma anche Sherlock stava, ad un livello più sottile, guarendo. Quindi oltre al raziocinio intervenne anche la sfera sentimentale che identificò l'attaccamento del notturno nei suoi confronti: ne gioì, poiché ne sentiva la mancanza. Tuttavia, l'idea che John, in tutta la sua persona, stesse guarendo, lo emozionava e spaventava al contempo “Ne sei sicuro?” chiese in un sussurro, iniziando una lenta, istintiva e quasi inconscia scalata sul corpo del soldato “Non me ne ha parlato.”  
John, data la vicinanza, evitò lo sguardo diretto di Sherlock, ma non poteva assolutamente fare a meno di osservarlo in volto verso il quale alzò la mancina in una carezza che, se un tempo poteva definirsi sostanziosa e molto concreta, in quel momento era molto più simile ad uno sfioramento reverenziale “Sospetta.” si corresse, dunque, non facendo nulla per impedirgli di sdraiarsi sul proprio corpo “Non è sicuro al cento per cento.”  
“Come lo sai?” la domanda di Sherlock arrivò nel momento in cui aveva finito di sistemarsi sul soldato in modo che i loro corpi coincidessero morbidamente l'uno sull'altro. Sherlock era felice di poter predominare sul corpo del soldato: non che gli dispiacessero i momenti in cui il notturno gli imponeva la propria fisicità, ma a volte avrebbe semplicemente voluto impostare le regole del gioco e dominare quel corpo che tanto desiderava. Corpo che, quando aveva a che fare col più docile e accondiscendente diurno, non si sentiva completamente libero di profanare.  
“È lui ora quello forte dei due.” spiegò il soldato che accettò di buon grado l'iniziativa di Sherlock: con le mani scese fino a posargliele sulle natiche che strizzò con forza prima di massaggiarle più morbidamente. Mugolò frustrato al pensiero che se Sherlock si fosse offerto in maniera così spudorata all'inizio dei loro incontri, la loro relazione fisica sarebbe stata notevolmente più eccitante e approfondita rispetto agli sfregamenti e ai tocchi a cui si erano limitati “Ha dei ricordi dei nostri, ormai sporadici, incontri.”  
Sherlock mugolò fin troppo forte per quel tocco che era nulla rispetto a quelli che il notturno era solito caricare di erotismo: era l'evidenza oggettiva che il suo bisogno per il corpo di John era cresciuto a pari passo con la guarigione “State guarendo...” sussurrò mentre tornava alla ricerca del collo del soldato al quale si attaccò con le labbra e un accenno di denti.  
“Senza dubbio.” sospirò John chiudendo gli occhi sotto le attenzioni di Sherlock e limitando le proprie nei suoi confronti. Non riusciva ad approfittare completamente della situazione, non con quel chiodo fisso che era conficcato al centro dei suoi pensieri “Ho assistito al bacio.” confessò dunque, mostrando il sottile confine che lo divideva dal diurno: condividevano lo stesso corpo e parte dei pensieri, ma era evidente che la sfera affettiva che li coinvolgeva nei riguardi di Sherlock fosse completamente separata; un corpo, due anime, entrambe ed uno solo per Sherlock Holmes. Per questo interveniva la gelosia, per questo sussisteva il costante e morboso bisogno di reclamare Sherlock come una proprietà.  
Ma Sherlock, geniale nella sfera razionale ed oggettiva della comune esistenza, non riusciva a scorgere il fine disequilibrio emotivo che spaccava la psiche di John. Fu con leggerezza, dunque, che affrontò quell'argomento, sopraffatto dai suoi attuali bisogni “Come mai tu non sei mai riuscito a farlo?” riemerse dal collo del soldato sul quale, pur trattenendosi, lasciò l'impronta del proprio passaggio: un esiguo e apparentemente trascurabile numero di puntini rossi disposti sulla linea di una immaginaria circonferenza “Te l'ho chiesto una volta, ma non mi hai mai risposto.”  
John lasciò la mano destra sulla natica sinistra di Sherlock, mentre con la mancina risalì sul suo volto in una lenta carezza: aprì poi il palmo col quale gli coprì il viso, arrampicandosi sulla fronte fino a raggiungere i capelli neri entro i quali infilò le dita divaricate grazie alle quali riuscì a tirargli i ricci fino a fargli reclinare il capo all'indietro “È personale.” mormorò come unica spiegazione prima di deliziarsi per la visione del lungo collo di Sherlock teso e fantasticamente appetibile.  
Sherlock lasciò totale libertà al soldato, crogiolandosi nella sensazione offerta dai muscoli del collo allungati e dai capelli tirati abbastanza da far formicolare la cute della testa. Ricambiò appoggiandosi sui cuscini del divano con i palmi aperti e inarcando la schiena in modo da creare un costante contatto e una leggera frizione tra i loro bacini. Non aveva intenzione di andare fino in fondo, ma giocare col notturno gli era sempre piaciuto, persuaso del fatto che colui che andava a provocare era niente meno che la sfera libidinosa appartenente al vero John. Tuttavia, una volta ascoltata la risposta del soldato, ritornò alla sua precedente posizione, catturando anche la mancina del soldato tra le proprie mani per poter piegare il collo correttamente “Stai scherzando?”  
John chiuse gli occhi e respirò più pesantemente nel momento in cui Sherlock aveva osato sfregare le loro erezioni l'una sull'altra. Deglutì a fatica e, pur provando l'impulso di sopraffare l'esile corpo del consulente investigativo, sentì una forza maggiore premere dentro di sé: non poteva farlo, non sarebbe stato giusto. Non gli era permesso farlo. Si sentì frustrato per quell'istinto consciamente presente, ma intimamente represso da una forza che, in fondo, conosceva molto bene. Riaprì gli occhi e scosse il capo all'indirizzo di Sherlock “No. È un motivo personale.”  
Le sopracciglia di Sherlock si inarcarono: il notturno era sempre stato piuttosto propenso a fornirgli le risposte alle domande che non osava porre al diurno e ciò gli era di considerevole aiuto dato che John era l'unica persona, a parte Mycroft, con il quale le sue capacità deduttive erano alquanto limitate. Nello specifico, il rifiuto a dipanare questo particolare mistero lo infastidì “Cosa significa che è un motivo personale?” non che Sherlock non credesse che fosse una ragione riservata, ma era il fatto che il soldato non volesse condividerla con _lui_ che gli suonava non solo strana, ma anche oltraggiosa. Loro erano coinquilini, amici, _molto più che amici_. E John era il suo tutto, quindi Sherlock non capiva come potesse essere possibile che esistesse qualcosa di personale che non potesse condividere con lui.  
Così come Sherlock apprendeva con sconcerto che il soldato non potesse e non volesse condividere tutto con lui, John sorrideva per la consapevolezza che lo stesso consulente investigativo era il primo a tenere per sé una valanga di segreti. Sorrise per quella contraddizione: era così tipicamente _sherlockiana_. Il soldato, il cui carattere era stato in parte imprigionato dal suo stesso subconscio dopo mesi di lotte, riuscì a mantenere la calma e la pazienza. Liberò senza fatica la mano che Sherlock teneva stretta nelle proprie e toccò con la punta dell'indice il centro della sua fronte, nel punto in cui le sopracciglia inarcate formavano delle piccole rughe d'espressione “Mi distruggerebbe.” sussurrò e la tentazione di guardarlo negli occhi fu fermata solo dalla potenziale paura che ne derivava.  
“John, non puoi essere così ermetico.” si lamentò Sherlock che, dopo aver scostato il viso, imprigionò nuovamente la mancina di John nella propria. La appoggiò poi sulla propria guancia: adorava la consistenza della pelle delle mani di John. I calli causati dalle armi usate durante il servizio militari gli suggerivano il vissuto di un uomo col cuore di un leone e la morbidezza dei movimenti gli raccontavano la storia di un medico buono e gentile. Crogiolandosi in quel tocco, la voce gli uscì flebile e languida “Aiutami a capire in modo che io possa aiutarti.”  
John scosse il capo, ma non negò a Sherlock la carezza che andava cercando “Mi distruggerebbe.” ripeté soltanto. Il tono era calmo, ma fermo: se era una bugia, allora John sapeva recitare molto bene.  
Sherlock capì che la paura del soldato era fondata, che era fermamente convinto dell'esistenza di un reale pericolo. Quello che non intuì era cosa lo spaventasse a tal punto. Che fosse la guarigione? Il notturno era davvero convinto di sparire una volta riunitosi col diurno? E se il diurno fosse venuto a conoscenza del proprio attuale stato psichico, avrebbe a sua volta temuto quell'inconveniente? Sherlock non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se tutto ciò avrebbe potuto ostacolare la guarigione di John “Distruggerebbe solo te o anche gli altri?”  
John inarcò gli angoli della bocca in un sorrisetto infastidito “Perché, se distruggesse solo me, varrebbe la pena saperlo?”  
Sherlock gli scoccò una delle sue migliori occhiatacce supponenti “Non fare l'idiota.”  
Il soldato sospirò: sciolse la propria presa dal fondoschiena di Sherlock e liberò anche l'altra mano dalla presa del consulente investigativo. Si mosse poi sotto di lui, come se si trovasse all'improvviso in una posizione scomoda dalla quale non desiderava altro che fuggire “Non so cosa accadrebbe, Sherlock.”  
Ma Sherlock non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare: lo bloccò meglio che poté tra il divano e il proprio corpo e ci riuscì solo perché il soldato, che un tempo lo avrebbe sopraffatto completamente, si arrese dopo pochi tentativi di reale determinazione “Perché dici che ti distruggerebbe?”  
John iniziò a mugolare qualcosa a bassa voce e, continuando a scuotere il capo in un gesto di negazione, confessò il proprio cruccio “Perché sarei completamente vulnerabile.”  
Sherlock si immobilizzò: arricciò le labbra verso l'esterno e studiò il volto di John in cerca delle caratteristiche di una persona che racconta qualsivoglia menzogna, ma, a parte il fatto che il soldato evitasse il suo sguardo diretto, non trovò nulla che confermasse quella tesi “Vulnerabile... nei confronti di chi?” chiese dunque, approfittando di quel momento di sincerità del proprio interlocutore.  
John spostò lo sguardo in direzione del pavimento: non era una confessione facile, soprattutto per una personalità orgogliosa come la sua. Dimostrarsi debole di fronte a Sherlock per colpa di quel qualcosa che aveva dominato fino a poco tempo prima. Di quel _qualcuno_. Tuttavia, per Sherlock averebbe fatto di tutto: anche mettersi a nudo, persino mostrarsi debole rinunciando addirittura alla giocosa, eppur seriamente coinvolta, supremazia nei suoi confronti. Inspirò a lungo, quindi tornò ad osservare Sherlock in viso “Del _vero me_.”  
A Sherlock si seccò la bocca in un istante. Dunque il vero John era già presente nello sfondo del diurno e del notturno? Era così vicino alla vita reale? Aveva assistito agli episodi della loro vita? I litigi, le carezze più o meno innocenti, il bacio? Il _bacio_. Il bacio gli fece tornare in mente la domanda principale, quella da cui era partita quella pazzesca confessione, quindi tornò quel quesito provando a dissimulare il reale sconvolgimento che quella notizia gli aveva arrecato “Baciarmi ti renderebbe debole nei confronti del vero te?”  
A quel punto John mugolò scocciato “Non è questione di baci, Sherlock.” sbuffò qualcosa riguardo alle capacità deduttive di Sherlock che, quando si trattava di lui, si abbassavano ridicolmente “Com'è possibile che _proprio tu_ non capisca?”  
Neanche a dirlo, Sherlock si sentì incredibilmente piccato dall'affermazione di John. Nemmeno lui poteva osare ridicolizzare il suo ingegno. Assottigliò uno sguardo battagliero verso di lui e gonfiò il petto sparandogli addosso la propria risposta in tono acido “Se non è questione di baci allora...” ma fu interrotto da John.  
John gli soffiò via dal petto tutta l'aria con la quale si era impettito e gli lavò via la sua espressione arcigna nel momento in cui lo spinse verso di sé fino a che le loro bocche si incontrarono. Lo fece ad occhi chiusi, quindi gli baciò il contorno inferiore delle labbra prima di centrarle in pieno ed approfondire quel contatto che era nell'aria da molti mesi. Sorrise sulle labbra di Sherlock quando si sentì ricambiare il bacio con una impazienza ed un appetito che somigliavano molto ai suoi: gli infilò le mani tra i capelli e, come se si trovasse di fronte ad uno specchio, percepì anche la propria capigliatura strattonata leggermente dalle agili e sottili dita dell'uomo che aveva sopra di sé. Era incredibile: lo stava baciando, lo voleva da mesi e avrebbe continuato per tutta la notte, ma al contempo sentiva un fastidioso senso di malessere che partiva dal centro della fronte e si irradiava verso il resto del proprio corpo. Sentiva che in qualche modo stava commettendo un errore e al tempo stesso si domandava come potesse essere anche solo lontanamente sbagliato baciare, desiderare, desiderare di possedere Sherlock che sembrava altrettanto smanioso di ricambiare le sue premure. Ma lui era un soldato e l'istinto prevaleva su tutto il resto: allontanò il viso di Sherlock dal proprio tirandogli i capelli con non molta grazia. Lesse lo smarrimento sul volto di Sherlock, quindi distolse lo sguardo e si giustificò alla bene e meglio “Visto? Non è per i baci.”  
Anche dopo diversi istanti dopo che si furono staccati, Sherlock emise solo tanti piccoli gemiti che gli servirono sia per riprendere fiato, che per scaricare parte dell'adrenalina derivata da quel bacio. Il suo John l'aveva baciato: che meravigliosa esplosione di senso di appartenenza! A tutto: al mondo, a se stesso, a John. _Ne voleva ancora, ne voleva ancora, ne voleva ancora_ : questo urlava il suo cervello che non poté fare altro che riscontrare la differenza tra il bacio col diurno e il bacio col notturno. Il diurno: dolce, inizialmente incerto, le labbra appena premute. Il notturno: un'esplosione di vigore, un bacio umido e approfondito, sicuro e destabilizzante; fin troppo impetuoso a tratti. Un'altra cosa a cui Sherlock non riuscì a non pensare era come sarebbe stata la fusione tra quei due bacio. _'Oh, buon dio'_ commentò intimamente di fronte a quell'epifania afrodisiaca. Dovette attendere ancora qualche istante prima di recuperare il filo del discorso: si trastullò con la lingua la bocca impastata dal piacere prima di parlare “Per cosa, allora?”  
Ma più Sherlock dimostrava di non capire, più John sentiva crescere la frustrazione: non solo sarebbe sparito, ma se ne sarebbe andato senza che il suo unico amico avesse compreso la sua più grande paura “Non è _davvero_ possibile che tu non l'abbia capito.”  
Sherlock rimase in silenzio, studiandolo, ma dovette ammettere non senza fastidio che la critica di John era vera: non riusciva a dedurre pressoché nulla quando si trattava di lui. Reclinò il capo di lato e fu colto di sorpresa quando John, vedendolo distratto, riuscì a scrollarselo di dosso: si appoggiò al pavimento con le ginocchia e con il palmo sinistro e più di ogni cosa fu colpito da quello che poteva sembrare un rifiuto, ma che celava in verità l'ennesimo meccanismo di difesa di John. Lo aveva capito dalla costante contraddizione che muoveva i fili di John come se fosse una marionetta: sentiva il suo affetto, percepiva il suo desiderio, ma era altrettanto sicuro del fatto che una forza più grande di lui lo stesse frenando. E quella forza non poteva essere altri se non il vero John. Ma cosa, esattamente, il vero John stava frenando? Cosa non gli andava bene? Forse la loro relazione? Mentre si poneva quell'agghiacciante quesito, Sherlock si inginocchiò davanti al divano, di fronte al volto del soldato che continuava a cercare, a rincorrere, come i polmoni cercano l'ossigeno, come qualcosa di cui non si può fare a meno.  
Il soldato era stanco: sentiva il sonno avvicinarsi e con esso la prospettiva di una nuova battaglia tra forze psichiche “Si sta liberando.” ansimò sfinito, voltandosi stancamente verso Sherlock: lo osservò con occhi lucidi e malinconici, occhi che pronunciavano un silenzioso addio.  
Sherlock provò un leggero timore di fronte a quello sguardo “John?” gli prese il volto tra le mani e fece toccare tra loro le fronti, scoprendo quella del soldato fredda di madido sudore: lo riscaldò col proprio fiato e gli sfregò le guance tentando di tenerlo sveglio il più a lungo possibile.  
“Sherlock...” sussurrò il soldato che non resistette oltremodo alla tentazione di guardarlo negli occhi per la prima volta: fu strepitoso e al tempo stesso spaventoso. Strepitoso perché gli occhi di Sherlock, visti da così vicino, gli ricordavano quelle pallide sere nel deserto afghano, quando iniziavano a vedersi le prime stelle nonostante il sole non fosse ancora calato del tutto. Spaventoso per il mostro che vi vide all'interno: una furia sorridente, un ribelle che voleva vendetta, una fiera così calma da provocare brividi di autentica paura.  
Sherlock ricambiò lo sguardo, stupendosi nel ritrovare in quello di John accenni di reale terrore. Quella non era semplice paura di sparire, era qualcosa di più. Era come se John vedesse un nemico di fronte a sé, era come se...  
 _'Oh...'_  
Un monosillabo che gli risuonò nelle pareti del Palazzo Mentale di Sherlock finché John non si allontanò rapidamente e riprese a parlare.  
“Sherlock.” lo chiamò il soldato che, dopo diversi istanti di smarrimento, si sdraiò e chiuse stancamente gli occhi “ _Che cosa siamo noi?_ ” mormorò con un fil di voce.  
Sherlock tenne per sé l'enorme deduzione che lo aveva investito, preferendo salutare il soldato in quelli che, aveva compreso, sarebbero stati gli ultimi istanti in cui l'avrebbe visto sveglio _“Coinquilini, amici.”_ iniziò, per poi appoggiare il profilo destro sul torace di John, osservando il suo viso, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra morbide ma serrate. Alzò la mancina sulla sua guancia e gliela accarezzò morbidamente “ _Anime unite per sempre_.”  
Il soldato sorrise per quella risposta. Oh, Sherlock gli sarebbe mancato davvero tanto. Alzò debolmente la mancina sul volto dell'altro, accarezzandogli lo zigomo affilato col pollice “Anche quando non ci sarò più?”  
Sherlock decise di smettere di provare a convincere il soldato di quel fatto di cui lui, invece, era sicuro: non sarebbe sparito, non doveva succedere e non sarebbe accaduto. Lo vide sereno nella sua rassegnazione, quindi annuì beandosi di quella carezza così morbida e dolce “Il sempre prescinde lo spazio ed il tempo.”  
John sorrise “Come un _TARDIS_.” biascicò, sempre più prossimo ad addormentarsi.  
“Sì.” Sherlock era divertito dalla costante passione per il Doctor Who che era emersa nel diurno, nel notturno e persino da alcuni video-log del vero John “Posso rimanere?” chiese poi, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
Il notturno si era addormentato e Sherlock non se la sentì di rimanere ad osservarlo per il resto della notte: appoggiò con delicatezza la mano di John sul petto del soldato e, dopo averlo osservato per quella che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, sparì nella propria camera da letto.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Il tardo pomeriggio del giorno seguente, John stava sistemando il soggiorno. Sherlock era stato particolarmente irrequieto e sembrava che nella casa fosse imperversato un ciclone: vestiti e libri erano disseminati per tutta casa, sul muro erano comparsi fori di proiettile, il tavolo era stato spostato e persino il teschio umano era relegato in un angolino polveroso. Anche Douglas era particolarmente arzillo, contaminato dall'agitazione che gli aveva trasmesso Sherlock: saltava da una parte all'altra della casa lanciando miagolii giocosi e al tempo stesso bassi ed inquietanti.  
John aveva rinunciato in partenza a provare a discutere con Sherlock, persuadendosi del fatto che fosse semplicemente una giornata no e che il malumore sarebbe passato da solo così come era venuto. Cercava invece, paradossalmente, di ragionare con Douglas che saltava da un angolo all'altro della casa spuntandosi le unghie sui mobili e facendo cadere la maggior parte degli oggetti con cui entrava in contatto.  
“Douglas! Basta!” urlò quando il gatto, saltato agilmente sulla libreria, fece cadere volumi più o meno antichi, soprammobili e altri oggetti di vario genere.  
John sbuffò e si chinò per raccogliere i primi libri caduti a terra: scostò i volumi più leggeri quando la sua attenzione fu attirata da una cartellina semi nascosta. Sembrava uno di quei fascicoli dei casi irrisolti che Lestrade regalava a Sherlock di tanto in tanto, quindi ne fu incuriosito. Quando la estrasse dal cumulo di fogli, libri e soprammobili, si bloccò quando vide il nome 'Mainwand' inciso a lettere maiuscole nella parte alta della copertina: sentì il respiro accelerare, ma riuscì a vincere la moltitudine di sentimenti che lo stavano sconvolgendo e aprì il fascicolo.  
Durò tutto pochissimi secondi: evitò il DVD, vide le foto, osservò il volto di Douglas, lesse le parole sottolineate con l'evidenziatore e l'unica che cosa che riuscì a fare fu urlare il nome di Sherlock con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (0) Il titolo del capitolo è una citazione di Padre John Powell (non so chi sia, sinceramente, l'ho trovata su wikiquote)  
> (1) Myka, Pete e McPhearson sono tre personaggi di “Warehouse13” un telefilm che mi intrippa un casino e a cui ho voluto fare questo piccolo omaggio  
> (2) Citazione dal Doctor Who, ep 7x07 “The bells of Saint John” e che starebbe molto bene anche addosso a Mycroft <3  
> (3) Citazione da "La ricerca di Nemo"


	4. La vostra anima è il vostro specchio: è tutta voi

 

 

 _Durò tutto pochissimi secondi: evitò il DVD, vide le foto, osservò il volto di Douglas, lesse le parole sottolineate con l'evidenziatore e l'unica che cosa che riuscì a fare fu urlare il nome di Sherlock con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni._  
  
Sherlock era sdraiato sul proprio letto in posizione supina. Dopo aver messo a ferro e fuoco l'appartamento, infatti, si era messo a rimuginare sull'ultimo incontro avuto col notturno: provava un senso di malessere a riguardo, come se qualcosa gli fosse sfuggito tra le mani in maniera così banale da rasentare la stupidità. Anche l'intuizione avuta solo dopo dieci mesi vissuti assieme lo faceva imbestialire: come aveva potuto non capire perché sia il diurno che il notturno evitavano sistematicamente il suo sguardo? Inoltre, ancor peggio, nonostante quella stessa intuizione, mancava ancora qualcosa a completare il quadro: cosa aveva scatenato quella paura? Cosa era successo a Mainwand? Come era scattato il tutto? E, non di meno, il pensiero ormai consolidato nella sua mente che quello fosse stato il suo ultimo incontro col notturno gli aveva messo addosso quella malinconia e quella rabbia colpevoli di avergli fatto scatenare il finimondo nell'appartamento che divideva con John.  
Fu proprio John a ridestarlo da quello stato di torpore e inerzia con un urlo che squarciò il silenzio del 221B: spalancò gli occhi allarmato e nel giro di pochi secondi valutò l'importanza di quel richiamo. John non lo stava chiamando per lamentarsi della confusione che aveva disseminato per casa, no. Quello di John era un grido disperato. Che fosse in pericolo? Un altro imitatore? Un nuovo criminale che era addirittura arrivato a introdursi nel loro appartamento per sfidarli?  
Si alzò di corsa e piombò nel soggiorno in un battito di ciglia, ma così come si era mosso in fretta, si raggelò sul posto in un attimo.  
Vide John, a terra, col fascicolo e le foto nelle mani, il respiro affannoso e gli occhi così spalancati da far tremare le palpebre, la bocca aperta alla disperata e istintiva ricerca di quell'aria che sembrava essere sparita dalla stanza.  
“John...” Sherlock fece fatica a sillabare il nome del dottore, così come stentò a ritrovare la facoltà di movimento: mosse i passi che lo dividevano dall'altro con una lentezza inesorabile, incurante di calpestare i libri caduti durante tutto quel trambusto “John, io...”  
“Stress post traumatico.” iniziò John, alternando lo sguardo tra due particolari foto e il foglio del fascicolo riguardante la propria perizia psichiatrica “Dissociazione psichica.” pronunciò ad alta voce: osservò il volto di Douglas McKnight sulla carta fotografica prima di tornare a leggere “Probabile disturbo da personalità multipla.” sottolineò con un tono aspro e adirato, quindi si concentrò sull'altra foto.  
Era una foto di gruppo, notò Sherlock: erano otto soldati, metà dei quali accucciati davanti agli altri quattro in piedi sullo sfondo del deserto afghano. Erano sorridenti, urlavano la loro unione e la loro amicizia con ogni fibra del proprio essere: dalle braccia intrecciate tra loro, i sorrisi e gli sguardi fieri e fiduciosi. Poi c'era la foto che ritraeva esclusivamente Douglas: era vestito con la divisa da cerimonia, viso e postura orientati a tre quarti rispetto all'obbiettivo, cappellino in testa e sorriso raggiante. Sherlock provò la spiacevole sensazione del rimorso: si pentiva di non aver detto nulla a John, di non aver svelato nessuno di quegli scomodi segreti di cui era a conoscenza, di aver procrastinato e rimandato quel momento per paura e per mero egoismo. Non sapeva cosa dire, quindi lasciò inevitabilmente che fosse John a continuare a parlare per entrambi.  
“Il fascicolo della battaglia di Mainwand.” pronunciò l'ex medico militare: scandì quelle parole meglio che poté mentre si rigirava la cartellina tra le mani. Non aveva ancora alzato lo sguardo verso Sherlock che, sentì, si era avvicinato lentamente fino ad accucciarglisi accanto “Te l'avrà procurato Mycroft, immagino. Chissà da quanto tempo è in tuo possesso. Chissà da quanto tempo tu sai tutto.”  
Sherlock deglutì alla ricerca di ulteriore saliva, ma la bocca sembrava essergli diventata più arida del deserto afghano. Continuava a cercare delle parole che insistevano a non sovvenirgli: d'altronde cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Giustificazioni? Scuse? O avrebbe provato a ribaltare la frittata come era solito fare? Alzò la mano destra per posarla sulla spalla sinistra di John, ma non appena lo sfiorò l'altro si mosse.  
John non riuscì a fare altro se non lanciargli addosso la cartellina, osservandolo duramente attraverso i fogli e le foto che svolazzavano tra di loro. Lo spinse poi all'altezza delle spalle ed indietreggiò fino a trovare l'appoggio necessario per alzarsi in piedi e allontanarsi da lui. Ringhiava sommessamente, lasciando fuggire di tanto in tanto qualche gridolino acuto smorzato solo dalla costante mancanza d'aria: alzò le mani sulle proprie tempie e continuò a muoversi per il soggiorno, incurante di scontrare il mobilio in cui incappava.  
“John!” urlò Sherlock che, dopo essersi alzato, tentava di seguire i passi dell'ex medico militare “John, ti prego! Lascia che ti spieghi.”  
“Spiegare cosa?” proruppe John allargando le braccia verso l'esterno: si era fermato accanto al tavolo del soggiorno e l'impulso di lanciare contro il muro tutti gli oggetti presenti su di esso era battuto solo dalla voglia di prendere Sherlock a pugni “Che mi hai ingannato per tutto questo tempo?”  
“Non ti ho ingannato, John.” Sherlock avanzò verso l'altro ma si fermò quando vide che ad passo in avanti ne corrispondeva uno indietro da parte dell'ex medico militare “Ho solo...”  
“Omesso delle informazioni?” lo interruppe John, sarcastico “Davvero? Davvero pensi di cavartela così?”  
Sherlock detestava ricevere quel tipo di trattamento, ma non poteva certamente biasimare John in quel frangente: allargò a sua volta le braccia verso l'esterno in segno di resa e ammissione “Stavo per dire che stavo solo attendendo il momento giusto per dirtelo.”  
John ringhiò continuando a liberare quella rabbia che era stata imprigionata da tempo “E quale sarebbe stato il momento giusto, Sherlock?”  
Sherlock sospirò: sapeva che qualsiasi giustificazione avesse apportato in quel momento non sarebbe stata sufficiente a placare la furia e lo sconcerto di John, ma non poteva fare altro che rispondere alle sue domande “Che tu fossi pronto.”  
“Pronto?” ripeté John, alzando irrimediabilmente la voce “Non hai mai pensato che svelandomi la verità sarei potuto guarire prima?”  
Sherlock mosse un quasi impercettibile passo verso John “E se fossi peggiorato?”  
John era troppo impegnato a combattere due battaglie per accorgersi del lento avvicinamento dell'altro: se da un lato assaliva Sherlock verbalmente, dall'altro provava a sfondare i muri che proteggevano i suoi preziosi ma terribili ricordi alla ricerca della verità “Peggiorato?” domandò dunque, la voce carica di sprezzante ironia “Peggio di così?”  
Arrivato ad un metro da John, Sherlock alzò lentamente la mano destra verso di lui “Non stai male ora...” tentò, ma nello stesso momento in cui pronunciava quelle parole, sapeva che non avrebbe fatto breccia nelle difese rinnovate e caricate di rabbia dell'altro “...ti mancavano solo i ricordi della guerra.”  
“Non puoi essere serio.” John, infatti, scrollò il capo incredulo e persino oltraggiato “Non puoi davvero essere serio.”  
Anche Sherlock scrollò il capo, ma per altre ragioni “John...” sussurrò, la mano ancora tesa verso di lui.  
“La dissociazione, Sherlock!” scoppiò John che, dopo aver schiaffeggiato la mano di Sherlock, gli si avvicinò abbastanza da battergli l'indice della mancina al centro del petto “Per mesi ho vissuto convinto che fossero dei sogni!” nella voce non c'era solo rabbia, ma anche tristezza, smarrimento ed un profonda delusione, ma non solo nei riguardi di Sherlock verso il quale, tuttavia, continuò a sfogarsi “E tu lo sapevi che non ero io, dannazione!”  
Sherlock continuò a scuotere il capo, provando ad infilarsi nello sfogo di John con parole e con le mani con le quali provò a catturarlo nella propria presa “Tu non...”  
John lo interruppe nuovamente: ormai gli argini si erano rotti e tutte le emozioni più forti fluivano da lui come un fiume in piena “Io mi sono fidato di te! Ciecamente!” sottolineò senza dargli alcun spazio per un replica “Mentre tu facevi buon viso a cattivo gioco! Tu e... e...” esitò qualche istante prima di esplodere nell'evidenziare il grande più dolore, il suo maggiore cruccio “...la mia seconda personalità!”  
Sherlock continuò a negare col capo come se fosse entrato in un loop infinito, ma finalmente riuscì anche a parlare “Non è una seconda personalità!” pronunciò a voce abbastanza alta da farsi udire in mezzo all'incessante fiume di parole di John.  
John si fermò qualche istante e sebbene non lesse menzogna negli occhi di Sherlock, gli risultò molto difficile credere alle sue parole “No? E cosa sarebbe?” domandò ironico prima di spingerlo all'altezza dei pettorali e allontanarlo da sé “Dimmi, Sherlock, cosa sarebbe quella cosa con cui tu passavi le tue notti? Tra abbracci, sfregamenti e aggressioni?” mentre per le prime due parole il tono si era alzato, sintomo di rabbia, per l'ultima si abbassò, sintomo di vergogna e pentimento “Io ti ho aggredito, Sherlock! Come hai potuto fingere che non fosse successo niente per tutto questo tempo?”  
Sherlock si morse l'interno della guancia di fronte all'evidenza oggettiva che John stesse via via collegando molti dei pezzi di quel complicato puzzle che era la sua intera persona. E se da una parte era contento, dall'altra si ritrovò di fronte al lato più spiacevole della situazione: l'imbarazzo dei momenti sensuali vissuti col notturno, il senso di colpa per le cose non dette, la costante paura di perderlo. Ma non poteva trattenere oltre quelle informazioni, non ora che il vaso di Pandora era stato aperto “Non è una seconda personalità.”  
John spalancò gli occhi e la bocca: provò all'improvviso una sensazione di disagio di fronte alle proprie certezze che andavano via via sbriciolandosi “Dimmi cos'è, allora.” John era un dottore e pur non essendo un esperto di psichiatria conosceva la spiacevole alternativa che lo fece tremare improvvisamente “Vorresti dirmi che è lui la vera personalità ed io sarei quella fittizia?”  
Sherlock inspirò a lungo, conscio che, una volta eliminata quell'opzione, la realtà sarebbe stata comunque spiacevole: qualsiasi essere umano ha come unica certezza la propria identità personale, quel qualcosa che per molto tempo si fatica a trovare e consolidare. E ora avrebbe dovuto negare quella certezza all'uomo di cui gli importava di più al mondo e capì che sarebbe stato doloroso come se quella particolare patologia lo avesse riguardato in prima persona “No...”  
John assottigliò lo sguardo su Sherlock, tanto sicuro che non gli stesse mentendo quanto che fosse a conoscenza della verità “Dimmi cos'è, allora.”  
“Nessuna delle due è la vera personalità.” sussurrò Sherlock, che nel silenzio del 221B risultò quanto mai udibile.  
“Cosa?” domandò John istintivamente, ma la spiegazione a quella stessa domanda era già stata proiettata nel suo modesto ma efficiente Garage Mentale che gli presentò l'unica altra opzione possibile suggeritagli da quelle poche righe lette all'interno del fascicolo. Dissociazione psichica: scomoda e raccapricciante verità.  
Sherlock si mosse rapidamente verso l'altro, provando a catturargli le spalle nella propria presa “John.”  
Tuttavia, John si mosse in tempo per sfuggirgli da sotto le mani “Non mi toccare.” digrignò i denti e sbottò sarcastico “Non sono reale, d'altronde.”  
Sherlock mugolò una lunga nota nasale, ma si trattenne dal commentare con ironia l'uscita sarcastica dell'altro “John, ti prego.” lo seguì nuovamente seppur cauto nei movimenti: era convinto che se fosse riuscito a imprimergli nella mente l'impronta fisica di un abbraccio non si sarebbe mai dimenticato di lui e, magari, lo avrebbe anche perdonato. Lo sentiva lontano pur stando nella stessa stanza con lui e la sensazione era terribilmente soffocante. Si sentiva perso: era uno di quei momenti in cui non si sarebbe sentito al sicuro in nessun dove e in nessun tempo, se non qui e ora, tra le braccia dell'uomo che in quel momento lo stava rifiutando “Ti prego, lascia che ti spieghi.”  
“No.” John continuò a negarsi, arrabbiato per la propria condizione e per l'egoismo di Sherlock: non voleva un abbraccio, non voleva vederlo, non voleva nulla se non il paradossale desiderio di comprendere e al contempo fuggire da un mondo al quale sentiva di non appartenere.  
Sherlock poteva capire e addirittura comprendere lo stato d'animo di John, ma non voleva accettare il fatto che lo escludesse. Continuò ad avanzare, dunque, lentamente “Se hai ricordato qualcosa, allora capirai che...”  
“Non ho ricordato niente.” lo interruppe John, sempre più frustrato. Aveva letto velocemente il fascicolo, aveva visto i volti dei suoi vecchi compagni e appreso dolorosamente di essere l'unico sopravvissuto della battaglia di Mainwand, ma non si era ancora aperto il lucchetto del forziere che custodiva i suoi ricordi.  
A quel punto Sherlock si bloccò e vide che, di rimando, si fermò anche John, ad un metro da lui “Non è possibile.”  
“Sì che lo è.” stette in silenzio qualche istante, giusto il tempo di ricordare un dettaglio del proprio presente “Lui...” aggrottò le sopracciglia e riportò lo sguardo su Sherlock “...l'altro lo sapeva. E parlavate alle mie spalle.”  
Sherlock scosse il capo e sentì un accenno d'ansia crescergli dentro “Non parlerei mai alle tue spalle.”  
“Ma parlavate di me.” sottolineò John che, nonostante la rabbia provata al pensiero della presunta relazione di Sherlock con il suo alter ego notturno, desiderava apprendere quanto più avesse potuto dalla persona che, evidentemente, lo conosceva meglio.  
“Sì.” ammise Sherlock, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce rassicurante “Lui è la parte del vero John più predisposta all'adrenalina, all'aggressività e... alla malizia.” parlò lentamente anche per trovare il tempo necessario per usare le parole giuste per affrontare quel particolare e delicato discorso “Tu sei l'opposto. Ma con il tempo sei guarito e sei sempre più vicino a...”  
John fermò Sherlock, sempre più sconcertato “Aspetta un momento. Il 'vero' John?” domandò non senza una punta di incredulità “Tu conosci...?”  
Sherlock si rese conto troppo tardi di aver tirato in ballo il vero John con troppa leggerezza “Il DVD. Ci sono dei video-log registrati durante il tuo servizio.” era troppo tardi per ritirare la propria dichiarazione, quindi confermò tutto con un lieve cenno del capo “Ho visto il vero John.”  
John si liberò in un sorriso tirato e sarcastico “Mpf. Ironico.” scrollò il capo prima di affrontare nuovamente lo sguardo dell'altro “Tu conosci ben tre John, ma io non conosco neanche uno Sherlock.”  
Sherlock si mosse velocemente e, cogliendolo di sorpresa, riuscì a posare le mani sulle spalle di John e rimanergli vicino “John, cosa stai dicendo? Io sono Sherlock, io sono sempre stato vero con te.”  
John rise sprezzante “Vero? Tu saresti stato vero con me?” non si allontanò subito, approfittandone per sfidarlo con lo sguardo “Sincero?”  
Colpito e affondato “Io...” Sherlock capì in un istante il significato delle ricorrenti parole di Mycroft, il suo motto 'Caring is not an advantage' perché si ritrovò in evidente difficoltà di fronte a John, alle sue reazioni e a tutto ciò che ne derivava, cause ed effetti, timori e certezze. Ma scoprì anche il più complesso e vigoroso concetto di battersi per qualcuno di così importante da mettere in gioco tutto ciò su cui è basata la propria esistenza. Fu per quel motivo che non esitò a confessare la motivazione antistante la propria strategia, le bugie, gli inganni “John, avevo paura di perderti.”  
John conosceva abbastanza Sherlock da ammettere quanto il consulente investigativo fosse cambiato in quei dieci mesi di convivenza. Sherlock lo aveva sempre posto su un piedistallo, lo aveva sempre trattato con maggior riguardo rispetto a tutte le altre persone con le quali interagivano ed era sicuro che lo avesse fatto perché provava per lui dei sentimenti che gli erano sempre sembrati sinceri. E anche lo stesso John sapeva di provare per Sherlock un sentimento molto simile all'amore: simile, ma non uguale. Gli era sempre mancato qualcosa, quello stimolo necessario a lasciarlo andare completamente, quella voce della coscienza che lo aveva fermato dall'andare fino in fondo. Mancava qualcosa, quel qualcosa. E John non poté che attribuire quella sensazione ad una sorta di istinto che lo avesse avvertito della non completa sincerità di Sherlock nei suoi confronti. Ma era stato veramente l'istinto? O l'altro John? O magari il vero John? Non rispose a Sherlock, troppo impegnato a veder crollare le proprie certezze come un castello di sabbia, ma ci pensò l'altro a distoglierlo dai propri pensieri.  
“Pensaci.” lo esortò Sherlock, scrollandolo un poco all'altezza delle spalle “Come avresti reagito mesi fa, impaurito com'eri, se ti avessi detto che soffrivi di una dissociazione psichica?”  
John si morse l'interno delle guance, risvegliandosi col dolore fisico dalle proprie altrettanto tormentose elucubrazioni “Non parlo di mesi fa, Sherlock e tu lo sai.” si scrollò le sue mani dalle spalle, ma non per allontanarsi: lo accusò puntandogli ripetutamente la punta dell'indice al centro del petto “Te l'ho chiesto ancora la settimana scorsa se mi stessi nascondendo qualcosa e tu mi hai detto no. Mi hai guardato negli occhi e mi hai detto di no. Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme. Dopo che noi...” abbassò il tono di voce, come se stesse confessando un segreto così importante da non poter condividere neanche con le suppellettili circostanti “Dopo che mi hai guardato in quel modo, dopo avermi baciato, dopo averti confessato che provavo qualcosa per te.”  
Sherlock mugolò frustrato, ma non si allontanò da John che, invece, provò a cingere all'altezza dei fianchi “John, anche io provo qualcosa per te! Lo sai! Non te l'ho forse dimostrato?”  
“Certo!” sbottò John allontanandosi da Sherlock per fuggire alla sua presa “Amando me di giorno e l'altro di notte.” ringhiò letteralmente, palesando anche una consistente gelosia tra la vasta gamma di emozioni che, dopo molti mesi di quiete, stava finalmente sfogando “Due persone in un colpo solo, Sherlock, complimenti. Un gran miglioramento per uno che si definisce privo di sentimenti ed emozioni.”  
Sherlock scrollò il capo e non rinunciò a seguirlo in cerca di un contatto che sentiva mancargli quanto l'ossigeno “Non farmi questo, ora. Non è giusto.”  
John si fermò di fronte alle scale che portavano alla propria camera da letto: si voltò e non si stupì di trovare Sherlock ad un passo da sé “Tante cose non sono giuste, eppure sono state fatte.”  
Sherlock glissò sull'ultima affermazione di John, quindi alternò lo sguardo tra lui e la rampa di scale “Dove vai?”  
“A dormire, Sherlock. Nella mia stanza.” sottolineò, dato che negli ultimi giorni era capitato spesso che avessero dormito assieme “Vorresti venire anche tu?”  
Sherlock sapeva di trovarsi di fronte ad una domanda a trabocchetto, quindi evitò di rispondere. Trovò tuttavia doloroso che John giocasse coi suoi sentimenti. Giustificato, ma doloroso “John...”  
John non avrebbe voluto infierire, non di fronte ad uno Sherlock così provato, ma sentiva la stessa forza istintiva di prima premergli da dietro la nuca e spingerlo. Non ad odiare Sherlock, ma a provare rancore verso di lui, a litigarci, ad allontanarsi da lui. Così fu con un sorriso sardonico che gli si rivolse “Ci tieni così tanto a vedere l'altro?”  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e bloccò i propri movimenti, raggelato dalla domanda di John “Ti prego.”  
“Lo ami?” infierì John, combattuto tra la gelosia, la brama di apprendere la verità e quell'impulso istintivo che non riusciva a controllare.  
Sherlock si chinò lentamente allacciando le braccia attorno al busto di John sul quale appoggiò la guancia destra “John, ti prego.”  
John rimase in silenzio qualche istante e combatté contro l'impulso di abbracciargli le spalle: sospirò, invece, cercando il suo viso sepolto nel maglione per prendergli il mento ed alzare il volto verso di sé “Chi ami? Lui o me?”  
“Io amo John.” rispose Sherlock, dando la risposta più neutrale e sincera possibile “Amo tutto di John.” accentuò la stretta attorno all'addome dell'ex medico militare: non voleva lasciarlo andare. Non voleva, non voleva, non voleva. Ma sapeva che le proprie parole erano rischiose: la sincerità pagherà anche, ma la verità può fare ancor più male “E tu sei parte di John.”  
John sospirò nuovamente: era una risposta sincera, certo, ma che lo escludeva almeno in parte da quella complessa equazione formata da molte incognite e ben poche cifre certe “Quindi se la psiche di John si fosse scissa in dieci personalità diverse, tu ameresti tutte e dieci?”  
Sherlock ponderò sull'ironico fatto che se il clima di quella conversazione non fosse stato così teso, quella sarebbe potuta essere la più grande dichiarazione d'amore che sarebbe mai stato in grado di creare. Lui, che amava John in ogni sua sfaccettatura. Se John gli avesse detto, in un qualsiasi momento, che ama ogni piccola sfumatura del suo essere o che avrebbe amato dieci Sherlock diversi se tutti avessero fatto parte di un'unica persona, lui sarebbe stato l'uomo più felice del mondo. Ma si rendeva anche conto che quella situazione al limite del paradossale non era lo sfondo adatto per quel tipo di dichiarazione, quindi non poté fare a meno di ripetere quella che per Sherlock era l’unica fondamentale verità “Io... amo tutto di John.”  
John chiuse gli occhi prima di riaprirli su quelli di Sherlock. Sospirò, quindi gli accarezzò pesantemente il viso prima di allontanarlo da sé “Non ti azzardare a venire in camera mia.” gli intimò mentre slacciava con non poca fatica la presa di Sherlock dal proprio addome “Non vedrai quell'altro oggi, domani o il giorno dopo ancora.” si voltò per non dover affrontare lo sguardo ferito di Sherlock; d’altronde, ne aveva già molte ferite a cui badare “Non lo vedrai mai più.” sussurrò a denti stretti prima di salire le scale di corsa e chiudere a chiave la porta della propria camera da letto.  
A terra, uno Sherlock dolorante per delle ferite non materiali, rinunciò a seguire John. Andò contro la propria indole che un tempo le avrebbe imposto di sfondare la porta a calci e martellare la psiche di John finché non avesse accettato incondizionatamente il suo parere. O, in questo caso, il suo amore. Lottò contro il proprio carattere perché, semplicemente, era cambiato. Ma non per tutti, non per il mondo intero. Solo per la persona per la quale valeva la pena soffrire per quello svantaggio chiamato amore, solo per John. E capì che John aveva bisogno di tempo, così come aveva bisogno di affrontare i propri demoni, il proprio ego frazionato in tre parti. John aveva bisogno di addormentarsi e incontrare le altre due metà di sé in un limbo costruito da neuroni e sinapsi e lottare. Lottare veramente.  
Ma era davvero così scontato che sarebbe stato il vero John a vincere? Non più. Non dopo la reazione così prepotentemente volitiva del diurno. E Sherlock? Cosa avrebbe voluto? Cosa avrebbe fatto se il vero John non fosse mai più riemerso dai profondi meandri di quella mente frammentata?  
A Sherlock non restava che aspettare che il nuovo giorno arrivasse, portando con sé il tanto agognato vincitore. Bianco come il giorno o nero come la notte? O, se la battaglia fosse stata tanto equa quanto inaspettatamente interessante, rosso come il crepuscolo.  
  
Dopo che ebbe chiuso a chiave la porta della camera, John soffocò un urlo contro i propri pugni che congiunse sopra le proprie labbra. Non poteva essere vero. Non aveva veramente ignorato tutti i segnali che gli suggerivano la presenza di un’altra personalità, no, era impossibile. Eppure, come gli aveva insegnato Sherlock, una volta eliminato l’impossibile tutto ciò che rimane deve essere la verità.  
Sherlock. Il suo Sherlock. Ora sapeva che i sogni che lo riguardavano non erano semplici fantasie derivate dalla sua attrazione per lui, né tanto meno orribili incubi in cui era arrivato persino a strangolarlo.  
“Merda.” John osservò le proprie mani, quelle dita d'acciaio che aveva stretto attorno al collo di Sherlock e sentì un rigurgito inacidirgli la bocca. Tossì violentemente e sbandò all'interno della camera da letto per dei passi che furono fermati solo dall'armadio entro il quale teneva alcuni vestiti e pochi altri effetti personali.  
Fu colto da un'intuizione, poi, quando ricordò un libro che si era ben guardato di rileggere durante la propria permanenza nel garage e, poi, proprio lì a Baker Street. Aprì l'anta centrale del mobile e scavò dentro uno scatolone infilato dentro alla bene e meglio, quindi trovò ciò che stava cercando: aprì con curiosità “La macchina del tempo” di Herbert George Wells, il cui segnalibro era niente meno che una foto vecchia di almeno sei anni che lo ritraeva assieme ad un altro soldato. Sullo sfondo del deserto afghano, si innalzavano le due figure sorridenti: John indossava la divisa militare, i bottoni della camicia slacciati alla ricerca di un po' di fresco, il viso abbronzato così come quello del suo commilitone che gli cingeva le spalle con entrambe le braccia nude, così come il resto del torace sul cui fianco destro spiccava il tatuaggio di un folletto irlandese appeso a testa in giù con le ginocchia piegate attorno al ramo di un albero.  
A John fuggì un sorriso leggero di fronte all'armonia sprigionata da quelle due figure così vicine eppur così distanti nella memoria: accarezzò un volto che riconosceva solo perché gli apparteneva fisicamente, ma deglutì di fronte alla lampante consapevolezza di non aver ancora alcun ricordo a riguardo. Cosa, a quel punto, avrebbe potuto far scattare il meccanismo dei propri ricordi? Richiuse poi la foto dentro al libro perché all'improvviso gli sovvenne la risposta a quella domanda: sapeva chi avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.  
Appoggiò il libro nello scatolone e si voltò verso l'ampia e antica cassettiera in legno scuro corredata di un altrettanto grande specchio coperto rigorosamente e, col senno di poi, ironicamente con la Union Flag che gli avevano donato al congedo dal servizio militare. Essendo sistemato contro la parete opposta della camera, John scavalcò il leggero disordine della stanza per portarsi di fronte al mobile davanti al quale esitò per qualche istante. Sapeva chi avrebbe trovato al di là della bandiera inglese, o meglio, ora che era al corrente dei fatti, conosceva anche l’identità di colui del quale conosceva l’aspetto. Riflesso in quello specchio non avrebbe trovato se stesso e tanto meno il notturno, ma il vero John. Colui che l’aveva sempre spaventato, il riflesso dal quale era sempre fuggito pur non conoscendone il motivo.  
Come sapeva che non era il notturno? John aveva potuto conoscere, in qualche modo, il notturno: negli ultimi mesi, quando lui era diventato abbastanza forte da assistere a quelli che credeva essere dei sogni riguardanti nient’altro che se stesso, lo aveva conosciuto. I suoi atteggiamenti, i suoi sorrisi e, più di ogni altra cosa, il suo sguardo: tutto era completamente differente dal mostro che vedeva riflesso in ogni superficie lucida. Tutto, compreso lo sguardo carico d’odio e di vendetta con il quale provava, o meglio, riusciva ad intimorire sia lui che il notturno.  
Poi John pensò a Sherlock e fu grazie a lui se trovò il coraggio di osare. Perché era solo grazie a lui se era arrivato al punto di affrontare il suo demone più terribile pur di reagire e decidere che valeva la pena cercare se stesso. Perché se non fosse stato per l’insistenza e per l’affetto di Sherlock, sarebbe ancora in quel garage, sarebbe ancora spaventato e, di certo, non sarebbe stato più in grado di trovare il coraggio per amare qualcuno. Perché amare richiede anche coraggio. Perché amare Sherlock Holmes, inoltre, richiede anche una certa dose di follia che John sapeva di avere, ma che non avrebbe mai scoperto grazie all’uomo contro il quale aveva sfogato la propria rabbia. Rabbia e timore che erano stati ingigantiti dall’evidenza oggettiva dl legame che li univa e che temeva di perdere se lui stesso si fosse smarrito in un nessun dove, come amava chiamarlo Sherlock, a discapito di un’altra sua personalità dominante.  
Dunque fu per amore, ma non senza un accenno di paura, che riuscì a trovare il coraggio di afferrare gli angoli superiori della Union Flag e liberare lo specchio di tutto il potere riflettente e metaforico che portava con sé. John strinse la stoffa della bandiera con le nocche sbiancate prima di lasciarla cadere ai propri piedi, quindi alzò lo sguardo.  
Trasalì di fronte allo specchio che non stava riflettendo la sua immagine né tanto meno lo sfondo della camera da letto entro la quale si trovava. Trasalì perché si ritrovò di fronte al vero John che lo stava osservando con uno sguardo di sfida, un sorriso strafottente che trasudava sicurezza da tutti i pori nonostante non fosse certamente nella condizione di poterlo fare. Perché non era nella condizione di farlo? Perché era incatenato: le braccia erano alzate verso l'alto e i polsi ammanettati al muro sul quale era appoggiato con la schiena. Di fronte a sé, inoltre, si innalzavano delle sbarre che non sembravano aver fine, né a destra e tanto meno a sinistra. Ma nonostante tutto sorrideva, il vero John, osservando colui che aveva dato vita a quel riflesso e che tremava leggermente di fronte al suo personalissimo mostro.  
Nella camera da letto invece, il John diurno deglutì spaventato come se avesse di fronte non il proprio riflesso, ma la creatura più spaventosa che la psiche umana potesse mai immaginare. Ben conscio di cosa avrebbe trovato nel proprio riflesso, non aveva affrontato uno specchio da prima di trasferirsi nel garage, quindi il contraccolpo emotivo ebbe la forza di una potente deflagrazione.  
Certamente osservare se stesso dentro ad uno specchio non era come guardare negli occhi di Sherlock abbastanza da vicino da riuscire a intravedere il proprio riflesso nelle sue iridi chiare. Per questo, tranne che per due uniche eccezioni, non aveva baciato Sherlock. Non perché non lo desiderasse, ma perché la paura di affrontare il mostro era superiore a qualsiasi altro impulso. E l'idea di baciare Sherlock provando l'incessante terrore di essere divorato da dentro non avrebbe reso giustizia al piacere che invece avrebbe sempre voluto provare crogiolandosi sulle sue labbra.  
Scacciò il pensiero di Sherlock perché aveva bisogno di tutta la concentrazione per affrontare il vero John: inspirò a lungo ed alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo incatenato, lo stesso mostro dal quale, ne era certo, partivano gli impulsi che lo spingevano a litigare con Sherlock e lo frenavano dallo spingersi troppo oltre con lo stesso consulente dal punto di vista sentimentale “Bastardo.” sibilò contro quell'uomo che, notò solo in quel momento, era vestito da soldato.  
L'altro, il vero John, rise di rimando e mosse le labbra come se stesse pronunciando delle parole che però il diurno non riuscì ad udire. L'uomo incatenato non si scompose tuttavia e continuò a ghignare anche quando i suoi vestiti iniziarono a macchiarsi di sangue.  
Il John diurno si tastò istintivamente le parti del corpo che iniziarono a sanguinare alla sua immagine riflessa: la spalla sinistra in particolare, poi il viso e le braccia che si riempirono di tagli. Inorridì come se avesse assistito alla sua stessa morte, continuando a toccarsi le braccia in modo compulsivo e sopprimendo sul nascere le urla straziate che avrebbero attirato l'attenzione del suo coinquilino. D'altronde, confermare a Sherlock l'esistenza della propria già conclamata psicosi era totalmente fuori discussione.  
Ma se John avesse pensato che quello sarebbe stato il peggio, si sbagliava di grosso.  
“Ehi, finto John.”  
Il John diurno trasalì quando riuscì a sentire una voce identica alla propria chiamarlo con disprezzo misto a sarcasmo: alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio ed impallidì di fronte a ciò a cui assistette.  
Il vero John ringhiò potente e strappò le catene che gli legavano i polsi con una facilità disarmante.  
“È tutto nella mia testa.” ripeté il diurno più volte, come se quella verità potesse indorare la pillola.  
“No. È nella mia di testa.” ribatté il vero John che si staccò dal muro ed iniziò a farglisi incontro “Bastardo. Mi riprenderò il mio corpo.”  
John ammutolì, letteralmente. E si immobilizzò, tanto che non riuscì a fuggire dal riflesso che lo aveva imprigionato tanto quanto stava liberando il vero John. Lo vide incedere verso di sé e quando pensava di essere sicuro, giacché l'altro aveva ancora l'ostacolo delle sbarre da superare, si dovette ricredere.  
“L'altro l'ho già fatto mio, ora tocca a te, mezza sega.” lo provocò il vero John che, una volta trovatosi davanti alle sbarre, le piegò senza alcun problema per potervici passare attraverso. E incedette, camminò ancora fino a che a al diurno non parve di vedere il suo braccio sinistro insanguinato tentare di ghermirlo al centro del petto.  
Fu a quel punto che il diurno balzò all'indietro cadendo irrimediabilmente sul letto: svenne per lo shock, immergendosi in vividi e angoscianti sogni che iniziarono a narrargli i ricordi sepolti in un angolo buio della sua psiche.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Sherlock rimase per buona parte della notte seduto davanti alle scale, controllando che John non avesse incubi e, ancor più importante, che non facesse fagotto e abbandonasse il 221B di Baker Street.  
‘Che cosa ho fatto?’  
Aveva tirato quella faccenda per le lunghe e alla fine John aveva scoperto da sé la mole di segreti che lo riguardavano e di cui era a conoscenza a suo discapito. E ora, ovviamente, John era furibondo con lui. Non poteva certamente biasimarlo, ma non per questo riuscì a sentirsi meglio. L'unica cosa che lo faceva sentire meglio, era la consapevolezza che, molto probabilmente, tutti i suoi ricordi sarebbero emersi: nonostante ciò che aveva detto John, infatti, trovò plausibile pensare che i meccanismi di difesa innalzati dall'ex medico militare erano ormai sul punto di infrangersi e rivelare al proprietario di quel corpo la vera storia che lo riguardava. L'ultimo John con cui aveva avuto a che fare, inoltre, non era altro che una pallida reminescenza dell'essere spaventato conosciuto mesi prima: durante la lite, infatti, poté riconoscere lo sguardo acceso di un uomo dotato di tutte le emozioni e fu persuaso di credere che colui col quale si era scontrato quella sera altri non era che una copia molto somigliante del vero John. Quindi Sherlock si sentiva, oltre che in apprensione per un nuovo confronto col diurno, anche in trepidante attesa di conoscere il vero John. Colui che aveva cercato in lungo e in largo nei video-log contenuti nel DVD consegnatogli da Mycroft. Colui che cercava nello sguardo di John, se solo non fosse sempre stato così spaventato da negargli un'eccessiva vicinanza, ma che gli pareva comunque di trovare in qualche sporadico e rapidissimo istante quando il diurno era troppo assorto nei propri pensieri da risultare completamente lucido o presente.  
Sherlock rimase in un limbo decisionale per molto tempo, soprattutto quando gli parve di sentire dei rumori provenienti dalla camera di John: era molto tentato di alzarsi per andare a sincerarsi delle sue condizioni, ma sapeva che in quel momento sarebbe stato meglio lasciare all'ex medico militare il tempo di metabolizzare l'enorme quantità di informazioni che lo aveva chiaramente sconvolto.  
E pensare che Sherlock avrebbe solo voluto abbracciarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che sarebbe stato il faro nel buio della sua psiche in modo che non si potesse perdere qualunque fosse stato il verdetto finale, che avrebbe legato le loro anime in una sola per poter essere una, due, tre, quattro persone unite nello stesso nucleo amalgamato da nient'altro che dall'amore che li legava.  
Si alzò dal pavimento quando non udì più alcun rumore provenire dal piano di sopra e, per la prima volta in vita sua, sentì il bisogno di mettere in ordine il caos all'interno di quella stanza, come se in quel modo avesse potuto rimediare ai propri errori. Si concentrò in particolare sulla libreria, sulla quale riordinò i volumi caduti a terra: lasciò per ultimo il fascicolo di Mainwand davanti al quale si inginocchiò e che raccolse sulle proprie gambe. Osservò le fotografie che si era sempre premurato di evitare, studiando per la prima volta il volto di Douglas: non poté fare a meno di elencare i molti particolari che li differenziavano. A quel punto, domandarsi se sarebbe piaciuto anche al vero John fu il dilemma successivo che il suo incredibile cervello gli propose e che preferì scartare vigliaccamente analizzando le altre foto. Non diede molta importanza a quella di gruppo, focalizzandosi invece su una delle tante che inquadravano solo ed esclusivamente John: sospirò avvicinandone una al viso, opacizzandola con il suo stesso fiato che scaldava il viso del soldato impresso sulla carta. Quando poi rimise tutte le foto a posto, lo sguardo gli cadde sul DVD: gli mancava l'ultimo video-log della lunga serie con il quale aveva imparato a conoscere il vero John. Decise di guardarlo perché era incredibile, impossibile, oltremodo irrazionale che gli mancasse John, eppure era così. Erano passate solo poche ore dal loro ultimo incontro, avevano litigato, si sentiva bistrattato da lui, eppure non poteva farne a meno. Accese il computer portatile e, dopo aver dato un'occhiata in direzione della camera di John, aprì il file dell'ultimo video-log.  
  
 _Quando il filmato parte, l'inquadratura della videocamera è posizionata su due paia di anfibi neri e nel momento in cui si attiva anche l'audio si possono udire due diverse risate come sottofondo sonoro. Poi una delle due paia di piedi presenti nell'inquadratura si muove in avanti e sistema l'apparecchio in modo che l'obbiettivo registri l'immagine dei protagonisti del video alla giusta altezza: seduto sul solito sgabello, infatti, è ora visibile John sulle cui gambe è a sua volta adagiato un sorridente Douglas che ha il braccio destro appoggiato morbidamente sulle spalle del commilitone. È Douglas il primo a parlare._  
 _“Visto che sono riuscito a strappare a Johnny la confessione che in questi video-log lui parla spesso di me, questa volta parteciperò anche io! Buongiorno, sono il tenente Douglas Osbourne McKnight e sono il miglior amico, nonché amante del Capitano John Hamish Watson.”_  
 _John tappa la bocca di Douglas ed entrambi scoppiano a ridere, ma prima che il capitano possa correggerlo, il tenente si libera e riprende a parlare._  
 _“Non capisco come Johnny possa passare dall'essere chiamato 'Watson tre continenti' a 'frocetto' nel giro di mezzo minuto! Uomini, donne e se non stiamo attenti si farebbe pure qualche animaletto!”_  
 _A quel punto John schiaffeggia la nuca di Douglas e minaccia di farlo cadere a terra allungando le gambe in una pedana improvvisata, ma il tenente stringe le braccia attorno al collo del capitano e si salva dal pavimento. Tuttavia, John ne approfitta per tappare la bocca di Douglas in maniera più consistente._  
 _“Bene, ora sono diventato tombeur de femme, frocetto e pure zoofilo. Gli psichiatri avranno molto su cui lavorare al mio ritorno in patria.”_  
 _Douglas protesta e riesce a pronunciare una parola che John riesce ad udire solo perché si trova a stretto contatto con lui._  
 _“Oh, sì, il nostro ritorno in patria. Tranquillo, Doug, rinchiuderanno anche te.”_  
 _Douglas lecca il palmo di John, riuscendo a liberare la propria bocca dalla mano dell'altro che, nel frattempo, si pulisce teatralmente schifato sulla sua maglietta._  
 _“Basta che ci rinchiudano assieme, amore mio.”_  
 _John scontra la fronte di Douglas abbastanza forte da farlo piegare per il dolore e da zittirlo per qualche istante._  
 _“Dicevamo, sì. Douglas ha insistito per assistere all'ultimo video-log. Ultimo? Ebbene sì, oggi affronteremo l'ultima missione e poi torneremo a casa...”_  
 _John viene brutalmente interrotto da un pugno che Douglas gli assesta all'altezza dello stomaco._  
 _“Johnny! Non si dice che è l'ultima missione! Porta male! Maledetti te, i leprocauni e tutti i folletti a pecorina! Se oggi ci ammazzano sarà tutta colpa tua!”_  
 _John non fa in tempo a riprendersi dal pugno, che il suo stomaco riprende a ballare grazie alle risate scatenate dalla pittoresca imprecazione di Douglas._  
 _“I folletti a pecorina?! Ma poverini! Ad ogni modo, io non credo a queste superstizioni! Solo voi irlandesi riuscite a tirare fuori queste strane scaramanzie! Ma... cosa fai? Smettila... Doug! Dai, che sei brutto come la fame! Brutto e peloso!”_  
 _John ride mentre spinge lontano da sé il viso di Douglas che prova a baciarlo insistentemente e palesemente per finta: le labbra, infatti, sono tese all'infuori e quando il capitano lo blocca all'altezza del mento e della fronte, l'irlandese gli mostra la lingua in un modo che può esser descritto in modi, ma sicuramente non sensuale o romantico. Scherzano come dei veri amici, come se non fossero veramente in un contesto militare, come due adolescenti che non hanno ancora nessun problema da affrontare, come due bambini che giocano alla lotta per il puro gusto di sporcarsi i vestiti per terra. Poi, quando Douglas smette di scherzare, entrambi rilassano i movimenti in una postura affettuosa e fraterna._  
 _“Va bene, facciamo i seri per un momento. Johnny è il fratello che non ho mai avuto, gli voglio un bene dell’anima e farò di tutto per parargli il culo anche in questa nostra missione… che non sarà l’ultima, va bene? Capito, divinità celtiche? Johnny scherzava! Quindi non tiratecela male, eh?”_  
 _John sorride di fronte ai diversi gesti scaramantici di Douglas, rituali che si interrompono quando entrambi sentono i propri nomi provenire dall’esterno. Dopo aver urlato di rimando che li avrebbero raggiunti in un istante, John si rivolge nuovamente alla telecamera._  
 _“Bene, vi ho presentato il famoso Douglas. Direi che ne avete avuto abbastanza di lui, quindi non chiedetemi di potarlo con me nelle future sedute psicoanalitiche, se ci saranno, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo. Insomma lo vedete com’è. È intrasportabile.”_  
 _John scuote il capo divertito e Douglas si sente in dovere di aggiungere qualcosa._  
 _“Sì, insomma, se proprio vorrete vederci insieme sarà per delle terapie di coppia.”_  
 _John fa alzare Douglas alla svelta, schiaffeggiandogli pesantemente il sedere prima che il tenente se ne vada dalla stanza: anche il capitano lo sta per seguire, ma prima di spegnere la videocamera sorride vicino all’obbiettivo._  
 _“Ancora l’ultima missione, poi tornerò a casa assieme a quel pazzo irlandese. Mainwand, ecco come si chiama la cittadina in cui andremo a fare il sopralluogo: sembra tranquilla, a giudicare dalle immagini inviate dei satelliti. Forse troppo tranquilla, come se… ma no, mi sbaglio sicuramente. Ora vado. Addio, strizzacervelli.”_  
 _John ammicca e spegne la telecamera._  
  
Sherlock rimase a lungo a fissare il desktop del portatile quando, una volta terminato il filmato, chiuse il programma. Se avesse voluto estrapolare fotogramma per fotogramma, parola per parola ed ogni concetto pervenuto da quel video-log, avrebbe dovuto impiegare ore per riuscire a farlo.  
C'erano la speranza e la gioia di tornare a casa sani e salvi, cosa che non si avverò per nessuno dei due: Douglas sarebbe morto in mano ad una cellula terroristica e John sarebbe tornato dilaniato al punto da perdere se stesso all'interno del suo stesso corpo.  
C'era quella frase di Douglas 'Se oggi ci ammazzano sarà tutta colpa tua!' detta quasi a cuor leggero e rivelatasi una mezza profezia. Una frase che, durante la loro prigionia nelle sudice prigioni afghane, sarà rimbombata nella testa di entrambi fino al termine della vita di Douglas e alla fuga di John. Per l'Irlandese nella consapevolezza che stesse facendo soffrire il capitano e per il dottore che non aveva mai creduto nella sfortuna fino a quel momento, additando se stesso come il peggiore dei menagrami.  
C'era la pulce che pizzicava l'orecchio di John che si sarà sentito uno stupido per non aver seguito l'istinto che gli suggeriva che qualcosa in quella missione non andava, che quel posto era troppo tranquillo per trovarsi nel centro nevralgico degli scontri tra gli estremisti e gli alleati degli americani.  
E poi, ovviamente, c'era il rapporto tra John e Douglas sul quale, nonostante i molti sforzi, non riuscì a sorvolare: erano un duo eccezionale, la loro complicità era palpabile e se Sherlock non fosse stato emotivamente coinvolto con il dottore, probabilmente avrebbe concluso che tra i due sussisteva per certo una relazione di tipo sentimentale. Ma Sherlock era coinvolto con uno dei due, col suo John, con quello stesso medico militare che nel filmato era così affiatato con quell'irlandese che sembrava non volerlo mollare per neanche un istante. Il loro rapporto era fraterno? Sherlock non poteva dirlo per certo, dato che lui per primo non sapeva cosa volesse dire amare un fratello.  
'John è il fratello che non ho mai avuto.'  
Pensò inevitabilmente a Mycroft e la cosa non gli piacque per niente. Pensò agli amici che non aveva mai avuto e tutto ciò gli piacque ancor meno. Pensò che se le cose fossero andate diversamente, John in quel momento starebbe convivendo con Douglas e lui sarebbe tre metri sotto terra da dieci mesi. E la cosa che proprio non riusciva a sopportare, era che se così fosse accaduto, a Sherlock non sarebbe neanche importato di nulla. Di Mycroft, di morire, di John.  
Chiuse il portatile in malo modo e si alzò dalla sedia con movimenti rapidi e nervosi, abbastanza sconvolto da decidere di infrangere il volere di John e disturbarlo nonostante il dottore gli avesse chiaramente intimato di lasciarlo in pace. Ma aveva bisogno di lui. Lo sentiva nelle vene. Le opzioni erano due: John o la cocaina che ormai non usava da diverse settimane. Sherlock non lo sapeva, ma esisteva anche una terza opzione: il suo cellulare lo avvisò dell'arrivo di un SMS.  
  
 _Stavamo inseguendo un sospettato ma lo abbiamo perso a Chelsea. Tracce ancora fresche. Mi aiutate? GL_  
  
 _Arrivo. SH_  
  
 _Anche John? GL_  
  
 _Solo io. SH (1)_  
  
Sherlock non sapeva se John avrebbe approfittato della sua assenza da casa per andarsene, ma era certo di una cosa: aveva bisogno di distrarsi, di tenere il cervello impegnato in qualcosa che non fosse il pensiero costante del suo adorato, problematico, amato dottore.  
Fece scivolare un foglietto sotto la porta della camera di John, riempì abbondantemente la ciotola di Douglas e, dopo aver raccolto cappotto e sciarpa, lasciò il 221B diretto a Chelsea.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Il corpo di John dormì per otto ore filate, ma non si poté dire che fu un sonno tranquillo. Durante la notte, infatti, fu investito da tutti i ricordi dai quali si era completamente dissociato fino a scindere la propria psiche in tre personalità diverse. Tre personalità che si erano incontrate a metà strada in un sogno in cui tutti e tre rivissero la battaglia di Mainwand dall'inizio alla fine. Fu doloroso e così vivido che la sofferenza mentale sembrò ripercuotersi sul fisico: tutte le sue cicatrici bruciarono e fu sul punto di svegliarsi molte volte, ma i ricordi continuavano a trascinarlo in un vortice dal quale non sarebbe più stato possibile uscire.  
L'alba del giorno seguente, quando si ridestò era sudato e, se possibile, più stanco di prima. Alzò la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra strizzandola forte alla ricerca di un dolore fisico che gli confermasse di essere sveglio, vivo, reale. Osservò le proprie mani poi i polsi in cerca di qualcosa che non trovò, quindi il proprio corpo, soprattutto le cicatrici.  
Poi lasciò spaziare lo sguardo sulla stanza attorno a sé fino a che non si soffermò sullo specchio denudato della bandiera che lo copriva. Si alzò in fretta dal letto e si precipitò davanti alla cassettiera in attesa di un verdetto che lo fece sorridere: toccò il proprio riflesso e non vi era l'ombra di neanche un briciolo di timore nel farlo.  
La sua attenzione fu poi attirata dal foglio che Sherlock aveva fatto passare sotto la porta, quindi si avvicinò e lo raccolse: annusò la carta alla ricerca del profumo dell'unica persona che avrebbe potuto lasciargli quel messaggio, ma mugolò frustrato quando non ne trovò alcuna traccia. Dunque lo aprì e lesse.  
  
 _A Chelsea per un caso._  
 _Ho dato da mangiare a Douglas. Mi ha fatto le fusa. Tante fusa. Gli piaccio._  
 _John. Sei il mio conduttore di luce. Sei il faro che fa sì che non mi smarrisca nel buio entro il quale cado per colpa delle mie stesse mani. Sei il tempo che scandisce le mie giornate altrimenti acroniche._  
 _Sei il mio sempre e il mio ovunque._  
 _Perdonami._  
 _SH_  
  
John rimase in silenzio, ma infine sorrise. Tra tutte le emozioni che avrebbero potuto contagiarlo in quel momento, dopo la sera precedente, dopo la notte appena trascorsa, dopo i ricordi che lo avevano sopraffatto, decise di sorridere.  
Poi, però, arricciò le labbra: non gli piaceva l'idea che Sherlock fosse sul campo senza di lui. Il ricordo del Sarto di Jermyn Street e del loro primo incontro, era vivido e realistico come se fosse accaduto il giorno precedente. Cercò dunque il cellulare nelle proprie tasche, ma solo quando non lo trovò ricordò di averlo lasciato in salotto la sera precedente.  
Non appena si palesò in salotto, la prima cosa che gli accadde fu ritrovarsi il felino rosso appiccicato ai polpacci: si chinò e lo prese in braccio, scuotendo più volte il capo mentre lo osservava a lungo, accarezzandolo con cura come se fosse stata la prima volta che aveva a che fare con lui “Gatto...” lo chiamò genericamente, perché scoprì che pronunciare il suo vero nome, ora che ricordava, gli provocava una fitta allo stomaco. Lo lasciò andare quasi subito, tuttavia, quando individuò il proprio cellulare appoggiato sul tavolino: doveva chiamare Sherlock, doveva parlargli subito, doveva comunicargli la notizia più importante che entrambi stavano aspettando da molto tempo.  
Tuttavia, quando sentì rispondere dall'altro capo del telefono, spalancò gli occhi e dimenticò tutto quello che stava per dire. Rimase in ascolto il tempo che bastava per intuire la situazione e, dopo aver recuperato in fretta e furia la propria pistola, uscì di casa col cellulare ancora in mano.  
  
 _Meanwhile in Chelsea..._  
  
Il fuggitivo con cui il team di Lestrade e Sherlock avevano a che fare era accusato di rapina a mano armata ai danni dello Sheffield Yeoman di Chelsea e conseguente fuga con ostaggio, la signorina Corman, commessa del suddetto negozio di antiquariato.  
Gli Yarder e Sherlock si erano separati nel momento in cui le tracce rilevate da Anderson portavano nella direzione opposta intuita dal consulente investigativo. Così, mentre Lestrade e il suo team si infilarono nei tunnel della Tube, Sherlock si era ritrovato ben presto a cercare il sospettato in un complesso di appartamenti in costruzione al confine tra i quartieri di Chelsea e Fulham. La conferma che era sulla pista giusta, gli fu data quando trovò la signorina Corman in lacrime accovacciata all'ingresso del cantiere edile: dopo averla rimessa in piedi con ben poca grazia, le intimò di chiamare subito Scotland Yard, chiedere dell'ispettore Lestrade e di indirizzarli in quel punto preciso.  
Dopo aver ispezionato a vuoto molti degli appartamenti ancora in costruzione, ebbe una fortissima sensazione di deja-vù. L'ultima volta che si era ritrovato da solo sul campo in una situazione del genere, risaliva al caso del Sarto di Jermyn Street: accovacciato dietro una pila di sacchi di sabbia in un appartamento ancora da stuccare, in svantaggio rispetto al proprio rivale, disarmato e con una spiacevole consapevolezza che albergava nel proprio petto. Ma era una sensazione diversa. Ai tempi del Sarto non gli sarebbe importato morire da solo per mano di un serial killer, né avrebbe avuto rilevanza se qualcun altro avesse pianto la sua dipartita: la sua stessa vita non aveva alcun peso, né per sé, né per gli altri.  
Ma ora c'era John. John, che aveva dato importanza a tutto, che aveva reso rilevante la sua esistenza perché gli aveva insegnato cosa volesse dire amare ed essere amati e, semplicemente, ne voleva ancora. Non erano bastati quei mesi insieme a lui, voleva vivere con John ancora altri giorni, mesi, anni, tutto il tempo che avevano a loro disposizione. John, che aveva dato importanza alla sua vita, che gli aveva dato il senso che non si era neanche disturbato di cercare perché non pensava che la sua esistenza potesse averne uno. Prima di John la sua stessa vita gli era indifferente, invece ora era indispensabile. Prima sopravviveva, ora viveva.  
Fu per quelle consapevolezze che quando sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare nella tasca dei pantaloni, accolse con un sorriso il nome di John come mittente della telefonata.  
Tuttavia, fu anche in quel momento che Sherlock si distrasse al punto da accorgersi troppo tardi dell'arrivo del sospettato alle proprie spalle. Riuscì ad accettare la chiamata in tempo per nascondere il cellulare nella tasca del cappotto ed alzare le braccia in segno di resa.  
Il resto del piano? Parlare a voce alta e cercare di comunicare con noncuranza la propria attuale posizione a John.  
“Va bene, mi hai trovato.” iniziò la propria pantomima mentre si alzava da terra con le mani in alto “Mi arrendo, per cui puoi anche abbassare quella pistola.” sottolineò per far capire a colui che lo stava ascoltando attraverso l'altoparlante del cellulare che il sospettato era armato “Molto arguto da parte tua fare in modo che le tue tracce portassero nei cunicoli della Tube quando invece eri diretto nella direzione opposta.” continuò pur non marcando la mano per non risultare innaturale “Sei stato furbo anche a scegliere questo complesso edile. Nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che ti saresti spostato nel confine tra Chelsea e Fulham. Hai fatto bene a rilasciare l'ostaggio, inoltre. Non le hai fatto nulla, almeno non ti accuseranno di...”  
“Basta!” urlò il sospettato, innervosito dal fiume di parole sproloquiato da Sherlock “Non c'è bisogno che mi fai la radiocronaca in tempo reale! So quello che ho fatto!” gli puntò addosso la pistola, il braccio che tremava per quella che Sherlock identificò come paura mista ad una indomita crisi di astinenza da sostanze stupefacenti.  
Sherlock non si preoccupò di chiudere di nascosto la telefonata perché aveva praticamente detto tutto quello che c'era da sapere sull'attuale situazione: l'ostaggio era stato liberato, il sospetto era armato e si trovava in un cantiere edile nel confine tra due quartieri. John avrebbe potuto trovarlo facilmente e con l'aiuto di Lestrade avrebbero probabilmente potuto risolvere la faccenda senza che nessuno si facesse del male.  
Tuttavia, sarebbe comunque dovuto rimanere da solo con una persona che gli puntava una pistola all'altezza del petto, quindi si premurò di analizzare colui con il quale aveva a che fare e, per l'amor di dio, di farlo in silenzio, evitando di innervosirlo ulteriormente con il potere veritiero e incredibilmente fastidioso che solitamente avevano le sue deduzioni ai danni degli altri. Valutò che il sospettato avesse un'età compresa tra i venticinque e i ventisette anni, disoccupato, probabilmente con gli spacciatori con il fiato sul collo, motivo per il quale si era lanciato in quel furto ad un negozio contenente oggetti di tale valore. Era il suo primo crimine a mano armata e la pistola che reggeva con mani tremanti doveva essergli stata data dagli stessi spacciatori che erano tanto incuranti del futuro del ragazzo quanto desiderosi di mettere le mani su qualche oggetto di valore che il giovane avrebbe rubato per pagarsi la dose successiva, curiosamente inconsapevole del fatto che con un monile del genere, piazzato con maestria nel mercato nero, avrebbe potuto pagare un'intera partita di cocaina. Le mani gli tremavano non solo per l'agitazione derivata dal crimine appena commesso, ma anche per la crisi di astinenza che, infine, lo aveva spinto a quel folle gesto senza aver pianificato nessun dettaglio. Era semplicemente entrato in uno dei negozi di antiquariato più lussuosi e forniti di Londra, aveva arraffato una collana d'oro a giudicare dal pezzo di catena gialla che gli ciondolava dalla tasca del cappotto e trovandosi di fronte l'agente di sicurezza addetto al negozio, aveva preso in ostaggio la commessa usando la pistola come lasciapassare. Aveva lanciato il proprio zainetto vuoto sulla rampa di scale che portavano ai corridoi della Tube e aveva preso la direzione opposta; sapeva che avrebbe trovato un cantiere edile nelle vicinanze perché era probabilmente uno dei posti che utilizzava per cercare il piacere soffice e inconsistente della cocaina e una volta sentitosi al sicuro aveva liberato l'ostaggio senza torcerle un capello. Conclusione: Sherlock aveva di fronte un ragazzo inesperto di armi e rapine che non aveva alcuna intenzione di far male a qualcuno. Tuttavia, dato lo stato febbrile dell'astinenza e l'incompetenza circa l'uso di quella stessa pistola che stava reggendo tra le mani tremanti di paura, la situazione sarebbe potuta precipitare da un momento all'altro. Avrebbe dovuto prestare molta attenzione. E prendere tempo.  
“Se tu ora restituisci la collana e mi consegni la pistola, non passerai guai seri.” tentò Sherlock, avanzando di un passo verso il giovane.  
Ma il giovane, complici le sirene delle volanti della polizia in avvicinamento, finì con l'agitarsi ulteriormente “No, no, no, no, no!” continuò a puntare l'arma contro Sherlock che indietreggiò nuovamente “È troppo tardi, ormai ho fatto il casino.”  
“Non hai fatto male a nessuno, per ora.” Sherlock lanciò una rapida occhiata alla pistola del giovane e notò con disappunto che la sicura era tolta “Appoggiala lentamente per terra.”  
“Non potevi farti i cazzi tuoi?! Non potevi farmi scappare in pace?!” il giovane urlò frustrato e posò l'indice sul grilletto “Non sei neanche un poliziotto!”  
“Non posso lasciarti scappare.” mormorò Sherlock che indietreggiò di un altro passo: studiò il volto del ragazzo e si immedesimò in lui. Con una crisi d'astinenza in pieno corso, le sirene delle auto degli Yarder gli stavano sicuramente rimbombando nelle orecchie, il cervello andava via via sempre più in confusione, la disperazione e la paranoica sensazione di non riuscire a fuggire da quel problema si stavano impadronendo di lui: la situazione stava degenerando velocemente.  
“Sei stato tu a chiamare la polizia?” ansimò il giovane il cui volto era una maschera di sudore, panico e dolore “Avresti dovuto lasciarmi andare.” domandò, evidentemente in confusione mentre con l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità che gli rimaneva gli puntò il braccio armato all'altezza del cuore.  
Sherlock percepì il rumore di uno sparo e chiuse gli occhi: attese che il dolore lo investisse come si aspetta l'inevitabile e quando non sentì il proprio petto bruciare temette sul serio di essere morto, di essere trapassato così velocemente da non aver sentito nulla, neanche il minimo spasimo.  
Riaprì gli occhi che le orecchie gli fischiavano, ma non si trovava in uno qualunque degli aldilà descritti nelle più disparate bibliografie: era ancora in quell'appartamento vuoto e sporco di cemento. Si tastò istintivamente il petto mentre abbassava lo sguardo: riacquistò anche il dono dell'udito quando si ritrovò davanti la più improbabile delle immagini a cui avrebbe pensato di assistere.  
Era stato John. John aveva sparato al braccio destro del ragazzo e, dopo avergli tolto la pistola dalle mani, si stava già prendendo cura di lui stringendogli la cintura alla base della spalla per fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue. Sherlock stava osservando John di spalle, lo stesso John che gli aveva appena salvato la vita sparando ad un ragazzo del quale si stava prendendo cura. Non riuscì a dirgli nulla, complice il repentino arrivo di Lestrade e alcuni Yarder che si sostituirono a John, recuperando la pistola del giovane sospettato e prestandogli le prime cure con l'ausilio di due paramedici che li avevano seguiti a ruota. Vide Lestrade confabulare sottovoce con John, il quale, pochi istanti dopo fu finalmente libero di voltarsi verso di lui.  
Sherlock aveva ancora gli occhi spalancati verso John, la cui sicurezza consolidata e quasi ostentata gli fece credere di avere a che fare col notturno: deglutì di fronte a quel pensiero, confuso a riguardo, incredulo nei riguardi di quell'opzione che, invece, aveva scartato a priori.  
John annullò la distanza che li divideva in due falcate ed afferrò i due lembi del lungo cappotto di Sherlock, accertandosi che non avesse subito alcuna ferita di grave entità: lo preoccupava il fatto che l'amico stesse in silenzio, quindi gli afferrò le mani nelle proprie e provò a chiamarlo con la stessa dolcezza col quale era solito chiamarlo il diurno “Sherlock? Non sei ferito, vero?”  
“John.” Sherlock ricambiò la stretta, incastrando le dita tra quelle dell'altro “Hai sparato.”  
John sorrise, rincuorato che il consulente investigativo stesse bene “Non è da te constatare l'ovvio, Sherlock.” scherzò e, con movimenti fintamente casuali, alzò l'intreccio delle quattro mani fino al proprio viso e respirò il profumo di Sherlock contraffatto dall'odore della polvere da sparo. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò su quelle sensazioni tattili e olfattive delle quali aveva sentito la mancanza.  
Sherlock non dovette neanche sforzarsi a notare il gesto di John verso il quale chinò un poco il capo alla ricerca del suo sguardo “John. Hai sparato.” ripeté e solo in quel momento ricordò la lite della sera precedente e gli sembrò strano, oltre a tutto il resto, che John non sembrasse minimamente turbato dalla loro vicinanza.  
John mugolò, sopraffatto dal profumo di Sherlock che in quel momento lo colpì maggiormente data la prossimità col suo viso: inspirò la fragranza dolce dello shampoo e la nota leggermente salina del sudore colatogli sul collo poco prima, quando la situazione con il sospettato era radicalmente precipitata. Gli sfiorò la guancia con la punta del naso prima di ritirarsi e prestare veramente ascolto alle parole di Sherlock “Ah, vero. Capisco la tua sorpresa.” mantenne lo sguardo su Sherlock e si intenerì quando lo vide chinare il capo di lato al pari di un cucciolo “L'altro non riusciva a sparare.”  
Sherlock trasalì al punto di indietreggiare di un passo, ma il contatto con le mani di John non cessò “L'altro?”  
John annuì e sorrise a labbra aperte “Mi hai liberato, Sherlock.” svelò un segreto che non aveva la minima intenzione di mantenere e nel farlo riguadagnò il passo che Sherlock aveva percorso in senso contrario “Sono, come mi hai chiamato tu, il vero John.”

°oOo°

Lestrade cacciò John e Sherlock dal complesso edile abbastanza in fretta da nascondere il loro coinvolgimento nel caso: consigliò all'ex medico militare di far di tutto pur di non risultare positivo al test del guanto di paraffina e sgridò il consulente investigativo per aver affrontato il sospettato prima del suo arrivo. Salirono dunque sul taxi che non ebbero ancora avuto modo di parlare della tanto attesa quanto sconcertante bomba sganciata da John: era tornato. Non c'erano più diurno o notturno, era il vero, autentico, unico John Hamish Watson.  
Mentre John sembrava troppo impegnato ad osservare con curiosità e meraviglia fuori dal finestrino come se fosse la prima volta che vedeva Londra, Sherlock si sentiva leggermente in disagio di fronte a quella persona nuova. Si voltò ad osservarlo, sorridendo ogni qual volta John si stupisse nel notare dei cambiamenti nei negozi, nelle vie, nei sensi di marcia della sua amata città che, nei suoi anni di lontananza, non si era fermata ma era andata avanti con la propria frenetica vita.  
“Ehi!” lo sentì poi interpellare il giovane tassista “Il Chelsea ha combinato qualcosa di buono negli ultimi anni?” (2)  
“Pfff.” il tassista sbuffò incredulo “Ha vinto la Champions League l'anno scorso! Come fai a non saperlo?”  
John spalancò occhi e bocca “Ma figurati!” scosse il capo, di fronte alle parole del giovane “Mpf.” John soffiò a sua volta un po' d'aria dalle narici “Diciamo che sono stato via parecchio tempo.”  
Il tassista scrollò le spalle, poi tornò sull'argomento principale della conversazione “E comunque quest'anno giochiamo la finale per l'Europa League.”  
“Fantastico!” gioì ridacchiando “Questa finale non me la perdo.”  
Sherlock osservò John in silenzio e trovò meraviglioso vederlo interagire con persone normali, discutendo di argomenti leggeri, con il sorriso sulle labbra e l'entusiasmo di un bambino. Dunque era questo il vero John: il diurno non aveva mai mostrato così tanto entusiasmo e così tanta spontaneità, limitandosi ad interagire solo se richiesto e il notturno... beh, lui era piuttosto monotematico. Ma questo John, il vero John sembrava strepitoso, pieno di energie come quello che aveva visto nei primi video-log. Eppure Sherlock si chiese se fosse tutto lì: dove erano finiti gli orrori della guerra? I ricordi terribili, la battaglia di Mainwand, le ferite. Dov'era finito Douglas?  
“Sei silenzioso.” bisbigliò poi John, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri “È strano che tu non mi dica tutti i dettagli su come hai fatto ad intuire dove fosse fuggito il sospettato.” gli sorrise con bocca e occhi, entusiasta “A te piace farlo e a me piace ascoltarti mentre lo fai.”  
“Davvero?” chiese Sherlock pensando che fosse una domanda più che legittima da fare. Certo, il diurno era sempre rimasto affascinato dalle sue deduzioni, ma il vero John cosa ne sapeva? Come erano funzionate le cose per tutto quel tempo?  
John riempì le guance in una smorfia sorridente e dalla sua espressione Sherlock capì che non lo biasimava. Allungò poi la mancina sul sedile centrale che li divideva, offrendogliela in un simbolico dono “Hai delle domande, è chiaro. E io ho le risposte che cerchi.”  
Sherlock osservò prima John, poi il palmo che gli offriva, ma fu quando tornò ad immergersi nel blu degli occhi sicuri, vivaci e terribilmente accattivanti dell'ex medico militare che decise di allungare a sua volta la mano per poggiarla sulla sua. Non disse nulla, ma il sorriso che gli donò bastò a chiarire che era pronto ad ascoltare, qualora avesse avuto voglia di parlare.  
John giocò con la mano di Sherlock toccandola in molti modi: prima la punzecchiò con la punta dell'indice, poi fece sentire le proprie unghie abbastanza da fargli percepire una consistenza diversa, quindi la pizzicò tra i dorsi del secondo e del terzo dito. Poi aprì il palmo per avvolgerla tutta: la strinse forte, poi con delicatezza, contando tutte le quattordici falangi con stupore e reverenza. Dopo la girò ed iniziò ad analizzare il palmo, disegnando con l'unghia dell'indice le diverse linee che la rigavano studiandole con la precisione di una chiromante, per poi premere i polpastrelli laddove spiccava una piccola bruciatura causata da una goccia di acido cadutagli addosso tempo addietro. Infine, quando la silenziosa analisi fu completata, John infilò le dita tra quelle di Sherlock stringendogli la mano in una presa morbida ma salda.  
Sherlock osservò tutto e gli parve magnifico: il bisogno di John di avere una continua riconferma sul piano fisico della propria esistenza era, per l'appunto, tangibile e lui si sarebbe offerto volentieri come cavia per permettergli di sentirsi il più possibile a suo agio in quel mondo da cui era mancato per più di dieci mesi. Osservò il suo sguardo incantato, potendo percepire chiaramente il suo desiderio di toccarlo in prima persona e non attraverso il filtro impostogli dalla sua psiche fratturata e ora riaggiustata non senza fatica. Lo vide muovere la bocca in tacite parole che avrebbe voluto registrare per ascoltare all'infinito il suono del suo silenzio sospirato. Era calmo, John, ma Sherlock lo sentiva urlare mille e più nuove informazioni che lo riguardavano e che non vedeva l'ora di dedurre e registrare nel proprio Palazzo Mentale.  
  
Quando il taxi si fermò davanti al 221B, John si precipitò fuori dalla vettura quando vide la signora Hudson uscire dal portone di casa.  
“Signora Hudson! Che piacere!” la abbracciò affettuosamente per poi donarlo un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.  
“Oh, mio caro!” squittì la donna, arrossendo con gioia di fronte all'affetto donatole da John “Come sei allegro! È successo qualcosa di bello?” domandò osservando Sherlock con aria sorniona.  
“Sì!” confermò John, pur non specificando nulla: sapeva che Sherlock non aveva rivelato nulla circa la propria condizione, quindi la lasciò bearsi in quell'innocente e insaputa mancanza.  
Entro poi nel portone e si fiondò al piano di sopra seguito da un curiosissimo Sherlock che non voleva perdersi neanche un istante di quelle piccole ma nuove scoperte che stavano rendendo il proprio coinquilino l'uomo più felice del mondo.  
John si tolse la giacca ed iniziò ad osservare l'appartamento da vicino, divertito in particolare dallo smile giallo ucciso da più proiettili e dal teschio umano appoggiato sulla mensola del caminetto. Fu proprio di fronte al focolare che fermò i propri frenetici passi, alzando lo sguardo sulla kefia che copriva il grande specchio del soggiorno. E in quello stesso momento si accorse che anche Sherlock si era immobilizzato alle sue spalle, osservandolo con una tensione che poté definire palpabile senza alcuna difficoltà. John si voltò verso Sherlock e sorrise con tranquillità, quindi lo fece.  
John alzò le braccia e con un movimento fluido tirò via la kefia alzando una discreta quantità di polvere che, tuttavia, non lo disturbò in alcun modo. E si specchiò.  
Sherlock stava letteralmente trattenendo il respiro per la curiosità, l'emozione e la paura: non sapeva che John si era già specchiato, non sapeva che aveva già fatto quella prova e che, soprattutto, l'aveva già superata.  
John osservò la propria immagine riflessa, quindi alzò lo sguardo cercando quella di Sherlock alle proprie spalle e, vedendolo teso come la corda di un violino, decise di rincuorarlo. E lo fece sfogando una risata che riempì presto il soggiorno e il salotto dell'appartamento. Era una risata liberatoria con la quale scacciava via tutta la tensione accumulata dal suo corpo in quelle ventiquattro ore e con cui assicurava a Sherlock che sì, poteva osservare il proprio riflesso perché non aveva più nulla temere, perché era tornato ed era padrone del proprio corpo.  
Sherlock sospirò di autentico sollievo rilassando a sua volta le spalle e il collo in tensione da così tanto tempo che neanche sapeva quantificarlo. Le bugie, le verità nascoste, i casi, l'astinenza, John. Era un sollievo poter finalmente dipanare le molte ansietà con le quali si era stressato negli ultimi tempi. Ma se la risata entusiasta del vero John era il premio per aver sopportato tutto, allora ne era davvero valsa la pena.  
John fece scemare via via la risata, ma sul suo volto non scomparve il sorriso che rivolse a Sherlock direttamente attraverso il riflesso dello specchio che li inquadrava entrambi. Sapeva quanto doveva essere stata duro anche per lui quel lungo periodo di stallo ed era anche conscio del fatto che se non fosse stato per Sherlock, sarebbe ancora incatenato in quella prigione di specchi che lui stesso aveva innalzato attorno a sé. Decise di dirglielo, dunque, perché se lo meritava e perché gli era veramente grato per questo “Sherlock.” lo chiamò e quando vide il proprio sguardo ricambiato attraverso lo specchio continuò “Questo è tutto merito tuo.”  
Sherlock deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo in lieve imbarazzo “Io ti ho solo aiutato in piccola parte.” tornò ad osservarlo, poi, cercandone in particolare lo sguardo “Tu sei la tua stessa forza. Era una battaglia che non avresti potuto vincere se tu non avessi avuto una grande forza di volontà.”  
“Sherlock.” lo richiamò John: il tono gentile ed affettuoso era come una carezza vellutata per le orecchie dell'altro “Senza di te non ce l'avrei mai fatta.” fu tentato di voltarsi, ma la verità era che gli piaceva che quella conversazione si svolgesse in quel modo. Un riflesso per un altro riflesso: era simbolico e a John piaceva come idea “Grazie.”  
Fu a quel punto che Sherlock si mosse: erano piccolissimi passi, lentissimi, quasi impossibili considerata l'ampiezza della sua abituale falcata. Vide John sorridere in attesa, quindi acquistò il coraggio necessario per raggiungerlo. Una volta arrivatogli alle spalle, insinuò le mani tra le braccia e i fianchi di John cingendolo in una presa così leggera da sembrare inconsistente. Vide John chiudere gli occhi e reclinare appena il capo di lato in una dolce offerta: avvicinò anche il volto, dunque, appoggiandoglielo sul profilo destro e su parte del collo sul quale nascose il viso.  
John posò le proprie mani su quelle di Sherlock assicurando quella stretta di cui sentì di aver bisogno. Ruotò nuovamente il capo, poi, questa volta per andare incontro al volto di Sherlock sulla cui tempia sinistra strusciò la fronte e gli occhi ancora chiusi. Chiamò a bassa voce il nome dell’altro quando percepì ancora una un velo di tensione imbrigliare i movimenti e i pensieri di Sherlock, posandogli poi un leggero bacio sullo zigomo a lui più vicino.  
Sherlock accentuò con una sola mano la stretta attorno alla vita di John, mentre gli fece salire l’altra sul viso in una carezza delicata che si spostò presto sui capelli corti color sabbia. Alzò lentamente il viso ritrovandosi a sfiorare quello di John col proprio profilo a causa della prossimità che entrambi erano andati desiderando. Poi Sherlock aprì le labbra e soffiò il proprio pensiero con la voce rotta dall’emozione “Ti ho cercato così tanto.”  
“E mi hai trovato, Sherlock.” sussurrò John che a quel punto non fu più in grado di restare fermo. Ruotò il tanto che bastava per trovarsi di fronte a Sherlock per poi allacciargli un braccio attorno al collo ed uno sul fianco “Grazie a dio, mi hai trovato.” chiuse le già brevi distanze tra loro e lo baciò.  
Sherlock si abbandonò a quel bacio che non era esitante come quello del diurno o troppo irruente come quello del notturno. Era dolce e al sicuro allo stesso tempo, era come il vero John, era come se l’era immaginato, solo che la fantasia non poteva in alcun modo battere le potenti sensazioni provate in quel momento.  
Quando si staccarono la prima volta, si osservarono dritti negli occhi con le fronti e i nasi a contatto tra loro, soffiando il respiro accaldato sulle loro labbra che tornarono a cercarsi con baci più brevi ma ricorrenti. Sembrava che stessero sfogando un'attesa che era stata così lunga e frustrante da non riuscire a mitigare quel lieve ma persistente dolore emotivo che portava con sé una moltitudine di pensieri e che era difficile da trascurare. Potevano finalmente vedersi e toccarsi, ma erano entrambi consci del fatto che c'erano troppe questioni irrisolte per poter vivere in totale felicità.  
Fu John a staccarsi per primo da quella serie di baci perché, nonostante tutto, in quel momento era il più stabile tra i due. E Sherlock, pur mugolando frustrato, capì. Capì perché John glielo rese facile, perché non si allontanò di colpo sfuggendo dal suo sguardo, bensì gli rimase vicino, stringendolo in una presa morbida che sciolse solo per fare in modo che lo seguisse. Si sedette infatti sulla vicina poltrona portando Sherlock con sé, lasciandolo poggiare sulle proprie gambe e avvolgendolo con le braccia. E Sherlock lo assecondò, confermando parte dell'idea che si era fatto dell'ex soldato: era questo il John che aveva sempre cercato, era un uomo che sapeva sorridere e difenderti senza alcuna esitazione, che ti accarezzava con indicibile dolcezza con quelle mani che sapevano anche premere grilletti e colpire esattamente dove volevano, che sapeva gioire di fronte alle piccole cose pur nascondendo terribili segreti nell'intimo della sua psiche. E poi era protettivo, come l'abbraccio in cui l'aveva stretto in quel momento. Perché anche se stavano per affrontare un discorso molto difficile, lui voleva fargli sapere che era lì, saldo come una roccia e carezzevole come la brezza d'estate. Sherlock, d'altro canto, si adeguò subito a quella piacevole sensazione di protezione, rifugiandosi sulle gambe di John, rannicchiandosi fino a posare la tempia destra sullo schienale della poltrona e stringendo tra le proprie mani quella che l'altro gli aveva appoggiato sulle ginocchia piegate. Quando stava per iniziare a parlare, poi, John lo anticipò.  
“Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per farti vivere serenamente.” iniziò John che, quando lesse un sincero stupore sul viso di Sherlock, sorrise amabilmente “Perché tu ora non stai bene, Sherlock. Lo sai, vero?”  
Sherlock strizzò gli occhi più volte, incredulo: com'era possibile che John, tra i due, lo identificasse come quello che aveva maggiore bisogno di aiuto? Non sapeva a cosa l'altro si stesse riferendo, poiché era veramente convinto del fatto che non fosse mai stato così bene in vita propria: aveva le proprie facoltà intellettive intatte, non aveva problemi fisici e contro ogni più rosea prospettiva aveva addirittura trovato una persona che lo amasse nonostante i propri innumerevoli difetti. Cosa, dunque, riusciva a vedere John che non andasse?  
John gli accarezzò la schiena e fu infinitamente intenerito dall'espressione stupita dipinta sul volto di Sherlock: era magnifico vederlo da così vicino. Era un'emozione che aveva atteso da molto tempo, da quando era ancora incatenato nella sua stessa testa. Sentiva il cuore scoppiare di fronte agli occhi di Sherlock, così chiari da potervici tuffare dentro; eppure percepiva una sensazione di tristezza alla totale inconsapevolezza che provava l'uomo che aveva tra le braccia e si domandò cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se non lo avesse salvato dalle agghiaccianti cure del Sarto di Jermyn Street. Non resistette a baciargli la guancia prima di rispondere ai suoi taciti quesiti “La tua paranoia è decisamente aumentata da quando mi conosci, Sherlock. Quindi me ne assumo la responsabilità.” sospirò colpevole, continuando ad accarezzargli la schiena con fare consolatorio “Il prolungato uso di sostanze stupefacenti provoca questo tipo di inconvenienti che ti ha portato nel circolo vizioso tipico dei tossicodipendenti: tu ti fai, poi diventi paranoico durante l'astinenza e questo ti porta a cercare una nuova dose.” vide Sherlock sbuffare e voltare lo sguardo altrove, ma era tranquillo perché non si sarebbe aspettata una reazione diversa da quella “E poi sono arrivato io, che ho peggiorato la situazione.”  
Così come si era voltato ad osservare altrove, Sherlock tornò subito su John dopo la sua ammissione di colpa “John, non è vero. Tu hai migliorato ogni fibra del mio essere. Mi hai reso in grado di provare sentimenti dai quali mi ero sempre scostato.”  
“Lo so, non intendevo questo.” lo rassicurò John “Ma questi dieci mesi non sono stati facili per te, soprattutto gli ultimi due. Hai sempre vissuto con la paura di perdermi, con il timore che potessi sparire e questo ti ha stressato, Sherlock.”  
“Sì, ma...” sospirò Sherlock, nascondendo il viso tra la spalla e il collo di John “A livello conscio non è stato un peso. Desideravo così tanto incontrarti.”  
“Sì, ma a livello inconscio è stato un trauma continuo per te.” John approfittò della vicinanza di Sherlock per inspirare il suo odore direttamente dai suoi capelli: era così bello poter percepire a livello fisico dopo mesi di insensibilità sensoriale “Poi ci sono state le liti e gli episodi con quella parte di me che viveva di notte che...”  
Sherlock lo interruppe e tirò fuori il volto dal proprio nascondiglio per poter osservare John in volto “Tu hai visto tutto?” domandò a metà tra l'incredulità e la curiosità “John, ti prego, dimmi come funzionava. Svelami l'enorme mistero che sei!”  
John sorrise di fronte allo sguardo acceso di Sherlock: aveva sempre adorato quel lato di lui e non vedeva l'ora di saziare la sua curiosità per bearsi della sua espressione stupita “Non so se riesco a spiegarmi bene, ma era come se fossi in secondo piano. Come se fossi un'unità a parte all'interno del mio stesso cervello e il mio corpo fosse un automa che si muoveva secondo il volere di qualcun altro.” vide il solitamente logorroico Sherlock rimanere silente durante la spiegazione e non poté che sorriderne “Il mio stesso cervello aveva ideato questa metafora che vivevo ogni giorno e ogni notte: io ero...” si fermò un istante, indugiando appena.  
“Eri?” domandò Sherlock, smontando dalle sue gambe per inginocchiarglisi di fronte e assorbire tutte le informazioni che gli stava fornendo.  
John si chinò un poco in avanti “Ero incatenato con i polsi sopra la mia testa, ero dentro una prigione ed era come se fossi davanti ad un enorme schermo dal quale potevo assistere alla vita che conduceva il mio corpo.”  
“Catene, sbarre, specchio.” mormorò Sherlock, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido per non aver intuito quel passaggio.  
John annuì “E assistevo impotente a tutto ciò che accadeva. Soprattutto all'inizio.” avvicinò la mancina al mento di Sherlock che alzò verso di sé “Poi ti ho incontrato.”  
Sherlock sorrise “E man mano che guarivi...?”  
“Sentivo le catene allentarsi. Ma è stato un processo molto lungo.” John sospirò e ritirò la propria mano, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona “All'inizio ero il primo a non voler reagire. Il dolore era troppo grande e avevo bisogno di tempo per...” sbuffò alla ricerca delle parole adatte “Per...” esitò ancora qualche istante “Per elaborare il lutto.”  
Sherlock si morse l'interno del labbro inferiore “Parli di Douglas?”  
“Tu sai di Doug?” si stupì John, per poi annuire “Ah, vero. Hai letto il fascicolo.”  
“A dire il vero no. Aspettavo di conoscere la verità da te.” Sherlock decise di omettere, almeno per il momento, di aver visto i video-log “Ho visto la sua foto, sapevo che era irlandese e il gatto mi ha aiutato a dedurre che fosse qualcuno di molto importante.”  
John assottigliò lo sguardo su Sherlock: aveva avuto modo di osservarlo molto bene durante la propria prigionia nella sua stessa psiche, quindi era certo di sapere quando l'altro mentiva. Tuttavia decise di lasciar correre, in quel momento “Il lutto non era solo per Doug, ma per tutta la mia squadra.” liquidò in fretta quel discorso, quindi alzò lo sguardo nel punto in cui era nascosto il fascicolo “Di certo tu saprai che sono l'unico sopravvissuto.”  
“Sì. Me l'aveva comunicato Mycroft nel momento in cui mi diede il fascicolo.” Sherlock deglutì di fronte allo sguardo indagatore di John, quindi gli prese la mano per distogliere la sua attenzione dal fascicolo “John. Guarda me.”  
E John lo fece: tornò ad osservare Sherlock indagando ora su di lui “Ti guardo, Sherlock.”  
“Dimmi di più.” lo pregò mentre sentiva seccarsi la gola di fronte al suo sguardo. Il vero John era bello, aveva gli occhi accesi e sprizzava forza da tutti i pori: a Sherlock sembrava un sogno poter finalmente parlare con lui “Perché avevano paura quando si specchiavano? Cosa vedevano?”  
John sorrise maliardo “Vedevano me.” allungò un braccio in modo da raggiungere i capelli di Sherlock con la mano: gli accarezzò il capo, quindi la guancia “Vedevano che ero furente. E lo ero perché loro potevano vederti, toccarti e addirittura baciarti, mentre io ero relegato lì in attesa che le catene si spezzassero.”  
Sherlock seguì inconsciamente la mano di John e, pur rimanendo in ginocchio, si sporse in avanti fino ad appoggiarsi col busto sulle sue gambe “Ma loro non sapevano di essere parte di un'altra personalità. Non il diurno quanto meno, infatti è stato uno shock per lui quando ha scoperto della dissociazione.”  
“Il diurno...” John rise e scosse il capo di fronte a quell'epiteto. Accolse poi il busto di Sherlock sulle proprie gambe, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli “Lui era spaventato da molte cose. Nello specifico aveva paura che dentro di lui potesse vivere un mostro. Qualcuno che potesse farti male, qualcuno che, ad esempio, potesse strangolarti.” mormorò una parola di scusa a quel proposito, accarezzando i punti dove, poche settimane prima, le proprie mani avevano lasciato quei brutti segni sul suo corpo.  
Sherlock sorrise pacificamente e offrì il proprio collo alle carezze di John senza alcun timore come dimostrazione del fatto che quell'incidente era stato archiviato già da molto tempo “Aveva paura di se stesso.”  
“E, in un certo senso, ci aveva azzeccato. Anche se non nel modo che credeva lui.” John si spostò un poco, offrendo nuovamente a Sherlock il posto affianco a sé: voleva toccarlo il più possibile per cercare di recuperare tutto quel tempo in cui vedeva le proprie stesse mani, che in quel momento erano pari a quelle di un estraneo, lambirlo e bearsi del contatto con lui.  
Sherlock lo accontentò, quindi risalì sulla poltrona, ma invece di sedersi a metà tra cuscino e bracciolo, riguadagnò la propria posizione sulle gambe di John. Gli avvolse il braccio sinistro attorno al collo e riprese a parlare “Com'è avvenuta la dissociazione?”  
John scrollò il capo “Non ora. Non oggi.” il tono era perentorio, molto vicino al carisma tipicamente militaresco “Torniamo al discorso di prima.”  
Sherlock appoggiò le labbra sulla tempia destra di John e sbuffò sonoramente inumidendogli quella porzione di pelle: gli veniva così naturale essere infantile col vero John, che era quasi divertito da quel suo stesso atteggiamento che altrimenti avrebbe deprecato “Non dire assurdità.” borbottò poi e quando vide John voltarsi e soffiargli a sua volta sulle labbra, rise divertito “Non sono stressato o paranoico.”  
John mugolò divertito dall'atteggiamento di Sherlock: vederlo di così buon umore era un premio enorme per lui “Vorresti dire che se io ora uscissi dalla porta di casa, tu saresti tranquillo?” chiese tuttavia e si ritrovò ad annuire saccente di fronte ad uno Sherlock che spostava altrove lo sguardo, in segno di resa “Già.”  
“Credo sia normale.” si giustificò Sherlock facendo spallucce.  
John approfittò dei movimenti di Sherlock per posargli le labbra sul collo, accarezzandolo con le proprie labbra alla ricerca di nuove e al tempo stesso antiche percezioni “Non ho detto che non lo sia. Dico solo che farò in modo che tu non debba più temere per me.” sussurrò poi, direttamente al suo orecchio “E inoltre vorrei che ti disintossicassi del tutto.”  
Sherlock si voltò piano, soppesando lentamente la risposta a quella domanda “Se io lo facessi, tu non avresti nessuna scusa per detestarmi o biasimarmi.”  
John sorrise e scosse il capo: la risposta di Sherlock gli aveva appena dato aveva al tempo stesso confermato la sua tesi “Ehi, non gira tutto attorno a me.” scherzò, dunque, quando vide che anche lo stesso consulente investigativo si era accorto di essere caduto in fallo “Adoro il mio piccolo paranoico.”  
Sherlock avvicinò la mano destra sul viso di John, divertendosi a toccargli entrambe le orecchie con l'ampia apertura di pollice e indice “Il vero John è più intelligente degli altri due.”  
“Sarà perché prima dovevano dividersi un cervello in due!” John morse la mano di Sherlock, assecondando la sua vena giocosa “Ora vorrei chiederti un favore.”  
“Sì?” chiese Sherlock, divertendosi a far fuggire la propria mano dai morsi dell'ex medico militare.  
John mise un braccio sotto le ginocchia di Sherlock, accompagnandolo in posizione eretta quando decise di alzarsi dalla poltrona “Voglio conoscere Mycroft. Portami da lui.”  
“Cosa?” domandò Sherlock, incredulo. E Mycroft cosa c'entrava ora? Sbuffò sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona “Perché?”  
John si avvicinò al divano e recuperò la propria giacca “Perché sì.”  
“John, questa non è una risposta.” sbuffò Sherlock, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Senti da che pulpito viene la predica!” rise John che, dopo esserglisi avvicinato nuovamente, gli baciò velocemente il broncio che aveva impostato sul viso. Sherlock mugolò e John lo baciò nuovamente, ma il consulente investigativo non dava l'impressione di voler cedere “Va bene, se non vuoi venire con me, allora ci andrò da solo.”  
Accadde proprio quello che John aveva predetto: a Sherlock non piaceva per nulla l'idea che l'uomo che aveva appena trovato dopo lunghi mesi di ricerche uscisse di casa da solo. Non voleva perderlo di vista, non riusciva a pensare all'idea di saperlo per strada senza il suo supporto. E sapeva anche che John era ben conscio di quell'aspetto della situazione. Ma la sicurezza di John era più importante di ammettere di aver avuto torto, quindi Sherlock si alzò in fretta e, dopo aver recuperato il proprio cappotto, si precipitò giù per le scale urlandogli di aspettarlo.  
  
°oOo°  
  
“Prima portiamo a termine questa assurdità, prima potremo tornare a casa.” sbottò Sherlock mentre spalancava la porta dell'ufficio di Mycroft “Facciamo in fretta.” borbottò ancora, richiudendo la porta solo dopo che fu entrato anche John.  
Mycroft spalancò gli occhi alzando lo sguardo dal documento ufficiale di cui si stava occupando: inarcò un sopracciglio di fronte all'entrata di Sherlock, ma, ancor di più, davanti alla presenza di John. Glielo aveva sempre tenuto nascosto, quindi cosa era cambiato rispetto agli ultimi dieci mesi? Si alzò in piedi ed iniziò ad analizzare entrambi, profondamente incuriosito da quel cambio di atteggiamento.  
“Sherlock, è buona educazione bussare.” John rimproverò Sherlock incurante dei continui borbottii che aveva sbuffato durante tutto il viaggio in taxi. Quindi avanzò verso il maggiore degli Holmes, di fronte al quale allungò la mano ed un sorriso informale ma garbato “John Watson.”  
Mycroft si fermò di fronte al dottore ed osservò nell'ordine: la mano di John, il volto di John, quindi il viso di Sherlock, il broncio di Sherlock, per poi tornare sul viso dell'ex medico militare “Bentornato tra i coscienti, dottore.” palesò così la propria, decisamente scontata, intuizione e gli strinse educatamente la mano, apprezzando la presa forte e salda di colui che aveva di fronte.  
“Sapevo che avrebbe capito subito. D'altronde è un Holmes anche lei.” a quel punto, John indietreggiò di un passo ed osservò Sherlock “Forza. Fallo.” suggerì in tono perentorio prima di allacciare le mani dietro la schiena in una postura rigida nella quale sembrava trovarsi a proprio agio.  
“John.” sospirò Sherlock, alternando lo sguardo tra lui e Mycroft che, a quel punto, sembrava veramente confuso.  
“Hai promesso.” gli ricordò John.  
“Solo perché hai minacciato di andare a trovare tua sorella e di stare via cinque giorni.” lo accusò Sherlock.  
“Sì.” confermò John “Ti ricordo che l'accordo di due giorni vale solo se lo farai.” reclinò il collo a destra e a sinistra, facendolo scricchiolare “Non ti ho chiesto la luna, Sherlock. È qualcosa che potrà solo farti un gran bene.”  
Sherlock intrecciò le braccia al petto “Oh, certo. Darmi in pasto ad una mangusta è per il mio bene.”  
“I giorni stanno per diventare tre.” minacciò John, seppur col sorriso sulle labbra.  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi “Va bene, va bene!” si arrese e si avvicinò a Mycroft di un passo.  
Mycroft arricciò la fronte seguendo il rapido scambio tra John e Sherlock come se stesse assistendo ad una partita di tennis. Non poté proprio capire a cosa John si stesse riferendo, ma vederlo esercitare tutto quel potere su Sherlock lo lasciava alquanto titubante: si trattava sicuramente di qualcosa di innocente, ma se il dottore, tornato in possesso del proprio corpo, si fosse approfittato di lui? Poi John fece qualcosa che lo tranquillizzò.  
“Bravo il mio piccolo genio.” sussurrò John, smontando la propria postura militaresca per posare una carezza leggera sulla guancia di Sherlock: lo spinse in quel modo verso di sé, riuscendo così a raggiungere con le labbra l'altra gota che lambì in un veloce bacio.  
Sherlock non rispose a parole, limitandosi a mugolare a metà tra l'infastidito e il deliziato, cercando John a sua volta con le proprie labbra, ma il dottore si negò, indicandogli Mycroft con un cenno del capo. Sherlock sospirò, ma annuì.  
“Allora io ti aspetto qui fuori.” John fece per allontanarsi, ma Sherlock lo fermò con un gesto rapido e istintivo. Vide Sherlock aprire la bocca, ma le parole morirono sulle sue labbra: John poté tuttavia intuire il cruccio del consulente investigativo, infatti gli strinse la mano e lo rassicurò “Sarò qui fuori dalla porta, Sherlock. Non mi muoverò. Non me ne andrò.”  
Sherlock ricambiò la stretta prima di lasciarlo andare, quindi annuì in silenzio. Lo seguì con lo sguardo e, nonostante le rassicurazioni, quando la porta si chiuse deglutì e gli venne una fastidiosissima pelle d'oca.  
“Sherlock?” lo chiamò Mycroft, pur restando un poco in disparte “Vuoi spiegarmi?”  
Sherlock faticò a spostare lo sguardo dalla porta, ma quando lo fece inspirò ed espirò a lungo, cercando come sostegno il bordo della scrivania sulla quale si appoggiò. Alzò poi uno sguardo lucido su Mycroft, verso il quale sospirò pesantemente, visibilmente agitato.  
Mycroft inarcò un sopracciglio e, pur non capendo totalmente l'entità dell'agitazione del fratello, gli si avvicinò e con molta lentezza si appoggiò a sua alla scrivania, a fianco a lui. Vide Sherlock seguirlo con lo sguardo e fu felice di vederlo accettare quella prossimità senza riserva alcuna. Rimase in silenzio, attendendo con pazienza le parole del fratello minore.  
“Vuole che mi riappacifichi con te.” iniziò Sherlock, riportando lo sguardo sulla porta chiusa “Così come lui ha intenzione di riallacciare i rapporti con sua sorella.” deglutì, portando la mano leggermente tremante sul proprio viso, torturandosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore “A quanto pare, vivere molti mesi in uno stato di, beh, prigionia, dà da pensare. Fa venire voglia di sistemare le cose lasciate in sospeso.”  
Mycroft annuì, ma non parlò. Intrecciò le braccia al petto ed osservò a sua volta la porta del suo ufficio con la stessa intensità di Sherlock, come se stesse a sua volta guardando lo stesso John.  
“Ha detto che la mia paranoia nei tuoi confronti è troppa e decisamente ingiustificata.” continuò il minore degli Holmes “Mi ha illustrato la situazione in modo oggettivo e, effettivamente, potrei aver esagerato.” sospirò e nonostante le sue parole potessero risultare sincere, la sua agitazione non dava cenno di allentare “In fondo volevi solo proteggermi.”  
A quel punto Mycroft ruotò il capo verso Sherlock: la sua espressione non mutò, se non per un lieve inarcamento di sopracciglia dato dalla sorpresa per le parole appena udite. La cosa che trovò particolarmente rilevante era che Sherlock stava sì parlando perché imboccato da John, ma era altrettanto vero che il suo cocciutissimo fratello non avrebbe mai detto qualcosa che non avesse pensato sul serio. Dunque apprezzò quelle sue ammissioni. Stava per replicare, ma poi lo vide esitare su qualcos'altro, quindi attese.  
“E poi voglio disintossicarmi del tutto.” mormorò “John mi aiuterà.” aggiunse infine, continuando a torturarsi le labbra con le unghie appena pronunciate.  
Fu Mycroft a sospirare a quel punto: non si aspettava così tanto. Non da un momento all'altro, non senza altre assurde guerre fraterne. Continuò ad osservare Sherlock che neanche per un istante aveva sciolto il contatto visivo con la porta. Capì dunque che la sua agitazione era tutta da ricondursi a John, all'irreale e paranoico timore che quella persona così importante per lui potesse sparire da un momento all'altro, soprattutto ora che ritornato in sé. Desiderava poter far qualcosa di utile per rincuorarlo in quel momento di evidente difficoltà, ma viveva a sua volta con la costante paura di fare sempre qualcosa di sbagliato con Sherlock, qualcosa che potesse essere frainteso, qualcosa che per loro era così innaturale da risultare inopportuno. Ma così come Sherlock aveva messo da parte l'orgoglio, anche lui trovò giusto rischiare qualcosa “Grazie.” alzò la mano destra sulla nuca del fratello che, dopo un irrigidimento iniziale, si acclimatò con quella sensazione: smise di tormentarsi le labbra e per qualche istante ruppe anche il contatto visivo con la porta. Mycroft gli sorrise ed estese quella piccola carezza fino alla base del collo che sentì teso e nervoso come mai avrebbe immaginato che fosse “Perché sei così agitato?” avrebbe voluto aggiungere di non preoccuparsi, che era al sicuro, ma le parole non gli uscirono dalla bocca.  
Sherlock riprese a toccarsi le labbra in modo compulsivo “L'hai visto? Non è magnifico?” indicò la porta con un cenno del mento “È così forte, così travolgente. Ed è pure intelligente.” disse poi, non senza una punta di stupore “È molto più di quanto io possa mai meritare.” sospirò per poi bisbigliare “E prima o poi se ne renderà conto.”  
“L'ho visto.” annuì Mycroft che liberò il collo di Sherlock a favore della sua mano: fermò quel continuo tormentare viso e labbra, stringendogliela forte “E ho visto anche come ti guarda, Sherlock. E puoi stare tranquillo che...” si fermò, poi, quando udì dei piccoli ma secchi rumori provenire dalla porta. Sentì che anche Sherlock alzò lo sguardo e tese le orecchie. Sembrava una sequenza precisa che sembrò ripetersi per la seconda volta dopo una breve pausa.  
  
… / --- / -. / --- / … / . / -- / .--. / .-. / . / --.- / ..- / .. / . / .. / .- / ... / .--. / . / - / - / ---  
Sono sempre qui, ti aspetto.  
  
Mycroft sorrise, mentre Sherlock sembrava ancora incredulo.  
“Un codice morse. Ingegnoso.” commentò Mycroft, riportando lo sguardo su Sherlock il cui respiro accelerò leggermente. Gli lasciò la mano che Sherlock portò subito sul proprio viso, nascondendoglielo almeno in parte: sorrise, quindi gli circondò le spalle col braccio, accarezzandogli la schiena com'era solito fare quando erano più giovani e ancora non si detestavano. Lo sentì rilassarsi appena, sfogando almeno in parte la tensione accumulata in quelle settimane piene di apprensione “Visto? Non sembra intenzionato a volersi liberare di te tanto facilmente.”  
Sherlock trattenne a stento due lacrime che però gli inumidirono gli occhi, ora lucidi per l'emozione. Si morse il dorso dell'indice e vide Mycroft sorridere a quel gesto, consapevole di aver scatenato in lui un ricordo della loro infanzia, di quando Sherlock era già abbastanza orgoglioso da non voler piangere in alcun modo e usava quel metodo per trattenersi il più possibile. Gli scappò poi una piccola risata che pose fine alla lunga serie di tic che lo avevano colto in quel frangente, quindi rialzò lo sguardo su Mycroft e nonostante gli sembrasse strano ridere assieme a lui dopo tutti quegli anni di ostilità, lo trovò comunque gradevole. Sapeva che quell'episodio era una piacevole eccezione data dalla particolare concentrazione emotiva del momento, conscio anche del fatto che avevano entrambi un carattere molto ostico con cui avere a che fare, ma era altrettanto consapevole che quel muro che li divideva da anni poteva essere scavalcato. Bastava avere il sostegno adatto per la rampicata e quel sostegno altri non era se non John.  
Quando stava per congedarsi dal fratello, Sherlock riconobbe una catena diversa da quella che solitamente ornava l'orologio da taschino di Mycroft: allungò la mano e recuperò in mano il monile senza preoccuparsi di chiedere il permesso al suo legittimo proprietario. Vide Mycroft spostare lo sguardo altrove, ma non si curò di quella reazione “Non è quello di papà. Tu porti sempre quello di papà.”  
“Evidentemente no.” commentò Mycroft, cercando di riprendere l’orologio in mano.  
Ma Sherlock glielo vietò, analizzandolo a fondo, aprendolo per ammirare il quadrante e stupendosi dell’incisione letta all’interno del coperchio “Oh.” commentò, prima di procedere col fiume di intuizioni che lo stava investendo “Questo orologio è molto bello e nonostante te ne abbiano regalati molti in questi anni, tu non lo avevi mai cambiato. Eri troppo affezionato a quello di papà per sostituirlo, quindi il fatto stesso che tu abbia cambiato idea significa che chiunque ti abbia regalato questo conti molto per te. L’incisione lo conferma.” la lesse, poi, a voce alta “We belong to us.”  
Mycroft sospirò e, dopo aver allungato la mano, finalmente riuscì a riprendere tra le mani il proprio orologio: aveva passato il pollice sul vetro del quadrante, ripulendolo come era solito fare, quindi lo nascose nuovamente nel taschino. Non disse nulla, tuttavia. D’altronde l’incisione parlava da sé.  
“Scusa.” lo sorprese Sherlock “Sono stato così impegnato a farti la guerra e a crearti problemi da non essermi accorto che avevi trovato qualcuno di speciale.”  
Mycroft spalancò nuovamente gli occhi: quella giornata era veramente piena di sorprese “Non scusarti, non ce n’è davvero bisogno.”  
Sherlock intrecciò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò nuovamente alla scrivania “Allora, chi è?”  
Il maggiore degli Holmes inarcò un sopracciglio “Davvero lo vuoi sapere?”  
“Non mi importerebbe più di tanto se tu non sapessi tutto di John.” che era il modo di Sherlock per dire gli sembrava giusto pareggiare i conti in quella giornata atipica. Do ut des.  
Mycroft decise di accontentarlo. D'altronde, se desiderava entrare nella vita di Sherlock, era anche giusto che lui gli desse qualcosa in cambio. Uno scambio equivalente: la sua relazione per quella del fratello “Insegna filosofia alla Goldsmith’s.” (3)  
“Un insegnante di filosofia?” Sherlock non poté fare a meno di risultare, se non sarcastico, quanto meno stupito “Sul serio?”  
Mycroft fece spallucce e si unì alla nota ironica del fratello “Pure di quelli fissati con la morale e l’etica.”  
Sherlock sbuffò divertito “E come riuscite a conciliare il tuo lavoro con la sua mentalità?”  
Il maggiore degli Holmes rise a sua volta “Lo tengo al di fuori del mio lavoro.”  
“Come diavolo l’hai conosciuto un professore di filosofia?” domandò poi il più giovane.  
“In un locale. Io ero ad un appuntamento con un uomo più giovane di me e Tom con uno più vecchio di lui.” Mycroft sorrise al ricordo di quella sera “Eravamo seduti in due tavoli vicini. Ci siamo notati e abbiamo fatto di tutto per metterci in mostra a discapito dei nostri due accompagnatori.”  
Sherlock usò la propria capacità di astrazione per immaginare la scena “Deve essere particolarmente arguto per piacerti.”  
“Sa tenermi testa. Ed è molto bello.” Mycroft rise malizioso “E fa quella che cosa che...”  
“Oh.” lo interrompe Sherlock con una risatina sibillina “Ti piace sul serio.”  
Mycroft sorrise così tanto da formare due piccole fossette tra le guance e le labbra “Apparentemente.”  
Sherlock sorrise a sua volta, compiaciuto “Unione civile?”  
Mycroft annuì “Ci stiamo pensando.”  
“Bene.” Sherlock sembrava veramente soddisfatto da quell'incontro e da quelle notizie. Si staccò poi dal bordo della scrivania, diretto verso la porta “Ora vado.”  
“Sherlock.” Mycroft riuscì a fermare il fratello con la propria voce “Quand’è successo che John ha recuperato il proprio corpo?”  
Sherlock si fermò “Questa notte.”  
“Ti ha raccontato tutto?” chiese Mycroft, spostandosi a sua volta dal mobile antico.  
A quel punto Sherlock sospirò “Non ancora.”  
Mycroft riguadagnò il proprio posto dietro la scrivania, ma ancora non si sedette “Fai in modo che non ci siano più segreti tra di voi.”  
“Come tra te e il tuo amato professore?” ironizzò il più giovane.  
“I segreti di stato non riguardano la nostra vita di coppia.” Mycroft replicò prontamente, come se si aspettasse quella domanda.  
Sherlock reclinò il capo di lato e inarcò uno degli angoli della bocca in un'espressione saccente “Oh, vuoi dirmi che non hai controllato il suo passato alle sue spalle.”  
“Ovvio che l’ho fatto.” Mycroft rispose con uno sbuffo a quella domanda così scontata.  
Sherlock, d'altro canto, non si aspettava una risposta diversa “E l’ha scoperto?”  
Mycroft si sedette “Sì.”  
“Cos’è successo?” il giovane Holmes a quel punto era veramente interessato a quella risposta: d'altronde suo fratello maggiore non era l'unico ad aver omesso delle informazioni al proprio compagno.  
“Ho rischiato di perderlo.” ammise il politico, con tranquillità.  
“Ho capito.” Sherlock non era sicuro del fatto che fosse realmente accaduto quanto raccontato da Mycroft: che lui avesse fatto ricerche sul passato del suo compagno non era strano, ma che lo avesse scoperto sul serio lo trovava alquanto improbabile. Che fosse un velato consiglio, quello di suo fratello? Ci avrebbe riflettuto più tardi “Arrivederci, Mycroft.”  
“A presto, Sherlock.” lo salutò a sua volta e prima che il consulente investigativo uscisse dal suo ufficio, gli si rivolse un'ultima volta “E ricordati: se hai bisogno di me...”  
“Sì, sì.” lo liquidò Sherlock, sbuffando teatralmente “Lo so.” gli sorrise, tuttavia, prima di aprire la porta e sparirvi dall'altra parte.  
  
Dall'altra parte della porta, John lo stava aspettando ad un passo dall'uscio, le mani dietro la schiena, le spalle dritte, il portamento fiero. Si sciolse, tuttavia, quando lo vide riemergere dall'ufficio di Mycroft con un leggero sorriso disegnato sul volto. Sorriso che si aprì considerevolmente quando confermò la sua presenza in quel luogo.  
“Andiamo a casa nostra?” propose John, anticipandolo di due passi.  
Sherlock sapeva che John aveva specificato l'aggettivo possessivo all'interno di quella frase per tranquillizzarlo ulteriormente e non poté che provare una sempre più crescente affezione nei riguardi di quell'uomo. Annuì, dunque, raggiungendolo finché non furono spalla a spalla, adeguandosi l'uno al passo dell'altro.  
Quando stavano per lasciare il numero dieci di Downing Street, Sherlock vide incamminarsi verso di loro un bell'uomo vestito con un completo classico e non poté proprio non accorgersi di un po' di polvere di gesso imbiancargli leggermente la spallina destra del cappotto. Sorrise infingardo e quando stavano per incrociare i suoi stessi passi, si rivolse a John usando un tono di voce abbastanza alto da essere udito anche da quel gentiluomo “Chi è che sosteneva che il mondo altro non è se non ciò che ciascun uomo vede tramite la propria volontà?”  
Mentre John arricciò le sopracciglia mormorando un monosillabo interrogativo, l'uomo che li stava per oltrepassare alzò il capo e rispose alla domanda di Sherlock “Arthur Schopenhauer.” suggerì, quindi camminò oltre “Con permesso.”  
“Oh, Schopenhauer, giusto. Grazie mille.” Sherlock rispose a quella cortesia scostandosi in modo da cedergli il passo e, dopo che l'uomo li ebbe oltrepassati di qualche passo, lo studiò con un sorriso sghembo disegnato sul volto “Interessante.”  
John alternò lo sguardo tra Sherlock e l'uomo che era appena entrato nello stesso portone dal quale erano usciti, quindi tornò sul consulente investigativo “Vuoi spiegarmi?”  
“Dovevo solo confermare una tesi.” ghignò serafico e prima che John potesse chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni, corse a fermare il taxi che vide sbucare in fondo alla strada.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Passarono due giorni e niente sembrava più normale della vita che John e Sherlock stavano conducendo. Sherlock si dedicava ai propri esperimenti, John assisteva curioso. John cucinava, Sherlock mangiava. Sherlock dichiarava al mondo la propria noia, John lo sopportava. John usciva di casa, Sherlock lo seguiva.  
A Sherlock però sembrò strano che John si comportasse così normalmente: non sembrava minimamente turbato dalla dissociazione, dai ricordi della guerra riemersi, dal gatto che gironzolava per casa e che portava il nome del suo più caro amico morto in circostanze a lui ancora non conosciute. Amico. Douglas era veramente stato solo un amico? Sherlock avrebbe voluto chiederglielo in ogni momento. Quel pensiero lo tormentava ancor più di conoscere la causa scatenante della dissociazione, ma se John non aveva voglia di parlarne, allora lui avrebbe rispettato la sua volontà.  
Passavano intere ore a studiarsi a vicenda: John potendo finalmente interagire con quell'uomo che, in qualche modo, conosceva da dieci mesi; Sherlock imparando a capire colui col quale aveva convissuto ma che era in realtà diverso dalle due metà di lui con cui aveva interagito fino a quel momento. I gesti affettuosi che si scambiavano erano dolci, ma celati da un velo di soggezione che copriva entrambi per diverse, ovvie, ragioni.  
Un'altra cosa che a Sherlock risultò strana, era scoprire che non solo John andasse a dormire più tardi di lui, ma che lo ritrovasse, poi, il giorno seguente, alzato ancor prima che lo stesso consulente investigativo mettesse piede nel soggiorno. Era un'altra delle tante, piccole cose che Sherlock continuava a tenere per sé: sentiva di non essere se stesso in quei giorni, sapeva di andare contro al suo fastidiosissimo temperamento che solitamente gli avrebbe imposto di scavare alla ricerca delle risposte che cercava. Ma la verità era che John aveva ragione: la sua paura ingiustificata di perderlo se anche solo avesse spostato lo sguardo da lui per un solo istante, non gli faceva vivere appieno la gioia che invece avrebbe dovuto provare in quella circostanza. Era una paura irrazionale e, in quanto tale, soggiogava il suo cervello come se si fosse trovato di fronte ad un terrificante mastino geneticamente modificato.  
Il terzo giorno, tuttavia, qualcosa sarebbe cambiato.  
  
Quella notte Sherlock non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno: non che fosse strano per lui, ma complice lo stress che lo aveva sfibrato recentemente, le notti passate era riuscito a dormire almeno sei ore filate ciascuna. D'altro canto, non era neanche il tipo da rigirarsi nel letto finché non avesse preso sonno per inerzia, quindi decise di alzarsi.  
Erano le quattro del mattino, quindi gli risultò alquanto strano trovare John seduto sul divano con il proprio laptop acceso sulle gambe. Non ci fu tuttavia bisogno di spiegare nulla: collegò le occhiaie di John al suo recente incremento di caffeina e intuì facilmente quale fosse il problema.  
“Potevi dirmelo.” mormorò quando gli arrivò vicino. Gli tolse gentilmente il computer portatile dalle gambe e dopo averlo posato sul tavolino di fronte al divano, gli si sedette accanto.  
John sospirò, ma non si preoccupò di negare il tutto, non di fronte all'intuitivo coinquilino che si ritrovava “Non volevo farti preoccupare per niente.”  
Sherlock scosse il capo “Non devi preoccuparti così tanto per me. Sono sopravvissuto trent'anni senza te.”  
“Gentile.” borbottò John, fintamente offeso.  
Sherlock mugolò una lunga nota nasale “Lo sai cosa intendevo dire.”  
John rise leggermente “Sì, ma mi piace stuzzicarti.”  
Sherlock gli passò il braccio destro attorno al collo, quindi gli appoggiò la mano sulla guancia per farlo voltare verso di sé. John lo fece e una volta ritrovatisi così vicini, non resistettero all'impulso di scambiarsi qualche piccolo e umido bacio a fior di labbra. Quando Sherlock si staccò da quell'invitante e vellutata forma, accarezzò delicatamente le occhiaie di John “Quindi hai deciso di non dormire?” quando vide l'altro provare a distrarlo con l'ennesimo bacio, il consulente investigativo si negò “Fa male al tuo fisico. Ha già subito uno shock enorme, non puoi anche privarlo del sonno.”  
“Da quando sei diventato un sostenitore del vivere sano?” ironizzò John che, in realtà sapeva bene di stressare il proprio corpo con quella forzatura: erano quasi quattro giorni che non dormiva e lui stesso non si capacitava di essere rimasto sveglio così a lungo. Lesse sul volto di Sherlock la sua preoccupazione e il desiderio di risposte che si portava dietro da quando aveva districato il dilemma della dissociazione psichica, ma la verità era che per quanto si mostrasse forte per non turbarlo, lui stesso era timoroso nei riguardi di se stesso. Sospirò ed appoggiò la nuca sul braccio che Sherlock gli aveva avvolto attorno alle spalle “Non voglio chiudere gli occhi e rischiare di perdermi nuovamente.”  
“Non succederà.” replicò Sherlock senza neanche pensarci su “Sei tu il più forte, John.”  
John sospirò nuovamente e alzò uno sguardo strano verso Sherlock. Era uno sguardo duro, ma anche molto triste “La verità è che anche se succedesse, tu mi terresti qui in ogni caso.” non voleva essere una critica vera e propria. Non nei riguardi di Sherlock, quantomeno, ma molto più verso se stesso “Mi viene da pensare che di me ti affascini solo il bizzarro caso clinico quale sono.”  
“Mentirei se dicessi che all'inizio non mi aveva attratto questo di te.” mormorò, perché sapeva che la verità poteva spesso far male “Ma tu lo sai bene che non è più così da molto tempo.” nuovamente gli accarezzò la guancia per farlo voltare verso di sé “Ed è vero. Ti terrei sempre qui perché se dovesse succedere, e fidati che non accadrà, io passerei comunque il resto della mia vita a cercare di ritrovarti.”  
John chiuse gli occhi, emozionato dalle parole di Sherlock. Gli sembrava ieri di essere partito per la guerra perché a Londra non aveva nessuno che tenesse a lui e invece oggi c'era un uomo fantastico pronto a lottare per lui. Riaprì gli occhi, poi, per specchiarsi in quelli di Sherlock “Come sai che non succederà?”  
“Perché io ho visto il progresso della tua dissociazione. E il diurno e il notturno erano ormai allo stremo delle forze, non potevano più reggere contro di te.” si sentì sicuro nel dare quella risposta a cui credeva fermamente dal punto di vista oggettivo.  
John rimase appoggiato al braccio di Sherlock con la tempia sinistra: era molto stanco e la voce profonda di Sherlock aveva un effetto calmante “Ti mancano?”  
“Loro sono te, John.” Sherlock alzò la mancina sul volto di John, accarezzandolo lievemente, sperando di conciliargli il sonno in qualche modo “In alcuni tuoi gesti io vedo anche loro. Ed è ovvio che sia così perché erano parti della tua personalità. Vedo il diurno in tutte le tue premure nei miei confronti e vedo il notturno quando ci scontriamo e fai prevalere le tue idee.” sorrise di riflesso quando vide John fare lo stesso “E poi ci sei tu: la tua furbizia, la tua intelligenza, la tua esperienza. La tua identità, John, è la più forte perché sei l'originale.”  
John chiuse gli occhi, sfiorando con le labbra la mano con cui Sherlock gli stava accarezzando il viso “Come avrei fatto senza di te?”  
“Ci avresti messo più tempo, ma alla fine ce l'avresti fatta comunque.” perché il suo John era la persona più forte che avesse mai conosciuto, pensò inoltre. Sherlock si piegò lentamente e nel farlo trascinò con sé John con movimenti cauti e morbidi: riuscì così a far sdraiare anche l'ex medico militare e ad avvolgerlo nel proprio abbraccio protettivo e premuroso “Dormi. Ci sono io qui con te.”  
John si arrese alla stanchezza e alle premure di Sherlock, allacciandogli le braccia attorno alla vita e appoggiando il lato destro del proprio viso al centro del suo petto magro ma caldo “E se spuntasse fuori il notturno e abusasse sessualmente di te?” ipotizzò, poi, seppur scherzoso.  
Sherlock mugolò fingendosi pensieroso “Non so se in tribunale verresti assolto con questa scusa, sai? C'è ancora una disputa in atto a riguardo tra Filosofi della Mente, Filosofi della Morale, psichiatri, psicologi e intero corpo giudiziario.”(4) sorrise e strinse John a sé, baciandogli la fronte “La prossima volta lo chiediamo al fidanzato di Mycroft.”  
“Ragionamento troppo complicato ora. Ho sonno.” borbottò John, la voce ovattata dalla maglia di Sherlock sulla quale stava strusciando il volto.  
Sherlock non poteva certo biasimarlo, ma non poteva neanche esimersi dal porgli una delle molte domande che affollavano il suo infinito Palazzo Mentale “John? Credi che sia opportuno pensare che il notturno abbia tentato più volte di assalirmi sessualmente perché lo volevi anche tu? Fare sesso con me, intendo. In fondo il notturno era la parte più istintiva di te.”  
“Credo che sia opportuno, sì.” John gli fece il verso e, guadagnandosi un pizzicotto sul fianco a causa di ciò, decise di rimediare “Mi sei piaciuto da subito.” ammise, per poi stringerlo possessivamente e borbottare “Meno male che quel bastardo non ce l’ha fatta.”  
“Non ce l’ha fatta perché io non l’ho permesso.” precisò Sherlock, adattandosi con piacere alla stretta di John “Io volevo solo l’originale.”  
“Ringrazia che l’originale ora abbia davvero troppo sonno per saltarti addosso.” John ridacchiò e il tono di voce più roco sottolineava quanto effettivamente fosse vicino all’addormentarsi.  
Sherlock, d’altro canto, si era svegliato ormai del tutto “Allora proverò a provocarti quando sarai di nuovo sveglio.”  
John ridacchiò e sussurrò divertito “Sgualdrina.”  
“Pervertito.” ricambiò Sherlock ed entrambi risero a cuor leggero.  
Pochi minuti dopo John si addormentò sereno tra le braccia di Sherlock, il quale avrebbe vegliato su di lui tutta la notte e, la mattina seguente, lo avrebbe accolto con il buongiorno, un sorriso e la conferma che l’unico e originale John si era definitivamente impossessato del proprio corpo fino a che non avesse smesso di respirare.

°oOo°

Trascorsero altre due settimane durante le quali John sembrò non aver più problemi riguardo al dormire e ai dubbi circa il consolidamento della propria identità.  
Sherlock, invece, sebbene tentò di nasconderlo in tutti i modi possibili, non solo visse con apprensione i due giorni di lontananza in cui John aveva incontrato Harry, ma continuava anche a rimuginare sempre più sulle domande che avrebbe voluto porgli e che gli morivano sempre a fior di labbra. Ma un giorno, convinto dalla sua profonda paranoia che John stesse osservando il loro gatto Douglas un po' troppo profondamente rispetto al modo in cui sarebbe lecito osservare un semplice felino, scoppiò.  
“No. Basta.” sbottò Sherlock, costringendo poi John a sedersi sul divano “Noi due dobbiamo parlare.”  
Dapprima John spalancò gli occhi, stupito dall'improvvisa uscita di Sherlock. Tuttavia, quando lo vide allontanare il gatto a favore del computer portatile, sembrò capire a cosa Sherlock si stesse riferendo “Fammi indovinare. Mi hai mentito. Anzi, no.” alzò l'indice della mano destra, sottolineando con ironia la giustificazione che Sherlock aveva spesso usato con lui “Hai omesso delle informazioni che mi riguardano.”  
Sherlock mugugnò sottovoce, colto in fallo, ma non desistette dal proprio intento: si sedette accanto a John dopo aver appoggiato il laptop sul basso tavolino da the e intrecciò le braccia al petto “Ho bisogno di sapere, John.”  
“Cosa, nello specifico?” concesse John che, comunque sia, dovette ammettere che un individuo curioso e volitivo come Sherlock aveva rispettato fin troppo i tempi di cui una normale persona avrebbe necessitato dopo aver superato una patologia così particolare.  
Ma Sherlock ignorò la domanda diretta di John, dando una propria motivazione personale per quella sua insistenza “Tu sei la prima persona di cui io mi sia mai innamorato, John. E dubito fortemente che un individuo come me sia in grado di ripetere l'esperienza, soprattutto se il mio attuale compagno mi nasconde delle informazioni. Non sarei più in grado di fidarmi di qualcuno, né lo vorrei.”  
John non fece in tempo a sorridere per quella inequivocabile confessione di Sherlock che dovette arricciare le sopracciglia di fronte al seguito del discorso “Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Douglas.” asserì Sherlock senza più alcuna esitazione “E non sto parlando del nostro gatto.”  
John sospirò affranto “Tu...” portò le mani sul viso, strofinando pesantemente i propri occhi: evidentemente non era ancora pronto a parlare di lui “Cosa sai di Douglas?”  
Il consulente investigativo distolse lo sguardo perché scoprì quanto fosse straziante leggere il dolore sul viso di John “Ho visto tutti i video-log. Era questo che avevo omesso.” abbassò anche il tono di voce, almeno in parte costernato per la propria persistenza sull'argomento “Hai presente il DVD che c'era nel fascicolo? Erano lì. E io li ho visti tutti. Dal primo all'ultimo.”  
Gli occhi di John si spalancarono e finalmente capì perché Sherlock si era premurato di portare il laptop con sé durante quella conversazione. Ricordò rapidamente i contenuti di alcuni videolog e oltre ad intuire il cruccio di Sherlock, espresse un urgente desiderio “Vorrei vedere l'ultimo.” vide Sherlock annuire e preparare il computer portatile in modo da lanciare il filmato con un solo comando e nel momento in cui lui avesse desiderato. Non poté fare a meno di accorgersi che Sherlock si era zittito dal nulla: la sua espressione triste era l'ennesima tortura subita in tutta la sua vita, quindi si sentì in dovere di allungare la mancina verso la sua e stringerla forte. Ne avevano bisogno entrambi, seppur per motivi diversi “Poi ti spiegherò tutto.” sussurrò e, quando si sentì pronto, lanciò il filmato pigiando la barra spaziatrice.  
John strinse ulteriormente la mano di Sherlock quando riconobbe prima la voce e poi la figura di Douglas sullo schermo del laptop, ritrovandosi costretto a mettere in pausa il filmato dopo pochissimi secondi in quanto sopraffatto dalle emozioni che lo colpirono. Ansimò e schiacciò il viso contro la spalla di Sherlock per fermare la troppa aria che stava inalando e che lo stava soffocando.  
Sherlock sciolse la presa delle loro mani e lo strinse, guidando il capo di John in modo che potesse comunque fermare quell'attacco di panico sul nascere: gli tenne la mancina sulla nuca, mentre con la destra gli strofinò la schiena. Non ci volle molto prima di sentire la maglietta del proprio pigiama inumidirsi appena sotto le lacrime di John: provò tristezza, ma anche molta, tantissima rabbia “Spengo.”  
Ma John lo fermò “No.” riemerse col viso dall'abbraccio di Sherlock, ma non vi si staccò del tutto “Io voglio vederlo vivo. Devo togliermi dalla testa l'ultima immagine che ho di lui. Devo farlo.” inspirò a lungo, quindi, rimanendo appoggiato a Sherlock, fece ripartire il filmato “Devo farlo assolutamente.”  
A Sherlock non interessava più vedere quel videolog, quindi, seppur contrariato, sostenne John: lo teneva stretto a sé come una madre protettiva abbraccia il figlio impaurito, controllando tutte le sue reazioni, col suo cuore che perdeva battiti ad ogni lacrima del suo compagno.  
“Johnny! Non si dice che è l'ultima missione! Porta male! Maledetto te, i leprocauni e tutti i folletti a pecorina! Se oggi ci ammazzano sarà tutta colpa tua!”  
Quel momento fu straziante. John si aggrappò a Sherlock e si sfogò in un pianto violento e irrefrenabile, mentre il consulente investigativo ebbe il timore che l'ex medico militare potesse avere una ricaduta di fronte ad uno shock così tremendo.  
“Non è stata colpa tua.” ripeté più e più volte Sherlock, che per la prima volta nella vita sentì il bisogno di dire una banalità vestita da assoluta e comprensiva verità. Pronunciò più volte anche il suo nome, cullandolo nell'unica certezza che gli premeva di stabilire, provando a consolarlo da quel dolore che si sarebbe portato dietro per molto tempo ancora.  
Nel frattempo, il filmato stava per concludersi.  
“Ancora l’ultima missione, poi tornerò a casa assieme a quel pazzo irlandese. Mainwand, ecco come si chiama la cittadina in cui andremo a fare il sopralluogo: sembra tranquilla, a giudicare dalle immagini inviate dei satelliti. Forse troppo tranquilla, come se… ma no, mi sbaglio sicuramente. Ora vado. Addio, strizzacervelli.”  
“Lo sapevo.” mormorò John “Cazzo, lo sapevo! Dovevano ascoltarmi!” imprecò poi, alzandosi con uno scatto nervoso: inciampò sul tavolino, ma ciò non fermò i suoi passi. Iniziò a recuperare le chiavi di casa, il portafoglio e sembrò diventare matto quando non trovò subito il cellulare.  
“John?” anche Sherlock si alzò, osservandolo cercare i propri effetti personali con impazienza “Stai uscendo? Dove stai andando?” domandò leggermente apprensivo.  
John fermò la propria frenesia una volta che fu davanti allo specchio del soggiorno. Inspirò a lungo e si asciugò le ultime lacrime che gli rigarono le guance “A fare una cosa che avrei dovuto fare molto tempo fa.” mormorò, quindi osservò Sherlock che, dal riflesso dello specchio, lo stava guardando con occhi sbarrati. A quel punto John gli sorrise e cercò di tranquillizzarlo “Dai, vestiti. Voglio che tu venga con me.”  
Sherlock sospirò di sollievo quando riconobbe il suo John al di là dello specchio. Quindi annuì alla sua richiesta e corse in camera a vestirsi.  
Pochi minuti dopo erano in taxi: la mancina di John era intrecciata alla mano destra di Sherlock come un'ancora che collegava le loro anime e, soprattutto, come affidabile zavorra per quel mondo in cui entrambi appartenevano.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Dopo un’ora di viaggio, John e Sherlock giunsero al cimitero militare di Brookwood, nel distretto di Woking. Sherlock si informò in segreteria circa l'ubicazione delle tombe riservate agli eroi del Quinto Reggimento di Northumberland, quindi si recarono nell'apposito campo di sepoltura senza soffermarsi su null’altro che non fosse finalizzato al proprio obiettivo. Rimasero in silenzio e non si guardarono fino a che non furono giunti al campo numero sette: cercarono assieme la fila numero cinque, quindi John precedette Sherlock di qualche passo fino a che non si fermò di fronte ad un gruppo di sei tombe.  
John si soffermò davanti ad ognuna di esse prima di tornare al centro e osservarle in gruppo, alternandosi dall'una all'altra, come se avesse di fronte un gruppo di persone e non le loro lapidi. Si accucciò lì dov'era, davanti a quella che era stata una sua beneamata famiglia, quindi alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock, rimasto ancora in disparte, in leggero disagio di fronte al dolore del compagno.  
Il consulente investigativo, tuttavia, interpretò lo sguardo di John come il permesso necessario per potersi avvicinare ed entrare nell'intimità di quel gruppo di cui, di lì a poco, avrebbe ascoltato il triste canto del cigno.  
“Ragazzi...” sospirò John, osservando nuovamente i volti dei suoi vecchi commilitoni sulle foto commemorative delle lapidi “Siete morti così male...” mormorò affranto “Senza onore, senza gloria...” scosse il capo ed apprezzò la vicinanza fisica di Sherlock che gli si accucciò affianco, offrendosi come sostegno.  
Sherlock posò la mano sulla spalla di John ed alzò a sua volta gli occhi sui volti di quei soldati, sugli sguardi fieri di quelle foto in cui avevano posato in divisa ufficiale, chi con un cipiglio serio e corrucciato, chi con un sorriso spavaldo e orgoglioso. Sherlock non poteva immaginare il dolore che stesse provando John: provò a ricordare cosa provò lui per morte dei propri genitori e lo moltiplicò otto volte. Ma i sentimenti non erano dei numeri, quindi era conscio che il calcolo non solo era sbagliato, ma che non si avvicinava neanche per difetto al risultato corretto. Inspirò a lungo e riuscì a sussurrare un avvilito “Mi dispiace tanto, John.”  
John annuì e, incurante dell'etichetta, si sedette a terra incrociando le gambe “Siediti. Ti racconterò com'è andata.”  
“Te la senti sul serio?” chiese Sherlock dopo aver acconsentito alla sua richiesta.  
John assentì nuovamente con un cenno del capo “Credo sia anche un modo per onorarli. Non è segreto cosa è successo loro. Non deve esserlo.” sospirò colpevole “Erano tutti dei grandissimi soldati, dei grandissimi combattenti e se quei codardi avessero dato loro un modo per difendersi, non avrebbero fatto quella fine meschina.”  
“Quindi non è accaduto durante un combattimento.” intuì Sherlock.  
John scosse il capo “Ci avevano catturati.” sospirò “Tutti quanti.”  
Sherlock arricciò le sopracciglia, stupito “E tu sei riuscito a scappare da prigioniero? Un'impresa notevole.”  
John tenne per sé l'idea che non gli era mai sembrato giusto che lui fosse stato l'unico a salvarsi. Non lo avrebbe mai detto a voce alta perché sarebbe stato un insulto verso la propria vita, verso i propri compagni defunti. E perché avrebbe causato a Sherlock un dispiacere che voleva risparmiargli. Risollevò poi il capo, indirizzandolo verso il consulente investigativo “A Mainwand fu un'imboscata. Ci circondarono senza neanche darci il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo.” strinse i pugni e scosse il capo “Avrei dovuto impuntarmi e insistere. Quella zona sembrava troppo tranquilla. Ma non ero io lo stratega e tanto meno il capo squadra, quindi sottostetti agli ordini del comandante.” e fu proprio verso la lapide del comandante Errol Partridge(5) che alzò lo sguardo “Fu il primo a morire. Noi altri sei siamo stati fatti prigionieri e torturati per giorni, chi più a lungo, chi per poco tempo, ma la prima cosa che fecero fu toglierci il comandante. Conoscevamo abbastanza parole del loro dialetto per capire che l'avevano fatto per toglierci la speranza. Dissero qualcosa del tipo che una volta tolta la testa, il resto del corpo non avrebbe resistito a lungo.” a John venne la pelle d'oca a quel ricordo, quindi si scrollò le spalle per scacciare quei brividi “Applicarono quella metafora in tutti i sensi.” sussurrò poi, a voce così bassa da risultare quasi impercettibile.  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e la bocca: certo, non era una novità che alcune cellule terroristiche giustiziassero i prigionieri tramite la decapitazione, ma non pensava che John avesse dovuto assistere a tanto. E più ascoltava il suo racconto, più rabbrividiva a sua volta: il suo John era riuscito a scampare a tutto quello, ma non ne era uscito completamente illeso. Non commentò a voce, limitandosi ad intrecciare il braccio destro col sinistro di John a mo' di sostegno e di ancoraggio per quel mondo così crudele e spietato, ma che apparteneva ad entrambi.  
John strinse il braccio di Sherlock con la mano libera e riprese il racconto “Ci portarono in una grotta vicina ad un loro accampamento e oltre a privarci della luce del giorno, ci legarono in celle differenti, ma vicine. Ciascuno di noi era incatenato con i polsi legati sopra la testa, dietro a delle sbarre dalle quali entravano e uscivano testando su di noi ferri infuocati e pinze elettriche collegate a vecchie batterie ancora funzionanti.”  
E Sherlock capì l'entità dello shock subito da John nel momento in cui riconobbe la modalità della sua prigionia auto imposta all'interno della propria mente: le catene, le sbarre, più le ferite auto inflitte dal suo stesso senso di colpa. Sospirò, quindi intuì la seconda vittima nel momento in cui John allacciò lo sguardo sulla seconda lapide “Russell Edgington è stato il secondo?”  
Il sospiro di John fu così pesante che riempì il silenzio del cimitero “Gli unici momenti in cui ci slegavano, erano quando giustiziavano uno di noi. Non prendevano solo chi avevano deciso di uccidere perché volevano che tutti noi assistessimo. E ci riprendevano pure quei bastardi.” John digrignò i denti e strinse con rabbia il braccio di Sherlock al quale si aggrappava costantemente “Russell è stato il secondo e il giorno dopo è stato il turno di Merle Dixon.”  
Sherlock annuì ed ascoltò il triste racconto di come Talbot Angelis, Charles Kowalski e Robert Angier morirono senza onore, con paura, ma non senza dignità nonostante quei maledetti terroristi avessero fatto di tutto per di togliergliela. Infine erano rimasti solo John e Douglas, ma quando arrivò il momento di parlare della morte del suo caro amico, l'ex medico militare esitò.  
“Eravamo rimasti Douglas ed io.” cominciò infine, incollando lo sguardo sulla foto del tenente McKnight “E l'idea che l'uno avrebbe assistito alla morte dell'altro ci distruggeva ulteriormente. E l'altro sarebbe sopravvissuto da solo. Magari per un giorno solo, oppure dopo un'altra settimana di sevizie.” John scosse il capo, ma dopo aver indugiato ancora qualche istante, si lasciò andare ai ricordi.  
  
 _John e Douglas sono incatenati e imprigionati in due celle adiacenti: sui toraci nudi i segni delle bruciature e dei tagli subiti in quei giorni di torture._  
 _John ha gli occhi fissi su un dormiente Douglas: lo sguardo carico di colpa, di tristezza e di dolore accarezza il viso più giovane del tenente. Non osa svegliarlo, ma dopo una decina di minuti l'irlandese si ridesta da solo, aprendo e chiudendo gli occhi più volte per mettere a fuoco il putridume a pochi passi dai propri piedi. John è ancora silente, ma la prima cosa che Douglas fa non appena la sua vista riprende a funzionare correttamente, è alzare lo sguardo verso di lui._  
 _“Johnny.” sussurra e nonostante tutto riesce a sorridergli “Johnny...” ripete di fronte allo sguardo che il capitano gli dona “Johnny...” dice nuovamente, ancor più impercettibile. Vorrebbe avere qualcosa di stupido o particolarmente spiritoso da dirgli, ma l'ovvia verità è che entrambi non hanno nulla di cui scherzare: la rassegnazione di fronte a ciò che li aspetta non li aiuta ad accettare la loro incombente fine._  
 _Dopo molti minuti di silenzio, John apre finalmente la bocca asciutta dall'arsura “Doug.” mormora e digrigna i denti, perché ogni attimo vissuto prima della fine non è più una benedizione, ma una disgrazia decisa da quello stesso fato che sembrava essersi accanito contro di loro “Ascoltami. Ho un piano.”_  
 _Douglas inarca le sopracciglia e capisce dall'espressione seria di John che non sta scherzando “Johnny, prima lo accetterai e prima...”_  
 _John lo interrompe “No. Non lo accetterò mai.” ringhia arrabbiato “Ora stai zitto e ascoltami.”_  
 _Douglas sospira, ma non ha la forza per controbattere quindi tace._  
 _John annuisce ed inizia ad esporre il proprio piano “Avrai sicuramente notato che il numero di uomini che usano per la nostre esecuzioni è sensibilmente calato via via che anche noi diminuiamo. Ci sottovalutano, pensano di averci ormai distrutto anche mentalmente.”_  
 _“E non è vero?” sbuffa Douglas, palesemente e comprensibilmente sopraffatto dalla situazione._  
 _“Doug stai zitto.” replica John, severo nel tono e nello sguardo “Se tutto va bene, saranno solo in cinque la prossima volta: due per ognuno di noi più il boia.” la voce è bassa: i fondamentalisti afghani hanno avuto abbastanza a che fare con gli americani per capire anche qualche parola di inglese “Non sono addestrati come noi: sono lenti e fanno affidamento solo sulle armi, mentre noi siamo in grado di difenderci anche sul piano della lotta fisica.”_  
 _Ma Douglas sospira affranto “Johnny, non abbiamo le forze...”_  
 _“Smettila e stammi a sentire.” John lo redarguisce ancora e tira le catene che gli legano i polsi con rabbia “Io creerò il diversivo e anche tu lotterai per liberarti, quindi scapperai. Correrai più forte che potrai verso il deserto. Correrai finché ti faranno i male le gambe e i polmoni. Sopporterai il freddo e il caldo e continuerai a camminare finché non incontrerai qualcuno dei nostri. Ci staranno cercando anche se sono già passate due settimane.”_  
 _“Sei serio?” Douglas scuote il capo “Credi sul serio che, anche se ce la facessi, potrei lasciarti indietro?”_  
 _“Sì, cazzo, sì!” esplode John, che si lascia fuggire un tono di voce irrimediabilmente più alto “Lo dovrai fare! È un ordine!”_  
 _Douglas inarca entrambe le sopracciglia e sbuffa “Credi anche che i nostri gradi contino ancora qualcosa qui dentro?”_  
 _No, John non pensa che gli obbedirebbe solo perché era il suo capitano e, d'altro canto, non aveva mai fatto valere i propri gradi con lui, ma pur di salvarlo le tenterebbe tutte “Cazzo, Doug, cosa ti dice il cervello? Non ce l'hai un po' di istinto di sopravvivenza? Dovrai fare di tutto pur di scappare, ci dovrai provare con tutto te stesso!”_  
 _Douglas, d'altro canto, sembra aver accettato la loro fine “Johnny...”_  
 _“Doug, ti prego.” lo implora John che, al contrario di Douglas, non ha accettato la fine che si prospetta loro. Non per Douglas, soprattutto. Così giovane e per il quale prova un affetto incalcolabile “Devi salvarti. Io non...”_  
 _Douglas conosce perfettamente il tormento di John: lo conosce abbastanza bene per comprendere il suo senso di colpa e il rimorso che lo sta divorando “Johnny. Non devi sentirti in colpa. Non pensare a quello che ti ho detto, non hai portato sfortuna! La sfortuna non esiste! Sai come sono, lo dicevo così per dire, non ho mai pensato neanche per un secondo che tu...”_  
 _Ma John scuote il capo, rinnegando qualsiasi tipo di attenuante “Sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Dovevo dirlo!”_  
 _“Johnny non è colpa tua.” e Douglas lo crede sul serio. Lo ripeterebbe all'infinito, lo scriverebbe a caratteri cubitali sul cielo affinché tutti possano leggerlo._  
 _John, tuttavia, non poteva sopportare l'arrendevolezza di Douglas “E solo perché pensi che non sia colpa mia non vuoi neanche provare a salvarti?”_  
 _“Non voglio che soffriamo più del dovuto.” ammette Douglas, umano nella sua paura, giovane nell'apprensione di doverla provare, umile nell'ammetterlo senza riserve “E se il tuo piano fallisse? E ci torturassero in modi ancora più terribili?”_  
 _John ha tenuto conto di quell'evenienza quando ha elaborato il piano, ma aveva comunque concluso che la vita di Douglas era il piatto più pesante di quella fragile bilancia “Doug non puoi arrenderti perché hai paura.”_  
 _“Ma io ho paura, Johnny!” sospira Douglas che per qualche istante distoglie lo sguardo da John._  
 _“Ce l'ho anche io!” ammette John, comprensivo “Ma non posso andarmene da questo mondo senza sapere che non le ho provate tutte.”_  
 _“Allora io non ho il tuo coraggio.” Douglas scuote il capo, osservando fuori dalle sbarre._  
 _John, invece, non ha mai distolto lo sguardo da lui “Io lo farò, Doug. Quindi farai bene a tenerti pronto.”_  
 _È in quel momento che Douglas riporta gli occhi su John: è uno sguardo dolce e triste al contempo “Io... non voglio vederti morire.”_  
 _John ricambia quel sorriso “E io non voglio che tu muoia.” ed è così felice di rivedere il volto di Douglas contratto non dal dolore, non dalla paura, ma dall'affetto che prova per lui. Non vorrebbe mai andarsene da quel mondo senza vedere il suo sorriso ancora una volta. Poi si stupisce perché sente Douglas ridere._  
 _Douglas capisce che John ha bisogno dei suoi sorrisi e dei suoi scherzi, quindi si sforza di donarglieli nonostante tutto “Desideravo veramente tanto vivere con te a Londra. Andare nei pub insieme, provarci con le ragazze, appendere un calzino alla porta della camera per far capire che stavamo trombando e che quindi l'uno non doveva disturbare l'altro.” allarga il sorriso prima di allungarne uno fintamente malizioso a John “O magari ci saremmo scoperti veramente omosessuali e ci saremmo messi insieme.”_  
 _“Anche io lo desideravo tanto.” concorda John, felice di sentire Douglas scherzare un'ultima volta. E si unisce a sua volta a quello scherzo, arricciando il naso verso di lui “Oddio... sarei anche potuto diventare omosessuale, ma con te... brrr, sei più peloso di un orso.”_  
 _Douglas assottiglia lo sguardo su John, stupito “Ecco perché guardavi spesso Northman, allora. Alto, secco, slanciato e praticamente glabro. Ti piace sul serio?”_  
 _John, seppur legato, ha l'istinto di fare spallucce “Beh, per essere bello, è bello. Ma ha un carattere del cazzo.” sbuffa teatralmente, per poi ammiccare “Geloso, Doug?”_  
 _“Ovvio.” sbotta Douglas, fintamente oltraggiato “Il tuo culo è mio, lo dovresti sapere ormai.”_  
 _John scuote il capo “No, guarda che dei due sarei stato io l'attivo.”_  
 _“E allora vedi? Non poteva funzionare tra di noi, amore.” Douglas lo chiama come è sempre solito chiamarlo di fronte a quei soldati che li prendevano sempre in giro circa il loro legame “Amici per sempre, ma con i nostri rispettivi uccelli puntati altrove.”_  
 _A John scappa persino una risata all'ultima battuta di Douglas. Poi ripete “Amici per sempre.”_  
 _“Anche dopo la morte.” sussurra Douglas, come se si ricordasse solo in quel momento la situazione nella quale sono incastrati._  
 _Anche John torna serio, adeguandosi al repentino cambio di umore dell'amico “Doug. Tira fuori le palle e prova a scappare.” il tono non è più rabbioso o di comando, bensì rasenta la supplica “Se mi vuoi bene sul serio, fallo.”_  
 _Douglas inspira a lungo, poi sospira “Questi ricatti morali non sono da te.”_  
 _Quando John sta per replicare, riconosce l'aspro dialetto afghano avvicinarsi e preannunciare con sé l'arrivo dei loro aguzzini “Arrivano.” annuncia a bassa voce, quindi riallaccia lo sguardo con quello dell'amico “Doug.” una sola parola, cento velate suppliche._  
 _“Johnny.” mormora Douglas a sua volta, ma il suo volto non preannuncia nulla di buono: è terrorizzato, sopraffatto, oltremodo scoraggiato “Ho paura.”_  
 _John prova a sorridergli e prima che i terroristi aprano le celle, tenta di incoraggiarlo un'ultima volta “Ti coprirò io le spalle.”_

_Quando i quattro uomini li portano fuori dalla grotta, John e Douglas impiegano qualche istante ad abituarsi alla luce diurna: piove, ma la luce del sole è forte anche se filtrata dalle nuvole, soprattutto dopo due giorni di completo buio. Quindi sbattono più volte le palpebre fino a che l’alone rotondo smette di interporsi tra i loro occhi e i terroristi che li posizionano uno di fronte all’altro. Fanno sempre così: li hanno fatti assistere in prima fila alle esecuzioni dei loro compagni, divertiti dal loro dolore e dalla loro impotenza di fronte all’inevitabile._  
 _Tuttavia, ora, essendo rimasti solo in due, né John né Douglas hanno ancora capito a chi toccherà l’infausta sorte: il boia è ancora in mezzo a loro e alterna lo sguardo sul capo di entrambi, con in mano una scimitarra sporca la cui lama ha perso il filo molto tempo fa. Poi la scelta. Il boia decide: oggi toccherà a John. Douglas ha un sussulto, mentre John sembra tranquillo._  
 _John è contento della scelta: avrà tre uomini su di sé, Douglas uno in meno. Alza lo sguardo sull’amico e spalanca gli occhi in un tacito segnale, ma, col senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto capire che il giovane irlandese non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Manca di convinzione ed eccede di paura. Ma John decide di provarci lo stesso._  
 _Prima che il boia si avvicini abbastanza, John afferra il fucile che uno dei due afghani gli punta contro e lo piega sotto la propria ascella con un movimento rapido e studiato: gli disloca la spalla prima ancora che possa accorgersene. Appropriatosi del fucile, riesce a sparare in pieno petto contro uno due uomini che tiene Douglas sotto tiro prima che lo disarmino._  
 _John guadagna un pugno e il calcio del fucile dritto nella stomaco, ma peggio ancora, quando rialza lo sguardo scopre che Douglas è congelato a terra. Non ha avuto i riflessi e la freddezza per alzarsi e correre._  
 _“Doug...” lo chiama mentre guadagna un calcio dall’afghano al quale ha dislocato la spalla._  
 _E Douglas ora ha solo il timore di vedere John preso a calci e pugni fino a che non morirà e non riesce neanche a chiedergli scusa. Abbassa il capo sconfitto e John, nuovamente immobilizzato, può vedere le sue lacrime bagnare la sabbia in piccoli cerchi perfetti._  
 _John non sa perché, ma non riesce a provare paura: il sentimento che lo domina è la rabbia. Rabbia condita di frustrazione. Vorrebbe urlare, ma non darà a quei terroristi la soddisfazione di pensare che si è arreso. Non lo farà finché la sua testa non rotolerà sulla sabbia afghana, finché i suoi occhi non vedranno Douglas un’ultima volta, finché spererà fino all’ultimo per un miracolo._  
 _Poi accade qualcosa che John non si aspetta: riconosce qualche parola in fārsi, frasi di scherno nei riguardi di Douglas verso il quale sputano dispregiativamente. Ridono, i tre rimasti sani, e il fatto che non chiamino altri di loro in supporto è sintomo di quanto li ritengano deboli, nonostante la reazione di John, il soldato che nonostante tutto decidono di premiare: il boia si sposta in direzione di Douglas._  
 _E a quel punto John non importa più che lo sentano gridare: urla ancora e ancora e si muove per cercare di liberarsi. Urla implorando pietà per Douglas, arrivando a spiccicare anche qualche parola in afghano pur di farsi capire._  
 _Ma il problema non è farsi capire: quei terroristi hanno capito benissimo che John si sarebbe sacrificato per Douglas, per tentare di farlo scappare. Vedono John come un soldato forte, troppo forte per non lasciarlo per ultimo, come ciliegina sulla torta, o per non torturarlo ancora un po’. Partendo dalla tortura psicologica, uccidendo l’amico che tanto aveva cercato di salvare proprio davanti ai suoi occhi._  
 _John continua a chiamare il suo nome e finalmente Douglas rialza il viso rigato dalle lacrime e riesce a donargli un ultimo sorriso “Scusami, Johnny.” sussurra e rabbrividisce quando il boia appoggia la lama sul suo collo per prendere le misure “Ci vediamo nel Tìr na mBeo.” (6)_  
 _La scimitarra affonda e John urla tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni prima di accasciarsi a terra: le sue lacrime si mischiano con l’acqua della pozzanghera che ha sotto le ginocchia. Ed è lì avviene._  
 _Accade in un attimo, ma a John sembreranno lunghi istanti di dolore e rabbia: osserva il proprio volto riflesso nella pozzanghera e si maledice. Non ce l’ha fatta, non è riuscito a salvare nessuno della propria squadra: sei anni immacolati culminati in una tremenda missione in cui li ha persi tutti. Persino Douglas._  
 _Non riconosce se stesso in quel riflesso: non è l’uomo pieno di forza e speranza che aveva lasciato Londra in cerca di una ragione per vivere. Non è il soldato che riusciva a combattere con la pioggia o sotto il sole, ferito oppure tutto intero. Non è il dottore che riusciva a salvare un compagno per il rotto della cuffia a pochi metri dal campo di battaglia. Non è lui. Frena un conato di vomito, ma un dolore lancinante alla nuca gli fa fischiare le orecchie prima di renderlo incosciente per qualche istante._  
 _I due afghani che lo tenevano per le braccia lo lasciano andare, inconsapevoli di quanto sta per accadere._  
 _Non appena il viso di John tocca l’acqua della pozzanghera, il soldato riprende i sensi. Si specchia nella pozza d’acqua e questa volta è felice di non riconoscersi: sorride strafottente al proprio stesso riflesso prima di alzarsi e scatenarsi. Il corpo di John è ora un’essenza di puro istinto: come prima, quando ha neutralizzato due di loro, ma più veloce e più rabbioso. Lotta per sottrarre nuovamente il fucile all’uomo al quale aveva già dislocato la spalla, invalidandolo definitivamente. Quindi fa fuoco verso gli altri tre: il boia crolla subito, incapace di difendersi con la sola scimitarra. Al secondo si inceppa il fucile, quindi subisce irrimediabilmente un colpo d’arma da fuoco in piena fronte. Il terzo riesce a sparare e centra la spalla sinistra di John che, tuttavia, sembra non sentire il dolore e ricambia il favore, pur usufruendo di una mira migliore con la quale lo spedisce all’altro mondo._  
 _John non ha tempo per fermarsi a riprendere fiato: sente delle urla e delle voci in avvicinamento. Ignora il corpo mutilato di Douglas e mette in atto il piano che aveva programmato per l’amico: corre e lo farà finché i polmoni gli faranno male, finché i piedi gli sanguineranno, finché il suo corpo resisterà. Correrà nel deserto afghano, torrido di giorno e implacabilmente freddo di notte: affronterà il vento e ingoierà la sabbia che gli sbatterà addosso. Finché non lo troveranno._

_Due giorni dopo la sua fuga, una squadra di ricognizione trova John a cinquanta chilometri dal campo base: si tiene la spalla sinistra con la mano destra, alle bruciature da fuoco e elettricità si sono aggiunte anche quelle del sole, i suoi passi sono costanti ma doloranti._  
 _E lo sguardo. Lo sguardo è apparentemente assente, ma non appena lo sfiorano, l’istinto scatta e John rischia seriamente di slogare il polso ad un suo stesso commilitone._  
 _Interviene il Maggiore Derek Hale, il grado più alto della squadra, che fa cenno agli altri di abbassare i fucili “Watson! Capitano Watson!” lo chiama ed è rincuorato di vederlo reagire al proprio stesso nome: alza le braccia verso l’alto e gli si fa incontro “Siamo del Dodicesimo Reggimento Fanteria di Suffolk, vi stavamo cercando.”_  
 _John, riconoscendo il Maggiore Hale, lascia andare il giovane tenente che aveva preso in ostaggio “Siamo vicini al campo?”_  
 _“Cinquanta chilometri, Capitano. Manderanno un elicottero.” replica il Maggiore che, accortosi delle precarie condizioni di John, fa un cenno al medico militare assegnato alla propria squadra “Gli altri membri della squadra?”_  
 _John barcolla alla domanda del Maggiore e, quando il medico lo raggiunge, gli strappa dal braccio destro il pezzo di stoffa con su cuciti la croce rossa e il caduceo. Poi cade a terra svenuto._

_Quella è stata l’unica volta in cui il notturno ha vissuto di giorno. E, dopo cinque giorni di incoscienza, per la prima volta, si sveglia il diurno._  
  
Quando John concluse il racconto, piegò la schiena in avanti e nascose il volto tra le mani. Sherlock gli accarezzava la schiena in continuazione: non sapeva se quelle piccole premure facessero stare meglio John, ma non poteva comunque farne a meno. Se John stava male, allora lui doveva fare qualcosa per cercare di lenire il suo dolore. Non era bravo in quelle faccende così umane, ma sentiva che per John si sarebbe messo in gioco anche rischiando di risultare ridicolo. Lasciò poi scorrere la mano fin sulla nuca di John, quindi su tutto il capo e, giocando coi suoi capelli corti e ordinati, lo attirò un poco verso di sé.  
John rispose a quei movimenti: riemerse col viso fino a che non riuscì a guardare Sherlock. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e gonfi, le guance erano arrossate e il suo bisogno di conferme era tangibile.  
Sherlock trovò la forza per sorridergli appena, quindi per spingerlo delicatamente tra le proprie braccia “John.” lo chiamava spesso per nome, perché sapeva che quella era la prima conferma di cui l’altro aveva bisogno “Sei stato molto coraggioso.” mormorò poi, accogliendolo e lasciando che nascondesse gli occhi sotto il suo collo, lontano dalla propria vista “So che avrai pensato il contrario, perché il tuo scopo era quello di salvare Douglas, ma fidati. Hai comunque salvato due persone.” lo strinse forte, riuscendo anche a baciargli la fronte “Le più importanti.”  
John si scostò appena dal volto di Sherlock, che poi osservò dal basso: gli occhi lucidi e sopraffatti ricordavano quelli di un bambino impaurito. Non vi fu una domanda verbale, ma era chiaro l’implicito quesito che John avrebbe voluto inoltrare a Sherlock.  
Sherlock gli sorrise dolcemente e sentì il proprio cuore perdere un battito di fronte all’espressione indifesa di John. Poi gli annuì e ripeté “Le più importanti.”  
John riuscì a sorridergli debolmente, poi annuì a sua volta.  
Dopo mezzora di tacito omaggio ai commilitoni di John, entrambi furono pronti per tornare a casa.

°oOo°

John rimase in silenzio per due giorni e Sherlock rispettò la sua volontà. Perché fondamentalmente si sentiva in colpa per aver insistito così tanto a voler conoscere la vicenda di Mainwand, ma mai e poi mai si sarebbe immaginato uno scenario così agghiacciante. Sapeva che doveva essere stato un episodio terribile, ma la sua capacità di astrazione non era arrivata a tanto. Controllò di nascosto il fascicolo che gli aveva consegnato Mycroft, ma nulla di quanto accaduto realmente era stato riportato nero su bianco. Non che John avesse mentito: semplicemente non era stato in grado di raccontarlo. Il diurno non ne aveva memoria e nessuno, a parte lui, aveva avuto l’occasione di incontrare il notturno.  
Il notturno. Sherlock pensò molto a lui e non riuscì ad immaginare come avesse potuto portare addosso quel peso per dieci mesi senza confidargli il benché minimo dettaglio. Quindi capì che il notturno non era soltanto la parte più istintiva di John, ma anche il senso di colpa incarnato nel suo stesso corpo. E in retrospezione notò che il notturno non aveva mai pensato a se stesso come ad un civile: lui era ancora un soldato e, se la patologia di John fosse durata in eterno, lo sarebbe stato per sempre.  
La notte del secondo giorno di silenzio, Sherlock stava ancora pensando al notturno quando il vero John bussò allo stipite della sua camera da letto. Da quando John era tornato in sé, la porta della sua camera era sempre aperta, quindi Sherlock non capiva perché l’altro sentisse sempre il bisogno di bussare. Non che gli desse fastidio: era solo uno dei tanti piccoli misteri che avvolgeva John e che Sherlock adorava.  
“Vieni pure.” lo incoraggiò il consulente investigativo, spostandosi dal centro del letto al lato sinistro, offrendogli la via più breve per raggiungerlo. Ma se pensava che sarebbe stata un’altra nottata silenziosa, si sbagliava.  
“A cosa pensavi?” domandò John rompendo il proprio silenzio. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e lo guardò in tralice.  
Sherlock gli sorrise “A te.” rivelò per poi notare che Douglas aveva seguito John: il felino salì sul letto con un balzo e si acciambellò vicino ai piedi del consulente investigativo.  
John rise appena, leggermente imbarazzato, come se non avesse mai ricevuto alcun complimento o quel certo tipo di attenzioni “Davvero?”  
A quel punto Sherlock gattonò sul materasso e lo raggiunse alle spalle: gli circondò la vita con le braccia e affondò il viso tra la spalla e il collo di John, premendo le labbra sulla mascella, quindi sulla guancia, per poi tornare lentamente verso l’orecchio “Io penso a tutto. Tu sei il mio tutto. Quindi penso a te.” un’inferenza logica facile da dedurre, ma mai scontata.  
John mugolò, lusingato dalla risposta e piacevolmente sorpreso dall’iniziativa di Sherlock “La prima volta che ti ho visto attraverso gli occhi del diurno, ho pensato che tu fossi bellissimo.”  
Sherlock fermò i propri baci e si ritrasse un poco, confuso: dove voleva andare a parare, John? Palesò il proprio cruccio inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.  
D’altro canto, a John sembrava anche di poter sentire le sinapsi di Sherlock friggere di elettricità per cercare di trovare un senso a quelle sue semplici parole “Era un complimento, genio.” lo vide immusonirsi, quindi si sporse a sua volta verso di lui, rubando un bacio a quel broncio infantile che vide attenuarsi leggermente “La prima volta che ti ho visto attraverso gli occhi del notturno, invece, ho pensato che tu fossi molto sensuale.”  
Il consulente investigativo aprì la bocca per replicare, ma nulla fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra. Semplicemente perché non sapeva cosa replicare e perché non capiva a quale conclusione potesse portare quel discorso che non era solo, chiaramente, atto a lusingarlo.  
Il dottore sorrise di fronte all’innocenza di Sherlock e gli si fece ancora più vicino “La prima volta che ti ho visto con i miei occhi, ho pensato che tu fossi la persona che ho aspettato per tutta la vita.”  
Sherlock deglutì e fuggì dallo sguardo di John, imbarazzato ed oltre modo impreparato al fatto la persona più importante della sua vita gli stesse confessando un amore che non aveva mai pensato di meritare. E invece ora erano lì, inginocchiati l’uno di fronte all’altro su un letto e John lo stava coccolando con le parole e con il suo sguardo invaghito e riconoscente. Sherlock non sapeva ancora cosa dire, ma non fu un problema, perché John non aveva ancora finito.  
“Quindi ora risponderò in maniera definitiva alla domanda che più ti assilla.” disse con voce morbida e comprensiva: gli prese le mani nelle proprie, intrecciando tra loro le dita in una stretta solida e sicura “Doug era la persona più importante della mia vita. Un fratello, un amico così fidato e col quale mi trovavo così bene da non escludere un possibile, futuro coinvolgimento romantico con lui.” sentì Sherlock incrementare la presa e lui fece lo stesso di rimando “Tuttavia non mi ha mai coinvolto dal punto di vista fisico. Non ho mai pensato a lui in quel modo. Potessi tornare indietro proverei di nuovo a salvarlo, perché era un ragazzo buono e fantastico e sento che una piccola parte di me è morta con lui, quel giorno, a Mainwand.”  
Sherlock annuì piano e si accorse che al tremare delle proprie mani, John rispondeva con una presa sempre più salda. Non si era mai sentito al sicuro come in quel momento.  
“Quindi ti prego. Ti prego, Sherlock. Non guardare male il nostro gatto ed evita di chiamarlo con soprannomi assurdi.” alternò per un istante lo sguardo tra il felino e il consulente investigativo, sul quale poi si fermò “Non biasimarlo perché porta il nome di Douglas, l’amico più importante che io abbia mai avuto. Non essere geloso del nostro gatto e tanto meno della memoria del mio amico.” sorrise nel vedere Sherlock annuire timidamente, conscio del fatto che il suo silenzio non equivalesse ad un disaccordo, ma ad un tacito assenso “Perché mai nessuno nella mia vita è stato importante come lo sei stato tu, come lo sei tuttora e come lo sarai in futuro.” sentì la presa sulle proprie mani venir meno, ma solo perché Sherlock stava impiegando entrambe le mani ad abbracciarlo interamente. Allacciò a sua volta le braccia attorno al suo collo, stringendolo forte almeno quando Sherlock stava facendo con lui “Non temere che io possa andarmene, perché mai e poi mai mi sognerei di abbandonare il mio posto affianco a te.”  
“Grazie.” fu la parola che Sherlock ripeté più e più volte. La ripeté poco prima che iniziarono a baciarsi. Poi tra un bacio e l’altro. E la disse ancora e ancora mentre, tra un capo di vestiario e l’altro che veniva eliminato, prendeva e donava le carezze più soffici e al tempo stesso bollenti che avesse mai donato in vita sua. La ribadì nuovamente quando, una volta ritrovatisi nudi uno sopra l’altro, provarono la paradisiaca sensazione di avere le loro epidermidi a contatto per la prima volta. E l’avrebbe detta ancora, se John non gli avesse tolto il fiato con un bacio dolce e al tempo stesso affamato.  
“Tu hai già fatto l’amore con un uomo, vero?” chiese John, staccandosi con fatica dalle labbra di Sherlock.  
“Ho fatto sesso.” specificò Sherlock, perennemente con le braccia allacciate attorno al collo di John “Non ho mai fatto l’amore.”  
John sorrise, perché in un certo senso era una prima volta per entrambi “Allora ognuno di noi ha qualcosa da insegnare all’altro.”  
E lo fecero. Sherlock insegnò a John la parte pratica, mentre John insegnò a Sherlock come applicarvi sopra la dolcezza, la gentilezza, la cura e il rispetto reciproco.  
Si amarono in quella che fu la prima di molte notti passate assieme, stretti in un abbraccio che li guidò anche dopo che entrambi raggiunsero assieme il piacere che andavano cercando e che li unì sotto un’ulteriore punto di vista.  
Non ebbero voglia di sciogliere il loro abbraccio neanche dopo l’orgasmo: si rannicchiarono sotto le coperte fin sopra la punta dei capelli e, come due bambini, si sentirono al sicuro dai mostri della notte in quella loro isola fatta di cuscini e stoffe.  
Ad un certo punto, Sherlock allungò solo il braccio al di fuori del piumone per afferrare la pila che teneva dentro il comodino e che usava quando saltava la corrente; quindi la accese quando riportò la mano in mezzo ad entrambi.  
John rise, perché gli sembrava davvero di essere tornato bambino e di stare improvvisando un’avventura assieme al suo amico più caro. E Sherlock sorrise a sua volta, perché, semplicemente, si sentiva felice.  
Sherlock puntò la luce in faccia a John, il quale ricambiò lo scherzo pizzicandogli il fianco sul quale teneva appoggiata la propria mano. Il consulente investigativo ribatté dandogli un morso sul mento e il dottore si vendicò con una piccola testata che fece ridere entrambi per diversi istanti.  
Poi Sherlock si calmò, appoggiando la nuca sul braccio che John gli offriva come sostegno “Come stai?”  
“Sto molto bene!” esultò John, condendo la propria risposta con un’altra piccola risata “Non sai da quanto tempo volevo farlo.”  
Sherlock arricciò un sopracciglio, memore del notturno e quindi dei desideri più intimi di John “A dire il vero lo so.”  
John sbuffò divertito “Era per dire, genio.” fermò il nascente broncio di Sherlock sul nascere, baciandolo preventivamente. Sentì Sherlock sorridere sulle proprie labbra e ne fu felice. Poi si staccò da lui e lo osservò incuriosito “Sai, l’altro giorno hai detto una cosa a cui ho pensato molto. Ma alla fine non credo di aver capito cosa intendessi.”  
Sherlock decise di ricambiare il soprannome affibbiatogli da John burlandolo a sua volta “Umpf. Non si può certo pretendere che una mente comune possa comprendere le elucubrazioni di una mente superiore.”  
John mugolò una lunga nota nasale “Ma come siamo simpatici dopo un consistente rilascio di endorfine.” gli prese il naso tra i dorsi di indice e medio e lo tirò un pochino, almeno finché Sherlock non tentò di morderlo. Poi John specificò il proprio pensiero “Al cimitero. Hai detto che ho salvato le due persone più importanti. A chi ti riferivi?”  
A Sherlock sfuggì una piccola risata “Oh, John. Eppure è così chiaro.”  
“Dimmelo, allora.” chiese John, sempre più curioso.  
Sherlock incastrò la pila tra le loro pance in modo da avere entrambe le mani libere “Hai salvato te stesso, prima di tutto.” con entrambe le mani libere, Sherlock si divertì a toccare il torace di John per causargli una leggera pelle d’oca. Si era soffermato spesso sulle sue bruciature quella notte, ma solo dopo aver avuto il permesso del suo dottore “E poi hai salvato me. Più di una volta, inoltre.” Sherlock sorrise perché vide John piacevolmente stupito da quella rivelazione: si chinò il tanto che bastava per sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie, quindi sussurrò “Perché tu ed io, da soli, non saremmo mai imprescindibili, fondamentali e significativi come lo siamo insieme.”  
John ricambiò il bacio ed intrecciò le dita della mano destra con quelle della mancina di Sherlock “Tu ed io siamo le persone più importanti.” ripeté quella che era appena diventata la formula più importante che avrebbe amministrato le loro vite da lì in poi.  
“Sì.” Sherlock annuì e rinvigorì la stretta che li univa “Quindi grazie per avere salvato entrambi.”  
“Grazie a te.” ricambiò John, mormorando poi sulle sue labbra “Per avermi riportato indietro.”  
Sherlock gli respirò a sua volta sul viso, tra un bacio ed un morso possessivo “Non lasciare mai la mia mano.”  
“Mai.” giurò John, per poi lasciarsi sovrastare dal corpo di Sherlock che sembrava voler recuperare in una notte sola tutte le carezze, i baci e le tenerezze che si era sempre privato fino a quel momento.  
Riemersero dal piumone in cerca d’aria e, laddove la pila cadde dal suo incastro creando nuovamente il buio, la passione si riaccese e li accompagnò fino all’alba.

_Six months later..._

Sherlock era chino sul microscopio quando udì sbattere il portone e dei passi pesanti correre su per le scale: se non avesse riconosciuto la cadenza tipica della camminata di John si sarebbe anche potuto preoccupare, ma tutto ciò che fece fu allontanare dal tavolo i fragili vetrini in tempo per non essere travolti dall’energia dell’ex medico militare.  
Quando John apparve sulla porta della cucina, infatti, la prima cosa che fece fu correre ad abbracciare Sherlock con così tanta enfasi da scontrare il tavolo al suo passaggio “Sherlock!” esultò con un sorriso così radioso che contagiò anche il compagno.  
Sherlock non fece in tempo a sospirare e a complimentarsi con se stesso per la propria intuizione, che fu sopraffatto dalla gioia di John: il che voleva poter dire solo una cosa “Ti hanno ridato l’abilitazione ad esercitare come medico.”  
“Sì!” urlò John che, a quel punto, baciò Sherlock così forte da inturgidirgli le labbra già carnose “Dobbiamo festeggiare!”  
“Umpf. Sai che roba.” borbottò Sherlock, la cui contentezza per il risultato ottenuto da John era comunque inferiore alla felicità che gli arrecava l’idea di averlo sempre con sé durante i casi che Lestrade gli proponeva “Così tu lavorerai ogni giorno e non staremo mai insieme.” borbottò infatti, tra un broncio e l’altro.  
John, che aveva previsto la reazione di Sherlock, non si offese “Tesoro, lo sai benissimo che se avrai bisogno di me, io ti raggiungerò subito.” gli baciò il broncio e lo liberò dalla propria presa per dargli una pacca sul sedere “Non mi fiderei comunque a lasciarti andare sul campo da solo, lo sai.”  
Sherlock si inarcò e si accarezzò il sedere, quindi si sedette sullo sgabello “John.” lo chiamò sbuffando, mentre accoglieva Douglas con una carezza “Non ti basta la soddisfazione di poter dire che hai riottenuto l’abilitazione alla professione?”  
John si tolse la giacca e, dopo aver riempito il bollitore, lo attaccò alla corrente “No. Sono un medico, Sherlock. Voglio poter salvare delle vite umane.” si voltò nuovamente verso Sherlock e, guardandolo, fece spallucce “E poi ci servono dei soldi.”  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio “Per cosa?”  
“Per sposarci.” ammiccò John, attendendo impazientemente la reazione di Sherlock. Chissà se sarebbe svenuto.  
Sherlock arricciò le dita attorno alla pancia di Douglas: non troppo forte da fargli male, ma abbastanza da risultare fastidioso. Il gatto, infatti, morse la mano del consulente investigativo e, dopo essersi liberato, scappò dalla cucina. Ma neanche il morso del felino sembrava aver scosso Sherlock più della proposta di John “Sp-sposarci?”  
“Certo.” John annuì con finta non curanza, quindi usò l’arma definitiva “Ho già chiesto il permesso a Mycroft.”  
Ecco. Ora sì che Sherlock era veramente oltraggiato. Si alzò in piedi e puntò l’indice morsicato da Douglas verso John “Noi non abbiamo certamente bisogno del permesso di Mycroft per poterlo fare!”  
John fece di tutto per non ridere: oh, mio adorato Sherlock, pensò, sei così prevedibile. Sospirò, dunque “A dire il vero...” improvvisò un’aria greve, come se fosse improvvisamente insorta qualche difficoltà “...si è un po’ opposto all’inizio. Non è molto convinto della faccenda.”  
Non esisteva al mondo che Mycroft potesse intromettersi tra lui e John. Sherlock osservò seriamente il compagno e batté un pugno sul tavolo “Facciamo un dispetto a Mycroft! Sposiamoci!”  
John sorrise e gli si avvicinò fino ad allacciargli le braccia attorno ai fianchi “Come vuoi tu, tesoro.” ridacchiò e vide Sherlock fare lo stesso, quindi capì “Non mi sposeresti mai per fare un dispetto a Mycroft.”  
Sherlock circondò le spalle di John con le braccia e si abbassò per baciare le labbra del suo futuro marito “Non sottovalutare la mia vena sadica nei suoi confronti.”  
John rise tra un bacio e l’altro “Sherlock.”  
Sherlock abbassò le braccia e dopo aver catturato le mani di John, le accompagnò attorno al proprio collo “Ti sposo perché è un altro modo per dire che è per sempre.”  
“Però ti ho colto di sorpresa.” sorrise John, giocando coi riccioli neri dell’altro.  
“Ebbene sì.” ammise Sherlock che era così felice da canticchiare un’aria lirica, allegra e cadenzata: chiuse gli occhi e trascinò John in un ballo che li vide protagonisti per interi minuti.  
John non osò interromperlo, ma quando l’aria si concluse e Sherlock riaprì gli occhi, fecero qualcosa con la quale per molto tempo non avevano potuto deliziarsi, ma che da più di sei mesi era diventato una specie di rito: si specchiarono l’uno negli occhi dell’altro e sorrisero innamorati.  
Perché non esiste una superficie riflettente più bella degli occhi della persona amata.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Omaggio al 30Days OTP di Reapersun in cui avviene uno scambio di SMS identico :3 avrei potuto scriverlo in ventordici modi diversi, ma l’ho fatto apposta per omaggiarla, ecco <3  
> (2) In una ff straniera su AO3 avevo letto di un John tifoso del Chelsea, quindi l’ho preso per buono e adottato anche qui. Tutt’al più che il Chelsea ha conseguito dei risultati pazzeschi, almeno ste chiacchiere da taxi non sono proprio schifose, insomma XD  
> (3) Auto-cit alla mia ff “Kingdom for a heart” in cui Mycr sta con Tom XD ne sentivo la mancanza e quindi... :p la scena in cui Sherlock verifica se Tom è davvero Tom è totalmente inutile ma mi andava di farla XD  
> (4) Ora, non è che c’è una “disputa” nel senso stretto della parola, ma studiando Filosofia della Mente una delle domande che mi ha affascinato maggiormente (e a cui non ho trovato risposta XD) è stata una cosa del tipo: Se un uomo buono ha una doppia personalità assassina che uccide una persona, deve essere condannato? Assumendo pure che la doppia personalità sia ormai sigillata, quest’uomo buono il cui corpo ha ucciso una persona, deve scontare la pena di “qualcun’altro”? Eh, bella domanda °_°  
> (5) Molto bene, ora, tutti i nomi dei soldati morti sono presi da personaggi di film e telefilm che mi sono piaciuti molto e che sono morti anche all’interno dei loro stessi universi di appartenenza (potete divertirvi a scoprire da dove li ho presi XD), mentre i nomi dei soldati vivi sono sempre presi da film/telefilm ma sono ancora vivi negli stessi universi di appartenenza (sono autistica per ste cose, lo so, don’t judge me!)  
> (6) Il Tir na mBeo è uno dei nomi dell’aldilà pagano dei Celti. Ora, ho sempre fatto Douglas fissato per ste cose, tra fate, folletti, riti cabalistici, quindi per lui il paradiso è quello :3

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Ho trovato su wikipedia che un episodio di sonnambulismo avviene nella terza o nella quarta fase del sonno (non-rem), dura dai 2 ai 5 minuti e, mentre raramente ci si alza in piedi a fare il giro del vicinato(XD), solitamente si compiono azioni quotidiane tipo lavarsi e roba simile!  
> (2)Allora, per la patologia di John, ho cercato informazioni sulla Dissociazione psichica, sulla Fuga Psicogena e collegamenti simili, quindi se volete informarvi maggiormente a riguardo sapete doca cercare *_*  
> Ps: il titolo della fanfiction è una citazione di OSHO :)


End file.
